The Jedi Time Lord
by novelist24
Summary: Time Lords are forbidden to become Jedi, mainly because any who do become extremely powerful in the force. When the Time Lords realise that the galaxy's timeline is in danger however, they send a young boy to train as a Jedi and carry out a mission: keep the timeline the same at all costs. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Introduction

In a bunker down in the lower levels of Arcadia, the most important people currently on the planet were walking through the ancient corridors towards the conference room hidden deep underground. The time lords themselves had been at war for centuries now. Two of the mightiest races in the entire universe were slowly yet destructively killing each other.

The great time war engulfed many systems in war and millions of time lords and daleks alike were slaughtered, ever since the daleks declared war on the gallifreyans years ago, for trying to prevent their creation, via the time lord known as the doctor. He failed, and now, he has been said to fight alongside fellow time lords in battle.

These time lords, sitting down at the table in the underground conference room, we're here to discuss something just as important as the war itself. Something that called the president of Gallifrey himself to attend. Rassilon sat in his seat of honor at the head of the table and turned his gaze to the others.

"Can anyone explain why we have been brought here to discuss something, and diverting our attention from the war raging above and beyond across several solar systems?" he questioned.

"My lord, an issue has been brought up, which is extremely important" a Time lord councillor informed.

"It must be important. This is the very first time we have been brought down here to discuss something other than the war that is slowly killing us" Rassilon retorted.

"Sir, the ancient gallifreyan scanners and time readers, have discovered something, something very worrying" another Time lord explained.

"What?" asked Rassilon.

"My lord president, it is possible that the entire space time continuum is in danger of collapsing" one on his left explained, her eyes looking down at the table. Rassilon's face became slightly confused.

"How? Because of the war?" he asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"No my lord" another interjected.

"It's to do with a galaxy, far far away from our own."

"Explain" demanded the president.

"In this galaxy we refer to, a series of events will happen, that may or may not stay on it's original timeline."

Another counsellor then started to talk. "In a hundred years from now, that galaxy will too be engulfed in a war. Not as destructive as this one, but many things will happen that is possible to stray off it's original timeline, threatening the space time continuum itself."

"And how is this possible?" questioned Rassilon.

"Certain points in time are fixed my lord. If a fixed point in time does not happen, paradoxes could be created."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We, we intervene ourselves, lord president."

"Intervene? Have you all forgotten? Intervening, is the very reason millions of Time lords have died in this war! It is the time lord code to never intervene, and the one time we did, has lead to our possible complete destruction!" Rassilon stood up from his chair banging his fist on the table . "I think that this war is more important to focus on right now."

"But lord president, even if we even do somehow survive this time war, there maybe nothing of time itself left, if any fixed points in time are changed in this galaxy!" protested a council member.

"Why just this certain galaxy?" Rassilon looked at him.

"Because this galaxy is most endangered of having it's fixed points altered" he explained.

Rassilon thought for a while before finally speaking. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We have a proposal my lord" a man and woman at the other end of the table stood up. "This certain galaxy we are talking about, happens to be the galaxy where the legendary force resides" the man informed.

Rassilon's facial expression became more worried. "The force?" he repeated.

"Yes my lord. This is the galaxy that contains force users. This galaxy is very advanced and have developed hyperspace travel. Very soon however, it's timeline will be endangered. So what we suggest, is that we send one or ours to become a force user and keep the timeline in order" the woman explained.

"A Time lord, as a force user? No! That's forbidden! May I remind you all that thousands and thousands of years ago, force users from our planet were trained as Jedi, and you all know what happened" exclaimed the president.

"Actually, not all of us are familiar with that my lord" a time lord spoke up. Rassilon sighed.

"Only very few Time lords, who did make it to that force user galaxy thousands of years ago, were trained as Jedi. But something happened. They grew more powerful with the force, extremely powerful. Any time lord that becomes a Jedi gains incredible power in the force. More powerful than any other force user. Those time lords were feared by the Jedi council at that time for immense power, and were expelled. Thank goodness they didn't turn towards the dark side of the force."

"With all respect president, how else can we give one of ours the power to keep the timelines the same?" the man at the end of table asked.

Rassilon thought for a while. "I don't like this, but, if it's the only way to protect timelines, then we can make this one exception" Rassilon agreed.

"Who are we going to send? We would have to brief that person on their mission first" one councillor asked.

"Unfortunately, the Jedi only accept very young children to be trained, so it'll have to be someone very young" the woman at the end of the table informed.

"Then how are we supposed to give that person the mission, if they are too young?" another asked.

"Simple, we make them regenerate, and we choose their body for them" the man at the end of the table explained and all the others nodded. "The question is now, who?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 month later

In a large hall which was an apparent waiting room, inside the Time lord council building, a young Time lord boy was sat on a chair swinging his legs back and forth, staring into space. He was young for his species, only 85 years old. If he was human however, he would look as if he were 10.

In a large room full of council members, the Time lords were going over a briefing. "So, you have found someone I understand?" asked Rassilon.

"Yes lord president. We have hand selected a young boy from an orphanage. He has no family and at his orphanage he is very obedient and well behaved. But most of all he has shown to be incredibly intelligent for his age, and very resourceful. We went around several orphanages and handpicked him ourselves" the same woman who was at the end of the table explained.

"You can send him in now" the same man ordered.

The boy was fiddling with some sort of gadget before someone called him in. "They want you in there now" a person called the young boy.

He stood up and proceeded to follow them in. He was lead through long corridors and into a room that up above, the time lord council had their own individual seat looking down. The boy looked up, slightly nervous, upon seeing the most powerful people on Gallifrey.

"What's his name?" asked a council member.

"He chose his own name, like many his age. He chose Michael Res. Hello there young one" the man welcomed. "I am Kaben, this here is Henga" he gestured towards the woman next to him who smiled.

"Hello, council members" Michael greeted.

"You must wonder why you've been called here young Michael" Kaben began. "You have been specially selected by us for a special task."

"A task? Is it something to do with the war?" Michael naively asked.

"No my young friend, it is nothing to do with this time war. There is something else, that we need your help with. You see, there is a galaxy far far away from our own. It is a very advanced one, although they are only just discovering life outside their galaxy. However, the timelines of this galaxy, are great danger" Henga explained.

"From what?" asked Michael.

"From anything, a lot of things could happen which could divert the timeline."

"But i thought we never interfered with time?"

"Certain, points in time are fixed, and if they don't happen, time could collapse in on itself."

"See for yourself boy" Rassilon ushered down a beam of yellow light, which floated towards Michael. Suddenly it entered his head, which took Michael by surprise, and his head filled with all sorts of visions and knowledge of the future of this galaxy.

He saw Jedi, clones in white armour. There was a war, with battle droids fighting for the other side. There were several deaths, certain people, people who had an important part in this galaxy.

There was an empire, a genocide, a rebellion, the destruction of that empire. There was so much he was shown. The visions finished, and he looked up at the council members, obviously shocked from what he had seen.

"That is it's original timeline" informed Kaben.

"It's so, destructive" the boy looked down at the ground, somewhat traumatised from what he had just seen.

"We need you, to become a Jedi in this galaxy, and keep the timeline in order" one council member explained.

"Me?"

"Yes. You will be sent to this galaxy and you will carry out your mission there. Of course only if you agree" Henga offered.

Michael didn't know what to do. He'd been taken from an orphanage and his friends just now, to meet with the most powerful people on Gallifrey, who are talking about something other than the time war, and shown this entire history of a galaxy which he was told to make sure it happens.

The young Gallifreyan didn't understand. He didn't understand what was entirely going on right now.

"We'll give you time to think about it. But in the meantime," one Time lord waved his hand a small yellow light floated down down and entered Michael.

"Can you take this boy back to his orphanage?" asked another to the person that brought the young boy in. They nodded and gestured for Michael to follow them. After he left, the time lords looked at each other.

"What did you do just now?"

"I put a very small portion of midichlorians in him, he should appear as a force sensitive to the Jedi. Not only that, but I chose his next regeneration for him, so when the time comes, he'll regress into an infant, so that the Jedi will accept him."

"There's also the problem of whether he'll stay on that mission" Rassilon

reminded.

"Don't worry about that" Henga explained. "Kaben and I have put part of our consciousness into this device" she held out a small projector. "We will be physically be able to appear before him if he takes it with him."

 **So i've been thinking of this idea for a long time, and decided to set it in the clone wars series. I know Michael's character isn't much yet, but he'll develop more in the next few chapters. I hope i got everything right doctor who terms, this will be more of a star wars story with doctor who elements to it. So Michael is given a mission to make sure the star wars timeline stays on track, will he accept that offer. Doctor who belongs to BBC and star wars lucasfilm.**


	2. End of the time war

86 years had passed since the council of Time lords gave Michael his mission, which he had nearly been forgotten about and by as well as most of the council itself. Mainly because the time war had escalated so much in those years. Both Time lord and Dalek forces across the universe had been either exhausted or completely obliterated.

Either had hardly anything else left to fight with. The Time lords themselves had lost so many adults in this war that they started using children, children who were old enough to be trained. Michael, now 171 years old, human equivalent 16, was one these thousands of Gallifreyan children, suited up to fight in battle.

He was a part of the Gallifrey home planet defense elite, along with his friends at the orphanage. And now, his elite was needed more than ever, as the Daleks had launched a full scale attack on their home planet itself.

It was the last day of the great time war and the Daleks were throwing everything they had at their enemies. By everything, they had every single Dalek and every single Dalek fleet invading Gallifrey, both above and planetwise.

The sky trenches were being destroyed one by one, and the Time lords, once a peaceful observant race, were now battle hardened warriors who were going to try anything to end this war. Some even said they were becoming no different than the Daleks.

On land, Dalek units were killing every Gallifreyan soldier in sight. Both adults and children alike. It wasn't until the dalek squadron came across a group of small time lord children fleeing a burning orphanage.

They raised their guns to exterminate the children, until the leader shouted "Time lord squadron detected!" the Daleks attention was diverted.

"Locate the squadron. Exterminate them! Eliminate all threats to our legion." Before the Daleks could do anything however, a group of young boys jumped over some rubble all carrying weapons.

"Open fire!" one the boys shouted. They all fired a weapon which looked like a rocket launcher at the daleks destroying them all.

The boys lowered their weapons. "Quick, we need to hold this area down, make sure no dalek gets past this point!" the leader of the group ordered.

"Vael, watch the skies for any flying Daleks above us. Michael, get those children to a safe place" he ordered again.

"Yes Delta" Michael obeyed his friend.

Michael was vice leader of the group, after his friend Delta. But he still had to do several tasks which he followed. He headed other to the children and knelt down to their level removing his helmet. "Hey, we're going to move somewhere" Michael said softly. "We're going to get you all somewhere safe." He picked up a young girl in his arms and ushered for the other children to follow him. He lead them to some scaffolding which was out of sight.

He put the girl down and told the other children to stay hidden, he promised them all he'd try to come back. He gave a reassuring smile and ran back to friends from the orphanage, who were now fellow soldiers.

"They're all somewhere safe now delta!" Michael joined his friend.

"Good we've managed to keep this area locked down. We can't let any of them get to the people taking shelter a mile behind us, it's our orders" reminded Delta.

"Vael do you see anything?" asked Michael.

"Nothing yet, I can't see any Dal-" he was interrupted when a voice behind them made all the boys in the squadron turn their heads.

"Hostiles detected. Exterminate all defenses. Exterminate any Time lord in sight!" a group of three Daleks exclaimed from above opening fire.

"Everyone six o'clock!" ordered Michael as everyone aimed their weapons at the enemies and darting for cover.

Michael was hiding behind some of the rubble with some of his other friends from the orphanage. All Daleks were destroyed but they were faced with another problem.

"They're just going to keep coming, their numbers are massive" pointed out one of the young boys.

Michael looked around and noticed the building in the distance. "The capitol building! Delta, we can defend from that vantage point!" he yelled over to his friend.

The commander of the group looked over then turned to the others. "Everyone, to the high levels of that building!" ordered Delta. All the boys made their way across the battlefield keeping low to avoid blaster fire. They tumbled a few times, and made their way over the numerous of corpses of Time lords and Dalek wreckage.

Every time Michael tripped over a body, he would see the faces of them. Some of them even younger than he was. He had to keep moving, and these weren't the first bodies he saw in this war. But like the others, each one engraved itself in his mind.

The boys reached the building and climbed up to a level they could pick off Daleks from above. "What building is this?" one of Michael's friends asked.

"The capitol building. This is where the Time lord council discussed politics and issues before" Michael remembered. It was then a different set of memories came back to him.

Many years ago, he remembered he was selected to be given a special mission, but that never happened, because of this war. He tried to shake that memory out of his head, wanting to forget everything about that task. He turned his attention back to his friends, and they awaited orders from him and Delta.

"What now?" asked one of them.

Delta looked around them. "Make your way to the top of the building, we'll get a better view of oncoming Daleks there" the rest of the group followed the orders.

They came across two doors and started to debate which route would be quicker. "Delta, we should go this way. It'll take us straight to the top floor" suggested Michael.

"Then you take half the group that way, we'll meet up there. Good luck my friend" Delta smiled and Michael did back through his helmet. Both Time lords walked up to there doors opening them with their half of the group behind them.

But when Delta opened his, he was met with the stares of several lights on eyestalks, which all shouted "Exterminate!"

Before the leader could react, the Daleks shot down his half of the group behind him, then Delta himself. The other half of the group reacted, a shot the ceiling above the Daleks bringing it down on them.

Michael rushed over to his fallen friend. "Delta! Delta wake up!" Michael shook him refused to believe what happened.

"Michael, there's nothing we can do, we have to keep moving!" ushered Vael.

Michael knew this was true. There was nothing more he could do for his friends. Vael was right, they wouldn't let their deaths be for nothing.

Michael led the rest of the group into a lift which was slowly taking them to the top. Still overwhelmed with emotions from the death of some of his closest friends, he wasn't paying attention to what was going on above, and all of a sudden, an explosion outside destroyed the wires pulling up the lift, causing the lift to plummet.

Michael suddenly realised and yelled "Brace yourselves!" The lift crashed reaching the bottom floor, giving the young boys minor injuries. They burst out of the lift into the new room they were in.

Michael tended to the injured and turned to Vael "stay here with them, I'm going to find a medical kit" he ran into the other room.

He entered a room which was decorated with expensive materials. This was the capitol building, so this was probably one of the council's conference rooms. He looked around in several drawers looking for any bandages or anything to heal broken limbs. When he came across another drawer, he noticed a small device, some sort of projector.

Normally he would just ignore it, but there was something different about this. He knew he should be looking for a medical kit right now, but something was drawing his attention to this one device. It was like it was calling his name, yet it made no sound.

He reached out his hand to touch it, curious of his strange attachment to it. And as he did, the device started shaking, and moving ever so sightly. He was still surprised at this, despite the fact that it's happened before. In the years ever since he was taken to see the Time lord council. He wondered what they did to him those years ago. What did they do to him?

Another explosion from above brought Michael back to his original task. He put the projector in his pocket, for a reason even he didn't know why, and found a medical pack bringing it in the other room.

"I'm back, anything new?"

"Nothing so far, we have to get back to our orders soon however" Vael reminded.

Michael nodded and ran forward to a door which lead to a hanger. He spotted a group of Time lord pilots board a ship leaving the platform door open. The boy smiled and turned back to his group.

"Hey everyone! I think I've found some transportation that we can use to-" before the young soldier could finish, the door behind his group opened to reveal a squadron of the enemy who had made their way in.

"Exterminate!" The group turned their heads to meet the blue lasers heading towards them, massacring them all, as Michael looked on in horror. His friends. His friends who were in the same boat as he was, who were so young, dead. The Daleks looked up at him as he did them, face twisted with rage.

He knew he couldn't take on all these Daleks now, so he closed the door in front of him before they could fire, shooting the lock and running towards the ship he saw, just before the ramp closed, and hid behind a few cargo boxes away from the cockpit.

The ship took off and flew out of the hanger. Michael feared that he could be shot down in this ship, but it didn't matter now. His friends were gone, all gone. He had nothing.

The ship was climbing higher and higher, and the scenery outside became darker and full of blaster fire. Michael knew then what he stowed away on: a battleship.

It flew at all sorts of angles and performed all sorts of maneuvers. Michael's only view of the outside was a small window, but because of the ship's movement, couldn't get a clear view.

He could hear the pilots talking to each other however, until the ship was hit by a beam silencing the pilots permanently.

Witnessing what had happened, he headed towards the cockpit. Fear overtook him as he knew he was the only one alive on this ship, in the middle of a space battlefield.

Panicked, he desperately tried to pilot the ship through a maze of battleships, which managed to shelter him from any oncoming blasts. But this ship was already damaged. The dead pilots faces had burned themselves in Michael's mind, just like the thousands of other bodies he saw.

This was it, he wasn't going to survive. Although he managed to get the ship he was on out of the battlefield, he heard a huge explosion behind him.

He closed his eyes, this was the end. He waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. He walked to the other end of the ship and stared out the window, and was met with a bright white light, coming straight from Gallifrey. He shielded his eyes because of the brightness, and was met with the shock of the explosion.

The ship he was on was rocked violently, Michael struggled to stay at the window. He did manage to see out of it still, but now, he wished he hadn't.

After the explosion, Gallifrey along with the Dalek fleets, were gone. Only wreckage remained in the now empty part of space where it used to be.

Michael froze, he, he had no idea what to feel. The dominant emotion was shock, and denial.

"No" Michael could only get out in a whisper, before the ship knocked him to the floor again.

The projector fell out of his pocket in doing so and rolled over to the controls. It started to light up, and a course was set on the controls to go into hyperspace.

Michael lead on the floor, lifeless. He held himself, a wave of emotion overtook him, yet he remained still. The Time lords, his race, dead, all dead. That couldn't be true, that couldn't have happened. He was then suddenly knocked unconscious after the ship blasted into hyperspace.

The ship exited lightspeed, and due to it's damage and unconscious pilot, it was heading quite quickly towards a planet.

The boy woke up, and suddenly realised what was happening.

He ran to the controls, put the projector in his pocket, and tried locate where in space he was. But he had a bigger problem. He was slowly descending towards the planet below him, and desperately tried to pull up.

The ship entered the atmosphere and flew through the skies of this world, which at the time Michael could only describe as, a large city.

He couldn't pull up the ship directly, and it crashed along the grey floor skidding across it's surface. Michael hit his head on the panel violently upon impact, and fell to the ship's floor.

The ship stopped skidding, and by now half of it was gone, a trail of black smoke rising from it.

Barely alive, the Time lord's head wound had made some damage. Fatal. He was dying.

Not completely in his senses, he started to emit a yellow light from all skin that was exposed. This increased and became brighter, until he was fully engulfed in this it. The physical pain started to disappear, and he felt himself becoming, smaller.

 **So this is where the star wars universe comes in. It was hard to write for Michael when Gallifrey disappeared, since i had to think of how a person would react, if they thought their whole race was dead. I know Gallifrey isn't actually destroyed because of what happened in day of the doctor, but Michael doesn't know that. In his eyes, Gallifrey was destroyed. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but any reviews would be appreciated. Doctor who belongs to BBC and Star wars Lucasfilm, disney.**


	3. Discovered

The year 34 bby, and a republic navy guard walked down the corridors of the grand republic building towards chancellor Valorum's office with his partner beside him, as most of the time they walked in pairs.

The chancellor allowed the guards into his office. "Enter" the door slid open letting them in. "What is it, i'm quite busy at the moment" the chancellor dealt with a few holographs.

"Your excellency, an unidentified ship has crashed in one of the highway streets of Coruscant. We haven't been able to identify which system or what type of ship it actually is" the guard explained.

"So it must be something from the outer rim then" the chancellor suggested clearly not that concerned on the matter of 'a ship crashed'. "If it concerns you that much then request a Jedi to investigate it with you" he suggested. The guards bowed and left the chancellor's office.

On a transport travelling through on of the air spaces of the capitol planet, master Shaak Ti was on her way back to the Jedi temple after coming back from a private mission to the Jakku system. The comlink of her wrist started beeping and she activated it to see a holo image of master Windu appear.

"Master" she greeted.

"Master Ti, I trust your mission to Jakku was a success?"

"The matter has been resolved master" Shaak informed.

"Good to hear. But before you return to the temple, we have had a report from republic guards about an unidentified ship that has crash landed on Coruscant. Since you're near to it's location and they requested a Jedi, we would like you to investigate and check for survivors" master Windu requested.

Shaak looked over to the distance and saw the smoke rising. "Understood master, I'll report back soon" she ended the transmission. "Pilot, I've just received a new mission, head towards that trail of rising smoke if you please"she asked.

"Yes ma'am" the pilot detoured the ship towards the new destination.

By the wreckage, the two republic navy guards awaited the Jedi's arrival. The transport ship landed in front of them and master Shaak Ti exited to greet the guards.

"Master Jedi" they stood at attention.

"Guards" she greeted back. "What's the situation?"

"This crash landed 30 minutes ago, we've not been able to identify which part of the galaxy this ship is from. We suspect it maybe from the outer rim" informed one of the guards.

The Jedi master took a glance at the ship, even she herself did not recognise the ship or it's design. "Let's investigate" she suggested as she walked forward and the guards approached the ship, cutting it open with two lasers from their blasters. The door fell open and the two guards and Jedi entered the ship examining its contents.

"What is this stuff? I've never seen anything like this before" one of the guards commentated holding a few destroyed items.

Shaak herself was examining the bodies by the sides of the pilot seats. She had never seen this type of uniform before in all her missions across the galaxy.

She then gasped slightly however, upon noticing a small infant boy, lying unconscious on the floor.

The Togruta knelt beside him and placed a hand on his head. Fearing the worst, she put two of her fingers on the boy's neck, to try and get a pulse. Thankfully, she felt one. The young boy was alive. He was lucky unlike the pilots who died. She also noticed that the boy was wearing clothes far too big for him.

The Jedi master alerted the guards who came over and spotted the young boy. "A child?" one of them said.

"Yes, could you call in the medical ship to the republic building please?" Shaak asked politely.

"Yes ma'am" the guard obeyed.

"Call in a tow ship for this thing too" the other guard ordered, wanting to take the ship back to the capitol building.

Shaak was running her hand through the boy's hair comfortingly. She sensed something, something in the boy. Was it, the force?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the Republic building the boy was laying on a medical table with an oxygen mask on his face, dressed in clothes his size, currently being examined by a medical droid.

The door slid open and master Ti entered. "How is he?"

"He is actually perfectly fine master Jedi, and that's the strange part. Despite being in a ship crash site and found unconcious, he has sustained no physical injury of any kind" the droid informed.

"None whatsoever?" Shaak raised an eyebrow.

"None. But that's not the only thing. Our scanners seem to be picking up a strange energy, it's source, is apparently the boy" informed the droid.

At this, Shaak looked over to the heart monitor, only to see two lines beeping in sync with each other. "I thought humans only had one heart?"

"It must be glitch in the computer."

As the droid walked over to check it, Shaak Ti stepped closer to the boy. "It's not a glitch. I can, sense them. Both of his hearts."

"Do you think this is crossbreed then?" the droid asked.

"I doubt it" Shaak replied. She turned to face the droid. "With the republic's permission, I would like to take this boy and the two other bodies found in the wreckage to the Jedi temple for examination."

"If you ask them, I'm sure they'll let you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must deliver this report" the droid exited the room.

The Jedi turned to the scanners, and noticed what the droid was talking about. Indeed an unfamiliar energy source was emitting from the boy, quite a lot of energy, but, unidentifiable.

Just then, the boy started to stir and Shaak noticed. She removed the oxygen mask with the force, and approached the child. "Hello there young one" she greeted caringly.

Michael took a while to process his surroundings. Perhaps what had previously had happened was a dream, and the Time lords won the battle, and was now waking up in a medical bay. But he soon realised the person next to him was not Time lord. Michael felt a fear come over him, an infant like fear of a stranger. Why was he feeling this?

"Who, are you?" Michael put a hand to his throat at this. His voice, it was much higher pitched. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened. He was a child, an infant child. It then came back to him, the ship crash. Going into hyperspace, this is where he must've crash landed. Did this mean, he'd, that he'd-?

"Do you remember what happened little one?" the strange alien woman interrupted his train of thought. After the stress of all that's happened, Michael's mind was still piecing itself together.

"I, I, was in a battle" Michael remembered and Shaak's eyes widened. "I, stowed aboard a ship. It, went into hyperspace" Michael vaguely remembered.

"I am Jedi master Shaak Ti" she introduced herself. "And you are on Coruscant."

"Coruscant?"

"The capital system. Are you from a planet in the outer rim?"

"My planet, is Gallifrey" Michael replied.

"I've never heard of that planet myself" Shaak admitted. She then turned to the heart monitor screen and then to the scanners, then back to Michael. "What race are you?" She suspected he was not human.

"Time lord" replied the small boy.

Shaak swore she heard that species name before, but, weren't they a legend? "Your race, where are they?"

Michael tried to remember his people, then _everything_ came back to him.

The end of the war, the battle. His friends, Gallifrey, the Time lords, the explosion at the end. His home, his people.

"My race, is dead" he concluded. He was an infant now, but he would probably still have tears in his eyes if he was in his former body. And said tears started trickling down his face and he put his hands to his head.

Taking pity, Shaak walked over to Michael and put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean? What happened to them?"

"There was a war. They're all gone now."

The Jedi looked at the boy with comfort in her eyes, and realised she didn't even know his name. "What's your name, young one?"

"Michael Res" he told her wiping his tears in an infant like way.

"Come on young Michael, it's time to take you to the temple" Shaak ti then safely unhooked the medical equipment on him.

"Temple?" repeated Michael.

"The Jedi temple" she ushered for him to follow her. Jedi? Where has Michael heard that before?

The medical centre of the temple had an area where examination took place. That part was where the two pilot bodies were taken for dissection.

Michael was given a quick look over again by the medical droid at the temple, he was just told to wait on the table until these other 'Jedi' arrived.

He had a drink in his hands, blue milk, and a blanket over him. He was still looking at the ground, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling, as the image of the explosion and Gallifrey being completely gone played in his mind.

The door slid open just then, and the Togruta master entered. "How are you young Michael?" Shaak asked putting on a soothing smile.

"I, don't know" was Michael's childlike response.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a place which will take care of you. Oh, and this was found in your clothes" she handed him a small projector object.

Shaak then took the boy's arm and took a sample of blood to which he asked "What are you doing?"

"Checking your blood for infection" she said putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving again. She made her way to the examination area and stood behind a screen next to a droid. "What did you find?"

"Both bodies had two hearts just like we scanned on the boy, and the same type of energy found in the boy was found in them too."

Shaak sat down at a computer screen in which she used it to scan the sample of blood. The results came up on the computer screen and she read the results.

Shaak had to admit, she was a little disappointed that his midichlorian count was very low, but high enough to be a force user at least. There was also another type of energy, something she didn't recognise.

She sensed then that three other people about to enter, and the master stood up to greet them. To her surprise, it wasn't three ordinary Jedi, but council members. Master Yoda, Windu, and Mundi entered looking concerned.

"Masters, I didn't expect the honour of your presences" Shaak bowed.

"Master Ti, we understand you've recovered bodies from the ship that crashed here, and a young boy" Mace inquired.

"Yes master. I take it you read my report. We found three people inside the ship. The ship itself has been taken into the republic building for examination, but the bodies are here."

"Still alive, the boy is?" asked Master Yoda.

"Yes, master. But the strange thing is, he's shown no signs of physical injury. Master, the boy told me, he told me his race was Time lord. But i thought they were only a legend?"

The masters looked at each other and Yoda looked to the ground. "Read that, in your report we did."

"Master Ti, we're going to inform you of something. Something that only council members exclusively know. Time lords, are in fact a real species that live outside of this Galaxy" Mace informed.

Shaak was surprised. Not much was known about life outside their own galaxy. The very little information they had was stored in the Jedi archives, in the vault where only the council members were allowed in.

"Time lords, are one of the very few species outside of this galaxy we know about. We don't even know the name of their home planet" Ki adi explained.

The word 'Gallifrey' came to Shaak's mind as Michael had said that earlier. "What, sort of race are they?" she became curious.

"We don't specifically know ourselves. Very little is known about them" Ki adi replied.

"Been around, for a long time, I have" Yoda begun. "But thousands of years ago, many years ago, a few Time lords trained as Jedi they were. But only very few. Thousands and thousands of years ago this was. So not very much, known about them there is."

"What we do know however" Mace started. "Was that, for an unknown reason, any Time lord back then who did become a Jedi, became extremely powerful in the force. Ancient Jedi records display that they had more than any known Jedi. Even the Sith feared them."

"Well, perhaps the autopsy on the two pilots may provide more information about these 'Time lords'. But in the meantime, we have a real life one, an infant, who was in the crash, and despite what you've all said just now, he is force sensitive." She moved to show them the screen behind her.

"Master Shaak Ti. There's something else about the Time lords, we haven't told you" Ki adi said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael was still sat on the table as he had finished his drink. He was looking at the object that was a small projector. He remembered taking this in the capitol building in Arcadia, and how this was the very thing that took him here. What was so special about this device? Why here? And where did he hear the term Jedi before?

The door opened again, and not only did Shaak Ti enter, but three other of these 'Jedi' did too. One was a tall, pale skinned, with an abnormal shaped head. The other was a dark skinned bald headed stern looking Jedi and the third was a small very old looking green creature with a walking stick.

"Michael, allow me to introduce you to three of the Jedi council members. Master Ki adi Mundi, Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda." The three masters introduced themselves and Michael said his name. "Michael" Shaak faced him. "My masters, they, informed me about the time war."

 **So i finally got around to writing this, just to be clear, the jedi still don't know themselves all about Time lords, just the little information they have, in this story anyway. Michael will start to remember his mission given to him by the Time lords next chapter. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Star wars lucasfilm/disney.**


	4. The mission

At first, Michael was just sat in the room on his own, wondering what the object he had was, and examining his new regeneration in a nearby mirror. Obviously the biggest difference was that he'd regressed down into an infant.

He previously had dirty blond hair, but now it was brunette, and had slightly more too. It was now however that he was sitting before three new Jedi masters.

"Michael, forgive me if this upsets you, but you told me about a battle, and that the Time lords are apparently, all gone" Shaak reminded him. "My masters have just informed me, although we ourselves know very little about your race, there is-, was, a war between your race and another called the Daleks, is that correct?" she asked.

Michael stared at the floor for a while before answering "Yes. There was a massive war between my people and the Daleks. But it's over now. I saw my home planet itself emplode whilst I watched the ship I stowed away on, which was out of the blast range. All the Time lords and Daleks are dead" Michael finished explaining and was fighting, very successfully, the tears in his eyes.

"Know about the time war, we did" explained Yoda.

"There were many reports and stories about the time war from outside of this galaxy. This galaxy keeps to itself so we had neither involvement or knowledge about this war. Just legends" Mace continued.

"Legends about a great war, for centuries that has been around. And now, over, this war apparently is" Yoda phrased this as more of a question, looking at Michael.

"It is" Michael just simply said.

"So it actually happened" Ki adi realised surprised.

"With, respect masters, the boy has lost his entire race and home planet, which is called Gallifrey, another mystery solved, but we need to discuss the boy's future now" Shaak Ti reminded.

"Do that, we will. Follow us, Master Ti" Yoda requested her to come out of the room with the other two Jedi to discuss it.

Shaak nodded and turned to Michael before following the Jedi masters. "I'll be back very soon Michael" she promised before leaving the room.

Shaak joined her masters and was the first to speak. "Masters, obviously the boy has no home now. And he's a very long way from where his home used to be."

"We shall find a home for him, here on Coruscant. He can be become a foster child and be well looked after" Mace suggested.

Shaak paused a while before suggesting what she was thinking. "Masters, I was actually thinking, and I know that apparently Time lords who become Jedi become extremely powerful, but since he is a force sensitive, and if we raise him right, could he possibly be trained as a Jedi?"

The three masters glanced at each other first before Mace said "We understand your reasoning master, but he is too dangerous to be trained."

Shaak was expecting they would say that. "Master if I may, he will have a real future if he is trained here. If the boy turning to the dark side is what you're worried about, then he can be especially trained to resist it" Shaak suggested. "Besides there are no Sith anymore."

"Just because the Sith are extinct, doesn't mean the dark side isn't a threat" Mace reminded.

"And if he really does become said powerful, that will be a massive problem for the order" stated Ki adi.

"Master Secura, turned to the dark side temporarily, she did, despite there being no Sith. A Jedi again she is now yes, but see my point you do" Yoda pointed out.

Shaak was determined however. She figured that if the Jedi had someone like that in the order, conflicts across the galaxy could be solved much easier. They could achieve massive accomplishments with that.

"Masters, Michael is the last of his kind, so I think he should be put into the best care, and there hasn't been a Jedi Time lord in millennia, so we don't actually know _how_ powerful they can be. I'll train him for the first few years, and make sure he's resistant to the dark side. And besides, have you ever seen a Jedi become that powerful?" Shaak tried to convince them.

"Great power, I have seen in my time. His count very low, we noticed" master Yoda was starting to change his mind.

"Master Mundi, your race the Cereans have a low birth rate am I correct? Well the Jedi took you in because of that very reason, and Michael is possibly the only one of his kind left. We can't just abandon him to some foster family" Shaak argued.

"The council, shall decide his fate. In the meantime, take care of him" Mace sternly said.

The three masters left and Shaak Ti could only hope now that the council shall decide to train the young infant. She went back to him where he was still in the same place where she left him. "Michael, I'm going to ask you something. A Jedi is someone who protects the galaxy and keeps the peace. We, as a religion, believe and follow the force."

"The force?" repeated Michael.

"Yes, the force is a mystical energy field. It exists all around us, it surrounds, it flows through us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together" the master explained.

"That never existed in my galaxy" Michael innocently said.

"Is that so?" Shaak lowered her arms. She had always been taught the force existed everywhere.

"My point is, life as a Jedi can be a hard but virtuous life. It is not a challenge to be taken lightly. But it is rewarding in terms of the force."

Michael knew what she was about to say next. Why else would she explain all these things about the Jedi.

"The chance to become a Jedi, could be open to you, if you are to accept the challenge young Michael?"

Michael had to think about this. Technically he was a 171 year old, equivalent to a 16 year old, in an infant's body. But she didn't know that. This was a big decision for an infant to make. "What can Jedi do? Do they have powers?" he asked innocently.

Shaak just simply waved her hand and a piece of the medical equipment beside Michael started hovering in the air, making Michael smile in amazement. Shaak put the medical equipment back down lowering her hand.

"Jedi have all sorts of abilities. Such as mind tricks, visions of the future, great physical ability, and most of all, how to wield a lightsaber."

For a reason unknown to Michael, he instantly knew what that was, like he had been told about it somewhere before. His eyes lit up. "Really?"

Shaak Ti smiled. She knew that was always the way to win over the young ones. "Would you like a tour of the temple?" She smiled.

Michael put his hands to his chest hopefully. "Yes please."

Shaak Ti took Michael to various different rooms throughout the temple, the ones she considered to be the most important, in order not to bore the young child. These included the library, the holocron rooms, the Jedi archives, training rooms, and the lightsaber collection room.

Throughout the whole tour Michael for some reason has seen and remembered these rooms before, like he saw it in a vision somewhere. The final room he was taken to they had to enter a lift before walking down one more corridor to a circular room, with 12 seats and 12 different Jedi in them, most of them different races.

"This is the Jedi council room Michael, this is where they will test if are to become a Jedi or not."

Michael looked around, and became slightly nervous at the 12 strange and what he assumed powerful aliens looking at him. He stepped forward. He recognised 3 of them from earlier, and one of those same 3 spoke.

"Now young one, I have a computer screen here which will show several different images. We want you to search your feelings to tell us what they are" Mace requested.

Michael looked back to Shaak Ti in the same way a nervous child would look at a parent. "Go on Michael" Shaak ti encouraged kindly.

Michael turned back to the masters and nodded signalling he was ready to start.

The first image came up, and Michael instantly said what it was. "A plate?" he phrased this more as a guess, but he was correct. This surprised him, how did he know what it was?

The next few images came up, and something inside of Michael just told him which object it was every time, and he got everyone right. "A speeder. A moisture evaporator. A jug. A blaster."

He got stuck once, but one master, whose face was covered mostly by a mask, urged him to "Search your feelings young one."

Michael continued successfully naming everyone. This surprised all the masters in the room and Michael looked around. "No one has successfully named _all_ of them before" the same Jedi wearing the mask.

"Come close a few have, but name all of them, no one has" Yoda informed.

"In that case master, is the boy going to be trained?" Shaak Ti asked one final time.

The council looked at each other then master Mundi spoke. "We have discussed this and, considering that he is possibly the last," Ki adi stopped mid sentence not wanting to upset the boy. "The Jedi won't just abandon a race" he finished his sentence, and Shaak had a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Allow him to be trained, we will" Yoda confirmed.

"You will be training him for the first two years, until he joins a padawan group" Mace instructed her.

"Thank you masters" the Togruta master was grateful and she ushered for Michael to come with her. As he walked through the door, Shaak ti turned back to the council members and said "I'll take full responsibility for him now. I'll do the best I can."

"Master Ti" Mace got her attention just before she left. She made sure this was out of Michael's hearing range. "Just remember, if he becomes too out of control with his power, we will have to take drastic measures."

"I understand master" She bowed before exiting.

"Master Ti knows as much as we do about Time lords now" Ki adi pointed out.

"Because of this, ask her to join the council in the future, we have to" informed Yoda.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael was taken to the padawan residence of the temple and was given a room with a window. "Now this will be your residence. Your training will start tomorrow. If you need any food or anything else, like entertainment, then just ask one of the droids that take care of the padawans. I will be here tomorrow, and we will start your training."

Shaak Ti left the room after comforting him and Michael was about to speak asking her to stay, but he knew there would be no point. Michael sighed and sat in the room on the bed.

He thought over everything that had happened to him in the short space of time. Not long ago he was fighting alongside his best friends fighting as hard as he could against the Daleks as the war became more desperate.

Now his whole race was dead, his planet destroyed, he had crashed landed in another galaxy, regenerated into an infant, and about to become some mystical monk.

The shadows of the vehicles in the skies of Coruscant passed through the window. With nothing else to do, he pulled out that projector device he took with him from Gallifrey.

He sat there, examining it, feeling the most lonely he ever has in his life. Something happened which Michael didn't expect however. The projector started glowing.

He stared at it, wondering if he activated accidentally, as he did not know what it actually did. He dropped it on the floor and a two blue holocron figures emerged from the device, dressed in Time lord clothing, looking around.

The young boy was against the wall wondering what was going on, until one of the Time lords spoke. "Well, I see young Michael has made it to the force user galaxy after all then" proclaimed the figure.

"Who, who are you? Are you Time lords?" Michael was worried that people outside of his room might hear him, but he sensed there was no one outside in audible range.

"Don't you remember us Michael? From all those years ago?" said the other Time lord.

Michael looked at them closely, trying to remember through his 171 years of life, and he did indeed recognise them.

Years ago he remembered he was taken to the Time lord council for a 'special mission'. And two of those Time lords were in front of him now.

"It's you two. You're part of the Time lord council. But the Time lords died, I saw it."

"The Time lords are dead? We died during the war, so we don't know everything that's happened" explained the man.

"Died? You mean you're not-"

"We put a part of our consciousness inside this projector before we died, so we're speaking to you, from beyond the grave, if you want to put it that way" the woman explained. "What do you mean, the Time lords are dead?"

A little disappointed that these two weren't living Time lords, he proceeded to explain everything that happened and about how the time war was finally over and how he survived.

"So, you, are the only one now?" the man asked, and Michael nodded.

"We are terribly sorry Michael. We truly are. But we are here with you know with a different mission. A way you can keep the memory and legacy of our race alive" the woman proclaimed.

"What? How?" Then Michael remembered. Years ago they wanted him to keep the timeline of a certain galaxy in order. He was in that galaxy now, and everything they showed him all those years ago came flooding into his mind. The Jedi, the Sith. The grand republic, which will soon become the galactic empire. All the masters he saw on the Jedi council, and master Shaak Ti.

The clone wars, the galactic civil war. The rebellion and the genocide of Jedi. Everything that has ever happened and will happen in the future he knew almost everything about. "I, remember" Michael breathed in and out.

"I am Kaben, and this here is Henga, and We need you, to make sure that everything you've just seen that will happen, does happen" Kaben stated.

"What? I, I can't. I can't let all those things happen. People are going to die. No I won't let that happen!" Michael exclaimed.

"Suit yourself" Henga simply gestured as her and Kaben disappeared back into the projector.

"No wait!" but they disappeared. He went to pick up the projector, but instead, he held out his hand, and the device started shaking, and to his surprise flew straight into his hand, doing exactly what Shaak Ti did when she showed him the force.

He pondered over everything once more that happened all recently as he gazed out the window. The Time lords. As far as he knew he was the last of Time lords. Who would defend time now when it needed to be defended? What will happen to the timeline? Will it stay the same?

'Honour the Time lord?' he thought in his head.

His friends. Their memory. He clenched his fists, and in that moment, he accepted the mission. "Your deaths will not be in vain. No Time lord's will. I accept. For all of you. I will keep them in order, for all of you."

 **I felt like the ending of this chapter was a bit rushed, but anyway Michael has finally accepted the mission which he aspires to carry out in honour and remembrance of the Time lords. Just remember he's a 171 year old in infants body but has the attributes of an infant at times. Please review, enjoy. Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Star wars lucasfilm/disney.**


	5. Training begins

For the next two years, Shaak Ti trained Michael in the early stages of learning the ways of the force. She educated him on more of what the force was, what it could do, and how the Jedi could use. But most importantly, how to avoid the dark side, and what the dark side was capable of.

He was given a small sword which resembled a lightsaber, and couldn't do any real harm unlike a real one. All padawans were given these at this stage, since they weren't old enough yet to know how to wield an actual lightsaber safely.

He was taught by the master on how to wield without endangering himself or anyone close to him, if the person close to him was not an enemy.

She did consider however teaching him lightsaber combat, although there wasn't really much use for that now, since the Sith were all but extinct. He would be trained in lightsaber combat in later years anyway.

These years were mainly spent learning about the force itself, and a few physical abilities too, like lifting small objects, and tuning his senses with the force. When Shaak heard that Michael could become really powerful, she didn't really see anything in his training that told her this was true yet.

But then again, this was just the early stages of training, and he was on the average level of padawans of his age, well, the age of the body he was currently in. He did however manage to lift the small objects with the force every time without any trouble. Not many padawans could do that.

Whenever Michael had some free time however, the now 173 year old would get out his projector in his room when he sensed no one was outside in hearing range. He would report back to Kaben and Henga of what was happening with his progress so far.

"I see your training is coming along nicely Res" Kaben noticed.

"Yes. Kaben sir, about this mission, I don't think anything has really happened yet in terms of the timeline straying off it's path."

"The timeline isn't endangered as much yet. Not until the clone wars anyway. You know when that starts don't you?" asked Henga.

"In ten years from now, I know. So what do I do for now?"

"Focus on becoming a Jedi. You'll need that for the future" Kaben finished his statement and the projected images of them disappeared.

The young boy did just that, until it was time to join a padawan group however. Something that both Shaak ti and Michael were dreading, but both knew this day would come, and Shaak ti was giving a farewell to Michael at his room in the temple.

"Now Michael, we both knew this would happen eventually. But I have trained you to be prepared for this, and it's time for you to train with other padawans and learn as a group. You can learn more that way for someone currently at your age" Shaak explained with some sadness in her voice.

Michael couldn't help feel slightly conflicted, but he felt sadness most of all. And although he was 173, his infant body made him act like one at times. "But master, can't I stay training with you? I don't the other padawans will like me."

Shaak just smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought the same thing when I was in your position. I was nervous too. Scared that the other padawans would like me or not. But I was concerned about my training most of all. But every padawan must go through this if they are to become a greater Jedi, and to learn how to respect fellow Jedi. Besides, we'll still see each other around the temple, and you can tell me all about your training."

The young child in front of her, although saddened, nodded as he understood, before running into Shaak ti's arms hugging her. Shaak hugged him back with a comforting but bittersweet expression. Michael had never hugged someone before, not since his first few years of life at the orphanage on Gallifrey.

Shaak Ti was the only person since he'd crashed landed in this galaxy that he formed a bond with and felt like he could actually talk to without being nervous. He had felt no loneliness when he was training with her and was the only person in the temple to have faith in him.

"Now, I will take you to the training room you will be assigned to tomorrow with other padawans. You will start training there tomorrow morning" informed the older Jedi as she let go of him and led the boy to the room where he would be training with fellow padawans from now on. Afterwards he was taken back to his room where he, still dressed in his daytime clothes, fell into a deep sleep, despite feeling slightly nervous about the next day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael felt himself being awoken by having his arm shook back and forth slightly, bringing him out of his sleep.

"Hey, wake up. Our training starts today" a voice told him in a whisper.

Barely opening his eyes, Michael could make out he was being awoken by someone with a child's voice. He always hated forced awakenings.

At first, he almost mistook the person for being his master, master Ti, but soon realised this person was too young for that to be true. This Togruta wasn't fully grown and her montrals were too short. He got up and sat upright on his bed rubbing his eye. "We're getting up this early?" he complained.

"Yeah, the master teaching us said it was good sometimes to get an early start" informed the young girl heading towards the door and exited.

Realising this would be the first official day of training, he followed her out and saw other padawans going into other rooms too, and waking them up. Some looked as tired as he did.

He caught up with the Togruta girl and asked "How many padawans are in our group?"

"Not much" she replied. "Most of these are going to different rooms. Which room are you in?"

"Training room B42" Michael answered.

"Same here. You know where it is don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I was shown last night. I wonder what we'll be learning first."

"I don't know, but i bet it'll be fun!" the Togruta girl exclaimed excitedly, clearly more eager than he was.

"Well it's just down here, uh," Michael didn't finish not knowing her name.

"Ahsoka" she introduced. "What's your name?"

"Michael."

"Well come on Michael it's in here" she led him into the training room.

Michael found himself standing in a room with a Jedi master at the front and the other padawans standing around. To his surprise, there were only seven, including himself, padawans in this group.

"Hello students, I know you all must be nervous, but don't worry, we'll start off with something simple" the old nikto Jedi master began to speak.

"I am Master Harken, and Today young ones, you will be given training lightsabers, which you will keep until you build your own." There was an excited chattering amongst the younglings but it soon quieted down.

"Did you hear that Michael?" Ahsoka whispered to him.

At this point , master Harken stepped aside to reveal seven training lightsabers in front of them. The younglings were about to step ahead to grab them until master Harken spoke.

"Try using the force children." The younglings understood what he meant and all closed their eyes and reached out to grab the sabers, which all seven flew into one hand each at the same time. Once they had the sabers the younglings activated them including Michael who couldn't help but admire the blue blade in front of him.

This was the first actual lightsaber he had held. Although still in admiration, each padawan was extremely careful with their sabers as they had been strictly trained to handle these dangerous weapons.

Master Harken then put rather large dome like helmets over the younglings heads so their eyes were covered. "Now, each of you will have a remote firing blaster blanks at you. I want you to defend yourselves with your sabers just like the Jedi Knights and Masters do."

"But master, with these our helmets over our heads we can't even see" one padawan spoke up. "How are we supposed to fight?" another asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you don't trust them" he simply replied. Each youngling at this point started to use their connection in the force, to try and see the remotes without using their eyes. Each remote hovered around a youngling, and surprisingly, each one of them made some good progress.

The young Time lord couldn't see any other padawan and was mainly concentrating on his remote. Suddenly, something in his mind told him to aim his lightsaber down which he did and he successfully blocked a blast. Straight after, his feelings told him to aim it top right and he blocked another blast. He did this over and over again, blocking the blast every time.

Eventually this had finished and each padawan removed their helmets. "Good job padawans, you all did very well for a first attempt. Especially you young one."

To Michael's surprise, master Harken turned to him. "You blocked everyone of those blasts" he said before walking back to the front of the room.

"Didn't you block everyone?" Michael turned to Ahsoka.

"I kinda got hit by one or two" she admitted slightly embarrassed. "Same with the rest of us I think. How did you manage to get everyone?" she asked curiously and all the other padawans were curious to hear this too.

"Honestly, all I ever did was just aim my saber where my instincts and feelings told me. Pretty much just the same as what I assume you all did" he explained.

"Huh, I bet you're going to be really strong in the force when you're older" Ahsoka figured innocently, and Michael couldn't but help feel flattered by that.

Over the next few weeks, this group of padawans continue to train together under master Harken, and each padawan showed very good progress in their training. This was one of the better groups of padawans in terms of training, but Michael however, he showed the best progress out of all the padawans in his group, even if it was only subtle.

He would often be the first to sense something, especially in a training exercise where Harken would hide an object and they would have to use the force to find it. And he would push things with the force slightly further than the other younglings. The younglings sometimes paired up with each other, and someone would go with the master since it was a group of seven padawans. Michael and Ahsoka would often pair together, since they talked to each other the most out of the other padawans.

Michael was always excited when Shaak Ti visited him and ask him about his training. He would tell her about his progress and she would congratulate him and encourage him as well as giving him some advice on training too.

The young Gallifreyan would always enjoy these times. He felt like he had a bond between him and master Ti, a different type of bond he never had felt with the other females who looked after the children at the Gallifreyan orphanage when he was growing up. Wasn't there a name for this type of bond?

Shaak Ti however, although she was proud of Michael, couldn't help but feel slightly worried, that the fact that what the council had said two years ago, about him becoming more powerful, were these the first signs of that?

She didn't understand. He had one of the lowest counts in the entire order, yet he showed more progress in the force than any padawan she had seen. Even the apprentices she taught before didn't show this much strength in the force at that age.

It wasn't until about a day later Shaak heard a rumour going around the temple, and although she didn't pay much attention to rumours, this one interested her.

Apparently, master Qui-gon Jinn, who had come back recently from a mission with his apprentice about the crisis on Naboo that was going on currently, had brought back not only the queen of the planet, but a boy who was said to have an incredibly strong connection with the force. Curious, Shaak tried to find Qui-gon in the temple to ask him about this further. She sensed him close by and caught up with him.

"Master Qui-gon?" Shaak walked by his side.

"Master Ti, how are you?" he didn't expect her presence but nevertheless enjoyed a good conversation with a fellow Jedi.

"Very well master, how was your mission to Naboo?"

"Let's just say the negotiations, were eventful. And we ended up rescuing a queen from an invaded planet" he chuckled to himself, but quickly remembered that was no laughing matter.

Master Ti then decided this was the time to ask about the supposed 'rumour' that had been spreading. "Master, is it true that you, found a boy, strong in the force? Very strong?"

Qui-gon sighed before answering "Yes, the boy that I found on Tatooine where we stopped to get our ship repaired, had quite a strong connection, a perfect balance of light and dark. I sensed it in him. I happen to believe, this is the chosen one foretold by that ancient prophecy" he explained.

"Chosen one? You think that because he has a strong connection?"

"Not just that. There was something else. Just as I was about to leave Tatooine, I was attacked, by someone very well trained in the force."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. But he was well trained in the dark side. I think, it may have been a Sith" he concluded.

Shaak Ti became pale at those words. Or as pale as a Togruta could get. "Sith? But, they've been extinct for almost a thousand years. Are you sure it wasn't just a rogue dark Jedi?"

"I doubt it. He was trained well enough in the dark side than just to be a dark Jedi or a fallen one. I found it very convenient that a sith would reveal itself right after a powerful force sensitive is discovered. The will of the force perhaps?" he questioned this more to himself.

Shaak was lost in thought. Another child said to be really strong with the force? He had a strong connection yes, but he hadn't been trained yet, in fact, it wasn't even decided yet if he was to be trained. From what she's heard the boy was too old.

Her thoughts went back to Michael and thought how it was also convenient that someone whom had a strong connection was found just two years before a possible sith revealed itself. This would probably also make Qui-gon the first Jedi in millennia to fight a sith. "Are you absolutely sure he is the chosen one?" shei wanted to be sure.

"Only sith deal in absolutes, that's something I've always taught my apprentice. Master Yoda disagrees with that however claiming that there is either do or do not but anyway, I am very strongly sure he is" Qui-gon expressed his opinion.

Shaak didn't know what to think, even with the force guiding her. She couldn't help at the back of her mind think: was Michael the-?

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she realised she was now outside and Qui-gon had gone to meet his apprentice, and certain young boy by a ship just landing. How long was she in her thoughts for? She decided to step back and observe the three carefully. She had to admit, she did feel a strong presence of the force within the blond boy.

She could see that he was from a desert planet, as his sleeves were wrapped up tight at the wrists to prevent sand from getting in. She decided to let the will of the force decide this matter for now, as she walked back inside the temple.

What she didn't sense however, was that Michael was watching the three humans too, from behind a pillar, knowing exactly who they were. He headed back to his room in the padawan residential area and got out the projector device. He activated it and the projections of Kaben and Henga appeared. "Kaben, Henga, that, chosen one, has arrived at the temple."

 **Honestly, i didn't really know how to end this chapter off. I admit this was quite a quick update compared to some of my other update schedules, but hopefully Michael's character is starting to come through now. Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Star wars lucasfilm/disney.**


	6. Practice duel

"Chosen one?" repeated Henga.

"Anakin Skywalker" the young padawan informed.

"Oh yes of course. The council are deciding right now whether to train him or not" Kaben remembered.

"Of course they will in the end" Michael then looked down at floor. "At the dying wish of master Qui-gon. I wonder, if sneak along to the upcoming battle of Naboo maybe I can-"

"No you can't Michael!" Kaben snapped knowing what he was thinking. "You have to let the timeline play out as it would. Under no circumstances can you interfere unless it strays off it's original course."

"I know but, maybe people I know in the future are going to, you know" Michael protested.

"Then I suggest you don't make any strong attachments, besides, you don't want the Time lords to have died in vain do you?" Henga asked her usual rhetorical question.

"Well no but-" Michael was interrupted.

"I suggest you stay on Coruscant then and let the events play out as they should" Kaben instructed. Michael just sighed.

"Okay sir." Kaben and Henga disappeared into the projector again.

Michael, a little conflicted, left his room trying to find a certain Jedi master. Eventually he bumped into him. Michael tried to make look like an accident. "Oh, hello there master Qui-gon, just come back from your mission?" Michael tried to make himself sound curious.

"Yes little one. Although I've been here for quite some time now, in fact, I'm on my way back to Naboo actually" Qui-gon smiled whilst Michael walked alongside him.

"Won't that be dangerous?" asked Michael.

Qui-gon just smiled. "Sometimes it is the way of the Jedi. Their lives is like that. But i'm sure you'll learn that as soon as you're older."

After a short pause Michael eventually said "The council are making you go back there aren't they?" Michael already knew this but said it as more if he figured this.

"Yes. Sometimes, young one, our superiors don't always know what is best for us. Sometimes only you can decide what is best for those around you. Anyway, I must go back to the queen, and remember what i said little one" Qui-gon smiled before ruffling Michael's hair and heading towards the temple exit.

The padawan was about to call out to him, tempted to warn him about his upcoming fate, but stopped himself abruptly. It saddened him that this would be the only time he would see him alive.

Qui-gon's words stayed in Michael's all through until the next day. He was always taught the your elders were just trying to do what was best for everyone, but he couldn't help but consider what Qui-gon said is true. We would have to decide what to do on our own anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days passed, the training continued. He heard that the council had come back from Naboo quite recently, as it has just been liberated from the trade federation's occupation.

They had to, had to attend the funeral of Qui-gon, and Michael was there on the outside of the temple with Shaak Ti as the council, the newly made Jedi master Obi-wan kenobi, and his new padawan Anakin Skywalker, exited a ship, with Obi-wan carrying the ashes of Qui-gon himself. As Obi-wan passed them, Shaak gave her condolences.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry about your master. He was a good Jedi, and from what I can see a good teacher also."

"Thank you master. His ashes will be buried respectfully. Hopefully we will be able to unravel the mystery of the sith."

"So it was a Sith who attacked you?" Shaak implied.

"I'm afraid so. Quite a powerful one too. I've killed him now, but the council believes that was just the apprentice."

Shaak became worried slightly again, but quickly overcame it. "Speaking of apprentices, I see you've taken the boy Qui-gon found as your own" she gestured to the boy in youngling clothing next to him.

"Yes I have. It was Qui-gon's dying wish. His name is Anakin Skywalker. I am to train him personally. Say hello Anakin."

Anakin bowed before Shaak greeting "Master."

"Skywalker" Shaak bowed back.

"This is also a youngling, whom I trained myself for his first two years. Michael Res" she moved so Michael could bow.

"I'm sure you'll teach your new padawan well master Kenobi. May the force, and Qui-gon be with you." Both masters bowed and they parted their separate ways.

"Hm, that skywalker boy seemed a bit too old to be trained, but if it is the will of council and master Qui-gon's dying wish." Michael heard her say this as he walked alongside her. His mind starting racing at the images of the future in his head. Anakin killing the sand people, followed by order 66, and the great Jedi purge when he finally dons the black armour.

He almost didn't hear Shaak ask him "Don't you have training tomorrow Michael? What are you learning about this time?"

"Huh? Oh, well we're actually focussing on mind tricks."

"Made any friends?" she smiled.

"Kind of" was Michael's only reply. The only person he could call a friend at this point was the Togruta girl Ahsoka, whom he talked to every training session.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few years passed, and surprisingly to Michael, his body aged normally with the rest of the students. Michael was in the library one day sat at one of the computers because of his studies.

Due to the Time lords ability to absorb information just by scanning through text, he managed to get through several layers of training manuals of lightsaber combat. He learned through these texts that there were seven types of combat.

He was taught by Shaak Ti and master harken about the first two types: Shii-Cho and Makashi. But he became Curious about the other five. He decided to look them up himself.

This type of information would take someone ages to read it all, and probably make them fall asleep, but being Time lord, he absorbed the information like he was literally downloading into his brain. So much so that he had ran out of information on the computer and had to turn to the books on the shelves.

Mainly because Jocasta Nu, the librarian, came to assist him. "One cannot know all the information from just a computer youngling. Try the books on lightsaber combat on the 8th shelf. Books cannot be deleted you know."

'No, but they can't be updated in information either.' Michael thought to himself.

He walked over to said shelf and heard someone trying to get a book from it. To his surprise, Ahsoka was there holding her hands up trying to use the force to grab a book of lightsaber combat on the top shelf.

"Come on" she whispered to herself and Michael looked up to the book and saw it shifting ever slightly. He took pity and raised his own hand bringing the book off the shelf completely and lowering it down to Ahsoka.

At first she had a look on her face as if she was the one who did that. She then looked up to see Michael, and although a little disappointed it wasn't her who brought the book down, she was happy to see her friend, well, training friend.

"Oh hey Michael" she greeted.

"Hey Ahsoka. Studying lightsaber combat?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"That's why I'm by the shelves."

"Well I have a book here, want to read it together?"

"You sure? I can just grab another one."

"C'mon, we can practice together." She ran passed him grabbing his arm while doing so and leading him out of the library.

Out on a veranda just outside the library, both children were sat crossed legged reading the book together. "Okay, it says here about the types of movements for form iv Ataru. Let's practice" she declared putting the book down and standing up grabbing her lightsaber igniting it.

"Very well, but isn't that the one that uses a lot of physical ability?" Michael questioned grabbing his lightsaber standing up.

"Well I hope you're physically fit enough then" Ahsoka teased.

Smirking at her cockyness, Michael ignited his saber and replied just as teasingly "It's you I'm worried about."

Ahsoka made the first move and clashed her green saber with Michael's blue one. She made the first few attacks which he blocked with swift movements.

Michael remembered what he had read on the computer screen and the images and videos he watched about the attack forms. He waited patiently until she used up most of her attacks, then he used his own strength to push her out of a saber lock and did a full flip over her.

He landed and started his attacks, trying to slash at her without trying to injure her, as this was only training against a friend. Both of them broke apart and started to jump around the side walls trying to catch each other off guard, but both of them had equal amounts of training in physical ability, so neither was able to best each other in that field.

Both performed jumps and flips to avoid the others saber, and were saber locked once again. Michael thought back to what he'd read about form v shien, and remembered that Ahsoka was still using form iv.

However something clicked in Michael's mind, he analysed over in his brain the defences of form iv, and knew which places to strike using form v. As quick as a flash he spun around and started attacking at angles which weren't in the methods of form iv.

He used form v lightsaber movements and attacks and spun around until he saw an opening. He managed to kick her lightsaber out of her hands and she fell to the floor, with Michael holding his lightsaber triumphantly above her. "Yield."

Although surprised, Ahsoka quickly grabbed her thoughts which were all over the place. "That wasn't Ataru, that was, I don't know what that was."

"That was Shien, I was literally studying it for the past hour" Michael held out his hand to help her up and she took it.

"Past hour? It takes months to master two styles" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well I still am technically learning them" Michael tried to be as modest as he could. "But to be honest, I had a pretty hard time trying to defeat you."

"Oh please you bested me completely at the end" she smiled dismissively.

"Only when I changed forms, you were brilliant through the rest of it" Michael complemented and Ahsoka turned her head to hide the blush on her already red cheeks.

"Thanks" she simply replied.

"I bet your friends outside our training group haven't bested you at anything" Michael figured.

"Well I, don't have any friends outside our training group" she admitted.

"You got one now, I mean, we're real friends now" he punched her arm gently and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

The two walked together to put the book back in the library and headed out. "So what are we practicing tomorrow?" Michael started up a conversation.

"I think we're practicing our abilities to lift objects with the force" she answered.

"Well anything's better than just being lectured on the power of the force" Michael admitted and Ahsoka couldn't help but agree.

"The lightsaber parts are pretty fun though."

"Yeah. And it'll be much better when we build our own sabers" the Time lord proclaimed.

"I hear they take padawans to llum where they find the crystal that suits them" said Ahsoka.

"What colour you hoping for?" asked Michael.

"Oh I don't mind, as long as I find the one that suits me" she answered.

"I suppose."

The younglings eventually got to their rooms and parted ways. "I'll see you in training tomorrow, I think we're outside this time" Ahsoka waved.

"See you there" Michael smiled back before heading to his room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, Michael and Ahsoka walked together to the outside of the temple, talking all the way there. They met up with the other younglings in a small outside area on the temple grounds, and master Harken greeted the padawans.

"Good morning padawans, today as you might know, we will practice your connection to the force by testing your ability to lift items" he explained before showing them the five crates stacked on top of each other.

"Now what I want you to do one at a time is to use the force flowing through you to lift at least one of these crates. Toja, you can go first."

A Rodian girl stepped up first and held out both her hands.

"Feel it flow through you, tap into the force, and lift the crate" Harken instructed.

Toja concentrated, and managed to lift the top box very slightly off the other crates.

"Very good. Who want's to go next?"

One by one the padawans stepped up and concentrated on lifting the crates, each one of them managing to get the top crate off the others, some managed to get it higher in the air than the previous youngling.

Ahsoka was up next. She stretched out both her arms and concentrated on the crates. The top crate began to lift up into the air, higher than all the other padawans, except Michael since he hadn't gone yet, and with both of her hands kept lifting it higher. She couldn't help but smile at her achievement, as the other younglings clapped and cheered for her. She put the crate back down.

"Very good Ahsoka, very impressive. Michael, you're the last one."

Michael stepped up and Ahsoka whispered to him "Good luck." Michael held out both his hands and felt the force flow through him, and connected with it. He lifted both his hands, and to his amazement, and everyone else's, all five of the crates were lifted up into the air.

"Whoa" all the padawans said in sync and awe. Even master Harken was amazed. Michael, although surprised at first, started smiling at his achievement and decided to spin them around. All five crates were being moved and spun around in the air as if Michael was juggling them.

Master Harken looked at Michael, and he didn't even look like he was trying. "Having fun Michael?" he asked, indicating he was doing enough with the crates already.

"Oh, sorry master" Michael put the boxes down carefully. Once he did, the other padawans came up to him and surrounded him, all amazed.

"How did you do that Michael?"

"That was amazing"

"Has any other padawan done that before?"

The Time lord looked over to Ahsoka for help, who couldn't but giggle at his current predicament.

Master Harken studied Michael carefully. No Jedi padawan at that age had lifted all the crates, not even master Yoda when he was a padawan.

Harken decided to speak to said master later that day, and was walking along side him. "The younglings are doing very well master, they've made some good progress."

"Pleased to hear that, I am" the grand master replied.

"Master, there is a certain padawan in my group however, who has shown more progress and power than any padawan I've seen in all my teaching years" the Nikto informed. "For example earlier today, we did the crate challenge, where they all had to lift at least the first box. Well, this certain padawan lifted all five of them, on his first try."

Master Yoda knew who this was. Only two padawans in the order were capable of that. There was Skywalker, the supposed chosen one, but he was being trained solely by master Obi-wan. So the other was obviously the Time lord.

Yoda did not want to reveal too much information about him however. "Keep training him. Interesting to see how this type of power will benefit the order, it will be" Yoda smiled.

Master Harken, a little confused, but not wanting to argue with the grand master, just simply replied "okay master, as you wish."

After the conversation with Harken, Yoda remembered how master Shaak Ti was the only Jedi outside the council to know about Time lords, or any information about life outside the galaxy. He decided to find her, to ask her an offer the council had for her since she found Michael in the first place.

"Master Ti" Yoda greeted her after he found her dealing with some holocrons.

"Master Yoda" she was surprised and honored by his presence and bowed in respect.

"An offer, the Jedi council has for you."

"An offer master?"

"Hm yes. But understand you must, master Ti, several reasons there are for this offer."

"What are those master?"

"Shown great knowledge and power in the force you have. On a level of a council member, I have noticed, and due to the sad departure of the late master Yarael Poof, an open seat on the council there is."

"An open seat?" Shaak repeated.

"Yes. But another reason, there is. Understand you must, that this is just _one_ of the reasons why we are asking you to join. The only Jedi outside the council, to know about life outside this galaxy you are."

"You mean Michael and the Time lords?"

"Mainly that, yes. Which is one of the reasons, asking you to join we are. Just remember, your knowledge and power in the force is the the main reason. So, what will it be?" Yoda smiled up at her.

"Master, I would be honored, to join the Jedi council" Shaak bowed again.

"Well then, nothing left to say there is except, welcome to the council, Master Ti."

 **Trying to push the story forward slightly now. There will be some action next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have written it already so if i get a review i'll treat you all and update tomorrow. Doctor who belongs to the BBC and Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney**.


	7. Caves of llum

It had been a few months now since the crate exercise and ever since then it had been common for Michael to show extraordinary power in the force, and the padawans in his group, and a slightly worried master Harken became used to that by now.

Michael had been reporting to Kaben and Henga occasionally although there was nothing to report. There was one thing on his mind he wanted to ask.

"The other month when was practicing combat with my friend, something, clicked in my mind. It was like I instantly knew where to strike or what to do" he explained.

"It's because you're a Time lord Michael. We used to be one of the most intelligent races in the universe remember" Henga reminded.

"We can calculate things faster in our heads than any other species" Kaben continued. Whenever Michael started to any doubts about this mission he was on, Kaben and Henga would usually guilt him and remind of his friends who had died. Including Delta and Vael. And state to him that this mission was for them, at least, he was doing it for them.

The time had eventually come however for the younglings to build their own sabers. They would be taken to the crystal caves on llum where master Yoda would be waiting for them. The task of escorting the younglings there traditionally fell to a padawan who was already older and usually in their adolescence.

The padawan who was taking them there was a human teenager, padawan Kylen dal. He was quite an experienced padawan and powerful, and a very handsome one too. Most of the younger padawan girls had a slight crush on him, but it soon went away as they got rid of their emotions.

The group of seven padawans Michael was in met up with Kylen outside the temple next a ship.

"Hello padawans, are you all ready to find your crystals?" smiled Kylen friendly. All the padawans nodded.

"Now remember padawans" Kylen began the usual lecture. "There is no place more sacred to the Jedi, and more secret. There you will use the force within you, to search for the crystal that suits you and only you."

"How will we know which one is ours?" asked a girl tholothian.

"The force will guide and tell you. That's how i found my crystal. Now if you'll follow me younglings, R5." The astromech droid beside him followed him up the ramp as did the padawans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The trip to llum wasn't too long but they soon arrived and wrapped themselves in coats because the surface of llum wasn't the most hospitable of places. It was very similar to the planets Rhen var and Hoth.

They were led by Kylen to a huge wall completely made of ice. "Padawans, what i want you to do now, is to move this ice, which leads to the entrance on the other side. You just have to concentrate."

All of them held out their hands and closed their eyes. Michael moved his hand and slightly opened his eyes to look at the other padawans. They all had their eyes shut and Michael moved his hand down and the ice was lowered completely. All the other younglings and padawan Dal opened their eyes amazed.

"Huh, I've never seen it open that quickly. Well done younglings. This way now." All the younglings were looking at each other amazed. Thinking that they were the ones who did that. Ahsoka however just looked at Michael as if she knew and Michael just winked at her.

The walked through the entrance and stepped into a big hall where master Yoda himself was waiting for them, meditating. "Welcome younglings" he stood up. "Old enough, to build your own sabers you now are."

He used the force to pull out his own lightsaber activating it and spinning it around. "Heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Find your own, and search your feelings you must."

At this, master Yoda took back his lightsaber and raised his hands above him, moving them side to side turning a large astronomical magnifying device until it was lined up with the rays of the newly risen sun, which concentrated a beam of sunlight on the wall of ice behind him.

The wall of ice immediately turned into a waterfall and revealed a hidden door behind it. Michael had to admit, this was one of the most beautiful scenes he'd seen of nature not just in this galaxy but the universe.

"Go, into the caves now, search your feelings, and retrieve your crystals you will." The padawans walked past him and up to the cave door.

"Good luck younglings" called Kylen. "Just remember, you only have up until the sun sets, then the door will freeze up again, and won't open until the next sunrise." Some of the younglings gulped, but preceeded to enter the caves.

Some padawans, including Michael were shivering due to the cold. At first they all decided to stay in a group. There were seven of them, four boys, three girls. The boys were a Twi'lek, Zabrak, Human and Time lord. The girls were Rodian, Tholothian and Togruta. None of them were the same race.

"Okay, I think we should split up, that way we can find our crystals quicker, and we won't have to wait around for one another to get their crystal" the Zabrak suggested.

"Not a bad idea. But do we meet up at the end?" the Tholothian girl asked.

"If we meet up at the end outside of the caves it would be quicker and safer than just waiting in here" the human boy suggested.

The padawans agreed and split up. One group of three, the human the rodian and the zabrak, and one group of four, Michael and Ahsoka with the Twi'lek and Tholothian. Each group explored the caverns searching the caves and their feelings to locate their crystal.

"Do you think our crystals will call to us somehow?" Jala the tholothian wondered.

"They said only we will be able to know which crystal is ours" added Lian the Twi'lek.

"I guess we'll know when we see it" figured Ahsoka. Michael followed his instincts, and occasionally tapped into the force to sense his crystal. They were about to walk past a darkened pathway, until Ahsoka stopped them.

"Guys, I think I can sense my crystal down this way" she pointed down the dark pathway.

"Are you sure? I don't like the looks of that place" admitted Lian.

"Even I have doubts about this Ahsoka" Michael said to her by her side.

"I'm pretty sure my crystal is down here" Ahsoka started running down the path and Michael called out to her.

"Wait, Ahsoka! Ugh, why the hell did she go down there for?" Jala complained.

The others followed her down there until they reached open clearing, with several more tunnels in front of them.

"Great, you've just led us to even more confusing choices" huffed Jala.

"Well I could've sworn I felt my crystal was down here" the Togruta defended.

"Well we need to decide which way to travel" Lian stated starting to walk down a path, unaware that the ice was breaking beneath him.

"Lian watch out!" both Ahsoka and Jala shouted at the same time when Lian started to fall.

All of a sudden, Michael had a flashback.

 _When Delta opened his door, he was met with the stares of several lights and eyestalks, which all shouted 'Exterminate!'._

Michael darted out his hands and pulled Lian away before he was consumed by the ground. "Lian are you alright?" the three came up to him.

"Yeah I think so." Just after he said that however, the floor beneath them started to crack.

"The floors giving way! Quick, get out-" before they could finish they fell through the ice, and plummeted to the caverns below. Thankfully due to their training in physical ability, they landed safely.

Ice fell around them and they were in an extremely dark area, the only light was from above. "Oh no, this can't be good" stated Ahsoka.

"Maybe we can climb out?" Jala wondered, before jumping from ledge to ledge trying to reach the top. She however slipped on a patch of ice and fell towards the hard floor. Michael grabbed her with the force before she hit it, saving her. "Thanks."

"So how do get up there now?" asked Lian and both Jala and Ahsoka looked up worryingly as well as him.

Michael, although he was trying to blot it out of his memory, couldn't help but draw parallels with his friends from the orphanage in the time war. All his leadership skills from said war started to surface. "Well let's look at the facts. It's too dangerous to jump up there, so we'll have to find an exit down here."

"Where? We can't see a thing" reminded Lian.

"Remember your training Lian, your eyes can deceive you don't trust them" Michael replied.

"There, I can sense an exit" Ahsoka pointed in a direction.

"Good job Ahsoka. Now everyone, use your senses to guide you, and stay close" Michael instructed. With Michael in the lead, they headed through the pitch black ice tunnel.

As they were walking along, Lian stopped and stared into a wall. "Are you guys seeing this?" he asked glaring into a wall.

"See what?" asked Jala hope in her voice.

"A light, can you see it?" he waved his hand breaking the ice in front of it.

"I can't see anything" admitted Jala slightly disappointed.

"Remember what they said. Only you will know which crystal is yours. That one must be yours, whatever you can see" Michael explained.

Lian reached out for the green light in front of him and grabbed it out of the ice.

"C'mon. We have to keep moving." The rest followed Michael until they came to another open clearing with light coming from the top. Once again, something clicked instantly in Michael's brain and he knew which part of the ledge above them to throw the grappling hook he had in his backpack to.

After securing a strong hold, he let his friends climb up first. They reached the top and retrieved the hook, just before they heard someone coming.

"Who's that?" questioned Jala, and she stood on defence. The human boy however revealed himself from a tunnel.

"Anon, it's you. Where are Toja and Zayn?" asked Jala worried.

"We said once we found our crystal we head back outside the caves. The other two are still finding theirs" the human explained holding out his blue crystal.

"I've found my crystal too. Maybe I should go with you" suggested Lian.

"Not a bad idea. We'll be fine Lian, you two go" Michael said before exchanging a worried look with Anon.

The human and Twi'lek headed off and Michael turned to the two girls. "Can any of you sense your crystal yet?"

"I still have a feeling mine is in this direction" Ahsoka sounded certain.

"Ahsoka did you forget what happened last time you said that. In fact that's the reason we're here now" argued Jala.

"I didn't know that would happen" Ahsoka protested. "All I'm saying is, I just want to investigate down here, that's all."

"Well, if you're certain Ahsoka, we'll go with you. Just be careful" Michael warned. The three entered another cave with Ahsoka leading them to what was hopefully her crystal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Got it!" Zayn called out to Toja pulling his blue crystal from the ice. "I'm going to head back, are you sure you're alright here?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think i sense mine down here anyway" she said looking down at a slight abyss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael, Jala and Ahsoka came across a roof with several ice picks hanging from it. Ahsoka began to look around.

"We don't have much time left. We'd better hurry" Jala warned them.

"About ten minutes, to be precise" Michael calculated.

"There! I see it! My crystal" Ahsoka pointed to an ice pick not too far away from her. She held out both her hands causing the ice pick to move. A small green crystal floated into her hands after making the ceiling shake.

"I think i can sense something over there, are you guys going to be alright here?" asked Jala.

"Don't worry we should be-" before Michael could finish, the ceiling above started to crumble, and then started to cave in.

"Oh no, the ceiling! I must've-" the roof collapsed around them interrupting Ahsoka.

Michael smiled however and raised his hands above to stop the ceiling. But to his dismay, he managed to stop the ceiling directly above them, and not around them, leaving them trapped surrounded by snow.

'What! But I thought I could,' Michael tried to lift up the snow around them but to no avail.

"We're stuck in here" realised Jala.

"There has to be a way out somehow" said Ahsoka determined. She tried to move some of the snow with the force but had no luck. Only bits of snow moved around.

"It's no use Ahsoka, there's too much" Michael said calmly.

"But we can't just stay here the wall's going to freeze up soon" she protested, but she knew he was right. The three of them sat down against the snow.

"Oh no, how long are we going to be here?" Jala said worriedly.

Michael stayed silent, not sure what to do himself.

"Well done Ahsoka, you've trapped us in here" Jala accused.

"Hey, I didn't mean for that to happen" Ahsoka retorted.

"Can't you control your force powers?" argued Jala.

"None of us can, we're all still learning" Ahsoka reminded.

"Lian managed to get his out without doing his, why couldn't you?" Jala pointed her finger at her.

"I, I don't know" Ahsoka looked at the ground.

"Thanks to you Ahsoka, we could die in here, either by freezing or starving, don't you think things through first?" Jala let out her frustration.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Ahsoka started to feel guilty, and a few tears fell from her eyes. Michael played another flashback in his head.

'" _Dammit Delta, we could've had those Daleks if we kept running!"_

" _We would've been killed if we kept running, listen to what they order us to do Vael."_

" _Guys! We can't argue now, the enemy is out on the battlefield, not here!"_

" _You're right Michael, sorry Delta. We'd better go."'_

"Look we'll get nowhere by arguing" Michael interjected and sat next his friend.

"Don't pay any attention to her Ahsoka. You didn't know that would happen, and besides, you'd have to be pretty powerful to make a whole roof cave in. You found your crystal before any of us did, that's saying something. Now I think we can put that power together with ours, and lift the snow. Because I admit, I thought I could do it myself, but we need to work together" he finished and Ahsoka looked up wiping her tears.

"You're right. Sorry Michael."

"It's okay. Jala, we need to work together to get out of here, are you with us?" She sighed.

"Of course. You are right, we need to work with each other." They all stood up and concentrated the force to clear a path. The snow started brushing aside and a path was eventually cleared.

"Quick, through here" Michael instructed as they came up to a thin wall of ice.

"But it's a dead end" noticed Ahsoka. Michael just simply pushed the ice with the force making an exit. "C'mon."

"Wait! Over there!" Jala pointed then headed towards it.

"What?" Michael couldn't see what it was. Jala outstretched her arm and closed her eyes. A small blue crystal floated from some icicles into her palm.

"Got it! Let's go!" she rejoined the other two.

As they were running, Michael sensed something. "Do you guys feel that?" he stopped running.

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"Down there" Michael looked down at an abyss. He knelt down, and saw what he sensed.

"Help!" Toja was down there against the wall, obviously struggling to get back up.

"Toja!" Jala realised.

"We have to help her" Ahsoka came up next to Michael.

"Guys, the ledges are too slippery, it's too dangerous for you to come down here. We won't be able to come back up!" Toja warned.

"She's too far for me to grab her with the force" realised Michael, and he looked up at the icicles and immediately deduced which one was strong enough. "Hold this" he gave his bag to Ahsoka and took out the grappling hook, using the force to hook it to the icicle. "If it starts breaking warn me" he instructed the girls and they nodded.

He lowered himself down to Toja and said to her "Toja, climb onto my back, I'm going to jump up."

"But Michael, I've tried that. We don't know which ledges are strong enough."

The boy looked up at the ledges. "I'll know."

She climbed onto his back and he jumped high from ledge to ledge as quick as he could until he reached the top on the other side of the abyss. He grabbed the rope with the force was about to swing.

"Good luck" Toja said before he swung to the other side with Jala and Ahsoka, and she climbed off his back.

"Are you alright Toja?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Michael" she hugged him.

"It's okay. Did you get your crystal?"

"Right here" she held out her green crystal.

"Then you guys go. I think I sense mine down here too."

"But Michael, the door will be-"

"I still need to get my crystal, I'll be fine Ahsoka." Although hesitantly, the three nodded and headed through a tunnel.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jala concerned.

"He'll be fine, I hope" Ahsoka looked back. Michael climbed down the rope and searched his feelings. There was something telling him to go that way he was going.

His senses were stronger than any padawan in the order, and he knew he had to go down this way. That's when he saw it. In Between some icicles, was an orange crystal, calling to him. He couldn't believe it, he actually found one, an extremely rare orange crystal.

He picked it carefully. It looked old, but powerful. It seemed like no one had found this for years. Michael headed back up the rope and put the hook back in his backpack. Ahsoka Jala and Toja had to slide to get out of the almost frozen over door and joined the other three younglings.

"Where's Michael?" asked Lian.

"He stayed behind to get his crystal. He's still in there" Ahsoka turned around and gasped to see the door completely close.

"No! Michael!" The three girls called out.

"Master, Kylen, we have to help Michael!" Anon proclaimed.

"Patience. Wait and see what happens, we will" Yoda assured. It was the longest minute of the younglings lives, but suddenly, the entire door burst open, not just the bottom part, but all of the massive door burst apart, and Michael emerged, holding his crystal. "You all made it out" he said with relief.

Still not sure whether to be surprised at the fact he destroyed the whole, something that was impossible for most Jedi to do, or glad that he made made out okay.

One of padawans turned to Yoda. "But master, you said we'd be trapped."

"Only ice it was. Easily breakable, whether you would realise this, up to you it was."

"I didn't think the entire door would break down. How did he do that?" padawan Dal was the only one really surprised.

"Quite powerful, that youngling is. Stay here for the next group of younglings I shall. Take them back to the ship now, help them build their sabers, you must" Yoda smiled.

Kylen bowed "Come on younglings."

"What about the door?" asked Zayn.

"Freeze over again, it will" Yoda sat back down, and Michael walked alongside Ahsoka, admiring his crystal.

"You can break an entire door of ice but can't lift snow?" she asked.

"Snow's heavier than ice" Michael defended.

 **I had some writer's block with this one. I'm trying to avoid making Michael a mary sue character, so I had to give him some flaws some way. He's kind of like superman in a way. He's from another destroyed planet and landed in a place where he has great power, and has to fight the villains in the current location he's in. So i had to introduce his kryptonite, which is obviously, he can't interfere with timelines. Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	8. The Arena

Back on the ship into hyperspace, and after Jala had apologised to Ahsoka for earlier and they became friends again, Kylen introduced the padawans to Huyang, the architect of lightsabers.

Before he could explain how to craft a hilt however, Michael worked it out instantly, and although he was just excited to build his saber, he explained completely how to craft one with Huyang saying anything.

"I think you've just done my for me youngling. You're the very first to know how to build one before this lesson."

Michael had somewhat of a dislike for doing this accidentally, making himself look above the other padawans, he tried to make himself as modest as possible. The younglings sat on the floor on the ship, using the force to craft his lightsaber to his preferred grip.

He was right handed, and in terms of holding it reverse hold or front hold, he was ambidextrous in that. He made both ends round and flat, unlike some designs in which the end where the beam came out were diagonal.

He was also the first to complete his, Huyang turned to padawan Dal for answers, but he didn't about Michael himself, just explained that he was told Michael was an intelligent powerful youngling.

Once they were all done, Huyang asked to see them all ignited, which they did, all clearly amazed at the sights. Three blue, three green, one orange.

"Excellent padawans, all of you have made remarkable designs, i'll have to keep note of them. And Michael, nice choice of colour."

They arrived back on Coruscant, and bid farewell to Kylen, thanking him.

When Michael got back to his room, he used special tools as there was one more thing he wanted to do with his lightsaber. He carefully carved three Gallifreyan symbols onto the hilt, which translated to his last name, Res. He kept Time lords in memory this way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

6 more years passed, it was now the year 22 bby, Michael and the padawans had now reached adolescence, and had finished their training with master Harken. Each of them would now be assigned to a master, for individual teaching.

It would probably be awhile until a master for each of them is available. But nevertheless, they all left master Harken and their padawan group, which was bittersweet.

Michael and Ahsoka stayed friends afterwards however, keeping up with their studies together, as they were friends through thick and thin during the past 6 years and often studied together.

In his room, Michael activated the projector device to speak to Kaben and Henga again to give them his usual report.

"Are you sure no one has sensed the device by now?" asked Kaben.

"Don't worry, I'm using my power right now to stop others, even the masters from sensing this" Michael assured.

"Well just make sure you do that for anything else that the Jedi might discover, they aren't supposed to know anything yet" reminded Henga.

Michael sighed. He knew what she was talking about. They aren't supposed to know that war is coming, or that who Sidious actually is. "Won't Sidious be clouding their minds anyway?" he remembered.

"He will, just incase however, when needed you have to contribute to that too. We can't let time collapse in on itself if that timeline strays off" Kaben proclaimed.

"Of course, I know the risks. Just with the galaxy being on the eve of war and everything lots of people are going to die and-"

"That's time for you Michael. What happens in the timeline, we have to stick by it. Hang on, did you say the galaxy's on the eve of war?" Henga asked.

"Yes. There was an assassination attempt on senator Amidala yesterday and last night. She's gone to Naboo with Skywalker while Master Kenobi is on Kamino right now, if I remember it's right about now anyway."

"That means the battle of Geonosis is tomorrow" Kaben realised. "Michael, you need to go there, make sure things play out as they should" Henga ordered. "What?" Michael questioned. "But i'm not meant to be there, not in the timeline." "We can afford that minor change, as long as you do not interfere unless it's to keep it on its original path" explained.

"Michael, when Jedi master Windu rallies up Jedi to help rescue Obi-wan, and i believe, Skywalker and Amidala, you have to convince him to take you along" ordered Henga.

"There's no way he's going to let a padawan go" argued Michael.

"He lets Barriss offee go doesn't he?" Kaben remembered.

"Only because her master Luminara vouches for her" said Michael.

"Well doesn't Shaak Ti go?" replied Kaben.

The Jedi sighed. "Alright, for the Time lord, and time itself sake. I'll fight."

"Very good. But remember Michael, this is it now, this is where the war begins, and you're mission really begins. You have to make sure nothing strays off the timeline in major events" Henga reminded.

"But what if something happens and i'm not there? I can't be everywhere in the galaxy."

"Then you have to go to said place and correct it. Say if a battle is won by the wrong side, you have to go to that planet and subtly alter the events so it goes in the other side's favour" explained Henga.

"Or if someone is supposed to die in battle but they don't for whatever reason, you have to correct it." Henga implied.

"You mean kill them?" he almost shouted that, but luckily he sensed no one was close enough to. "If you want to stop the space time continuum collapsing, then yes." Kaben and Henga disappeared. Michael was not liking this mission as much as he thought he would. The thought of the Time lords and his friends were the only thing keeping him motivated to do it.

"This deal is getting worse all the time" he muttered to himself, exiting his room. 'Guess i'm going to need more training' he figured. He entered a training room and activated several remotes.

Over his years he had learned not only form vi Niman, but had even practiced and became very good at form vii Juyo, which he practiced in secret.

He fueled himself in this by balancing his thoughts about the Time lords dying and the Daleks, and calmed himself by remembering Delta, Vael, and his orphaned Time lord friends, and even Shaak Ti and Ahsoka. He never meditated however. He always hated that despite being a Jedi.

The only time he would ever do it was when Ahsoka asked to meditate with him. The two would just sit together, not talking, but connecting to the force. Michael had to strain himself not to move, since he still hated meditating.

During the course of that night, Michael tried to find his old master, Shaak Ti. When he did, he took a deep breath before asking "Master Ti, i heard what happened to Obi-wan and apparently, they've kidnapped his padawan and the Naboo senator too" He tried to sound surprised.

"I know, apparently the former Jedi Count Dooku turns out to be the head of state for the CIS. He has apparently, along with the geonosians has sentenced them to death. We have to act quickly" she proclaimed heading in the direction of the hanger.

"Perhaps I should go with you, you're going to need my help" suggested Michael.

"This could be too dangerous Michael, I don't know exactly what'll happen once we get there" Shaak explained.

"And you think I won't be able to fight there?" inquired Michael, referencing how powerful he was.

Shaak remembered this, and thought about it for a while. He'd never been on an actual Jedi mission yet, and one the very reasons she argued for him to be trained was to use power that she'd seen him display on situations like this.

"I suppose master Unduli is bringing her padawan. Okay, but be careful Michael, and I expect great things from you. I suppose I owe you anyway, you're the reason i'm on the council" she smiled.

"Thank you master" Michael was pleased that she was letting him come along. Then he remembered, "Should I get some spare lightsabers for Kenobi and Skywalker just in case?"

"Not a bad idea Michael, go ahead, meet me in the hanger in 10 minutes." He went and fetched the sabers and joined the other 200 Jedi gathered on the ship.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaak managed to convince master Windu for Michael to come along. The ship eventually took off and went into hyperspace. Michael stood next to Shaak for most of the journey, where she instructed how clear his mind as a Jedi and remember his training. He stood next to some of the other padawans for some of the journey as well, including Barriss.

"First Jedi mission?" she asked him.

"Yes. You too?"

"It is. I'm a little nervous i must admit."

"You'll survive."

"Thanks."

'No trust me, you will' Michael smiled to himself. 'At least, i hope you do.'

The two started up a conversation for while until it was time for the mission briefing by master Windu.

"Okay, so Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala are being held to be executed in this Geonosian arena." A holo image of it came up.

"We are to land a short distance away undetected and sneak into the arena. Once we are there, I will personally talk with Dooku and demand he set them free, and at the same time you reveal yourselves. Hopefully we'll be able to negotiate about leaving quietly, if he turns on us however, which i suspect he will, be prepared to fight our way out."

Michael received another flashback in his mind about this.

'" _So how are you Michael?" asked Delta._

" _I never thought that I would be a soldier" Michael explained._

" _I've never been in a battle before, I must admit i'm a little frightened" admitted Delta._

" _Just remember our training, right?"_

" _You guys ready then?" asked Vael._

" _Yeah."_

" _I suppose."_

" _Then, good luck to you all."_

He remembered what it was like just before heading into war, before his first few battles. Before he knew it, they were on Geonosis, and Michael followed orders and the briefing as if it was second nature. He was probably more experienced in war than any Jedi here. A few Jedi managed to mind trick the guards into letting them in, and once they were, Mace headed to Dooku's platform, and the other Jedi wearing hoods, spread themselves around the arena. Michael waited until the signal was given.

'" _Wait until the signal Vael" reminded Delta. "Okay, 3 2 1, now!" The young Time lords entered the battlefield.'_

The signal was given, all the Jedi stepped out of their hiding places and ignited their lightsabers, jumping into the arena. Michael could see Obi-wan Padme and Anakin on top the Reek.

The Jedi were quick to destroy the Droidika's surrounding them. Michael gave the spare lightsabers to two other Jedi who threw them to Obi-wan and Anakin. Padme was given a small blaster. He looked in time to see master Windu jump down, his cloak on fire, landing on the the sand ready for battle.

Michael sensed the gates open and hundreds of battle droids coming this way. 'Here I go again' Michael thought, and he charged with the other Jedi against the oncoming droids. He was used to fighting with a blaster, well the Time lord equivalent to a blaster.

The Time lord used this new Jedi training to his advantage, every blast he blocked and with swift physical movements he attacked and cut down several droids which later turned into over a hundred droids that he had destroyed. He was familiar with this type of environment.

It had been 12 years now since the time war ended and the battle of Arcadia, but years were nothing to a Time lord. He instead in this battle however, had far more power flowing through him. He felt the force flowing through him, and boy did he wish he had this in the time war, maybe things would've changed slightly. This wasn't the typical battle since it was in an arena, but Michael knew his Jedi training would come in handy for this. He fought with grace and swiftly movements.

Some of the Geonosians fired their cannons at groups of Jedi, and he only he had a second to react before it was turned on him and the Jedi near him. As quick as he could, Michael blocked the blast with his hands saving the Jedi near him. He threw the blast back at the Geonosians which surprised the Jedi near him.

"Behind you!" he warned the Jedi next to him about the droids.

He pulled several Geonosians out of the air with the force, and he sensed droidekas rolling up behind him. His current lightsaber combat style wasn't going to be enough. It was time. He did a small meditation for 2 seconds although he hated it, he needed it to keep calm in Juyo.

Before he using form v and vi, but now it was time for form vii. He leapt from droideka to droideka, going inside their shield's destroying them as fast as lightning. Every droid in his radius was destroyed. The orange blade he wielded blended perfectly with the background, which proved hard for the Geonosians and impossible for the droids to recept.

He looked around for the arena to see several dead bodies of Jedi. It was happening again. He recognised several masters, then he saw Shaak Ti.

He saw her stumble and fall however, trying to desperately fend off her droid attackers.

"Master!" Michael called out and sprinted over to her.

She was almost about to be struck down by a super battle droid, but Michael swung his orange blade through it. He took out every droid around them by swinging his saber form vii style. Shaak watched Michael in amazement as she stood up.

"Michael, is that, Juyo?"

"No time for that now master" he reminded before running into battle.

"Thank you anyway" Shaak said and almost didn't sense the Geonosians behind her, luckily she did just in time.

Michael thought to himself 'You didn't save her because of protecting the timelines did you? It was because-, the timeline!' he remembered. He looked over to see Jango being trampled by the reek, and it charged at him again only for him to gun it down.

But Michael noticed something, he only injured the beast, he didn't kill it. It got back up again and headed towards Mace and Jango facing off.

'That's not meant to happen!' Michael exclaimed in his mind. He saw the reek coming in between Jango and Mace before Mace finally got it with his lightsaber. Michael ran towards the scene, not knowing exactly what to do. How was he going to make Mace kill Jango?

Both were on their knees, and Jango got up first, aiming his blaster towards Mace's head.

"Master Windu!" Michael acted on instinct, and Jango turned just in time to see the orange blade swing at him.

Next thing Michael knew, was that he was standing before a headless body and helmet not too far away from him.

Michael was speechless, and Mace stood up. "Thank you padawan Res" he ran into battle.

'I wasn't supposed to kill him' Michael remembered with a worried expression on his face, before looking up at the walls of the arena, knowing who exactly would be watching.

After a while of battle, the acklay was killed, 3po had his head being put back on his body, and the few Jedi and padme were surrounded by droids. Every blast Michael blocked. Another Jedi fell, Michael, Anakin and Barriss were the only padawans left, and suddenly, as Michael expected, the droids stopped.

He let Windu and Dooku have their conversation, and the droids aimed again, making everyone take a defensive stance.

'3, 2, 1,' Michael counted down and his head and smiled when padme shouted "Look!" Several LAAT gunships, with master Yoda in one of them, swooped down and opened fire on the droids, which they returned.

A perimeter was made and Michael boarded a ship with some other Jedi. He scanned the other ships to make sure the other Jedi were safely on the ship, but soon found his ship taking off.

"Now here comes the hard part" he said to Barris who was standing next to him. He looked down in time to see Boba, holding his father's helmet. Michael realised something he'd never felt before.

This was the first time he'd killed people in which they would have loved ones. Jango and the Geonosians. He looked down in guilt, and prepared for a bigger battle.

Michael's first foray into combat, as a Jedi anyway. He will grow more powerful later on, and killing Jango was just one of the many hard decisions he'd have to make later in this war. Please review, i'd like to know what you guys think. Doctor who belongs to BBC and Star wars lucasfilm/disney.


	9. Battle of Geonosis

The LAAT gunships zoomed past and over the droid infantries and shot down several techno union ships along the way. Michael had to keep an eye for the other gunships to make sure they were still in the air as certain people had to live through this. Thankfully, they were almost on the over side of the battlefield, the clone side.

"Don't worry Barris, soon we'll land to safety-" as soon as Michael said this however, a blaster shot hit their gunship directly, killing most people on board, and knocking Michael, Barris and a few clones over.

The pilots were dead, and the ship started nose diving to the ground. Michael looked up and realised what was happening. With seconds to act he rolled over and held out both his hands to grab the ship via the force. He managed to do so centimetres before they hit the ground and he lowered the ship gently so that it merely bounced on the ground.

He slowly got back to his feet and looked around for survivors. Thankfully, Barris was still alive, it wasn't her time in the timeline to die yet. In fact, Michael didn't actually know how or when she would, all he knew was that it isn't now.

"Barriss, are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"I think so. I don't think there's anything broken" she replied weakly as Michael helped her out the ship.

"Are you still able to fight?" he asked.

"The force will heal me, i'll be fine" she assured grabbing her saber.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get the clones out this ship first, then I'll rejoin the battle" he told her.

She nodded and ran into battle to rejoin her master.

Michael extended his hand out to help the surviving clone troopers out of the wreckage. "Rest here for a while, use the gunship as cover, then when you're up to it rejoin your superiors" he ordered them and because they knew survival depended on it, they listened.

"Yes sir. What about you?" Michael looked back igniting his lightsaber.

"I'm going to help win this battle" he smiled running towards the other Jedi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By now most of the Jedi had landed and were fighting alongside the clones against the droids and Geonosians. Michael was met with flashback after flashback when confronted with the battlefield, but it wasn't until he was separated, along with a group of clones from the rest of the Jedi and clone army.

Michael was too distracted picking up groups and whole squadrons of super battle droids with the force, then crumpling them up by clenching his fist, to notice and shell directly towards him and the clones to the left of him.

He only managed to sense it just in time. "Look out!" he pushed the clones with the force a safe distance away before jumping himself to escape the blast. The explosion separated them from the rest of the group via the smoke. He quickly got up and made sure the other clones were still alive.

Michael remembered, this was the first combat the clones were facing, unlike Michael who has experience in this. He ran over to them, and blocked any blaster fire by literally grabbing the laser blasts with the force, then throwing them back.

"Are you all alright?" Michael helped them stand up. The clones nodded and regathered their weapons.

"Sir, we're cut from the rest of the group, what do we do now?" one clone asked when suddenly a round of blaster fire opened on them, killing one other clone.

"We get to cover now!" Michael ordered and stood in front of the clones, blocking the blaster fire. They all jumped behind a couple of rocks and knelt behind them. The blaster fire from hellfire tanks was pinning them down behind the rocks.

"We're pinned down, we won't be able to stay here much longer!"

"Remember our training, throw any grenades you have at enemy vehicles posing a serious threat!" a clone reminded.

"But tark, we used our grenades already on the spider walkers" the other clone pointed out.

"Then What do we do? Our training taught us that we should call for backup, but our radios are busted!"

Michael realised the situation. One he and his Time lord friends had been in hundreds of times before, against Daleks and without Jedi training. Michael raised his hands and lifted up not one, but two hellfire tanks with the force. He tried to crush them by bringing his fingers together and making a fist but he he wasn't strong enough to do that, so instead he threw both of them on their sides.

Although they were wearing helmets, by their body language you could tell they were amazed. "How in the hell?"

"Are all Jedi this powerful?" one asked. The clones had never fought alongside Jedi before.

The smoke cleared around them slightly and Michael managed to see the main army not too far away from them, but they had to cross an open field to get there, which was extremely dangerous. He had to do this before on Gallifrey, and he was taught to run low and dart from cover to cover and eliminate any enemy that might threaten you. They didn't need to do this however, as Michael could now block any blaster coming towards them.

"Okay listen to me, we have to join the main army which is just over there, but we have to cross an open field which doesn't have any cover. I want you all the stay behind me and stay low. I can cover you whilst we get there, okay?" Michael explained.

The clones, realising they have no better option, followed his instructions. "Yes sir."

"Good, c'mon" Michael ran ahead and the clones stayed behind Michael staying as low as possible. Michael tried his best to block the oncoming fire from any droid who spotted them.

Both with his lightsaber and with his hands. They had to get to the army quick, they were the perfect targets for snipers right now. Luckily for Michael, the clones started firing their own weapons against the droids attacking them.

After what seemed like ages trying to get to safety, Michael and the clones reached the rest of the army where they weren't exposed to blaster fire.

"We made it, we actually made it" said one of the clones obviously relieved.

"Thanks kid, we'd probably be dead otherwise. How exactly did you know how to get us here? We've been training for years and you're still a padawan?" the head of the clone squad asked.

"My species, lives a long time" Michaels only reply was that, having no time and simply not wanting to explain right now.

"You stay with the army, you'll be safer here." The clones nodded at Michael's words and were concerned about Michael, but he told them not to worry about him. Michael quickly sprinted to join another platoon of clones.

He fought alongside them for a good while, not knowing what else to do, despite being able to calculate things in his mind quicker than anybody else. When he fought in the time war he was just a foot soldier trained to defend Gallifrey like all of the young boys his age were in the last days of the Time war.

He was never a strategist, for big battles anyway. He did however have to lead a squad and plan out moves when they were in danger. He saw a spider walker to his diagonal left and decided that if that could be taken out, it would create a path way for more platoons of clone troopers to head in that direction and flank the enemy.

The boy jumped up on a Geonosian spire, deflecting blaster fire while doing so, and reached the top to get a good vantage point. He saw the spider walker sweeping the battlefield with its lasers. He reached out his hand and closed his eyes concentrating on the spider walkers leg. He moved his hand slightly and the leg shifted.

He kept moving so that the leg was moved completely and the spider walker lost it's balance, falling to it's side. Michael opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the spider walker collapsing. His feeling of being proud of himself was short lived however, as he didn't see before, but all he did was clear a path for a pack of hellfire tanks to come through. Michael quickly realised his mistake and cursed himself. Hellfire's were far more dangerous than spider walkers.

What could he do? He couldn't lift _all_ the tanks up in the air and destroy them, especially not from up here. Luckily however, the clones must have called in air support from the LAAT gunships, which bombed and destroyed the tanks. One of the gunships was the one carrying Obi wan Anakin and Padme.

Turning to his right, Michael realised several more hellfire tanks approaching. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Before he could jump down, Several Geonosians flanked him in the air but he sensed them, and lept from Geonosian to Geonosian striking them down, and landed himself on the floor.

He started sprinting towards the tanks, dodging or deflecting and lasers they fired at him, and grabbed any missiles launched at him with the force and threw them back at the tanks destroying them. When he approached the tanks he dived under them slashing his lightsaber through them slicing them in half and cutting off their giant wheels.

Jumping from tank to tank, Michael successfully destroyed every single one without getting hit by a single blaster fire. He decided that's what was best for now. Just using his power and skill to destroy anything in the way of the clones and occasionally help them survive, as well as his main mission. Keep the timeline on track, at all costs.

As he looked up from destroying the tanks, he realised the starships were launching to join the trade federation ships up in orbit. Michael ran up to the nearest command centre for the republic.

"Quick! Fire all blasters and lasers you have on that starship" Michael ordered the clones at the controls.

"But sir, I don't think our lasers on our own will be able to shoot it down" a clone informed him.

"Don't worry. You won't be the only ones firing at that starship." As soon as Michael said that. Several blue lasers fired up at the starship which all the clones saw. At this, the clones at the controls next to Michael took this as the go head to start firing themselves.

"Everyone, concentrate your fire on that starship!" The clone ordered. After being hit by a barrage of lasers, the starship lost it's power, and fell back down to the ground. Michael smiled. He knew exactly that was going to happen. Or, did he make that happen? Was that going to happen anyway? Michael was lost deep in thought, and he didn't hear at first the other Jedi calling him.

"Padawan Res, what happened?" A Jedi master asked him.

"What? Oh, don't worry, I already gave the order to take down the starships. I believe master Yoda was the one who gave the command to shoot it down."

"Well, in that case I'll have to inform you that the droid and Geonosian armies are in retreat. The Jedi are regrouping back at the main command centre."

Michael nodded and walked along with the Jedi master back to the main command centre where the majority of the Jedi and clones were resting. He noticed Yoda wasn't with them. He knew why. Right now if he remembered correctly he would be on a ship to the hangar where he would face off against Dooku. Which reminded him, Padme and a clone trooper would come along here any minute asking for a ship.

Michael asked one of the clone pilots to stay grounded and wait for any calls for emergency pick ups. The clone obeyed and soon received a call which asked for one as soon as possible.

"Michael there you are!" A voice came from the right. Michael turned to see Shaak coming towards him, a mixture of concern and relief on her face.

"Michael thank the force you're alright. Padawan Offee told me you were both in a gunship crash."

"Yes master, but i'm fine don't worry."

"She said that you helped pull out any survivors, and even, she even said you use the force to guide the ship down safely."

"I had to, there was no other way to survive the crash."

"I know, I'm proud. And I'm glad you survived this battle. At first I must admit, I did consider not letting you go into any battles after this" she breathed.

"But I suppose, if you survived this, and since you know what to do in situations like the gunship, you have proven to me that you should go back into battles like this. Because, I suppose there's no denying it now. After this republic attack on Geonosian soil, there will be war" Shaak looked out at the desert and rocks in which they just had been fighting in.

Michael knew what she was talking about, mainly because he knew there will be a war.

A wave of guilt and helplessness came over him. Upon looking at his former master's face, he wanted more than ever to tell her about everything. About the war, about Palpatine, about order 66. But he couldn't, there was no way he could break his promise. This was for the Time lords and time itself.

Perhaps there was a way to keep his former master out of the battlefield and out of harm's way however. "Someone's going to have to watch over the clone training on Kamino, someone from the Jedi order" Michael suggested.

"Perhaps I could volunteer for that. It'd be wise for the Jedi to have someone of their own to be where the clones are being bred and trained if we're going to be fighting alongside them."

The boy knew she would do that. He headed back to the main republic cruiser and sat down think things over in his head, until the group of clones from earlier approached him.

"Listen kid, thanks for earlier, after we all got separated from the main army. We probably wouldn't have made it out alive without you. You're pretty powerful, and you acted like you've led in battle before?" He phrased this as more of a question.

"I've, studied and watched holocrons of leaders in battle before, I just did what I saw" the padawan made up an excuse.

"Well you're a quick learner kid, better than us anyway. Thanks again, from all of us."

The clones moved on and Michael briefly saw an injured Obi wan and Anakin with half a missing right arm walk past the doorway next to him being taken to the medical bay. Anakin would soon get a new prosthetic limb, which gave Michael hope somewhat. Because he knew Anakin's son would see that limb in the future, preventing him from turning, and leading Anakin to destroy the sith.

"Oh and Michael" Shaak Ti called to him from the other room. "I still want to discuss with you about why you were using Juyo." Michael chuckled. He finally felt some sort of optimism for once.

 **Sorry for the long update, technically i'm working on three stories right now. Two on this site and one on fictionpress. That's a habit i have, i start writing a story then i get an idea for another story and start writing that and end up with a bunch of unfinished stories. I will finish them don't worry. Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	10. Rhen var part 1

Michael was in a training room with Ahsoka practicing saber fighting with her. Except this time, he wasn't using Juyo, he already had to explain to Shaak Ti that he had no choice but to use it in the battle and how he learned it so quick. He decided to play fair in this fight however, and exchanged his usual banter with his best friend whilst jumping off the walls and around the area.

"So you've improved then, how nice" Michael joked whilst easily dodging her attacks.

"Shame I can't say the same about you" she returned smiling. "You're right. There's just no way I can improve at my skill" Michael jumped then started attacking.

"You're being quite arrogant today you know" Ahsoka couldn't suppress a smile.

"Well I am fighting _you_ " pointed out Michael.

Just then the door slid open and Anon and Jala, who were now adolescents themselves, entered the room with a message. "Hey guys" Anon greeted.

"Hey, how are you two?" Ahsoka greeted.

"Not bad. We've just come back from the council, as we've just been assigned to a master each, to go on missions with them" Jala explained.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more missions that war's been declared for several months now" Michael came up to the three, but why was he kidding himself, he knew there'd be a ton of missions now.

"Aren't you both a bit too young to be assigned to master right now?" Figured Ahsoka.

"I think it depends on the lifespan of your race. That and i think, now that there's going to be quite a lot of fighting they want the masters to have some help as soon as they can" Anon explained.

"They sent us to tell you two that they have a master for each of you now, they are going to assign you to them" informed Jala.

"Us? Already? Wow, i'm going to be going on actual missions, like a real Jedi" Ahsoka's eyes brightened.

"Thanks, are you guys going on any missions any time soon?" Asked Michael.

"Not that we're aware of, but we there'll be one pretty soon. We've only been at war for a few months but with the CIS gaining new ground on a various of systems i think we'll be sent off quite soon" replied Jala.

Michael and Ahsoka bowed farewell to them and walked past them out of the room. "Well good to you on your missions guys, you're gonna need it" Michael said that last part almost inaudibly.

"By the way, the council members are in the holograph spire" Anon called out.

"Thanks" Michael called back and walked alongside Ahsoka.

"They're probably going to send us off to a mission where ever our designated masters are straight away, so expect to have to pack a few things in a minute" Michael reminded Ahsoka.

"I can't believe my first Jedi mission is going to be a battle, providing that my designated master is in the middle of one right now" she figured. "I hope it's master Plo."

The pair continued walking and Michael thought about who his master would be. Deep down, he did kind of want to be apprenticed to Master Ti, for personal reasons, but then again, all she was doing at the moment was overseeing clone training. Not only would that be very boring but, in order to keep his mission and promise to the Time lords, he had to be with a master that would go out into battlefields and be a part of this war.

"Who are you hoping for Michael?" Ahsoka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh me? Well, no one in particular really" he admitted. But then again, there were some certain Jedi who were important to the future of this galaxy, like the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker, for example. It would be a big help if he were apprenticed to him, in order to keep an eye on him.

Michael and Ahsoka arrived at the spire and bowed to the few council members who were there.

"Padawan Res and Tano, we requested you two as we have important messages to send to certain masters on a battlefield right now" Master Windu informed them.

"And those masters whom you are sent to, apprenticed to them, you will be" Yoda added.

"Who are they?" asked Ahsoka eagerly.

"We aren't able to communicate with our Jedi on Christophsis, padawan Tano we want you to deliver the message that commander Jedi knight Skywalker has to return here for a far more important mission."

"Skywalker? So he's my master?"

"Indeed. Take you to Christophsis a ship will , go there, deliver this message and become his padawan you must" Yoda informed.

'So she's going to be apprenticed to Anakin, maybe that's, not such a bad thing after all' Michael thought. Maybe he couldn't keep a close eye on the chosen one, but since Ahsoka was his best friend and she was going to be his padawan, maybe he could keep watch on him after all.

"Padawan Res" Mace got his attention. "We need you to deliver a message that reinforcement's will be delayed on Rhen var, so just keeping holding the line until then."

"To whom?" Asked Michael.

"Master Plo Koon is commanding the forces on that system, apprenticed to him you are" informed Yoda.

"Really?" was all Michael could say with eager surprise in his voice. Not the master he was expecting. Without looking he could already sense the disappointment in Ahsoka next to him.

"You'd better pack anything you two need, you should head off immediately" Windu instructed.

"Thank you masters." Both Michael and Ahsoka bowed and left the room. They were told each of their ships were waiting for them in the temple hanger.

"So, you're apprenticed to the chosen one then" Michael tried to break the ice.

"If he is that anyway" Ahsoka figured.

'Oh he is, trust me i know' Michael thought to himself. "An actual mission. I hope we're not too young" Ahsoka said.

Michael let off telling her that he was 183 years old, not to mention that he had been in defense missions in a far worse war at a far younger age. "Well even if we are, that's not going to make much of a difference. We've been in a lot of training missions before, remember llum?"

"Yes, we would never have gotten out of there if it weren't for _you_. It was like you've been in those type of situations before or something."

"Yes, well, I'm sure if we just remember our training and feel the force we should be fine. And no offense to the other padawans in our old group, but weren't we the two best performers in training? I mean you lifted things further then most of the padawans and displayed a lot of physical skill" Michael reminded.

"Except for you of course" remembered Ahsoka.

"C'mon 'sokes, you're without a doubt the most powerful Jedi _I_ know."

"What about all the masters?"

"Alright, the best padawan I know."

"Yeah, and i can definitely say the same about you" she put a hand on his shoulder.

Michael and Ahsoka packed the things they needed for their missions but both travelled light. Michael considered taking the small projector that he spoke to the consciousness of Kaben and Henga with, and in the end decided to take it, hiding it in his coat he was bringing with him since Rhen var was an ice planet.

On the way to the hanger Michael decided to ask "You're not, disappointed are you? About me being a padawan to master Plo Koon instead of yourself?"

"Well, a little, that I didn't get to be his padawan, but since I know it's you, I know he's in good hands." Michael smiled, and saw their ships in front of them when they entered the hanger.

"This ride is mine, hope this'll be interesting" said Ahsoka boarding the ship.

"It should be. Just look after Kenobi and Skyguy."

"Skyguy?"

"Just a name I came up for him" smiled Michael.

"Well you look after master Plo okay?" Michael just gave a small salute.

"And I want the person I practice combat with in one piece for our next battle" Ahsoka said with a more serious expression as the ship's ramp started to close.

"I doubt he would miss that for the galaxy." Both Michael and Ahsoka smiled at each other one last time before the ramp closed and Ahsoka's ship took off.

Michael boarded his and sat down examining the projector in his hands as the ship went into hyperspace. He sensed that no one was close enough in audible range and he was in the room on his own. He activated the projector and the images of Kaben and Henga appeared.

"I'm on my way to Rhen var now. I've been apprenticed to master Plo Koon. I'm about to enter the battle going on on that system" Michael informed them.

"The battle of Rhen var? The battle that has that huge cave in whilst a platoon of clones are still inside?" Kaben remembered. Michael sighed. He knew they would bring that up.

"Well Michael, nothing really happens in this battle that affects time or this galaxy, so just make sure nothing becomes too drastic in this battle" Henga instructed, and they disappeared down into the projector.

Michael grabbed his coat with the force and zipped up, since he was now exiting hyperspace. The ship flew through storms and the blizzard was hard to navigate through, but somehow they managed to land safely without crashing and the ramp opened to a Republic command post near an old ancient Rhen var building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The snowstorm was very mild and the sounds of wind surrounded them. Michael approached master Plo Koon who was standing next to a few clone commanders. He turned to greet him.

"Master, I'm padawan Res, here to tell you that your reinforcements have been delayed for the time being."

"Great" one clone commander sighed.

"It'll be okay, we just have to hold our defensive line against the CIS until they arrive" Plo Koon reassured the commander and turned back to Michael.

"I take it you're my new padawan Res. I remember you, Michael. I'm proud to accept you as a padawan. I'm afraid not much action has happened at the moment, and we haven't really made any progress. We've managed to hold our post but we haven't advanced against them. We were thinking about using the ice caves to flank them but we don't think they're too stable."

Michael knew that they eventually would anyway. He tried to forget about that and looked over to the snowy wasteland which Michael concluded was a frozen sea.

He wondered "Master, what would happen if we put an AT-TE out into that blizzard. Would it stand up to the severe weather conditions?"

"Well of course an AT-TE would. They're built to stand against a lot more than just a blizzard" a commander rebutled hearing Michael.

"Well then could we possibly send one out that way on the frozen sea to flank the droids from behind?"

"We won't do much damage with just one AT-TE" said the same commander.

"Then we'll send most of them" Plo interjected, obviously agreeing with Michael.

"I think the padawan is right. The droids won't go out into the blizzard because it'll freeze up their circuits. And we destroyed a majority of the droids tanks and ground vehicles already, they won't be expecting an attack from the sea of ice."

The commander sighed but obeyed the Jedi general's orders. "I need most of the AT-TE's on my position, prepped and ready for battle. Yes, immediately."

"You're, really going through with my plan master?"

"Indeed. I want you to enter the one that's going to be at the back. It's still a dangerous mission and i'd prefer it if you were kept at a safe line where you can still co operate" Plo Koon instructed.

Although a little disappointed, Michael didn't want to leave a bad first impression on his new master. Michael nodded and headed towards the last AT-TE that moved towards the Rhen var sea. He climbed into the back of the tank on legs and master Plo climbed in next at the front.

"Move around the droids base and go around the back so we can flank them. Stay at a safe distance from their base so they can't detect us on radar" he commanded.

Michael just sat at the back holding his saber waiting for further orders, until his master came up to him.

"So Michael, sorry about the suddenness of this battle, but normally, padawans aren't signed to masters in the middle of a war."

"It's okay master. I was in the battle of Geonosis so I have experience in this."

"When we get to the other side of the droid base, make sure to stay with me, watch my actions and the ways I use the force to enhance my abilities. You might as well help me in battle whilst I teach you" Master Plo was preparing to go outside the tank since it was nearing the base.

Michael still wasn't use to having a master to himself, it would take some warming up to each other first. But from what he could tell, Michael had made a good first impression, and he seemed a nice enough master.

"Oh and Michael" Michael looked up to Plo at the roof of the tank. "If I've decided to go along with a plan you've come up with this early, I think you and I are off to a great start."

 **I know i'm slow at updating but now it's at the point where things are going to be hard for Michael in these different situations he's in where he has to make sure the timeline doesn't stray off. Whether he becomes tempted or has to do something to make it happen we'll have to wait and find out. It was quite hard to think how Michael and Plo Koon would first be like with one another, i couldn't just repeat Anakin and Ahsoka, plus i don't think Plo is like Anakin, but i'll try to develop their master/padawan relationship more in the next chapter. Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	11. Rhen var part 2

When the AT-TE that was carrying Michael and master Plo Koon approached the back of the droid base, Michael suggested that they wait in there until the blizzard worsened, that way it would be too much for the droid's radar to detect them, then they could advance forward with him and Master Plo leading a squad of clones.

A lot of the clones didn't like the fact that a padawan just showed up and now they were following his plans. But master Plo, impressed by Michael's intelligence and strategy, decided it was best to follow this one plan in order to win this battle.

Michael hoped that the clones wouldn't dislike him for this. Even if they did, he probably wouldn't see them after this mission anyway. But there was something else on his mind, he knew that this battle would cause the death of a whole platoon of clone troopers in a cave in.

'So, hundreds of clones have been killed in this war already and many will die against the CIS from blaster fire in this battle anyway, why is the cave in any different?' Michael tried to convince himself.

'Probably because you can prevent this one, and have the power to do so' he argued back in his mind.

'I can probably prevent a lot of deaths, but the mission is what's important, and these clones know the dangers and the risks of battle, plus many other Time lords died in battle, these are just clones. Besides, I can't interfere with time, that's forbidden for me to do so.'

'But is saving one platoon of clones really going to interfere drastically with the Timeline?'

'No, but it'll take my attention away from the battle.'

"Michael, we're ready to leave and charge the base. The storm's strong enough now in order to remain undetected" Plo Koon called over to him.

"Huh? Oh right yes, let's go" Michael stood up and fastened his coat up tighter and followed his master outside the AT-TE.

"Are you okay Michael? I sense conflict in you" Plo asked him taking his lightsaber hilt into his hand.

"I'm, fine master. Which part of the base are we attacking first?" A group of clones including the commander started assembling their weapons behind them.

"We attack that spire there, a lot of the separatists heavy cannons are on top the spires. If we take them out and our tanks attack theirs, it'll distract them from our main army coming through the ice caves attacking the rest of the droid army."

"Through the ice caves?"

"Yes. Now, let's head towards their spire. Stay close to each other men, we don't to lose any of you in the storm" Plo Koon advised.

The group of clones stayed close behind the master and padawan, putting up their arms to protect them from the snowstorm. Michael did too, but then an idea came to him. He put up his arm and with the force he made the wind hitting divert around them instead to keep them all stable.

Although Plo Koon didn't notice this, the clones behind them did, and Michael just smiled at them. They reached the spire and all of them leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so here's our plan. Michael and I will lead the way up this spire, and hopefully there won't too many battle droids in there do you won't have much of a problem taking them out. We'll disable the heavy cannon on top it's roof, then you commander, whilst we are doing this, you'll take half of your men to the other spire and take out that heavy cannon, understood?"

"Loud and clear sir" the commander replied.

"Good. Now let's cut our way in. Michael, remember what I said, stay close, defend yourself and watch my actions."

Michael nodded and he and Plo activated their lightsabers, and cut a hole through the stone spire wall. The droids inside were surprised at this unexpected attack. "Jedi! They've flanked us! Shoot them-" the droids were cut to pieces in a short time and the commander led the clones into other rooms, gunning down any droid in sight.

"Don't let them contact the other spire, destroy any droid you come across" Plo started to lead the clones up the higher levels while Michael followed close behind him, doing exactly what his master said.

Although, Michael wasn't too keen on using the current lightsaber style of fighting Plo was using, which was form v. Michael instead was using form vi. He didn't really agree with this part of Plo's plan either. Yes it was Michael's idea to flank the enemy this way, but wouldn't it have been better to cut off the enemy's communication first if they found the right control panel.

The Time lord wondered if learning from a Jedi master was by copying everything that he did, or observing what he did and deciding whether that was the best way to do things.

They headed up to the top of the spire and luckily they managed to destroy any droid before calling or any other separatist on their radios. "Commander, take half of your group to the other spire and deactivate the heavy cannon on top" Plo ordered the commander and then turned to his new apprentice.

"Michael, we need to stop the droids warning each other of our attack. See if you can find the control panel which controls the communication lines for both of these spires."

"Master, wouldn't it be better to deactivate the communication for the entire droid base?" questioned Michael.

"Yes but that would take too much time to figure out, it'll take less time to cut the communication for just the two spires."

Although he didn't really agree, Michael obeyed but then turned back around and asked "Shouldn't i help you destroy the cannon first?"

"There's going to be quite an explosion, I think it's best if you stay down here. It's not that I don't think you can help, it's that I just don't want my new padawan becoming seriously injured on his first mission with me" he said before running up top with a pack full of charges.

Michael wanted to protest and remind him about the battle of Geonosis and that he had fought in it too, but that would just waste time. Quickly, Michael rushed around the different rooms of the spire and instantly recognised the communications panel when he saw it. He lead on his back underneath it and with the force ripped off the bottom hatch.

He started fiddling with the wires, or more like disconnecting them for the spires. And although Michael's orders were to just to cut the lines for the two spires, Michael really thought it was best to go along with his idea to cut the wires for all the droid base. He knew his master meant well, but this was really the best thing to do. And yes it would've taken ages to figure out which wires were the ones to disconnect, for a non Time lord anyway.

The padawan deduced it in less than ten seconds and he cut off the communications for all the droid base. Michael stood back up and sensed an explosion above him, before actually hearing and feeling the effects of it.

'Master Plo probably needs me now' he figured as he started jumping to avoid any debris falling from the ceiling. He reached the floor just below the top floor, although it might as well have been the top floor now since the roof had just been blown away.

"Have you done it master?" Michael asked although the answer was obvious.

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait for the clones to take out the second heavy cannon."

Michael looked over to the frozen sea and sensed the AT-TE's approaching quite close. Then he looked back to the other spire and saw that the cannon hadn't been destroyed yet. "Master, I don't think the clones are going to make it in time."

"Patience Michael, just trust the clones. They can do it."

"But master, the AT-TE's are approaching, they'll be detected any moment now."

"These are some of the best soldiers in the legion Michael, they'll do it."

Michael didn't believe they would however, and then he thought of an idea. "Master let me try something" he suggested before lifting up his right arm and closed his eyes. He started moving his hand around, and it looked like he was gripping something.

"Michael what are you-?" Plo Koon stopped talking as he looked over to the heavy cannon, and he saw that it was shaking. Then he realised, the clones. "Michael wait! The clones are just below there-!"

But the heavy cannon exploded before he could finished his sentence, and Michael stopped what he was doing as soon as Plo mentioned the clones, despite not stopping in time.

"Oh no" Michael said to himself, fear overtaking him of what he could have possibly done. On instinct he leapt over to the other spire and landed on top of it perfectly.

"Michael wait-" Plo called out to him not wanting his brand new padawan to put himself in any possible danger, although he did wonder how Michael managed to leap across a feat like that.

He probably couldn't have done that. But then he remembered that this boy was a Time lord, and anyone on the council knew about them. Heck he was on the council when Shaak Ti brought him to the temple.

Michael was at the top of the other spire heading down a few levels, desperately trying to find the clones. He moved some debris with his hands, forgetting that he could use the force. But he soon remembered and managed to lift all the debris up with one movement of his hands. And luckily, he saw the clones, who were all on the floor after being knocked down by the explosion, but all were alive, and seemed to have no injuries. Michael rushed down to help them.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked helping them up.

"Yeah. What was all that about? The thing exploded before we got to it" the commander told him.

"Yeah, I sort of, used the force to do that myself" Michael admitted.

"You did that?" the commander asked.

"Yes, but only because the AT-TE's were in danger" explained Michael. Speaking of AT-TE's, the republic tanks had just opened fire on the separatist base, taking them by surprise.

The CIS wasn't expecting this attack, and with their communications down and droids scrambling to their tanks, even though some of their tanks were destroyed before they even got to them, the CIS base was a mess.

With no heavy cannons to stop them the AT-TE's continued their assault.

Plo Koon managed to make his way up to where Michael and the clones were. "There you are, are you all okay?"

"They're fine master, I checked them for injuries" Michael informed.

"Sir, did this kid really destroy that heavy cannon?" the commander asked.

"Yes he did" Plo eyed Michael, when an explosion came from outside, quite close to them. "We'll discuss this later, but for now all of you follow me" Plo activated his lightsaber and Michael and the clones followed him.

When they got outside, some squads of clones exited the tanks and charged into the battlefield against the droids.

"Let's give them some support, c'mon" Plo Koon ran into the battle with Michael beside him,and so the commander and squad of clones. They fought against an immense number of battle droids but this was no problem for Michael, droids were nothing compared to Daleks. To their relief however, the rest of the clone army from their base had arrived on the battlefield via the ice caves or on foot over the hills.

"Michael, head towards that citadel, help the clones in there" Plo ordered and Michael obeyed. He ran across the snowy battlefield, blocking any blaster coming his way. Every time he came across a squad of droids he used a very powerful force push which blasted every single squad of droids back a couple of yards. He reached the citadel and helped the clones down from the hills and fought alongside them.

Michael's orange blade slashing through droids was like a beacon of light in that snowy storm, although the storm was clearing now so it was easier to see. And now the Jedi Time lord did what he did best. He jumped from droid to droid with great physical ability and used form vi combat against them.

He picked up groups of droids and crumpled them by clenching his fist. The clones alongside him were amazed by his abilities, and by now the clone army had pretty much won a victory on this planet, looks like they didn't need those reinforcements after all.

Michael then noticed a few clones coming out the ice caves, and he asked another clone "I thought you all decided not to use the ice caves since they were too unstable?"

"Yes but we found that they were stable enough unless anything disturbs it" the clone replied.

"And don't worry, we have a platoon of clones in there to keep guard." At that sentence worry instantly overwhelmed Michael. He looked just above the cave's entrance and saw that the mountain of snow there had been hit quite a lot by blaster fire, and still was, not deliberately but by stray blasters.

It was happening now. Michael felt the urge to rush in, grab all of them and get them out of there, but he didn't. He turned away, knowing there was nothing he could, or was allowed to do.

'I can't' he thought to himself. 'I can't interfere with what happens.'

'Will this drastically change anything?'

'It doesn't matter, Kaben and Henga strictly told me not to interfere with timelines.'

'You almost killed a group of clones a minute ago, do you want to do that again?' he struggled with his conscience.

'I'm not the one killing those clones!'

'But you're letting it happen, so you might as well be. Remember that quote from that planet known as Earth. All it takes for evil to prevail is for good men to do nothing. And remember your friends Gallifrey? Group by group they were all killed.'

Michael groaned out loud, not being able to resist anymore, he sprinted over to cave's entrance, sensing that it was becoming unstable as he entered, and hurried to find the platoon of clones. He sensed their presence and found them easily.

"Hey kid what is it? Aren't you that new padawan?"

"Yes, and I've been asked to get you all out of here now! This cave is going to collapse any second, we need to move!"

Suddenly the cave started to shake and some snow started falling from the cave's ceiling. "He's not kidding!" one clone shouted.

"Quick, everyone, head towards the exit!" the leader of that platoon ordered.

"I know the way, we all have to move" Michael motioned for them to follow him and he started running in the direction of the exit. More snow was falling and it was about to cave in right at that moment.

"We're almost there! Just keep-" Michael was interrupted when piles and piles of snow caved in on top of them, when they just were a few steps away from the cave's exit. Plo koon came up to some of the commanders.

"Captain, what happened in there?" he asked obviously witnessing the cave in.

"The cave's collapsed sir, we believe that there was a platoon still inside."

"Get your snow digging equipment and get them out of there. Where's that padawan of mine?" he asked.

"Sir, some of the soldiers said, said that he ran in there just before it collapsed" a commander informed him. Plo's covered eyes widened. He saw the clones holding the digging equipment. "You men, with me." All of them ran over to the cave entrance.

"What was their last location inside that cave?" Plo asked desperately.

"Sir I believe it was-" before the clone could finish however, all of snow blocking the cave's entrance was blown away, and emerging from it, was Michael helping the platoon of clones out from the snow.

Eventually they were all out and Plo koon and the commanders rushed to help them. "Are you alright?" a commander asked.

"We're fine sir, thanks to this padawan" the clone ushered to Michael, who's coat and hair was now wet from the snow.

"Michael, are you okay?" Plo asked.

"I'm fine master. Sorry about, running in there, but I saw by looking at the snow it was going to collapse any minute" Michael lied to Plo as he really knew it was going to happen before.

The clones walked off to get medical treatment leaving Plo and Michael alone. "You shouldn't have run into that cave on your own Michael though, even if there were clones in there. You inform me first, or the nearest commander."

"But they could've died" Michael argued. "And you just saw that I was perfectly capable of getting them out there myself" he said in a calm tone.

"Yes but what if was a far worse situation? I don't want you getting hurt or killed too. That's twice in this battle you've done something I disagree with, but, I see the potential in you. I'll still teach you but you have to follow my orders. Those AT-TE's wouldn't have been detected when we were in that spire because the storm was still too thick."

Michael looked down. "I'm sorry master."

"You are forgiven. Now c'mon, we have to clear up this mess." Michael followed Plo and was thinking 'First a scolding from my master, and now Kaben and Henga are going to scold me. At least when I get back to the temple Ahsoka will be there. I can hang out with someone who won't lecture or chastise me.'

 **I think i should update more, especially for this fanfic since at this moment it's my most popular one. Hope you all had a great May the 4th, kind of late and half of this is a Doctor who story, but still. Doctor who belongs to BBC and Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	12. The outpost

"Wait, you rescued them all?"

"Barely. The roof caved in just before we got to the exit. I was stuck in it for a while but I managed to force push it all away."

"Wow, that's llum all over again, except this time you were powerful enough to lift snow" Ahsoka smiled.

"Master Plo spoke to me when he came back. He told me that he followed your idea, and that put them ahead of schedule and won them the battle without any reinforcements. How in the galaxy are you so good in these types of things?" she asked jokingly but you could tell by her tone she was impressed.

"Well it wasn't all glory. I did make some, mistakes in that battle. I could've killed a group of clones, when I destroyed the cannon. I mean I was only trying to stop from attacking the AT-TE but I forgot the storm was too heavy for it to detect the vehicle. I earned a scolding from master Plo for that."

Ahsoka chuckled, but then remembered a group of clones were almost killed. "I had a bit of a rocky start with my master too."

"How is Skyguy by the way?" asked Michael, brightening his mood.

"Well it turns out he didn't even want a padawan at first, he was pretty reluctant to teach me. But I think he warmed up to me in the end, after we returned Jabba's son to him."

"I heard Skywalker could be a handful, but really, you actually saved the republic some hyperspace routes, that's pretty impressive" Michael complimented.

"Yeah but it's not we saved the whole galaxy or anything."

"I know but that's a great advantage for us. You and Anakin really did us a fantastic favour. Where are you taking us anyway?" Michael finally questioned as Ahsoka was leading them through the Jedi temple corridors.

"Oh yeah, Toja and her master have been assigned to infiltrate a separatist outpost on a moon of Dantooine. It's only a listening post but her master requested some extra force user help. It mustn't be that important since she recommended that padawans should go along with them" Ahsoka figured.

"And _we've_ been chosen?" Michael asked.

"Us two, Anon and Zayn. Toja suggested us to her master. We have to meet them in a conference room, just here" Ahsoka lead them into a room where Anon Zayn and Toja were waiting, standing in front of a holocron projector.

"Hey guys, ready for this mission?" Ahsoka greeted.

"Of course, not much of a mission though sadly. Apparently we're just sneaking into a separatist base setting some charges and getting out of there before it blows" Anon explained.

"Kinda sounds like terrorism" Zayn humorously remarked.

"It's only a listening outpost and we are at war" Anon justified.

That's when Kiffar Jedi master Hanera walked into the room greeting them all. "Hello padawans" she greeted.

"Hello master. These are the padawans I recommended, Anon, Zayn, Ahsoka and Michael" Toja introduced.

The padawans bowed to her "Master Hanera" they greeted.

"I've heard a lot about you all" Hanera chuckled and Toja turned her face away.

"I thought it best if I take padawans along with me, since I thought taking masters would be overkill and I thought it'd be better if I take Jedi instead of clones, no offense to the clones."

The holocron activated behind her and she briefed the mission. "Okay, so the separatist post is located on top of this rocky hill on a Dantooine moon. They have radars scanning the surface area in a radius around the base and above it. So what we have to do is carefully fly through one of the craters and underground on the moon, until we get to just underneath the hill."

"Sounds kinda risky" Ahsoka whispered to Michael.

"Unfortunately we will have to climb up the hill ourselves to avoid being detected. Once we're there we'll sneak through the ventilation system and set charges on the main frames of the base. Then we'll sneak back out and to the ship where we'll get clear before blowing the charges. The confederacy uses this post to listen in on passing republic cruisers in hyperspace, so this is quite important. Toja and I will meet you all in the hanger in 20 minutes. Good luck." Master Hanera bowed along with Toja and the other padawans left the room.

Anon and Zayn said they'll meet Michael and Ahsoka in the hanger in a while as they went off somewhere.

"Well, not the most interesting of assignments but after all that stress with Jabba's son I don't really mind" Ahsoka cracked her knuckles.

Half listening, Michael was contemplating something in his mind, he made an excuse to Ahsoka. "We'd better get our things from our rooms then for this mission" he suggested but what he really wanted to do was to talk to Kaben and Henga.

In truth he started to hate talking to them but needed their advice on timelines sometimes. He entered his room and pulled out the projector. Kaben and henga's images appeared and spoke to Michael.

"Michael, you haven't spoken to us in a while, how was your first mission on Rhen var?" asked Henga.

"It went, well" Michael replied, slightly nervous. "Did everything stay on it's intended course?" asked Kaben.

"O-of course it did. W-we won a victory" Michael did his best to keep calm but the two determined he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're stuttering boy. Tell me, did you win the battle?" questioned Kaben. "Yes we did" Michael replied confidently.

"And there were no heavy casualties? Just some clone soldiers and those trapped in the cave?"

"Yes, well um, of course" Michael stuttered. "You gave into temptation didn't you Michael?" Kaben figured out what was wrong with him.

"You saved the clones didn't you. Ugh, part of me now wishes we hadn't told you about them" scorned Henga.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Michael argued, slight anger in his voice.

"Nothing. You just had to stand by and let it time run it's course, unless something changes which could affect the timeline, then you interfere" Kaben scolded. Michael knew he'd get all this.

"Remember the mission we gave you Michael, all those years ago on Gallifrey when we were still alive, remember that promise you made to the Time lords. _Dead_ Time lords" Henga reminded.

Michael gave in at that. "Okay, but it's really hard not to do anything when you know something's going to happen."

"Well you're going to have to get use to it. Whens your next mission?" asked Kaben.

"In a while. I have to take out a listening post with some of the padawans I trained with" Michael explained.

"Some of the padawans you trained with you say? Does one of these padawans happen to be a rodian by any chance?" asked Henga.

"Yes Toja why?" the boy became suspicious.

"Toja the rodian padawan, this is her last mission" Kaben explained.

"No, you mean, she-" Michael's eyes were beginning to widen.

"I cannot remember how, but she perishes, and you cannot change that" Henga warned.

"I saved a platoon of clones when they were supposed to die and nothing's happened!" the younger Gallifreyan became angry.

"Maybe, but a Jedi has more impact than a group of clones. If you interfere that could have dangerous consequences."

"And what if something happens which causes her fate, whatever that is, not to happen?"

"Then you have to make it happen" Henga instructed as her and Kaben disappeared back down into the projector.

"Hey wait-, great" Michael put a hand to his head. He almost forgot to take the things he needed, but he remembered at the last moment.

He walked back with Ahsoka to the hanger. "Are you okay Michael? I sense some, worry in you" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really. It's just, we're padawans, most of us going on this mission, we're not that experienced in all this yet." Well Michael was, but he wasn't referring to himself. "What if something happens?"

"You've never thought this before, Michael you're starting to sound like some of the masters, we've all been on far worse assignments than this. This is a simple hit and run mission, just remember our training."

"Now _you're_ starting to sound like the masters" Michael pointed out.

They met back up with the others in the hanger. Michael avoided making eye contact with Toja. He couldn't bare to look her in the eye. One of the people he grew in this body training with and who he was good friends, was going to boarded the ship and it left the hanger and Coruscant, and into hyperspace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they exited hyperspace they slowly approached the small moon, careful of their stealth. "R7, activate cloaking device" Hanera ordered the astromech piloting the ship.

They flew across the surface of the small moon and could see the separatist post in the distance. "We have to find a sizable crater for us to fly through" Ahsoka reminded.

"What about that one?" pointed Zayn.

"No, the inside of the crater has to be the same size as the entrance" Anon stated.

"Then go for that one. An entrance with that diameter must have a large tunnel inside. Plus it heads to directly below the hill the post is on" Michael advised.

R7 flew the ship through that said tunnel quite slowly in order not to hit anything. He landed the ship on a flat surface and Harena and the padawans prepared to go out. "Oxygen masks on everyone, we're going to physically climb up the hill. They have a gravity field around this base, so careful not to fall, Toja and I will lead" she informed.

They all exited the ship and looked around themselves to find an opening to climb through to get to the base of the hill.

"Master up there" Toja pointed to a small crater leading outside.

"Well done Toja, everyone, we're taking this route, then we'll head up the side of the hill." The padawans followed her and started to all climb up the crater's wall to the opening leading outside.

This proved to be difficult since it was on an angle, but Jedi were trained for all sorts of physical abilities. Harena climbed out first, followed by Toja and the other four padawans. All of them then glanced up at the rocky hill with the base resting on top of it.

"Doesn't look very stable" Zayn observed.

"We can make it" Harena assured them. "We climb up there, towards where that ventilation shaft is on the base" Toja informed.

Harena started climbing and the others followed. The hill was moderately high, which didn't help that the droids had a gravity field around this thing. Michael was lost in thought whilst he was climbing, mostly thoughts perpetuated by fear and anticipation. He knew Toja was going to die on this mission, not knowing how and when was sheer agony.

Despite knowing that it would happen, he felt completely helpless in preventing it, since he didn't know what it be that would kill her.

Even though all these thoughts were racing through his head, he still somehow managed at the same time to calculate which rocks and ledges on the hill were stable enough to grab onto. The climbing was slow, since each one of them had to be careful where and what they chose to grab onto.

Ahsoka put her foot on one small ledge, before it crumpled beneath her. Luckily she had her other foot on something and was holding on to the wall with her hands so she didn't fall.

"Careful guys, anyone of these ledges could be the end of us" she warned.

"Just hang in there, we're nearly at the top anyway-" Toja couldn't finish her sentence as both of the ledges she was hanging onto gave way and she fell backwards.

"Toja!" Harena yelled after her padawan. Just in time, Anon reached his arm and grabbed Toja's hand before she could shoot past him. It was hard for him to hold her since he was the one carrying the explosives on his back, and this was extra weight. Luckily Zayn then grabbed her arm too, and pulled her closer to the hill wall.

"Toja! Toja are you alright?" Harena called down to her padawan.

"I'm fine master" she called up.

"Thanks guys" she smiled at Anon and Zayn.

"Come on, let's keep going" Zayn suggested continuing to climb back up.

Harena chose to wait a while until the padawans got to the top of the hill before following them. An idea then came to Michael after realising how dangerous this was.

"Everyone, keep holding onto the rock you're currently holding right now" Michael instructed.

"Michael we don't have time for whatever-" the rock Harena was hanging onto then suddenly broke off the wall and levitated in the air, surprising her, she instinctively grabbed onto it with both hands.

The same happened with the rest of them, including Michael who then opened his eyes and was holding onto a levitating rock like the rest of them. "Now just hold on" he instructed.

"Michael what are you-" the rock Ahsoka was hanging onto flew upwards along with the rest of them. This caused them to reach the top of the hill much quicker and much more safely.

Ahsoka reached reached the ventilation shaft first, and opened it for the rest of them. They all climbed in with master Harena climbing in last, shutting the shaft behind her. They all removed their oxygen masks.

"Good thinking Michael, why didn't I think of that?" Harena joked, since she was experienced enough to that physically. They arrived at a cross section in the vent tunnels, and Harena brought up holographic image of the schematics. "Okay, we'll split up in two groups of three. I'll lead Anon and Zayn, Toja, you take Michael and Ahsoka. Place the charges on the frames of this building, then meet back up by the ship" she instructed.

"Of course master" Toja agreed and Anon handed some charges to Ahsoka.

"See you guys soon" Zayn said before following Harena and Anon.

"Okay guys, the first major frame holding up this place is in this room" Toja informed them as they approached some sort of a control room below them.

"From the information we gathered the droids occupying this room are normally shut down for maintenance at this time so we should be fine." She opened the vent and jumped down, followed by Michael and Ahsoka.

Michael recognised the frame straight away, before Toja even used the schematics to locate it. Before they could set a charge however, they heard footsteps approach the room.

"What's that? Are those droids?" Ahsoka whispered.

"They don't sound like droid footsteps" Michael noticed. He then realised something which made his eyes widen. "Guys, if their were just droids here, then why does their need to be oxygen in the room and ventilation shafts?"

Ahsoka and Toja then realised too, and whispered "hide."

The girls hid in some sort of arms closet whilst Michael hid behind a large sheet of metal. That's when two organic beings came in.

A Toydarian and a Neimoidian commander went up to the controls. The Toydarian, who was flying, must've volunteered for the CIS since his planet was neutral in this war.

'Great, how long are they going to be here?' Michael wondered. This was not in the plan. They now had to worry about these two, and who knows if there are other commanders in this base. This could be risky, just as much as climbing that hill on the outside and-, the hill.

A massive realisation came to Michael. Toja was supposed to die on this mission. Something was going to kill her, as much as Michael didn't want it to, it was going to happen, and he couldn't do anything about it.

If the timeline ever went astray, he had to correct it somehow. When Toja lost her grip on the hillside, _that's_ how she was supposed to die. But Anon saved her, so, what was Michael supposed to do?

 **So I decided to end this on a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys, hopefully this'll motivate me to update a little faster. I know there are a lot of OCs in this chapter, well this is the Star wars and Doctor who universe so it is pretty massive. Plus i just think it works well for this chapter anyway. Stay tuned. Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney. Doctor who belongs to BBC.**


	13. Keeping a promise

Michael couldn't stay in this train of thought for much longer, despite it being about the timeline and how Toja was still alive. He had to get himself, Ahsoka and Toja out of there.

He didn't know how long these two commanders were going to be, but he got an idea when he looked up at the lights on the ceiling. With a click of his fingers, all the lights on the ceiling exploded making the room go completely pitch black, surprising the two commanders.

"Ah! What the heck was that?" the Neimoidian said surprised.

"It's probably a fuse, these types of outposts are too far to transport decent wiring for these places" complained the Toydarian floating down by the controls feeling around for the backup switch.

The three Jedi took this opportunity to sneak out as Michael came out from behind the sheet of metal and Ahsoka used the force to quietly open the arms closet she and Toja were in. Luckily the door was still open from when the two commanders walked in, and Michael had blacked out the lights in the corridor as well.

They snuck out and used their senses to guide themselves through the darkness, and found a room which was unoccupied to go in. They were now in a room which was lit and safe enough to talk in.

"There's more than just droids here" Ahsoka turned to Toja which wasn't even a question anymore.

"Sorry, our intelligence didn't tell us anything about CIS commanders being here" Toja admitted.

"We'd better warn the others, we don't want them accidently blowing this whole thing" Michael activated his communicator. "Anon, we've just found something."

" _That there are more than droids here. Yeah we noticed_."

"None of them have seen you have they?"

" _Neither droid or commander, we just barely managed to get out of a room without being spotted, what about you?_ "

"We had a similar experience, but we weren't seen. What do you suggest we do?"

"We head back up into the vents, and try to make as minimal noise as possible" Harena's voice came over the comm link. "Crawl to the area where there is a flat surface just outside. We'll regroup and replan there, i'll mark it on your schematics."

The schematics came up in a holograph in a device Toja was holding. The three padawans followed this instruction. Michael Ahsoka and Toja climbed back up into the vent and crawled to the assigned area. Michael was in thought during this, worried thoughts running through his head on what the hell he was supposed to do about Toja.

Could she possibly die from something else, like an explosion gone wrong? Not that he wanted her to die. The very thought depressed him even further. He had trained alongside her, all throughout his time as a youngling. He did with all of them, Anon, Zayn, Jala, Lian, but with Ahsoka the most, who became probably his best friend since he started training. He didn't want any of them to die. Especially, especially if he had to make it happen.

Why did this all lay on his shoulders? Well, he made the promise, one to his own race, and he did want to keep their memory. He didn't want to do this, he couldn't do this, but he had to.

The three of them reached a vent which lead out to a small flat surface just outside the base on the hill. They already had their oxygen masks on since they passed the air converter in the vent a while ago. The other three Jedi soon joined them.

"Great Toja you made it" Harena climbed out the vent with the other two.

"Good to see you're alright too master."

"Well this has certainly been a setback in our little plan" admitted Harena.

"Isn't there anything else that's suitable and effective enough to bomb?" asked Zayn.

"Well if I remember the schematics correctly I think there's-" Anon was interrupted by Michael

"There's a basement in this outpost. The main frames of this building will most likely by down there, and the very base of the frames too. Therefore if we blow them up, the outpost will collapse in on itself" Michael concluded.

"Then we can do that. I'm glad I brought all of you along. Use your maps to head down to basement, we'll split up again, and place the charges on designated areas. You shouldn't have too much trouble since I imagine they only use it for storage" Harena instructed.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry up" Ahsoka entered the vent and the others followed.

"Wouldn't they be able to pick us up on their scanners in these vents?" asked Zayn.

"This is just a primitive listening post, they wouldn't expect something like us here" Michael assured.

The reached, once again, a cross section, where they had to split up, but this time it was to head down. Michael Ahsoka and Toja came across a down chute which Michael slid down perfectly, showing Ahsoka and Toja how to do it.

The Gallifreyan remembered back to a mission in the time war, where he, with Delta and Vael, had to crawl through some air vents to deliver some supplies behind Dalek lines into a few weeks after they invaded Gallifrey.

Michael kicked open a vent and dropped into a pitch back room, as so did Ahsoka and Toja. They activated their lightsabers for light, and as they did, they saw the figures of battle droids leaning against a wall, startling them.

"It's alright, they're shut down. I imagine they put droids down here for maintenance" assured Michael.

"Better check just to be sure" suggested Ahsoka.

Michael walked up to droid and opened the back compartment with the force. He checked the wires and was careful not to set anything off that might activate it. "It's fine."

"C'mon let's find those frames, we don't wanna be here for much longer" Toja ushered for them to follow her.

They had to use their maps to navigate since the light from their sabers wasn't enough to fill the whole room, even with three of them. Each of them had to use their senses to be able to tell if there wasn't anything in front of them that they could accidently trip over or create noise.

"Here's the first one" Toja pointed and Ahsoka got to work on setting a charge on the frame. They set to work on finding the next one.

"Couldn't we have just done this up there, even if they are more than just droids?" complained Ahsoka, not liking having to navigate through complete darkness.

"We only knew the droid's work pattern in this place, since it was in their programming and we hacked into it. Obviously we can't tell where the commanders are going to be, which was what surprised us when they entered that room" explained Toja. They continued doing this on several frames.

"Okay, only two left" informed Michael as he and Toja stared in a direction of the next one.

"I think the next one's that way, according to the schematics" said Toja.

As the both of them were discussing the next location, Ahsoka was behind them, looking at the map. And she didn't sense this til' late, but a metal hand reached out of the darkness and gripped Ahsoka at the neck, startling her and making her struggle.

Alarmed, the two other padawans rushed to help her and without waving his hand, Michael ripped the droids arm off with the force and threw it back against the wall. Toja knelt down to help Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka are you alright?"

"Yeah" she replied pulling the droid arm off and holding her throat. "That one was activated" she realised.

"I think all the one's in this room are" Michael said worriedly as he held his saber up to sign: power room. "Some of them in here might be activated."

As he said this, a light came on in the room and the droids all stood up, slowly grabbing their weapons, and one of them started speaking into a commlink.

" _We have intruders, basement level, reporting to-"_

Toja cut the droid apart before it could say anything else. The droids aimed their weapons, but with a swift wave of Michael's arm, the blasters flew out of the droid's hands and he and Ahsoka quickly cut them all into pieces.

They heard loud metal noises in the other rooms, which they realised it was the other droids being activated. Michael's comm link activated and Anon spoke.

" _Michael, what happened at your end?"_

"We unbeknownst walked into a power room. Sorry, we had no knowledge of this."

" _Damn. That explains why the lights are coming on and the droids around us are activating."_

"Did you set all your charges?"

" _Just one to go. Master Harena, what do we do?"_ Anon asked on his side of the comm.

" _I'll set this last charge myself. The rest of you head to a certain room marked on your maps, there's a wall which you can cut a hole through which will lead straight outside. Climb down the hill and back to the ship. Michael Ahsoka Toja, set those last two charges and do as I instructed, I'll meet you all back at the ship."_

"But master-" Toja heard her master's plan.

" _That's an order Toja, i'll see you soon, don't worry."_

Michael looked at the map, and his time war leadership shone again. "Ahsoka, one of the frames is just down that corridor. You should be alright on your own, plus that room is right next to the one master Harena wants us to go to" he ordered.

"What about you and Toja?" she worried.

"We'll get the last charge set up, you just concentrate on that room." Ahsoka threw him a charge and looked at them both. "Good luck" she headed off down the corridor.

"Michael, the last frame is on the other side of three rooms of battle droids. I don't think-"

"We'll do it Toja" he sternly said cutting her off. "C'mon."

Michael and Toja charged into another room, sabers activated, slashing down any droid in sight. They headed into the next room, full of super battle droids. Michael lifted up groups of them with the force and crushed them into bits. He was also too physically quick and dodged the blaster fire with ease, cutting the droids in half.

"Look down there!" a voice came from a door at the top of some stairs making the Time lord and Rodian turn. A commander was there holding a blaster with super battle droids behind him. Michael lifted his hand and pushed the commander and the droids back a bit. The commander, now on the floor, tried shooting at the two padawans as they ran into the next room, and narrowly missed Toja.

"They have charges, evacuate the base, repeat, evacuate the base!" he spoke on a comm.

Ahsoka set her charge and ran into the room Harena wanted to go to, where she met up with Anon and Zayn. "Where's Michael and Toja?" asked Anon.

"They're setting the last charge, they'll be at the ship soon." Zayn shut the room's doors with the force.

"Then hold on" he warned as he and Anon cut a hole in the wall, sucking out the oxygen in the room and the three put their masks on. They climbed out and down the hill towards the cave the ship was in.

The Time lord and Rodian reached the room with last frame and Toja set the charge. While she was doing this, Michael remembered how the blaster fire nearly missed Toja.

'Could she have died then? Maybe a stray blast will? Or an unseen droid. Do I, do I make it happen-?' Michael's thoughts were interrupted when a door opened right next to the frame, a squad of droidika's rolling up.

Toja backed up next to Michael, who himself was about to destroy all those droidika's. But Toja pressed a button on her arm detonating the bomb.

"Toja what are you-" The bomb detonated destroying the droidekas and creating a hole in the floor which Michael and Toja fell through. They landed in some sort of cave, both coughing getting up as rubble fell around them, and they put on their oxygen masks.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was the only way to destroy those droidekas" she argued.

Michael was about to say that he could've easily destroyed them himself, but Harena's voice came on the commlink.

" _Toja, Michael, what happened?"_

"Sorry master, I had to detonate a charge to destroy some droidekas" Toja explained.

" _Some of the droids are starting to deactivate the charges as I noticed before I left to get to the ship. I'm going to have to activate the charges now. You two have to get to the ship immediately. Please hurry."_

The two Jedi realised the great danger they were in, and heard large explosions coming from above. The charges.

"Where even are we right now?" wondered Toja worriedly.

"In the caverns inside the hill. We should've just climbed up this in the first place, now C'mon!" Michael ran down the caverns with Toja following him. The caverns were collapsing around them, as they jumped down from ledge to ledge to reach the ship.

Back on the ship, the Jedi were in the cockpit becoming worried. "Master, the cave's going to collapse any second, it'll bury this ship" Anon argued.

"We can't just leave them here!" Zayn shot back.

"We'll wait for a few more seconds, just a few more" Harena had doubt in her voice.

"C'mon guys where are you?" Ahsoka worried.

" _We're almost there"_ Michael's voice came on the comm link.

He and Toja were running down a tunnel with the ship at the other end, and the tunnel was about to collapse any second.

" _Michael, we have to move fast. As soon as you and Toja get inside the ship and close the door we'll be off, we have to" Harena informed._

"I'll tell you when we're in. C'mon Toja, we're nearly there!"

As Michael continued running, Toja tripped over a large rock on the floor, making her stumble. Michael jumped into the door of the back of the ship, and turned back to see Toja on her knees, holding her ankle. "Michael, I've sprained it." Michael was about to rush to help her, as the tunnel was about to collapse, but then he remembered something.

 _Remember that promise you made to the Time lords Michael? Dead Time lords._

 _Certain points in time are fixed, if they don't happen, time could collapse in on itself._

Michael stood in the doorway, and looked at the floor, sadness filling his eyes. He then looked up and said with remorse "I'm sorry Toja."

"Michael?" Toja looked up, and Michael slammed the ship's door shut. "Michael?" he heard her muffled voice come from behind the door.

"Master, you can take off now" he informed on the comm and the ship started to move, flying out of the the collapsing cave. R7 flew the ship as quickly as he could through the tunnel trying not to hit anything.

The ship made it out, just in time to see the outpost collapse. "We did it, it's destroyed!" Zayn and Ahsoka hi fived each other.

"There were some ships that took off before the explosion, must be the commanders evacuating, but we still succeeded" informed Anon.

Michael then entered the cockpit and they all turned to him. "Michael I'm glad you made it, I-, where's Toja?" Harena asked.

"We, were running through the tunnel when it was collapsing. She tripped and, I was about to go help her, but it caved in before I could. I had no time to go back and get her, I'm sorry."

He couldn't look Harena in eye, especially since he was lying. Harena took a while to process this. She sat down in a chair not saying anything, still in shock.

Her padawan was gone. The others couldn't believe it either, all were speechless.

"Harena, I'm-"

"It's not your fault Michael" she quietly said.

This ironically made Michael feel more guilty, as he knew it was. "I should've just taken clones instead" Harena sighed mournfully.

"Toja was an amazing padawan to work with" Anon spoke up to counter Harena.

"She died for the Republic" said Zayn.

"Like a true Jedi" Ahsoka gave a small smile.

"If she had not detonated the bomb, the droidekas could've easily cut us down" although Michael could've easily taken them down himself, he still said this.

He went to the back of the ship in a room on his own and sat down. Like the others, he couldn't believe a Jedi they grew up training with was dead. But it was worse for him, because he let it happen.

He remembered back to how Vael and the others were exterminated right before his eyes, and he ran. This was supposed to be for them, but Toja died in a similar way they had. He put his head in his hands.

'I should've just died with the rest of the Time lords.'

 **A bit late I know, especially since that last chapter had a cliffhanger. Michael's experiencing the negative side of keeping this promise and mission once again, will he still keep it? Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	14. The holocron

Jala and Lian were shocked to hear about Toja's tragic demise. They couldn't believe it at first. A clone scout force went back out to the wreckage, to dig through it and see if they could find anything. They eventually came back, and from Michael could see from where he was standing on the landing platform, they came back with a body.

The funeral took place not long after and was accompanied by those who knew Toja and a few masters. She was cremated and everyone was in hoods. Michael glanced over to master Harena, who seemed to be the most affected by this, and had a mixture of distraught and grief on her face.

Michael was better at hiding his guilt, but it was still showing somewhat, he had caused this master's own padawan to die, he couldn't bare to look Toja's cremation. His guilt still must've still been showing because he felt someone hold his left hand. He looked to see a red hand holding his and glanced up.

"Don't blame yourself Michael, there was nothing you could've done" Ahsoka assured him.

'Yes there was' he thought to himself. He just gave a faint smile and continued to look down. Harena refused to take on another padawan for a while after this.

There was a big debate in the Jedi council whether padawans should be allowed on missions, but they soon decided that the Jedi needed all the help they could get, just have more restrictions on what the padawans could do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A while passed since and Michael continued going on missions with master Plo, still sticking to the promise, although nothing had really happened that strayed off the timeline so far. Occasionally, Michael's power came in handy from time to time. When his and master Plo's cruiser was destroyed by the separatists new weapon the Malevolence, and they ended up in an escape pod, being hunted down by droids. But with Michael's assistance, they droids hunting them down were defeated in seconds.

The Time lord knew with Anakin's rebelliousness and Ahsoka's friendship with him and Plo, they would come and rescue them. Grievous tried firing his weapon at them again, but with Michael's own adjustments to their engines, they entered hyperspace much quicker than they normally would.

Anakin and Plo led a mission to go back to the Malevolence and destroy it, with Ahsoka and Michael coming along. The two friends were delighted that they got to go on another mission together. It proved to be tough due to master Skywalker's route being filled with Neebrays.

But they attacked the Malevolence in the end, although they lost half their squadron. Sat in a gunner's seat, Michael had a good view of the ion cannon, and by the looks of things, he realised that Anakin's squad wouldn't destroy it in time.

So Michael tried something drastic. Time to put his power to the test. He closed his eyes and raised his hands slightly. He concentrated and tried desperately to hold back a blast from the cannon. No one noticed Michael doing this, but he managed to stop the blast for enough time for Anakin to destroy it.

The blast Michael held back exploded as the cannon did, and he opened his eyes again to see they had succeeded, whilst he drew in breaths as that was a lot to hold back. He was the only one there to know that would be a prototype to the death star.

Michael's new assignments suited him well, they had just the right excitement and weren't too bloody. He met his master in the briefing room one day since there was a new mission which was going to involve a full scale battle this time. Michael walked in and asked "So what is it this time master?"

"The planet of Jabiim this time Michael. Due to the work of bounty hunters, the separatists have gotten a hold of top secret Jedi information inside a holocron, and are keeping it inside this secured building." A holo image came up of a battlefield.

" _Jedi_ information? Not Republic information then?" asked Michael.

"Indeed. There is already a legion of clones engaged in a battle with them. But our mission is to achieve that holocron" Plo Koon informed.

"What exactly, is on that holocron master?"

"I'm afraid Michael, I can't share that information with you. Only masters are allowed to know that type of information. We'd better head to the ship."

"But master Plo, if it's a Jedi holocron, then the CIS won't be able to unlock themselves" Michael realised.

Plo sighed. "Exactly, that's why they captured Jedi master Layna as well, to make her talk. The holocron won't be the only thing we will be rescuing."

Plo and Michael had arrived on the planet Jabiim in their shuttle and met up with the clone commanders who would be helping them on their mission.

"Sir" the commander saluted.

"Commander, what's the situation with battle?" Plo asked.

"We've managed to hold the line sir, won't be long until we break through we think." "Well then, shall we review our plan to retrieve the holocron?" Plo's astromech droid projected an image of the schematics of the building.

"We still have to find out which room they're holding it in, and that Jedi we have to rescue" the commander pointed out.

"The holocrons have their own energy signature, if we can detect that then-" Whilst Plo Koon brought up the energy signatures on the image, Michael had already worked out which room it was in.

"Master" Michael spoke up. "If you bring up all the energy signatures in that base, since the holocron is connected with the force it'll have a unique signature So if we compare that to the others, it'll look very alienated, and that'll tell us where the holocron is being kept" Michael calculated. Plo nodded and did just that. "There" he pointed to a room in the building. "That's where it's being kept."

"And what about the Jedi?" one of the clones asked.

"Can you get thermal imagery on these things?" Michael asked. "Not with R1's programming Michael" informed Plo.

"But he has scanned that building right?" Michael assumed and walked over to the droid.

"Now just hold on R1, I'm just going to re-arrange some wires inside you, don't worry I won't damage you" Michael knelt down and fiddled with some wires inside the droid, until amazingly, thermal imagery came up on the holo image.

"Keep that setting R1" Michael said shutting the droid back up, and walked back to his master. "How did you-?" one clone was about to ask but was interrupted by Plo Koon.

"Don't worry about that now, we now a clear image of the people inside. And there" he pointed to a figure which looked like it was being held up in chains.

"That's her. Jedi master Layna." Michael however noticed something strange. He saw a thermal figure which didn't form a full figure. Almost like it was, half a person, walking around. The image shut off however and the clones programmed the schematics into their helmets.

"So how do we get into the building then? Said one of the clones.

Plo and the commander explained the plan to the rest of the clones and the commander informed them about some droid ships that they have stolen, which will use to fly over the building and skydive down onto the roof.

After the briefing, Plo Michael and the clones boarded the droid ships to fly around the battle and over the building. The ship's door opened and Michael and Plo led the jump, before activating jetpacks on their backs to land on the roof. This wasn't the first time Michael jumped from such a height.

This was part of training during the time war, and so was learning how to convert scanners into thermal scanners, to detect survivors of innocent Time lord civilians whom they had to rescue.

"Jeb, the power lines and alarm systems" the commander ordered one clone. "Yes sir." The clone ran over to what looked like a power box and broke into it, and started doing something with the wires.

"Cutting lights and alarm systems, now" he cut two wires and most lights in the building went off.

Plo Koon and Michael cut two holes in the roof and the clones as well as them jumped in whilst Jeb stayed on the roof. "Michael, take half the squad and find master Layna, I'll take the other half and achieve the holocron. Commander, go with my padawan" ordered Plo.

Michael secretly didn't like the fact that sometimes his master sent what the boy referred to as 'an escort' with him, to make sure he didn't do anything too careless, ever since the Rhen var incident. If only he knew that Michael fought and led in a bigger war.

But even the Time lord knew that sometimes masters did know best, he obeyed.

"Remember Michael, don't just play on their weaknesses, play on your strengths at the same time" Plo said to Michael and he nodded just before they parted with each group of clones.

"Night vision men, the power in this place has gone completely out" the padawan reminded as they crept through corridors. They kept along the walls and kept low so they wouldn't bump into anything.

The commander was behind Michael. "How'd you detect the holocron's location that quickly kid?" the commander whispered.

"They train us to do all sorts of things" Michael whispered back.

"Even reprogramming droids?"

"I, learnt that somewhere else."

Michael used his senses to guide his way through the corridors, he then suddenly stopped and ordered the clones to stop.

"Everyone, back against the wall now" Michael seriously whispered. Knowing that Jedi had excellent senses, the commander hand signalled to the rest to obey him. They stayed silent, and waited for a while.

"I don't get it, I-"

"Shh" the commander silenced one clone. That's when they all saw four droids with lights on their heads walking past them.

"So do you think this power outage was caused by the battle going on outside?" One of droids asked the other.

"Doesn't matter, the general wants it fixed. I don't know what's more dangerous, being on the battlefield, or being in the same room as him when he's angry and might slice you up."

The droids walked past them.

'Slice you up?' Michael wondered what he meant.

"Wow kid, those droids were a good three minutes away from us, how'd you know they'd come this way?" the commander asked.

"I just, sensed it" was Michael's reply.

" _Time lord groups in seventh corridor, seek, locate, destroy!" Four Daleks patrolled the corridors of a Gallifreyan building. As soon as they left, a group of Time lord boys emerged from the shadows. "Make sure you keep that armour on you, it stops them from detecting your hearts beat" said Delta._

" _Remember your training, stick to the shadows and along the walls" reminded Vael. "And if any Daleks come close, fire a shot at the other end of the corridor, they'll investigate where the shot fired" Michael advised them._

"We've got doids approaching, fire a shot at that end of the corridor" Michael whispered to the clones, and one of them shot a blast to the far end, which the Super battle droids investigated.

The clones and Michael used this to keep moving, and they eventually made their way to where they were holding master Layna. Michael hacked into the cell door after the clones shot down the droids guarding it.

'Ah, I really need some sort of device that can close and open doors, wait, I can just use the force.' Michael waved his hand and the door opened. He then saw a Miraluka woman lying on the floor, her chains deactivated, and thankfully he sensed a heartbeat. He switched on a portable light the clones brought with them and the Jedi woke up when it came on.

"Master Layna?" Michael entered the cell.

"I'm padawan Res I'm here to rescue you." He knelt down to help her up. "I'm also here with my master, Plo Koon."

"Thank you. The holocron, we have to, the general" she almost collapsed but the clones helped her stand.

"She's weak. Help her back to the roof." Two clones had her arms around their shoulders.

'What did she mean by general? Wait, slice you up! Grievous! That's what that half organism thermal figure was, he's a cyborg.' Michael had to find his master.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's taking so long? Why isn't the power fixed yet?" Grievous demanded.

"We're trying our best sir" a droid replied fixing some controls.

"Just keep working on it."

"This power outage means the alarms around the holocron are down, I recommend you check on it." A holo image of Count Dooku by a droid was in the room.

"I was just about to do that Count" Grievous was followed by two guards.

Plo Koon and his clones destroyed the droids guarding a room and he entered it, using a portable light to see the holocron defenseless since the alarms are down.

"C'mon, we have to leave" as he said that, the lights came back on in the building. "That must be their backup generator, we have to move quickly, we-" the door opened in front of them and to their shock, General Grievous was standing right in the doorway with two magnaguards.

"Grievous!"

"Jedi!"

The clones opened fire but the manguards deflected the blasts, so did Grievous activating his four sabers, and some clones were killed because of that. While they were distracted, Plo cut up the magnaguards.

He then engaged Grievous in combat, and the remaining clones shot at him. Grievous jumped around Plo and killed the rest of clones with his sabers. Plo force pushed Grievous back and headed to the door with the holocron.

"Lockdown all doors" Grievous ordered on his comm. The doors then shut, trapping Plo in the room, he would have no time to cut through it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael and the clone commander were running through the corridors when the doors closed, since the other clones were taking master Layna to the roof.

"Damn it! Did you all get out?" the commander asked on the comm.

" _Yeah, we got out with the Jedi just in time."_

"So what do we do now kid?" he turned to Michael.

"I've got an idea" the padawan looked over to the door and rubbed both his hands, before force pushing the door blasting it completely open. Michael kept doing this on every door and droid they ran past. There was no point being subtle now.

Plo was holding his own against Grievous, but he was struggling since this was Grievous in his prime, and Grievous himself once took on five Jedi.

"You won't be leaving that holocron, or your life. You should've died anyway under the Malevolence" Grievous proclaimed unleashing a series of attacks with his sabers, which slashed against Plo Koon's arms once or twice.

It was four lightsabers against one, and Grievous was spinning his bottom two lightsabers in 360 circles around his body.

Plo jumped to the other end of the room and ripped some objects off the walls and threw them at Grievous, but he only cut them up with swift movements. Although Plo was a master, Grievous's skills were on par with his.

They both had great physical abilities, but being a droid, Grievous was able to move in more flexible ways, and kicked Plo Koon down to the floor, dropping his lightsaber. "I've never killed a Kel Dor before general Plo, but I enjoy new experiences" Grievous took the holocron back and attached it to his metal belt.

"You'll never get into that holocron anyway, we would've rescued the Jedi you captured by now" Plo retorted on the floor.

"Perhaps I should keep you here then. But, the urge to kill is too strong-" A force push then blasted Grievous back far through the wall and into the next room, and he dropped the holocron.

Michael and the commander ran through the wrecked door. "Master!" Michael and the commander knelt down to assist Plo.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Fine. Did you get master Layna?"

"Yes master, where's the holocron?"

"In there" Plo pointed to the room where Michael threw Grievous back in. Michael had a look of determination and ran into the room.

"No Michael wait! Remember what happened with master Fisto's padawan!" Plo grunted in pain whilst the commander helped him.

" _My master wants that holocron secured General"_ Dooku's voice sounded in Grievous's receptor.

"He'll get it." He stood up and grabbed it again, when he saw a Jedi padawan enter the room. Michael saw in person for the first time, standing before him was the famous Jedi killer, the holocron at his belt.

"A youngling? You're not the one who used that force push are you?"

Michael tried grab the holocron from Grievous with the force, but the general grabbed it mid air. "Fool. Do you know what happened to the last padawan I fought boy?"

Michael activated his lightsaber, knowing he couldn't back away from a fight now. 'Use form v' he instructed himself.

Grievous approached him and attacked. Michael engaged him and defended against all four sabers. He couldn't get cornered so he jumped off the wall, and switched to form iv, which was more physical.

He began jumping so fast that he practically glided around Grievous, dodging and blocking every strike from him. Grievous spun his arms in a 360 way like before, but he couldn't hit Michael with it at all.

Dooku appeared as a holo image on a higher level of the room, observing the two below. 'Grievous should kill this one easily.'

By looking over Grievous's body, Michael calculated quickly how far his arms could move, so at the next strikes from him, Michael moved his body from side to side, dodging the blades, before striking Grievous at a weak spot. He switched to form vi, and then force pushed Grievous against a wall.

He then preceded to lift up Grievous entirely, and threw him to the other side of the room, and then up and down hitting him on the floor.

Dooku was amazed. Grievous managed to beat a Jedi master but he was being humiliated by a _padawan_. Dooku recognised this boy, he was in the Geonosian arena, this was the padawan that killed Jango Fett. He didn't really pay attention to him on Geonosis, but now he could see that this boy showed incredible power for a padawan.

Grievous stood up, frustrated that he couldn't get a hit on this boy. Michael knew Grievous's frustration would take over, so he wouldn't keep a clear head.

'Switch to form vii.' Michael did a two second calming meditation, and engaged Grievous again. He pushed Grievous back, and Grievous was supposed to be attacking, but soon found himself defending. With one swift spin from Michael, all of Grievous's hands were in range of Michael's lightsaber and all four were cut off.

The boy spun around in the opposite direction and slashed across the side of his face, then his leg. Grievous fell to his knees, and Michael took the holocron.

Plo Koon managed to stand up. "Commander, get to my padawan. Grievous will kill him, he may be powerful but he's no match for Grievous" Michael then walked back into the room, the holocron in one hand and dragging Grievous, all four arms in binders, with his other hand.

"The holocron master." He made it float over to Plo.

"Michael, how did you-? That's general Grievous himself."

"I, used your training master, and from what I learned at the temple." Plo walked over and looked down at Grievous, who didn't look up.

"Bring him to the ship, before any droids come up here, but Michael wait."

'Here comes the lecture.'

"Although you must realise how incredibly dangerous to take on Grievous alone, I'm proud."

The apprentice looked up.

"You followed my advice I gave you earlier, and although you shouldn't take risks that big, taking some is what accomplishes things, and you should take on things greater than you to improve yourself in life and as a Jedi but only one small step at a time. Don't take on someone like him unless I give you permission to, understand?"

This wasn't the usual lecture that Plo was giving, so Michael just nodded. Deep down, he really knew his master didn't want him hurt, and he still pushed him to try his best, to take risks, and encourage him, despite Michael not liking him being overprotective sometimes.

"Well kid" said the commander dragging Grievous. "Keep this up and you'll have a great future as a Jedi."

Future! Michael completely forgot. Grievous wasn't supposed to be captured like this! That's not how the timeline plays out! He was supposed to die on Utapau.

'What have I done?' The padawan scorned himself.

Meanwhile, Dooku's image had shut off, and where he was now, he was thinking over what he had just saw. The head of his own army was defeated by a mere padawan. But this boy, he had never seen power in a Jedi that young. 'Master Sidious will be interested by this.'

 **Hey everyone, thanks for being patient. Just to let you know, we are now at the point of the beginning of the second season of the clone wars, and did anyone see that clone wars micro series reference in there. So Michael has accidently changed the timeline probably, plus his power is becoming greater. I also had to rewatch some episodes of the clone wars to remember what happens to write this. Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	15. Children of the force

"Grievous captured? How?" Anger was building up in Sidious although he was good at hiding it.

"He was defeated in lightsaber combat by a Jedi on a mission to retrieve the holocron the bounty hunter stole master. They took that too" informed Dooku, sensing the anger in his master.

"Grievous is the leader of the droid army, with the republic holding him and especially the Jedi he will eventually talk, and that could ruin our plans with this war. He will with no doubt reveal separatist information in due time, which could end this war early. It mustn't end until it has given me absolute power over the galaxy" Sidious reminded his apprentice.

"I will send my assassin, Asajj Ventress to rescue him my lord. She successfully rescued Gunray before, she can rescue Grievous" Dooku promised.

"She better, your future depends on it count." Dooku stared up at the holo image of his master, not saying anything.

"Grievous once took on five Jedi at once, what Jedi could've possibly beaten him now?" Sidious wondered.

"That's the other matter I wanted to talk to you about my lord. The General was defeated by a padawan."

"What did you say?"

"I have footage, since there were cameras in the room where it happened. This happens to be the same padawan that killed the clone host Jango Fett." Dooku brought up a small projector which played holo image footage of Michael's battle with the General.

Sidious watched the footage, and what he saw amazed him. This boy he was watching on the footage was using all sorts of fighting styles, with skill too. And the force, how he was lifting up Grievous and throwing him around with it, he didn't know many padawans that could do that. How was that even possible? It can't- unless. "Lord Tyranus, put that holo image in colour" Sidious instructed.

Dooku did, and Sidious's hunch was confirmed. The boy had an orange saber, and only one species was said to be attuned enough to find those types of crystals, it was a dead give away. Sidious thought they were a just a legend, made up by the Jedi to frighten Sith, but there was one right there. "What is it master?" Dooku sensed the surprise in him.

"Have you ever heard, of a race known as, Time lords, Count?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Plo Michael and the rescued master Layna were requested to meet up with Skywalker on a republic cruiser after they managed to get out with Grievous. Layna was surprised when they brought the General himself with them, who's sevared wrists were still in cuffs and and being carefully guarded by clones.

She didn't believe it at first when Plo told her that his padawan was the one who captured him. But she sensed he wasn't lying and master Plo wasn't the type of person to make things up like that. Layna asked how, but just gave a usual excuse and said he learned fast. Layna decided not to persist it further.

Michael glanced over to Grievous every now and then, wondering what the hell he was going to do to fix this. Kaben and Henga were surely going to scold him massively when he told them he captured Grievous.

Why should they scold him though? Surely if the General is in custody that will benefit the republic and help end this war a lot quicker, and that would be something that would be fantastic for the galaxy.

Were all points in time fixed? Michael knew that changing a fixed point in time was certain destruction but he was wondering what points were fixed. Were all the points in this galaxy's timeline fixed, or were only some?

He saved a group of clones lives on Rhen var and nothing happened. He expected something like creatures known as the Reapers to suddenly appear and start devouring everything. They were creatures which appeared when a timeline went awry and devoured people. But that never happened.

Michael didn't want to risk it however, no matter how much he wanted to change time. As much as he hated to do so, he had to set Grievous free again somehow, without making it too obvious.

They arrived on the cruiser and waited around for another shuttle which soon arrived and had just come back from a confederate ship. Skywalker and Ahsoka were on a mission similar to his and Plo's. They had to retrieve a holocron from Cad Bane, and they stepped out of the shuttle with a few clones.

"Skywalker, did you retrieve the holocron from the bounty hunter?" Plo asked him when he saw him. Michael and Ahsoka greeted each other by waving to the other.

"I'm afraid not master. The holocron was in fact destroyed along with Bane being killed. I'm sorry it's-"

"It's my fault master. I was captured by Bane and he forced my master to unlock the holocron. But it's destroyed now so I suppose it doesn't matter." Michael knew Ahsoka was trying to cover for her master.

Plo looked at Ahsoka before sighing. "I suppose you did stop them from achieving the secrets of it."

"At least they won't know where the force sensitive children are know right?" Ahsoka tried to redeem.

"So that's what was on the holocron?" Michael looked at Plo, and Plo looked back at Anakin.

"I thought only masters were supposed to know?"

"Hey I can be trustworthy" Anakin smiled.

"I take you got your holocron back then, and rescued the Jedi that they captured" he noticed master Layna.

"Yes, and that wasn't the only thing we brought back" master Layna turned around to see the clones bring a captured Grievous forward. Blasters were heavily trained on him and he was in electric handcuffs.

"Grievous!" Anakin exclaimed and he Ahsoka and captain Rex jumped back a bit. Rex pulled out his blaster.

"Take him to that shuttle" Layna instructed. Grievous was muttering to himself out of humiliation.

"But that's, how in the galaxy did you manage to capture him master?" asked a confused Anakin.

"I'm, not the one who defeated Grievous, my, padawan did" Plo told him.

"No seriously" Anakin chuckled.

Plo stayed silent before saying "I am being serious Skywalker." Anakin looked confused.

Until they heard Grievous mutter "Beaten by a padawan, this is dishonourable."

Ahsoka looked at Michael "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's true master Skywalker, I managed to defeat him in lightsaber combat" Michael informed. And Michael knew somehow he had to free Grievous, as much as he didn't want to.

"How?" It was Plo who answered Anakin's question.

"My padawan, although it was incredibly dangerous for him to do it alone, used his strengths and advantages against Grievous. I'm proud of him." Plo wasn't going to tell Anakin about Michael's race being linked to that.

Ahsoka looked down when Plo said he was proud of Michael. She regretted telling him about her failure with the holocron now, but she should be proud of her best friend too, she knew growing up with him he was more powerful than padawans his age.

"Well that's perfect! With Grievous in custody there's a better chance of ending this war sooner" Anakin hoped.

This is exactly what the Time lord was afraid of.

"I'll go and regroup with the clones, I think they want me anyway, oh and, Michael is it? I'm impressed." Anakin walked back the shuttle he arrived in, and wanting to hide the disappointment in herself, Ahsoka tended to an injured clone.

The Gallifreyan was left standing there, contemplating how he was going to make Grievous's escape look genuine without anyone getting hurt-, wait. Did they say, that Cad Bane was killed?

Michael didn't know everyone's future, but he was pretty sure Bane wasn't supposed to die this early. Then he heard Ahsoka say:

"You're no clone!" The trooper she had been helping kneed her in the stomach and ran towards a ship.

'Of course' he should've sensed it, and ran over to help Ahsoka, and Anakin chased after the ship Bane jumped in.

Michael held out his arm to try and hold the ship back with the force but he realised Bane would increase the engine's power if he did, endangering Anakin. He let the ship fly away and Bane just about escaped. Plo Koon and Layna just realised what happened as they just came back from putting Grievous in a cell.

"What happened?"

"Bane's still alive apparently. He was disguised as a clone and he most likely has the information regarding the children."

Plo Koon thought for a second before saying "That let me help you Skywalker. The council will no doubt assign you to find Bane. I'll ask if I can accompany you, you'll surely need my help."

"Maybe, but what about Grievous?"

"I'll stay here on this ship, and keep an eye on him, until we get him back to Coruscant" Layna volunteered.

"Let's see what the council says" Anakin concluded.

"Looks like our masters are going on a mission together" Ahsoka observed. "I'll doubt they'll need us, well, they might take you, you captured Grievous after all" she said quietly.

Michael could sense the disappointment in her. Disappointment of herself mostly. "First I get captured by Bane then I let him get away. Some apprentice I am."

"Bane will most likely go after those children now, and our masters will no doubt go after him. So why don't we help them?" Michael explained his idea.

"If they're going together I doubt they'll need us Michael-"

"No, we save the children by ourselves" he smiled.

She looked up at him. "You mean, go and capture Bane on our own? I don't know, it sounds risky."

"And?" Michael smirked and Ahsoka smiled back.

"You're right. We can do it. Although I don't think our masters would approve of us two going out there on our own. Unless they don't know about it after we've caught Bane" Ahsoka caught on.

"We'll start tracking him back at the temple" Michael suggested.

Michael had to make a decision. Grievous still had to be freed, sadly. But there were children in danger. Michael had a flashback:

 _He ran over to the children and kneeled down to their level removing his helmet. "Hey, we're going to move somewhere" Michael said softly. "We're going to get you all somewhere safe."_

He told the children he'd try to comeback, the small group of children he and his squad rescued on Gallifrey. He hid them somewhere safe and tried to calm them, but it didn't matter. They were dead now. He couldn't save them. Just children. But now there were children who he could save. The children first, then Grievous.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two padawans and their masters, as well as Rex and a few clones took a shuttle back to the temple, whilst Layna stayed behind on the cruiser as it was now taking Grievous to a Republic prison.

Michael was in some sort of holo image room in the temple where he had tracked the hyperspace ring Bane stole to a planet, but no doubt he would've fled that planet by now back to wherever he was hiding.

Ahsoka walked in "Master Skywalker and I talked to the council. They're going to sense to locations of the children and mine and your master are going together to find them" She informed.

"Did you contact that system I tracked Bane to?" asked Michael.

"To the very place he landed. They told me that someone of Bane's description left shortly after the time he would've arrived. Apparently he rented a ship from some company, obviously he wasn't going to give it back" Ahsoka explained.

"Did you get the name of that company?" asked Michael.

Ahsoka gave him the name and he thought for a second.

"If I can hack into that company's records they'll no doubt have a tracking system on their ships. Bane probably would've destroyed it by now, but if we can track which planet he went to, we might be able to find him there" Michael concluded.

"Michael if it's a small company far across the galaxy it'll take ages to hack into their-"

"Done" Michael brought up the holo image of the company's records.

"How did you-?"

"I calculate fast." Michael brought up the records. "Here, this ship left at that time shortly after Bane would've arrived. I can hack into the tracking device on that ship, and see which planet he's hiding on. Found it."

He brought up the system's image. "He's hiding somewhere in that area."

"C'mon, let's ask to borrow a ship from the temple hanger" Ahsoka ran out the room and Michael switched the holo image off and followed her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the Republic cruiser that was carrying Grievous, group of four clones walked up to the cell to guard Grievous.

"What time we getting there?" asked one of the clones.

"I don't know. As soon as we drop the cyborg off at the prison we can-" the clone was shot in the back by one of the other clones. The other two were killed before they could react.

The trooper who shot them removed their helmet. It was Ventress, She had hijacked a lone clone scout shuttle and landed on the cruiser earlier.

She opened the cell Grievous was in and brought out four mechanical hands which self welded to his arms.

"I was wondering how long it would be until Dooku tried something" Grievous got used to his new hands, feeling the slash across his face that Michael had made.

"These orders come from the top. Lord Sidious is going to contact me anytime soon" Ventress replied handing him a lightsaber. "Put these binders on, I'm going to 'escort' you to a ship."

Disguised as a clone, she moved Grievous to a hanger in the cruiser. "Trooper, I see that you're escorting Grievous like I requested" Layna had noticed her walking with Grievous in the hanger.

Ventress in the armour, surprised she did order that, just nodded.

"Well good, except I didn't order any such thing, Ventress." Layna knocked the helmet off her, since Bane had disguised himself as a clone earlier, she wasn't going to fall for the same trick again, and had sensed Ventress under that armour.

The dark apprentice drew her sabers and locked with Layna.

The clones had noticed this and rushed over to help. Ventress withdrew from the saberlock and force choked the clones.

Grievous, whom had been freed from his binders, ignited a saber and attacked Layna. "Is it hard fighting with one saber General?" Layna taunted.

"It just brings things down to an equal level" Grievous retorted.

Ventress finished off the clones and headed to the ship. "Grievous, the clones are dead hurry to the ship!"

"Dead!" Layna looked over to the clones and using this distraction to his advantage, Grievous knocked her down and drove the lightsaber through her chest.

"That was going to happen anyway after you would've gave us the secrets of the holocron" Grievous jumped into the ship and Ventress flew it out and went into hyperspace, before the admiral could stop them.

"What about the holocron I had that Sidious wanted?" asked Grievous.

"It was left on the cruiser. I managed to get it back" she replied.

A hologram of Sidious appeared in front of Ventress flying the ship.

"My lord."

"Ventress, well done on your success of recusing the General I see, and retrieving the holocron."

"But we still can't access it" Grievous pointed out.

"Do not worry Grievous, there is a Jedi knight about to return from a battle on Bespin. Use him to activate the holocron. Once you do, there are locations of force sensitive children on it, and I want you Asajj to find them and take them to Mustafar. You can drop the General off at Mustafar too for repairs."

"Of course master, you shall have those children quite soon."

 **So this chapter is mainly based around the episode 'children of the force', and the next chapter will be too. Hope you're all following the story okay. Cad Bane has one of the holocrons with the locations of the children and Ventress and Grievous have another with more locations of children, and are going to find a Jedi to unlock it for them. And given what happened in the time war, Michael is starting to develop a soft spot for children. Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	16. The Padawan duo

Michael and Ahsoka exited hyperspace in the borrowed ship from the temple and to the coordinates they tracked. Something was off however. They were both expecting to see a planet in front of them. Instead, there was just some sort of small space station.

"I don't understand. I thought Bane was hiding on a system?" Ahsoka asked.

"I did too" Michael replied, as when he brought up the image on the projector back at the temple, it was just a dot in the map of the galaxy, so they didn't actually know it wasn't a system. "Look out" Ahsoka suddenly warned, as the small space station was surrounded by small asteroids. Michael and Ahsoka quickly maneuvered and barely dodged the rocks.

"Quick, try and attach to the station" Michael instructed.

Luckily the ship was small enough for them to dodge the asteroids and they somehow managed to attach it to the space station and lock on.

"Sure this is the right place?" Ahsoka looked out the window.

"This was where I tracked the ship, it's worth a look isn't it?" Michael figured. He and Ahsoka walked through the airlock and aboard the station, stepping careful and keeping their senses attuned, as they didn't know who was on this ship. For all they knew, Cad Bane himself could be here.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ahsoka looked at him, both of their lightsabers in their hands.

"Well Cad Bane hopefully. I don't know if he's actually kidnapped any of the children yet, but if he has they'll probably be here" Michael answered.

They searched most of the rooms, and for the rest they didn't have to since Michael could sense that there was no one in them. He did sense something however, and he told Ahsoka to follow him.

"Michael I don't think anyone's actually in this station. We saw some weaponry that belonged to Bane so we know he was here however" Ahsoka concluded.

"But there's something else here-, there!" he pointed over to a small blue object on a table.

"The holocron!" they both said at the same time.

"That's the one me and Anakin lost to him" Ahsoka became excited and ran towards it, but when she did, she stepped into a laser which set off an alarm, and different guns started firing lasers everywhere.

"Dammit!" she stepped back.

"Dang I should've suspected something like this!" Michael exclaimed as they both drew their sabers and deflected the lasers as best they could.

'If only I had some sort of sonic device maybe to shut off security systems like this' Michael wondered. "Ahsoka, remember the physical training we had. We trained for lasers as well." Ahsoka nodded, and she and Michael rolled under the laser beams and grabbed each other's hands and helped the other swing and somersault over the beams.

When they got close enough, Ahsoka reached out with her arm and grabbed the holocron with the force. They were about to do those somersaults again, but Michael got an idea. He held up his hand towards the guns on the walls, and then made a fist with his hand, and as he did, the gun exploded. Michael smiled, and he did this with every gun on the wall until all the lasers disappeared.

"C'mon!" Michael shouted and he and Ahsoka tried to make their way back to the ship. Suddenly an explosion came from just behind them.

"Michael, I think it was boobytrapped to destroy this entire station" Ahsoka warned.

"Let's get to the ship" he instructed. Both ran through the rooms, barely avoiding the explosions. Michael used the force as best he could to hold back any explosion that was too close.

"We're almost there!" the girl shouted but then an explosion happened right in front of them, on the outside of the station, which caused them to fall back and their ship to detach and start floating away.

They both stumbled to their feet. "The ship!" Ahsoka pointed out the window as they saw their only escape float away. Before they could say anything else, the area behind them exploded and they ran and stood against the airlock their ship just detached from.

"What are we going to do?" Ahsoka had worry in her voice.

Michael thought over the options, what could he do? As far as he knew there was no other transport on this station. Even if there was they wouldn't be able to get past all the explosions.

'Come on Michael you're a Time lord, figure this out-, wait' he had an idea. 'I hope this works.'

He turned around, closed his eyes and held out his hands. He concentrated and Ahsoka noticed this. "Michael what are doing?" she questioned.

"I'm pulling our ship back towards us" he explained whilst still trying to concentrate. Ahsoka looked out the window, and saw their ship actually floating back towards them.

Hope began to rise in her. "Michael, you're doing it! Just keep concentrating!"

It was hard with all the chaos around them, but that relieving sound of their ship reconnecting was soon heard. Michael exhaled as he opened his eyes and put his hands down. He opened the airlock and yelled "C'mon!"

He and the Togruta ran into their cockpit seats and quickly and detached the ship flying away from the exploding station. They rested back in their seats in relief after they'd gotten to safety.

Ahsoka finally spoke "Wow, we would've been floating body pieces in space if you hadn't done that. I didn't even know you could do that."

"Master Yoda lifted a ship out of a swamp once" Michael replied. 'he will anyway.'

"Well I suppose if you defeated Grievous" Ahsoka figured. "But we've got the holocron back! Imagine the look on our masters faces when they see this."

"There's still the children to save Ahsoka" reminded Michael. "And if we have the holocron, we have the locations of the children" he smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On a floating city over the planet Bespin, the assassin and General carried out their mission. They waited after the battle until the Jedi was alone with just a group of clones. Then they sprung out of nowhere taking them by surprise. Grievous and Ventress disposed of the clones easily, and kept one alive.

The Jedi attacked them tried to contact for help, but Ventress destroyed his comm with her saber. Now this was a well trained Jedi Knight, but he was having a hard time against his two opponents.

"What are you two doing here? Out of all people" he demanded.

"We have a request for you" Ventress smirked.

"Whatever it is, I won't do what you want" he firmly said.

He jumped around the area, and took a defensive style of fighting. He tried pushing Ventress back with the force but he didn't push her back that far.

Grievous only had one saber, but he stayed focussed on the Jedi. Plus the combined help of Ventress weakened the Jedi. Not being able to keep them at bay with the force, and the lightsaber combat style not keeping up with theirs, the Jedi was knocked down, and they forced him to unlock the holocron they had, otherwise they'd kill the clone they left alive.

The Jedi reluctantly agreed, but Ventress and Grievous killed him and the clone once they were done anyway.

"Excellent, now we can find those force sensitive children, to claim for the dark side" Grievous proclaimed.

"Lord Sidious will be pleased. I say we start with the systems in that area of the galaxy General" Ventress pointed to the information the holocron was showing. "Oh and if the parents give us trouble, slice their throats."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On Anakin's ship, him and master Plo were about to jump into hyperspace to Naboo, when they received a call from the council. They were informed that several children on several systems were reported missing to the Jedi, with the parents found dead.

The reason they were reported to the Jedi was because the children all had one thing in common, they were all force sensitive.

"I don't understand. Bane can't be acting this quickly" Anakin expressed.

"Perhaps there is more than one bounty hunter at work here" Plo suggested.

"Possibly, but what about Naboo?" asked Anakin.

"Bane only just escaped master Kenobi on Rodia, he won't be on Naboo for quite some time" Plo reminded. "Let's investigate one of these systems first." They changed their coordinates and went into hyperspace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On Michael and Ahsoka's ship, Ahsoka was talking to a holo image of R2, who was with Anakin right now, and in a different room from him.

"Artoo, any updates on the Bane case?"

R2 beeped.

"He just escaped with a Rodian child?" Ahsoka repeated.

Michael was looking on the holocron for more information. "The next child on the list is on Glee Anselm, we can head him off there" Michael proclaimed. The two went into hyperspace towards the planet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Plo Koon and Anakin were on a system a child went missing on. Anakin was kneeling down at the bodies of two dead parents when Plo came in and saw the bodies as well.

"These parents, they were killed by lightsaber, Bane couldn't have done this" Anakin quietly said, still in shock at their deaths.

"I just received a report on the ship Skywalker" Plo begun in a sad tone. "Apparently Ventress managed to free Grievous on the cruiser we left him on, along with taking the other holocron. Master Layna tried to fight them off, but they killed her in the process" he finished and Anakin didn't say anything.

"Maybe I should've stayed on that ship. Maybe I could've helped her" Plo sighed.

"Then we know who's doing this. Does that mean the separatists are behind this?"

"That's a good hypothesis, perhaps Dooku wants more Sith in his fight against the Jedi, although wouldn't it seem too obvious it was him by using his General and assassin?" Plo wondered.

"We'll worry about that later, for now I think we should do a short meditation to locate the other children before Grievous and Ventress get another child" Anakin suggested.

"And we may have some time since they'll no doubt take the children they already have to wherever they're hiding them first" Plo knew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On Glee Anselm Cad Bane was sneaking through a house at night, being careful not to step on anything that could create noise. He made his way to a bedroom which had a cot in the middle of it. He approached it slowly, then pulled the blanket off, but as he did, small binders suddenly attached themselves to his wrists after leaping up at him.

It was a booby trap. He was surprised but then two Jedi pounced into the room igniting their sabers. "Don't move slimo" Ahsoka ordered.

The two padawans had gotten there first and warned the parents. They told them, despite being padawans they were on a mission for the Jedi and warned them about Bane. And the asked the mother and father if they could set up a trap for Bane.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Bane sarcastically said, keeping his back to them, as he was currently using a tiny laser to cut the binders. Michael recognised the sound "You're cutting them right now aren't you?"

Bane then suddenly turned around and drew his blasters, getting a few shots off which were easily deflected, before Michael pushed the blasters out of his hand with a wave of his arm, and held Bane up in the air by the throat with the force.

The two were still inexperienced with handling interrogations, and didn't know quite what to do. "Michael I think you're choking him" Ahsoka warned and Michael let go of Bane, slumping him against the wall. They held their lightsabers to him.

"Now" Ahsoka begun. "Tell us where you're planning on taking the children." She was hoping to find the person Bane worked for.

"Why should I give in to padawans like you?" Bane remarked. Ahsoka held her saber closer to his throat, originally going to use force to interrogate him, but remembering past times where she tried that, it only ended up hitting her straight back.

So she deactivated her saber and tried something else. "You will tell us where you were taking them" she waved her hand.

"Those tricks won't work on me" Bane warned. Michael hadn't had to use a mind trick in a long time. He wondered what it would be like if he tried now. He deactivated his saber and stepped in front of Ahsoka.

"You _will_ tell us where you were taking them" he waved his hand. Strangely, Bane spoke, but they were grunts of pain. He then clutched his head and yelled out in pain again, Michael and Ahsoka were as easily as confused as the other.

"Okay okay! Just get out of my head! I'll tell you where." Michael looked at his hand shocked. He had just given Bane a lot of mental pain just by doing that. He knew he was powerful but it never really occurred to him that he could unintentionally hurt someone he wasn't trying to with it.

The parents thanked the two Jedi, and Bane, whose headache had stopped, was taken in by local authorities, where a message was sent to the Jedi. Michael and Ahsoka inspected Bane's ship, and Ahsoka found the Rodian child they heard about, whilst Michael was looking on the outside of Bane's ship, which was covered in volcanic ash. That confirmed that Bane was telling the truth about bringing them to Mustafar.

"Um, Michael" Ahsoka walked out of Bane's ship. "I've found the other baby he took from Rodia." She held it in her arms as it was squirming around happily. "Should we leave him here with the authorities until the Jedi arrive?" she asked.

Michael thought for a while. He didn't like the idea of leaving him here with Bane, but he was in custody so he would be safe. But when Michael looked at the baby again, memories of Toja's death flooded him. A death he allowed to happen. He wouldn't let this child die. Not after Gallifrey.

"I actually think we should take him with us" suggested Michael. "I don't trust leaving him with here."

"But that'll mean we'll be taking him in the middle of the danger" Ahsoka protested, following Michael onto their ship, still holding the baby.

"But at least we'll know where he is" pointed out Michael. Ahsoka looked down at the baby, a motherly feeling coming over her. She didn't want to take the baby with them, but Michael was right. They took off and headed for Mustafar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grievous and Ventress placed a sixth baby they captured in a cot in a control room on Mustafar, when a holo image of Sidious came up. "Excellent you two, these children have natural talents too great to be wasted by the Jedi. They'll make perfect Sith spies, if they can survive the tests that is."

"As long as I get back to my army soon lord Sidious. I'm a General, not a mercenary. This is more of Ventress's thing" Grievous reminded.

"You'll return to the confederacy soon, but I need you to stay here for now. These are enough children and I need you both to watch over things until we're done here" the image replied.

"I thought we were well hidden here" Ventress asked.

"You are, but just in case." Sidious's image faded out. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Jedi masters found the children, and no doubt it would be the one with the Time lord padawan, whom Sidious wanted to test against the General and assassin to see how powerful he was. He would lose the children but it was a reasonable bargain to see this Jedi in action.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael and Ahsoka were in hyperspace, with Michael deep in thought. He was wondering why they were even going to Mustafar. Well mainly because Ahsoka wanted to see if they could find the person behind this. But what if that person was someone who wasn't supposed to be captured? What if that person was supposed to play a role in the timeline?

His train of thought was broken when the baby was crying next to him. "He won't stop crying" said Ahsoka trying to calm him, jiggling him up and down. "He's probably hungry, crumple up the food supplies we brought to feed him" Michael suggested.

"Alright. They should be edible for him, could you hold him please?" she handed the baby to him. Michael looked at the child he was holding.

"Y'know, I'm starting to regret taking him with us" he expressed.

"Well like you said, I don't trust leaving him on that system with Bane either" Ahsoka sat back down and took the baby, attempting to feed him. "I can't get him to eat."

"Try soothing him first."

Ahsoka did and the baby calmed, and did eventually eat before falling asleep.

Michael looked at Ahsoka and the baby for a while. He remembered how the Togruta Shaak Ti raised him and took care of him when he first came to the temple. He also remembered back to his friends on Gallifrey, who pretty much were, for the first part of his life, his family, and how he could possibly be the last Time lord. He couldn't have a family of his own. Especially since he was a Jedi.

He realised for the first time how lonely he was. Species wise anyway. He still had great friends like Ahsoka, who was still holding the baby. And for a brief moment he wondered what it would be like if he raised this baby, teach him how to be strong, how to solve problems and stand up to the world/worlds. Kind of like what master Plo was with Michael.

"Ahsoka"

"Shh, you'll wake the baby."

"Sorry but we're approaching the Mustafar system."

They flew down to the area Bane told them about with their cloaking device on. They landed and walked out the ship with the baby being wrapped in some sort of blanket, being held by Ahsoka. They opened the door with the force and entered the building hoisted above the lava.

Michael suddenly stopped. "Do you sense that?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ahsoka became confused. "It feels like, there's children here."

"Follow me" Michael sensed his way down corridors as did Ahsoka, as they were both sensing the same thing.

They opened a door and what they saw surprised them, six other young children in cots, and a droid hovering around them. Michael pushed the droid back against the wall, and he and Ahsoka inspected the babies. Some were sleeping and others were stirring, but all seemed to be unharmed.

"I don't understand, I thought Bane only captured one baby, this one" she referred to the Rodian baby she was holding.

"Perhaps there was more than one bounty hunter" Michael suggested.

"Were these babies even on the holocron we had though?" Ahsoka questioned.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get these children to the ship" Michael took two of the children and ran out with Ahsoka.

"We can't just leave them on the ship whilst we go back to get the others" Ahsoka ran alongside him.

"We're gonna have to. Besides that ship has a cloaking device, whoever's here doesn't know the ship's there" replied Michael.

The two padawans left the three children they had on a medical bed on their ship and quickly ran back to get the other four babies. This didn't go unnoticed however, Sidious spotted this on the camera's in the building.

"Grievous, Ventress, I'm afraid we have two Jedi intruders. Dispose of them will you" he ordered over the comms.

Sidious was amazed however that it was just him and Anakin's padawan. He thought their masters would be with them. That meant that the rumours of Time lords being very intelligent were possibly true.

Ventress and Grievous were watching the camera's as well, and saw what Sidious was talking about. "It's that brat who I fought with previously" Grievous recognised.

"And Skywalker's little errand girl" said Ventress.

"They're here for the children, and they're here without their masters" she smiled heading towards the door. "It's time I show you Grievous how to really handle a Jedi padawan."

"A mistake which will not happen again" he remarked.

"Okay, grab two each, then get back to the ship before anyone sees us" Ahsoka had two babies in her arms and was about to open the door when it was instead opened for her, Ventress standing on the other side, surprising Ahsoka.

"Ventress! What are you doing here?" she demanded, backing away a bit.

"I came to prevent you from taking the much younger children, which we worked so hard to kidnap" Ventress activated her sabers.

"You kidnapped them? Wait, _we_?" Ahsoka noticed.

"Indeed, now leave the babies here and I might spare you" Grievous walked in to both Michael and Ahsoka's shock.

For a second, Michael was glad he didn't have to worry about freeing Grievous anymore, until he realised what Grievous must've done. "How did you escape the cruiser?" he wondered.

"I had to rescue him. Easier said than done" Ventress answered.

"And that Jedi master Layna you rescued from me, I ended up executing after all" Grievous boasted.

The padawans gasped, and Michael felt a wave of guilt. 'I knew I should've stayed to free Grievous.'

Ahsoka put the babies back in the cots and she and Michael drew their sabers. "Keep their blades away from the children at all costs" Michael told her.

Ahsoka took Ventress and once again Michael engaged the droid General. "You got lucky last time boy, that was just a fluke."

Knowing there were children right behind him, Michael took on the most defensive style of combat. It was difficult for both padawans as they did not have that much room to move around. Ventress accidently hit on the controls, deactivating the lava shield around the building.

Ahsoka and Michael were desperately trying to keep them away from the children, and Michael heard the cries of one of them, realising how dangerously close the blades were to them. He wouldn't children get hurt, not children. He summoned up the force within him, and threw a massive force push at the two opponents, blasting them back far at the end of a corridor.

Ahsoka was surprised. She shouldn't have been but she never saw Michael do something like that. She took two of the babies, and ran out into the corridor with Michael. "Someone needs to distract them. Ahsoka take these children to the ship then come back for the other two. I'll hold off Grievous and Ventress."

"On your own? Michael you may have defeated Grievous before but going up against those two on your own-"

"Ahsoka the children is what's important here. You and them get to safety, please." Ahsoka looked down for a second and knew he was right.

"Please stay safe" she asked him before running in the direction of the ship with two of the babies. Michael ran to the direction he threw his opponents in, whom were just standing up.

"How did he-?" "I told you he was powerful" Grievous reminded Ventress, as they prepared to fight the Time lord. It was six sabers against one, but Michael had to defend the children somehow. They made the first move, attacking at the same time. He moved his saber as fast as he could, stepping backwards for now, giving him time to analyse the fight. He then thought of a plan of attack. Sidious was watching the fight on the camera's, interested.

Asajj could use the force, Grievous couldn't. He force pushed Grievous back, and engaged in form vi with Ventress. In a one on one with Michael, she found this harder than expected, which embarrassed her since she made fun of Grievous. So she tried jumping around him on the corridor walls.

Michael anticipated this and with a movement of his arms, he tore parts of the wall off whilst Ventress was doing this, knocking her down.

'Quick, get rid of her sabers' Michael instructed himself, and managed to kick one out of her hand. Ventress pushed him back, and attacked him with her remaining saber.

Grievous came back, so Michael jumped over Ventress, grabbing her other saber, and using his ability to not fall to the dark side whilst using form vii, he attacked them. All the while Sidious was watching with intrigue. This Time lord was definitely confirming the legends of their race.

Michael was debating whether to quickly jump through inbetween Ventress and Grievous to make them strike each other. He remembered his master's advice about how taking some risks achieved things. He did so and Ventress was accidentally struck by Grievous, injuring her arm.

He used this distraction and threw the red lightsaber at Grievous, impaling him against a wall. Michael left them to see if Ahsoka had rescued the children. However, an injured Ventress tried to follow him. Sidious shut off the camera's and smiled. This boy could definitely be useful to him, as a Sith.

Ahsoka was almost at the room with the last two babies, when she ran into Michael. "Michael what happened are you alright?"

"Fine. Where are the kids?"

"Just about to get them, I- look out!" Ahsoka moved and saber locked with Ventress who appeared behind them, and Michael helped her. Suddenly, the whole building moved, making them all fall over. They then realised the building's shields must be down. Lava hit this place constantly, now it was going to collapse.

As Michael stood up, he realised he was standing over Ventress, his lightsaber still in hand. He could end her right now if he wanted to. He could save so many people that she would kill. Battles she'd command probably wouldn't happen. The people he could save by killing her now. But no, that wasn't in the timeline. And he couldn't kill her, for any reason _whatsoever_. Ahsoka then got up and headed for the direction of the children, but in a quick move Ventress swung at her across her leg with her saber. Ahsoka cried in pain and collapsed and Ventress was about to strike her down.

"Ahsoka!" Michael yelled, and acting on impulse, not thinking properly, he jabbed his blade forward and Ventress felt a sharp pain, and looked down to see an orange blade through her stomach.

She collapsed, and died right there. Michael couldn't believe what he had done. What had he done? It was happening again! That was something he was not supposed to do! The building shook again, so he helped Ahsoka up, who had also saw what he had done.

"Michael you-" "I know, but let's get you to the ship, you're injured."

He got her to the ship when she remembered the collapsing building. "Michael the last two children!"

He looked back and said "You'll be alright here, I'm going in after them."

"But Michael-" she could only watch as Michael jumped into the building, and he got to the room they left the force sensitive babies in. He grabbed them both, but fell to the floor when it opened up, slanting downwards towards the lava. With all his strength he pulled himself out of the room, still with the two babies.

Ahsoka felt like it was the longest 3 minutes of her life, but smiled when Michael jumped out the building with the children, like a hero from some fairytale.

"Let's go!" They boarded the ship and headed to the control room, where Ahsoka was trying to calm the two crying babies, crying from the noise. "It's okay, it's okay" she whispered.

They flew the ship away from the building which had now collapsed into the lava river, and saw another ship flying away. Grievous must've gotten free and flew away. Michael and Ahsoka were relieved that all the children were safe, and their mission was over.

Michael was starting to fill with guilt again, over master Layna's death. 'I should've never defeated Grievous in the first place.' He then remembered Ahsoka, and her injured leg.

"C'mon, I'd better bandage that." He picked her up bridal style and carried to the medical bed where the other babies were.

"Michael" Ahsoka said whilst being carried by him. "I just wanted to say, you were amazing."

 **So yes it's been a while, but I've made up for it with an extra long chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I've written in any fanfiction actually. So much happened in it. You'll see the aftermath of this whole adventure in the next chapter. Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	17. Plotting and concern

Darth Sidious, in his secret building on Coruscant had just finished watching the footage on that now destroyed base on Mustafar. He had lost the children yes, but now he could have something even better. "You realise that they'll suspect the confederacy of being behind the kidnapping of these children by using Grievous and Ventress." A holo image of Dooku pointed out.

"So let them. That'll be a perfect excuse to get them off my tracks" Sidious replied.

"I saw the footage as well master. That boy, he killed Ventress."

"I know. He has definitely proven his strength in the force" Sidious smiled.

"Asajj Ventress was my best assassin, I trained her myself after she turned and-"

"And soon we could have a new ally" Sidious interrupted. "You've seen the footage as well, you saw how powerful he fought, to believe one of his race is actually here."

"You still didn't fully explain what these so called 'Time lords' are master" Dooku reminded.

Sidious pulled out a pyramid shaped Sith holocron from his cloak. "I learnt about them from ancient Sith holocrons, dating back thousands of years ago. Time lords were supposedly a high powerful race outside of our own galaxy. On the outside they look identical to humans, but their biology seems to be very different. They were supposed to be the lords over time itself, no one's actually seen them do anything involved with time itself but that's what the legend says."

"You said that they were very powerful Jedi" Dooku reminded him. "How does that relate to their race?"

Sidious paused before answering "No one knows why, but thousands of years ago when there were Jedi Time lords, all of them possessed immense power and strength in the force. The power they wielded was incredible, observe." Sidious activated the holocron and a holo image came up. "This was a recording a hover droid managed to get, during the time of the great Sith wars. This is very old."

The image played out a recording of two adult Jedi, both with orange sabers and both on a battlefield surrounded by almost a hundred Sith. Suddenly both of them did a force repulse each and blasted back every single Sith around them. They made their move and struck down the Sith that were still trying to get up. They even grabbed groups of them with force by the throat, without lifting their hands, and choked them to death. The Sith who managed to get up, engaged the two Time lords in combat. The Time lords used form vii lightsaber combat without falling from the light. They force pushed groups of Sith back and lifted massive objects and threw it at them. One of them put his hand on the ground and force blasted a group of Sith back. The other did a full 360 spin with her double bladed lightsaber, slashing the Sith around her. The footage ended, when all the Sith were dead.

"This is incredible, how did the council allow this kind of power?" Dooku wondered.

"Most of them were expelled from the order. This was millennia ago however. The last anyone heard of them was that they went to war with a race called the Daleks."

"So there's never been a Time lord Sith then?" Dooku assumed.

"Not many people know, but there was _one_." Sidious explained. "His name was Darth Tempus, and he was a very powerful Sith, even more powerful than the likes of Revan or Naga Sadow. It took over four hundred Jedi to defeat him in the end. If we had that type of power for the Sith, imagine what we could gain and accomplish, imagine how successful the order 66 will be."

"It's going to be hard to turn him. Hell they can even use Juyo without using the dark side" Dooku remarked.

"He is still young. We just have to find some sort of weakness in him" Sidious proclaimed. "Something that sparks anger inside of him."

Michael and Ahsoka had delivered the Rodian baby back to it's mother first, since they didn't know the locations of the other babies families. "Oh, my baby!" the Rodian mother rushed to take her baby from the two padawans and cradle it. This time she believed they were actual Jedi. The mother then realised "And soon I have to give him up to the Jedi order."

Michael looked at the baby, and remembered how he and Ahsoka took care of it. How innocent it was. Flashes of order 66 went through his mind. Heck it's just one Jedi that'll be avoiding it right? It won't affect the timeline. "Well it's still your decision, You don't have to give him up to the Jedi."

The Rodian mother pondered this for a while, still cradling her child. "Although he could have a good future as a Jedi" Ahsoka reminded, making Michael wish she hadn't said that. "I think, me and his father can provide a good enough future for him anyway. Tell the Jedi we've changed our minds, we're keeping him here." The mother's decision made Michael relieved, and he and Ahsoka made their farewell to her and headed back to their ship, with Ahsoka now being able to walk on her bandaged leg. They left the system and decided to head back to the temple. "We lost the holocron Grievous and Ventress stole in the building explosion, but I'm sure if we take the children to the temple they'll know where they've come from."

Inside the temple hanger, Plo and Anakin had just arrived back, hoping to find out the planets the other children were on. Master Yoda and Kenobi were there to meet them. "How many were taken?" asked Obi wan. "Six, children master" replied Anakin. "The parents on each were killed, and we believe Grievous and Ventress took them." Anakin took the killing of the parents somewhat personally, as he had lost his mother not long ago.

"We heard about what happened to master Layna, and how they took the holocron. But what's strange is, was that we received a call from Glee Anselm. Apparently they have Cad Bane in their custody" Obi wan told them.

"The local authorities caught Bane?" Plo asked. "Actually they said two Jedi caught him, with the description of two padawans, a Togruta and an apparent Human. And we've just been told that both of your padawans borrowed a ship from here not long ago" Obi wan explained.

"Wait, are you implying that it was-" before Anakin could finish, a ship flew into the hanger and landed. "That would be the ship they borrowed" said Obi wan. The ramp opened and Michael and Ahsoka, carrying a baby each stepped out. "Masters" Ahsoka noticed them. "We've found the children on Mustafar, that's where they were being held, six of them."

"Six?" was all Anakin could say, clearly surprised. While the three tall masters were surprised, Yoda couldn't help but smile a bit. He turned to a hanger droid "Six beds for each of the children, bring us." "Where in the galaxy did you find them all?" asked a confused Plo. "And did you get them back from Grievous and Ventress?" Anakin added.

Michael and Ahsoka then explained the whole event, how Michael tracked Bane's station, how they got one of the holocrons, which they handed back to their masters, and how they captured him, and tracked the rest to Mustafar, where they faced against Grievous and Ventress. "You faced those two on your own?" Plo repeated, slightly unhappy at the danger of doing that. "Well, Michael faced them mostly on his own, to be honest" Ahsoka admitted. "But I wouldn't have gotten the children to safety without Ahsoka" Michael didn't want her to feel left out.

"Michael I know you've defeated Grievous once before but going against two skilled more experienced duelists on your own-" Plo was interrupted by Ahsoka. "But he defeated them both master. He beat Grievous again and even killed Ventress." They looked at him and Michael revealed a saber he had on the back of his belt, which he took from Ventress after he killed her, handing it to Anakin. "It's Ventress's all right." "I only killed her to defend Ahsoka, it wasn't out of anger" Michael explained and Ahsoka added "She got me on the leg with her saber and was about to strike me down until Michael intervened."

"I can see my padawan" Anakin noticed the bandage on her leg. "Ahsoka you could've been killed! You are not going on missions on your own like that again without my permission."

"The same goes for you Michael. It seems you've forgotten about me telling you how dangerous doing things like this was" Plo sternly said.

"But like last time master I came out on top. I won the fight and completed the mission, in this case one I set myself."

"Let's not forget, they did after all save all the children that were taken" Obi wan reminded. "I suppose" Anakin softened. "Well done Ahsoka. And Michael" he turned to him. "Two duelists at the same time, and killing one that a lot of masters couldn't defeat, beating Grievous twice in a short time, that's incredible."

"Yes, and I suppose you followed my advice again during all that didn't you Michael?" Michael nodded at Plo's question. "And it is very impressive you figured out where the children were, capturing Bane and defeating a Sith assassin. Truly remarkable. And well done to you too lil 'soka." Ahsoka put on a smile, although deep down she was actually slightly disappointed and kinda sad that both the masters she admired praised Michael the most.

The rest of the children were brought out of the ship and placed in cots. "We'd better tell the authorities of the systems they were taken from we're taking them in" reminded Obi wan. "What about the parents?" asked Ahsoka. "The parents were killed, all of them" Anakin answered quietly. "What!" both Michael and Ahsoka were shocked. "They, orphaned them" Michael stood there for a while before master Yoda came up to the padawans. "A great future here, they will have, as Jedi. Looked after well, they will be. Quite impressive, finding these children and defeating powerful adversaries, it is. A Jedi trial, this can even be counted as. Medals will be given to the both of you, for this heroic act." Yoda then walked away but soon frowned afterwards, as he was now walking next to Obi wan.

"Master if what Plo Koon's padawan said about killing Ventress was true, then this is actually quite worrying. He defeated Grievous twice and killed a powerful Sith assassin that many Jedi masters couldn't even defeat" Obi wan asked quietly.

"A scout team we will send to Mustafar, to retrieve the security footage from the location they gave us, and analyse what happened there, we can" Master Yoda replied.

"Well I suppose that's some form of gratitude Michael" she turned to look at him after Yoda left, only to see him walking out onto a veranda, something clearly wrong with him. Ahsoka had felt a little left out earlier, as Michael received most of the praise from both the master she admired and her own master. But he couldn't help that, after all he did actually do all those impressive things they praised him for, and they wouldn't even have the children safely if it wasn't for him. Not to mention the fact that he beat Grievous twice and kill Ventress, which she had to admit, even impressed her. She had to talk to him.

Michael looked out from the balcony, Kaben and Henga scolding him for changing the timeline again being the least of his worries right now. The fact that these children were orphans now because he captured Grievous, then again he didn't know if Grievous and Ventress would've done this anyway but still, master Layna would still be alive, and the Jedi on Bespin whom he was just told about. And seeing those six babies, being taken in to only be killed in years to come, it unnerved him especially to see them be taken by Anakin, who would probably be the one killing them. And what's worse he couldn't do anything about that.

Ahsoka walked out on the balcony too, and already sensed guilt in Michael. Maybe she was a bit selfish. "Michael" she walked up to him. "I can sense what you're feeling. You couldn't have stopped them from taking the children even if you didn't capture him. He and Ventress would've still probably been ordered, by I'm guessing Dooku, to have done it anyway. You didn't know they would kill master Layna."

Michael wished he could tell her about how he wasn't even supposed to capture Grievous in the first place, or kill Ventress. But he couldn't, and also he couldn't bear to see her reaction to that. "I know, but she would be alive today if I hadn't-"

"She would've been dead anyway if you and master Plo hadn't rescued her from that battle where you captured Grievous, something you could control. You couldn't control what he did after. And let's face it, you did most of the work rescuing the children, which was the least we could do after they were orphaned, and how many other Jedi do you know that could take two Sith pawns at once?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically, although Michael could name a few. Plus he couldn't also tell her about handing the children in to the order, where they'll be killed in a few years, which got to him again. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked out from the balcony with him. "And thanks for saving me back there too."

Michael smiled slightly at that. He really wished he could tell her about what was going to happen, it was agonizing not to. But at least for now he felt he did at least one thing right.

In the council room up high in the Jedi temple, the surveillance footage salvaged from the destroyed location on Mustafar was playing in the middle of the room. Unfortunately most of the building was destroyed, so not much evidence could be taken of who Bane was working for. Although it was mostly likely Dooku, and Bane would be questioned later about it. But what the council were really interested in was Michael's battle with the two sith pawns in the base. They watched how he fought and his skill in the force. When word had gotten around the council that he had defeated Grievous twice, and killed Ventress, the legends of Time lord Jedi which the council knew about started to sound more realistic. The tales of how they became so powerful, sounded more believable now, as it appeared to be happening again. This for now was not that big of an issue, but after this it was worth a discussion about it.

"He has obviously studied all the forms in lightsaber combat, did you two teach him any of these things?" Saesee Tiin asked Shaak and Plo.

"No, I only taught him the basics" Shaak denied, some worry for Michael in her voice.

"And I've only taught him up to form v, he must have learnt about the others himself. I have considered forbidding him from using form vii, like with most Jedi, but since he shows hardly any dark feelings whilst using it, master Ti and I have excused him for it" Plo explained.

"The council should decide whether he uses that form or not, like they did with myself" declared Mace. "And whenever he taps into the force, it seems to give him more power than usual."

"That type of power in the force I've only seen displayed by very skilled masters, not a padawan" Kit fisto remarked.

"Question is, why is it only unique to his species? We don't know much about these Time lords, but was there anything in their biology that is reacting especially with the force?" Obi wan raised the question, which made Shaak Ti think back to all those years ago how she first sensed some sort of energy in Michael, and that was on the medical screen too.

"The two bodies that were taken in from the ship he was found in still have medical records in the republic archive. I could ask for them to hand it to us and we could determine the reason for his species type of power" Shaak offered.

"You do that master, in mean time we have to keep watching him. There are bigger issues to worry about like this war, but if his power keeps growing, he could become very dangerous" proclaimed Windu.

"Or useful" Shaak added, reminding the council of the reason she wanted him to be trained in the first place.

"Master Plo Koon, keep an eye on your apprentice" asked Mace.

"Report to us, about anything that gets too worrying" Yoda instructed.

Plo, who had been silent for most of this, agreed to Yoda's instruction. He knew about Michael's power and the legend of the Time lords. But over the months he had begun to admire the boy and they had a great friendship with the other, and although for some reason he always sensed conflict and frustration in Michael, he never sensed any hate or anger in him. "I will watch him master, but I will say. My padawan has shown no signs of darkness or dissent in him, which is amazing since he lost everything in that 'time war'. But he is a very obedient and fast learning apprentice. Intelligent and useful on missions, but I understand your concern and will watch him."

Shaak smiled a little of relief and thankfulness when he said that, and the council left it there. "Just remember we have to be careful" reminded Obi wan. "For all we know he could've come from something much higher and bigger than the Jedi."

 **Not much happens this chapter I know, just Sidious and Dooku plotting to turn him. And the council are now starting to acknowledge Michael's power in the force, both the dark and the light side are starting to notice him. Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	18. The Zillo beast

Master Plo was called to the chancellor's office since he requested him personally. Michael came with him although really that was the last thing he wanted to do, speak to the person whom he knew would be responsible for so much death in the future. His conversation with Kaben and Henga secretly just now wasn't exactly enjoyable. Especially after they learned about the death of Ventress. Because of this, some battles she was supposed to lead in the future maybe different, and hopefully their outcome wouldn't be changed too much. Michael did explain that he was acting on impulse and defending his friend Ahsoka, but they told him he should've just let her die. It seemed to them what happened to her wasn't important enough in the timeline, which it took every ounce in Michael not to shout back at them to defend his friend.

They stood at the door of the office when it opened, and the chancellor stepped through, and Michael got to see up close in person Palpatine himself as he greeted them. "Ah master Plo Koon, thank you for coming on such short notice." He then turned to Plo's apprentice, which sent a rush of mixed feelings through Michael upon making eye contact with him, although he tried not to let his feelings by sensed by Palpatine, as Michael knew who he really was. "You must be his padawan," "Michael Res" Michael answered him. "Well I've certainly heard a some things about you. Come in."

The master and apprentice entered the office, Michael trying to look as normal as possible. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here master Jedi. It's quite an urgent matter really. Republic spies informed us that the separatists have an attack planned quite soon on a small republic medical station, by destroying the outside life support systems. Now I have a team of clones with oxygen equipment prepared to defend it, but what we need is a Jedi commander that can withstand the vacuum of space for a short period of time to lead them" the chancellor explained, knowing Kel dor's could do that.

"I understand, and I accept. How long until the attack?" Plo asked.

"About one Coruscant planetary rotation."

"In that case I must leave immediately. Michael tell the Jedi that I've left for an important mission for the Republic."

"Aren't I coming with you?" Michael wondered.

Plo did consider this. His power could help against the separatist attack. But with all the things happening recently, he was afraid Michael might do something a bit too powerful, especially with the council becoming increasingly wary of him, that could not bode well for Michael. Plo wanted to be on a mission with Michael where he could keep a closer eye on him. "No, stay here and inform the Jedi. Even with someone like you, being sucked out into space is still a massive risk." Plo quickly left the office to get to his starfighter and gather more clone reinforcements. Michael was about to protest but decided it wasn't worth arguing.

Michael was about to leave as well, not wanting to be in the same room as Palpatine, but said chancellor spoke "Let's just hope your master can defend the station successfully. You know young Michael, defeating General Grievous twice and killing the Sith assassin Ventress is quite impressive for a Jedi your age." Michael was 184 but that was the equivalent to 17. "I've read the Republic's information archives. You're a Time lord aren't you? A species from outside of this galaxy. Apparently, according to the archives, members of your race in this galaxy were very rare, let alone ones who were Jedi."

Michael didn't want to have this conversation with the Sith lord right now, but he didn't want to look suspicious, so he engaged in conversation. "Well it has happened before apparently, your excellency. There were some of my race who were Jedi years ago."

"Yes, only exclusive Republic historic records have mention of your race. Mainly during the great Sith wars. The power they held was remarkable."

Michael wondered what Palpatine was trying to get at. He couldn't deny a temptation feeling rising inside of him. Michael could see images in his head of things Palpatine has done and will do. He pondered over the lives he could save if he did what he was tempted to do. He could save the Jedi, the babies he saved weeks earlier. Stop a totalitarian reign, save Anakin. It would be hard to explain the death of the chancellor, but if he told them all he was a Sith and proved it, heck Palpatine probably was hiding his lightsaber in this very room, he could be knighted, save the galaxy and end this war quicker. But no. Michael had to obey the timeline.

"There were a few of your race that were Jedi, and even one that was a Sith lord, who was an expelled Jedi. Have you ever heard of the story of Darth Tempus the grand?" Palpatine stood up from his chair and looked out the window, his hands behind his back.

This made Michael, who wasn't really listening before, raise an eyebrow. He had talked to Kaben and Henga and as far as they knew none of the Time lord Jedi who were expelled from the order turned to the dark side. But Michael didn't know much about Time lord Sith, and as much as he hated this, talking to Palpatine would be the only way to find out more about this.

"One of your race, after being expelled, started tampering with the dark side of the force. He became quite powerful, immensely powerful, even outranking such Sith as Darth Revan, Darth Malgus, Darth Bane. Even Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow. Rumour has it that he became, at a brief point, powerful enough to control time itself, deciding what happened in the future."

Now this caught Michael's ear. Palpatine had unintentionally intrigued Michael, since he didn't know of Michael's secret mission to protect the timeline.

"Just think of what he could've done with that type of power. He could've brought order and peace to the entire galaxy. Many say the Sith empire tried to do just that, but they fell, thanks to the heroic efforts of Jedi. Sometimes I wonder whether the Jedi are the so called peacekeepers they say they are" Palpatine proclaimed.

Now this brought Michael back to his senses, remembering who the chancellor actually was. He would do the same to Anakin in two years time, turning him against the Jedi, but Michael knew better. He knew this war was not the Jedi's fault, and were more or less dragged into it. They were just responding to what was thrown at them. However, Michael still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit curious about this, Darth Tempus. "This, Tempus person, what happened to him in the end?" he asked the chancellor.

"The archives say, that he believed himself to be better than the Sith emperor, and attacked the Republic himself. It took over four hundred Jedi to defeat him. Luckily some Time lord Jedi returned to stop him, and thirteen of them did. He couldn't control the part of the timeline where he died." There was a short pause of silence before Palpatine spoke again. "Anyway, I must report to Dr Boll, who's currently working on a secret project for the Republic."

"What project?"

"Being a Jedi, I suppose I can put my trust in you young Michael. You heard that master Skywalker and Windu encountered a beast on Malastare. Well we decided to bring it back here, to use it's strong scales as clone armour. Don't worry, we won't harm the beast, just use it" Palpatine explained.

Michael left the office after that, parting the chancellor. He was now curious about two things, this so called 'Darth Tempus' and what this beast was. He thought that keeping a large creature, and from what he heard from the mission a rather destructive creature, was incredibly dangerous, not to mention it could accidently do something that makes the timeline go off track. He couldn't just ask master Skywalker or Windu about it, they'll never tell him directly. He did however accidently almost bump into none other than senator Amidala, which he quickly apologised.

"No no that's fine" she smiled. And then she recognised him. "I've seen you before haven't I? You were on Geonosis weren't you? In the arena, one of the few padawans to survive that."

"Yes I was there senator" this was the first time Michael really came face to face with the wife of Anakin and future mother of Luke and Leia. "I'll just be on my way now-"

"Wait, it isn't just that where I've seen you before" Padme remembered. "You're that padawan in the news, the one who killed Ventress."

"I'm in the news?"

"You saved six force sensitive children on Mustafar, along with Ahsoka, Anakin's-, master Skywalker's padawan. That's very impressive."

Michael smirked at her correction. "I suppose. Senator, you wouldn't happen to know about a certain beast that was brought back from Malastare would you? It's just that I was talking to the chancellor just now with my master and he mentioned it."

Padme's expression changed to a saddened one as she explained "Yes unfortunately. Master Skywalker and Windu found some sort of creature, called the Zillo beast, after detonating a bomb on Malastare, and the Chancellor wanted to bring it back here, to see if it can help us in the war in anyway."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is. If that creature were to become loose, it'd be disastrous. Not only that, but this creature is also the last of it's kind, we should really be protecting it then experimenting on it."

"The last of it's kind?"

"I was just about to meet up with master Kenobi and Skywalker now, to see what we can do about this."

Michael parted from Padme and was thinking about this creature, the Zillo beast. He just knew that this was going to endanger the timelines somehow.

Quite a while later, Michael was sneaking through the corridors of a Republic science and research centre, which was heavily guarded by clone soldiers. But he managed to sneak in through some vents on the ground floor. "Remind me why we're doing something this risky again?" Ahsoka was behind him, sneaking along the corridors with him, as he had brought her along too.

"Don't you want to know more about this creature? The, Zillo beast?" he asked.

"Well yes, not to mention that this could be incredibly dangerous to everyone on this planet. You seem to be quite interested in this thing?" Ahsoka observed.

"Well we rescued several children before on our own didn't we so why not investigate something ourselves again?" Michael excused.

"But we're not talking about some small children to save, from what I've heard this is an actual large creature and we have no idea of what's capable of. Not to mention the fact we have to be careful with it, since it's supposedly the last of it's species."

"Yeah, I Know" Michael said that in a quiet tone.

"What exactly are you planning to do anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

Michael wasn't exactly sure himself. He wanted to check the records, that he knew, just to see what they were doing. But he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do when he saw them. "I just want to see what they're doing with the Zillo beast. That's all."

Michael had the schematics of the building they were in, which he and Ahsoka hacked from a mobile computer. They were sneaking through old abandoned corridors. "Okay, there's an old computer room coming up at the end here, just in here" Ahsoka informed, as she tried to open a door. "Dang it's magnetically sealed."

Michael walked up to the door and took his lightsaber in his hand. But instead of activating it, he pointed the bottom end of the saber at the lock and pressed a button, which made a blue light come on and made a strange sound as well. Suddenly the door unlocked and he made his way inside. "What was that? What did you do?" Ahsoka wondered, following him in.

"Sonic lightsaber. We're not allowed possessions so I built it into the hilt. Makes things a lot easier to hack into." He switched on a computer in the room and with said Sonic lightsaber, hacked into the official records of orders to do with the Zillo beast. "Looks like they want to take plates of it's scales, and use it for armour" Ahsoka read the orders. "Wait" she suddenly said. "There's an order here directly from the chancellor himself. It says," she paused before reading the rest of it. "It says Dr Boll was given an order to terminate the beast. What was the chancellor thinking? I want to end this war as quickly as possible too but, not if that means killing the last of a race."

Michael stood there for a while. He knew what the right thing for him to do was, what Kaben and Henga would want him to do. He should do nothing, let it die. I mean, the clones getting new armour that's, from what he was reading, lightsaber resistant, wasn't going to really drastically change anything. And besides, what could they do anyway? "I think, I think we should leave now."

"What? Why the sudden change in plan?" Ahsoka questioned.

"What plan? We came to see the records, and we did."

"Yes but, they're, they're going to kill it."

"Well what can we do?"

Ahsoka didn't know how to reply to that. He was right, what could they do? They couldn't exactly take it to an off world remote location could they. She sighed, knowing that there was nothing either of them could do in this circumstance. Even with someone as smart and powerful as Michael.

"I mean, I suppose we could see the beast in person just once. It says here that Doctor Boll won't enacting the procedure for another hour. The beast is on it's own, restrained in a room right now" Michael suggested.

Michael and Ahsoka crawled through a vent which led to a large room with control room raised high up. "Apparently they're using some sort of gas to kill the creature-" "Michael" Ahsoka interrupted him as he turned to see what she was looking up at. What he first laid eyes on was a brown large scaly creature, in restraints that looked like they were strong enough to hold several rancors. The beast was awake, but it wasn't moving much, just looking around the room. No one was in the room but them and the beast, and the two Jedi stared up in awe at such an animal. "So, this is the Zillo beast. The only one in existence" remarked Ahsoka. And although she couldn't hear it, the beast was emitting some sort of sound, a sound of depression, loneliness. She couldn't hear it. Michael could.

He stared up at the creature, hearing the sound, and the pain within it, the loneliness. He felt helpless to save this beast. There was no way he wanted to endanger all the lives on Coruscant or affect the timeline, but he couldn't exactly just take the creature somewhere else. He then got an idea, which he hoped would work. He heard that Time lords could donate some part of their regeneration energy. He never believed that, and that it could only be used while regenerating. But it was worth a shot. He was hoping to donate a small part to the beast in order to revive it after they had it killed and taken it's armour. Maybe if he concentrated and used the force to bring out a small portion of his regeneration energy he could-.

A small golden energy then started emerging from Michael's hand, which even surprised him. Michael couldn't believe it. He thought this could only happen during an actual regeneration. He quickly closed the palm of his hand so Ahsoka couldn't see the light, and slowly approached the beast. "Michael what are you doing?" Ahsoka whispered. Michael ignored her, and put his hand on the beast, which the golden energy transferred into it. 'I hope this keeps it alive.'

"C'mon, we should go before someone comes back" Michael suggested and Ahsoka agreed, although it did sadden her too a bit to leave the beast. They climbed through the vent and snuck their way back outside. The beast however, upon absorbing the regeneration energy, started to move around. It was now more awake, and when Dr Boll and some of the scientists came back, it started getting aggressive.

"What's going on? Someone restrain it" the doctor ordered, and some clones rushed in with electric staffs, but the Zillo beast managed to smack them away, and in doing so, broke one of its restraints. "Doctor, what's it doing?" one of the scientists yelled. "I'm not sure! It seems to have gotten stronger somehow!" she looked at the screen and became confused. "What? That can't be right, the screen is detecting some sort extra energy in the beast, something I've never seen before." The beast then broke out of it's prison and its roars were deafening, as it smashed through the ceiling and climbed to the top of the building.

Michael was flying a speeder back to the temple and he and Ahsoka would normally be engaged in a conversation. But today they were almost silent. Ahsoka was still making an effort to talk. "I mean, it's not like we captured it or gave this order or anything. But one life is better than a thousand right? Sad isn't it? The right thing to do would set this beast free but at the same time you would endanger everything and everyone. Letting someone die to save everything from certain destruction, imagine being burdened with type of choice" she stared off into the distance. "Yeah" Michael replied in a quiet tone. 'Last of it's kind.'

The two then heard a noise from the distance behind them. Michael stopped the speeder and they looked behind them. And to their shock, the Zillo beast had broken out of the roof of the research building, and was making it's way in the direction of the Republic building. "What! How'd it get out!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "The Republic building! It's in that direction!" Michael realised. The worst case scenario for him right now was literally happening. Who knows how many lives that thing could take! "Oh this speeder's never going to get to the building on time" Ahsoka realised. Michael quickly had an idea. "Ahsoka take the wheel, just keep heading in it's direction, I'm going to make a few modifications to the engine." Michael climbed out of his seat and Ahsoka begun to drive. "What are you doing?" "Just keep going!" Michael began fiddling with some wires with his sonic lightsaber.

The Zillo beast climbed and swung through the jungle of Coruscant, scowling every time it saw an image of Palpatine. Emergency services were called but they weren't exactly equipped to deal with this thing. So LAAT gunships were used instead, but it was quite hard to maneuver in such narrow places. The Zillo beast destroyed so many bridges and vehicles along it's path. Some people even fell, but were suddenly caught by something, and they were levitated back to safety. Michael and Ahsoka werein the speeder, which Michael had modified to go faster, and were trying to save as many people as they could, although sometimes, they weren't always successful. They couldn't do anything to stop the beast since they were too preoccupied with rescuing civilians. The beast got ahead of them, and approached the Republic building. "Michael c'mon! We have to divert this thing somehow. Hopefully the research building warned the Republic by now. The one time we forget our comm links" Ahsoka regretted.

Michael wondered how this beast could've gotten free so easily. Those restraints should've been strong enough to hold it. 'What could've possibly made it stronger so that-, wait. Oh no.'

This was his fault. Now the creature was heading straight for the Republic building and was almost there. "Oh no, I think my master's in there" Ahsoka remembered. Michael wondered if what he thought of would work. "Quick, head over to the building" he instructed. "Hopefully they're evacuating it by now" Ahsoka hoped.

Indeed they were ships flying away from the building as the Zillo beast was now on it. The chancellor Anakin and Padme, who were in the chancellor's office previously, were boarding the chancellor's private ship. "My security staff insisted on adding this emergency escape route" Palpatine explained as they boarded and it took off. Dr Boll came on a holo image and explained that they had enough toxic gas now to kill the beast.

"Does it have to be destroyed?" Padme asked. "The Jedi stun cannons will-"

"Will not eliminate the problem" Palpatine explained.

"Oh I wish we never brought the beast here" Padme sighed.

"I think the LAAT gunships are on their way now with the tanks, with those they should be able to-"

"Excuse me Ahsoka" Michael interrupted her by jumping from the speeder and down onto the Republic building.

"Michael! Honestly, his ideas sometimes." She moved the speeder lower and closer to the building, just in time to see the beast grab the ship Palpatine Anakin and Padme were in. "Master!" She knew the tanks couldn't do anything whilst her master senator Amidala and the chancellor were in the firing line.

Michael saw this too, and he had to do something to get the beast away. He was going to try something he thought of earlier. He saw Anakin trying to cut the ship they were in in half, so they could escape. He was reluctant to do this, but he tried to summon up regeneration energy as best he could. 'This is going to cost me some limbs in the future, if I last that long.' He summoned it up, and with the force threw it at the beast. This caught it's attention, and the upon recognising the energy, instantly lost interest in Palpatine.

On the ground near the tanks, Obi wan, Mace, Yoda, Aayla Secura and captain Rex were witnessing the scene. Mace was looking through some binoculars. "What is Skywalker doing?" he questioned, "Appears to be another one of Anakin's 'improvised' plans" observed Obi wan who now had the binoculars. "How can it be a plan if it's improvised?" Mace rhetorically asked unamused. "Wait, what's it doing?" Rex saw the beast turn away from the ship. Mace grabbed another pair of binoculars and looked. "Is that, padawan Res?"

The Zillo beast turned to Michael and dropped the ship, which Anakin had to stop cutting through and Obi wan and Mace had to catch it with the force. "This energy, powerful isn't it!" Michael yelled at the beast. "You want more? Leave them alone! Come after me, C'mon!" Michael turned around and sprinted as the beast chased after him atop the Republic roof.

"Look! I know you're angry at Palpatine! Trust me I don't like him either, but if you do this they'll kill you!" He knew this creature was intelligent, and hoped it could understand him. "I know they captured and tried to kill you! I tried to save you with my own energy, but now I don't think I can. I don't want to kill you, I know you're the last of your kind. And so am I."

There was no way Michael was going to outrun this thing, unless. He tapped into the force as best he could, trying to do something he studied in the archives. He picked up as much pace as he could, and suddenly, he moved a short distance in just a second. He couldn't believe it, he just performed a force dash. He tried it again, and was successful. He kept doing this, not even the massive beast could get him. But Michael was too caught up in the moment. He forgot he was on a slope and lost his footing. He fell and rolled down to the edge of the building, dangling off the edge.

"Michael!" he heard a voice shout. Ahsoka flew the speeder below him, which he dropped down into. "Quick we have to check on the ship your master the senator and chancellor were in!" he proclaimed as they flew the speeder to where that was.

That said ship was breaking apart from where Anakin had cut it. And worse the beast accidently hit it with it's tail, which made it go out of reach for Obi wan and Mace with the force. "Quick the gunships!" shouted Obi wan. The ship broke in half and both Anakin and Padme fell out and rolled down to the edge of the building and dangled off the edge, quite a way apart from each other. The Chancellor and the pilot were still in the ship which was rolling down. "Quick we have to get them!" Yelled Ahsoka, and she and Michael used the force to lower the falling ship to safety. But the beast suddenly swung for them. It damaged the speeder and were forced to jump on the building as it crashed. But they looked up to see master Yoda and Secura on the actual beast distracting it with their sabers. "Ahsoka, you go help them, I'll rescue these." Ahsoka nodded and jumped up with her saber on the beast.

"Ani!" Padme was losing her grip and Anakin tried to grab her. He was about to with the force, but she suddenly fell and plummeted to the ground. "Padme!" Anakin yelled, out of reach of the force. Michael suddenly saw this, and not thinking it through, jumped to the floor on instinct. He wasn't looking where he landed, so he fell on his left arm on the floor and heard it snap. "Ah!" but he ignored it and used his right arm to grab Padme with the force, seconds before she hit the ground. He placed her on the ground and Anakin jumped down, landing safely as he was a Jedi. R2 flew 3PO down since they were in his ship too.

"We aren't having any effect!" Aayla yelled as she, Yoda and Ahsoka jumped off the beast. Michael stood up, holding his arm, and turned around to see the beast jump down, right between him and Palpatine. Ignoring the pain, Michael jumped on the beast's head, activating his lightsaber. He then saw a small gap in the beast's lightsaber resistant scales, with still strong skin but enough for a lightsaber to penetrate. The beast eyes Palpatine, whom still was in the half ship.

"You don't need to kill him!" Michael yelled but the beast began to move. "Heel now! Please, for your own sake." The beast kept moving. Michael knew it would kill Palpatine, which would affect the timeline drastically. And Michael knew this was someone who would become a tyrant, kill the Jedi, was orchestrating this war, killed so many and would make the galaxy go to hell, compared to a, yes destructive but a captured and probably scared creature who didn't want to be here, and like Michael the last of it's kind. "I'm sorry" Michael whispered, and he stabbed his blade down into the beast's head, making it roar out in pain, before it collapsed. Michael deactivated his saber and sat down completely silent on the beast he had just killed. Obi wan and Mace on the gunships had seen what happened, Yoda Aayla and Ahsoka saw what happened, Anakin and Padme saw what happened, Palpatine saw what happened. As Michael sat there, one arm broken, one arm holding the saber. He didn't agree with Palpatine, but the apparent story of Darth Tempus being able to briefly change time, became ever more interesting to him.

 **So another long chapter. I wasn't exactly sure about regeneration energy, and if Time lords could actually use it when not regenerating. I read somewhere that they could donate some of it. I had the idea of the Zillo beast being attracted to it.**

 **Phantom soul edge: I do actually have a plan for regeneration, just probably won't see it 'til the very end.**

 **ADChipmunk: He's an ancient but powerful Sith lord that was expelled as a Jedi, as he was too powerful like Michael. Just someone I made up to interest Michael. I saw that you're writing your own story about him, so I'd thought I'd give a bit more context to him for you.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC. Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	19. More mysteries

Michael slid off the beast, still holding his broken left arm. The weight of killing the beast was enough to numb out the pain. Anakin and Padme ran up to him. "Michael! Are you alright? You're hurt" Padme asked concerned.

"I'll be fine senator, really" Michael said holding his arm.

"I thought it's armour couldn't be penetrated by lightsaber, how did you kill it?" Anakin asked.

"There was a small gap inbetween the scales on it's head, enough for a lightsaber to fit through." What they all couldn't hear however, but Michael could, was the sound of whimpering, and dying, coming from the beast, which filled Michael to the brim with guilt.

"Well, that certainly gave us all a scare" Chancellor Palpatine and his pilot walked around the beast and joined them.

"Chancellor, are you alright?" asked Anakin and the chancellor replied "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you Michael" he turned to him. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to exterminate this creature." Michael flinched at the word 'exterminate'. "And I do hope you make a full recovery, you deserve some rest." The chancellor turned away and pulled out his commlink. "The crisis is over, we don't need the gas bombs anymore."

Ahsoka jumped down to help Michael and join her master. "Michael" Padme addressed. "Thank you for catching me back there." "It was quite impressive handling that creature, and took a lot of courage" Anakin complimented, making his padawan hope she'd get a compliment too, she didn't however. Anakin forgot. "But, it was very dangerous. It could've killed you too. You are still a learner remember" master Skywalker added.

Michael wasn't in the mood to be lectured right now, but he had to play it off. "Forgive me master." "But thanks again, for saving senator Amidala" Anakin seemed grateful, and of course he would.

Masters Windu and Kenobi along with some clones helped clear the body of the Zillo beast, and Michael was taken to the temple's medical centre and his arm was put in a cast. He did consider using some regeneration energy to make it heal faster, but he had used too much already, and decided it best to save it for an actual regeneration if that was ever needed. So he let it heal naturally and maybe use the force to speed up the healing process. A day passed and Ahsoka was sat next to the bed Michael was on, informing him of the aftermath of yesterday.

"They're probably going to clone the beast?"

"Well it's rumoured that's what the chancellor wants to do" Ahsoka explained.

'Great, another thing I have to intervene with' Michael wasn't happy.

"I have to leave soon anyway, there are more missions that I've been called for, with my master" Ahsoka told him as she got up to leave. "You won't get too bored here will you?" she teased slightly, knowing Michael's injury was making him stay 'grounded' until it healed.

"I'll make the best of it." Although, he didn't like the thought of being stuck in the temple when something in the timeline could go wrong. As Ahsoka was about to leave, Shaak Ti entered and the two Togrutas bowed to each other before Ahsoka left. Michael perked up a bit when he saw Shaak enter and sit next to him.

"Hello Michael. Feeling better?" she smiled.

"Recovering, I suppose."

"Good. That was quite a rescue of the chancellor and the others in the Republic you made, with help from your young friend of course."

"Yeah. I wish it didn't have to die though."

"It seems that killing the beast distressed you quite a lot. I sensed it in you when you came back to the temple."

"Maybe they should've left it on Malastare, or put it somewhere else that was safe. I feel like sometimes we shouldn't intervene with things, and let them flow naturally."

"Sometimes doing what you think is right and what your feelings tell you is the way. Other times, we have to look at the facts." Although Michael looked up to Shaak Ti, that piece of advice didn't exactly help him. "If it's guidence you're looking for, there are many aspects of the force to give you it." Now this interested Michael again. He knew she was specifically talking about the light, but his mind went back to the story of Tempus.

"Do you mind Michael if I take a quick medical scan, and a blood sample?" Shaak pulled out a device and did a quick scan of him.

"I've already been treated, why do you need to take that?" he asked.

"Oh just making sure you're fine" she placed a hand on his shoulder, then held his arm and took a quick blood sample. "Now try to heal okay. I'll be checking up on you every now and then since the next clone training doesn't start until next month." She walked out of the room, and then looked at the scanner in her hand. On it, was a scan of some sort of energy, the same sort of energy that was showing on the scanners when she first found Michael. Not only that, she had managed to somehow look at the medical report for the dead Zillo beast, and the same type of energy was found in the beast which wasn't in it before. She had to head back to where they kept the two bodies in the Republic, of the pilots of the ship Michael was found in. They were kept in two freezing chambers to preserve the slowly decaying bodies, they would be buried when research was completed.

Michael wasn't too bored. He was visited by his master, who was just as surprised to hear what Michael did and about the beast. "I'm gone for one mission and you fight and kill a beast and break your arm?" Plo asked. "Glad to see your mission went well master" Michael joked.

In his room, Michael had just finished talking to Kaben and Henga, who had congratulated him on keeping the chancellor alive, therefore protecting the timeline. He left out the part about him being responsible for the beast's breakout. He sat on his bed thinking over things. He didn't save Padme just because it wasn't her time to die yet, but out of genuine protectiveness, she had family after all. He thought over the force dash he discovered he was able to use, which pegged him to wonder what it was exactly that made Time lord Jedi so powerful? He did notice however, after using some of his regeneration energy, he felt somewhat, weaker in the force.

And now thanks to him, Palpatine would go on to create the empire. Padme was saved, but only for another few years, and he had no idea what was going to happen to Ahsoka, as she was one of the few people he didn't know the future of. He did truly wonder what it would be like to, even just temporarily, control the outcome of time. He was last of the Time lords right? He was a lord of time so shouldn't the decision of who lived and who died be his? Just for the better of course, to do something that could actually save the galaxy and improve it. He knew how power hungry the dark side could make someone, so he wanted to stay away from that as much as possible. But at least out of curiosity, he had to see if Palpatine was telling the truth or not, and as much as he hated it, he decided to meditate.

Michael was sat cross legged in the middle of his room, searching the force for any information about any ancient temples, which could've belonged to Tempus, or at least one he resided in. The Jedi archives wouldn't tell him this so this was the only option. Michael did start to see some visions after a while.

He saw, the Jundland wastes? On Tatooine? He saw a small projector, similar to the one he had for Kaben and Henga, but it wasn't his. Then he saw some different visions. He saw hundreds of clones being shot one by one, by some sort of blue lasers, which made an oddly familiar noise, and he heard shouting. 'Ex' something. He then saw something which distressed him the most. He saw Barriss, Barriss Offee, whom after Geonosis, Michael was quite good friends with as well. He saw her on her knees, on some sort of landing platform, looking like she was just beaten in a fight, and then suddenly, a crimson blade stabbing through her. She screamed in pain, as a female figure stood above her.

That brought Michael out of his meditation. Something was wrong. He knew the future of the galaxy, and none of what he just saw was in it. This made him worried. He still had to protect time for now, so was this trying to warn him of events he had to prevent? But what were they? What was killing the clones? Was that really going to happen to Barriss? And who was that who stabbed her? His first thought was someone working for Dooku, but who? The figure was female but Michael had killed Ventress. Was it possible that after Ventress's death, Dooku went in search to train another assassin? No, Michael knew in the future Dooku acquires another Zabrak, called Savage Oppress, although he didn't know what Savage would do after he leaves Dooku. There was only one place Michael wanted to know a lot of answers to a lot of questions, and if there was any place to find them, it was the Jundland wastes.

In the Republic building in a medical centre, Shaak Ti asked the medical droid to take out one of the bodies of the pilots of the ship Michael was found in. They were in a refrigerated chamber, with added chemicals to them to preserve the bodies, although they still were decaying ever so slowly.

Shaak herself was reading a scan of the dead pilots. They, like Michael, had the same type of energy source in them, although it was slightly less in these two since they were dead and decaying. She took Michael's blood sample and placed it in a machine.

"You're sure we can take some of that energy out of this sample?" she asked the droid.

"It might take a while, but we should be able to extract a small amount of that energy" it replied.

Yes it did take a while, but it worked. In a small chamber in the machine with a glass window, floated around a small golden light. "Take a portion of that" Shaak asked the droid and it managed to take a small part of that energy in a small syringe.

"The Zillo beast showed stronger signs of life after this energy was found in it. If we maybe apply to a decaying limb of this body.." the droid injected the energy into the limb of the dead pilot. Then something started to happen which amazed the droid and Shaak Ti. The energy started repairing the limb, restoring lost parts, healing any wound inflicted on it.

"It's repairing the limb, it's like, it's regenerating it somehow" the droid observed. "But it appears that this pilot is still deceased. It seems to heal, not revive."

Shaak concluded that Michael must've gotten to the beast somehow, and gave it some of this energy. Which meant he was responsible for it breaking out. But, as much as she should, she really didn't want to report that to the council. But that creature's scales were impenetrable, how'd he do that? Also, this meant Michael had this sort of energy inside him, as did all Time lords apparently. Then, why didn't he use it on his broken arm? Was it involuntary? Either way, it would've healed it. She looked at the golden energy floating around, and tried something. She held out her hand and begun to use the force to move around the energy. Then something happened, the screen next to it started going haywire.

"The screen, it's power levels" the droid noticed. "It's readings are off the charts."

The machine suddenly exploded and Shaak and the droid braced themselves and looked up afterwards. "What, what happened?" the droid was confused. "I used the force with that energy" Shaak bluntly explained. "The energy found in Time lords."

A week passed, Ahsoka and Barriss were walking through the temple corridors. "I admit it was quite refreshing to go out in battle, and gain a bit more recognition from my master" Ahsoka chatted with Barriss.

"How are your force powers coming along?" asked Barriss.

"Well, my master says I'm quite, in his words, amateurish, for a Jedi my age" replied Ahsoka. "You?"

"Master Luminara thinks I should be ready for the trials in the next few years. In fact one or two of them I've completed already" Barriss seemed quite happy, and Ahsoka was happy for her too, although she wished she would get a little praise or have achievements like Barriss and Michael. Speaking of which, the two girls visited him to see how he was doing.

"Hey Michael, how's the arm?" Ahsoka greeted, her and Barriss entering his room.

"Hello girls" he stood up from his bed. "A lot better now thanks." It was no longer in a cast and he wielded his lightsaber around with his left hand to prove it. "You were right Barriss, it did heal in record time."

"I was treated in a similar way after we crashed on Geonosis you know" Barriss smiled.

"Was I seriously the only one who wasn't in that battle?" Ahsoka joked.

"Well I thought you two destroyed the droid factory on Geonosis recently?" Michael remembered.

"We did, some of the battle tactics you told me worked after all."

"You got those tactics from Michael?" Ahsoka asked Barriss.

"They didn't seem too bad when he explained them to me. And I have to admit, you're not half bad as a detective either Michael." Barriss turned to Ahsoka. "We were both assigned to look for a suspected Separatist spy on Coruscant. He figured it out in under two hours and we caught him."

Ahsoka knew that Barriss was not on as many missions recently as she was, but she didn't know Barriss was going on assignments with Michael. 'Great, now even one of my other friends is more interested and more proud of him.'

But she looked at the two talking, and she couldn't be frustrated. Michael was only doing what was right, and he was her oldest and best friend. "Well done on finding Papanoida's daughters by the way Ahsoka, you were pretty smart from what I heard" Michael complimented. She smiled. Ironic how she was only being appreciated by him, which just proved further that he was a great friend to have, who was also currently talking to Barriss as if he knew her for years too. And While she watching the two talk, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a slight unknown feeling deep down. A slight unsettling feeling that she felt seeing Michael talk this way with another girl her age.

"I can't stay long anyway. Master Luminara and I are assigned to a Republic post on some of the Republic's vital oil supplies on the system Cerea. Maybe us three can talk later." She waved and parted from them both. After she went, Michael's face fell slightly, remembering his vision he had of her. "What is it?" Ahsoka noticed this. "It's nothing" he dismissed.

"Ahsoka" he begun. "I did some research and some monitoring of the outer rim during my time stuck in here." Michael had to lie to her, in order to not explain the visions he had. "It was a task they gave me whilst I was here. And I managed to pick up some unusual activity on Tatooine, the Jundland wastes to be precise. I wasn't sure if it was just the hutts again but, there was something else I sensed there. And I believe it was the dark side."

"The separatists?" Ahsoka assumed, since the only Sith or dark side users she knew about were with the confederacy. "Didn't you report this?"

"Well I wasn't actually sure if it even was them, or anything worth to be reported. But I suppose it's worth a look isn't it? We could investigate it ourselves and report back if we find anything interesting" Michael suggested.

Ahsoka was about to suggest against it, but on the other hand, her adventures with Michael have lead to, most of the time a positive outcome. And if they were to find something, and perhaps deal with it herself, that would make her more recognised to her master and possibly master Plo too. She smiled. "Sure, we'll have to hire a ship from outside the temple so no one will get suspicious." She walked out the room to prepare for the mission. Michael thought to himself. That was pretty easy to convince her.

 **Well sorry for another long wait guys. Not a lot of action in this chapter but I feel like I'm moving the plot forward a bit. We're starting to find out more about Michael's power. And to clear it up, he didn't actually monitor the outer rim and detect Separatists, he just said that to get Ahsoka to come with him.**

 **ADChipmunk: Michael's age to the Jedi council is unknown at the moment, but with Shaak Ti experimenting more they will eventually find out. The reason I chose Plo Koon to be his master was mainly because he's the Jedi that Ahsoka looks up to and wants the approval from the most. But with Michael being there as his apprentice, it makes her feel more like she's in Michael's shadow, which will put a test on their friendship later on. I don't really think the Doctor will be in this, as Michael thinking he's the last of his kind will go well for this story. And your story is very interesting, even more of the fact that the Time lord council knows about Tempus, including Rassilon.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	20. Sith temple

The suns of Tatooine were blistering hot as ever and if you looked from the right angle, you would see a ship fly past them, and fly over the dune sea and navigate it's way through the rocks of the Jundland wastes. It landed on a flat rocky surface, inbetween two larger rocks.

"Okay, I don't know exactly what to find out here, or what we're looking for, but I've done a quick scan of the area and it hasn't detected anything unusual." Michael admitted.

"Well you said you sensed the dark side right? So what if we just concentrate for a minute and try to feel anything or sense anything too unusual" Ahsoka suggested, as she was hoping to at least find something.

The pair closed their eyes for a second and tuned into the force. Although Ahsoka couldn't sense anything, Michael felt like there was something just north of them, and although he lied about sensing the dark side in this place, that not actually be a lie after all. And although it wasn't that strong, it was there. There was something else too, something very familiar.

"I can feel something" he said opening his eyes. "Over there, just north of us." Michael pointed out the window in a direction.

"I don't sense anything" Ahsoka admitted.

"I can. There's something in that direction." Even he sounded unsure. He wasn't use to not knowing what was going to happen next. "We should investigate." Michael got up and walked out the cockpit, Ahsoka following him.

"Are you sure we should go on our own?" Ahsoka originally was quite eager to discover something on their own. But now she was starting to regret it almost, as she had no idea what they were getting into.

"We should be alright if we're careful" Michael assured.

"And what about sand people?" inquired Ahsoka.

"Well they should be no problem for Jedi. And besides, considering your master, I doubt a lot of them are around" Michael said quite darkly.

"Hey that was a bit uncalled for" Ahsoka protested following him out the ship. "I mean I don't agree with what he did, but he did lose his mother to them."

Michael knew that. "Yeah, let's just keep going." He himself had lost people close to him to a violent species. He would be a hypocrite if he were to criticise Anakin for it, but, although he was respectful to him when he was around, he still had somewhat of an unconscious bias against Anakin, probably because Michael knew what he would do in the future. He wish he didn't have this bias, as he also knew about how much Anakin would suffer.

They walked out the ship and into the blaring sun. "Where did you sense it?" "Over there." The two climbed over some rocks and made their way down a hill. After a while of walking, Ahsoka did start to sense something. Something which made her feel, cold. Which was saying something, being in a desert. The feeling grew stronger, and very unsettling. This was something she'd never felt or sensed before. She was starting to regret coming on this venture.

"Michael, do you sense that? I don't think this is just the Separatists."

"I feel it too. This is something much, much more-" He stopped and turned to face the wall of a large rock. "There."

"What?"

"Can you sense that?"

"I do feel something, the dark side. But it's like, it's all around us. Like we're standing right on top of it."

Michael held out his hand. "Just do what I'm doing, just concentrate."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Not sure. But I feel like there's something just here."

She did the same as him, and with Michael's power and Ahsoka's assistance, something in the wall of rock started to move, or more like, open. "A door" Ahsoka realised.

Both Jedi looked at each other and silently agreed to enter, Michael going in first, being the more eager one. It was dark, and the two used their senses to move around, although they eventually activated their lightsabers for some light. This was a great metaphor for the two of them, the only light in a place filled with darkness.

"What is this? This definitely doesn't look like a confederate base, now we know it's not them. Do you think-whoa!" Ahsoka lost her footing, as did Michael and they fell, but not far onto a floor below, not far enough to really hurt them. They rubbed their heads and stood up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

As they stood up, the room they were in became more visible, as their presence caused the room to be lit up. They looked around and observed their surroundings. There were monuments of warriors with sabers wearing special armour. Giant pillars in a giant room, and no windows. The Time lord and Togruta had a sudden moment of realisation.

"Michael, do you know what this is?" A slight fear was in Ahsoka's voice, in her rhetorical question.

"A Sith temple" he quietly replied. That was what he sensed. It was clear now why the dark side was surrounding them.

"Why should leave, and tell the council about this" suggested Ahsoka, still wary.

Although he was originally curious about his visions, and what this place was, but Michael found himself agreeing and maybe they bit off more than they could chew. Plus finding an abandoned temple wouldn't affect the timeline that much. "I think you're right, I don't think this is something we should deal with just by ourselves."

At this, Ahsoka suddenly had a change of heart, remembering that she wanted to find something that would impress her masters. And while she didn't technically find it, Michael did, she could at least explore it. "Actually Michael, is this place really any threat to us? I mean it's old and has probably been abandoned for millennia. Do you think we could explore it?"

Michael wasn't really sure what to do. Every part of the light side of the force was telling him to leave. But the part of him with the knowledge of the future wanted him to stay. Well, it wouldn't harm him just to satisfy his curiosity would it? "I suppose we could explore some of this. Just stay close Ahsoka, these places can play tricks on you."

"But they're ancient."

"Exactly."

They decided to walk through a doorway into another dimly lit room. They weren't exactly sure what they were looking for. Michael remembered that he searched the force for anything to do with Tempus. He wondered if this temple had anything to do with him.

"Do you think the Republic could use this as a fortress? Imagine that, finding an old Sith temple, and being able to use it for the Republic's own good" Ahsoka wondered. Michael however was focussing more on looking for anything that could help him.

" _Do you trust him?"_ a voice spoke and Ahsoka looked around.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

The two headed towards what they thought was a door, but then bumped into a solid brick wall. "Ow!" they stepped back. "Wasn't this a door just now?" said Ahsoka igniting her saber to get a better view of the wall, as did Michael. They were about to turn away when they noticed some strange markings on the wall. They were more like drawings if anything. Michael examined them. There was a drawing of some sort of path, something that looked at lot like what you see when you're in hyperspace, but it was something different. There were drawings showing a story:

They was a group of people, which were shaded in quite dark, bowing down to some sort of emperor, all of them with some sort of stick in their hands. Then, another figure, a newcomer appeared, also shaded in.

The emperor figure, sent to what seemed to be the strongest figure bowing to him to meet this newcomer. The newcomer and the strongest figure clashed their sticks together but in another drawing, the newcomer triumphed.

Another drawing depicted the same figure, fighting people who had a brighter shade, clashing their sticks. Once again the darker figure won. Until thirteen brighter figures came from nowhere, and struck the dark figure down.

The dark figure next appeared to be in some temple next, lying there, and then, two bright figures entered. The next drawing, showed the figures exiting. One remained bright, the other, was now a darker shade.

Michael, being an intelligent being, had already worked out that this was about. The two figures at the end however, confused him.

"Do you think this tells the story of the Sith who rests here?" Ahsoka wondered. "And these symbols, what are they?" she looked at the symbols next to the drawings, swearing she'd seen them somewhere before. Then she noticed Michael's lightsaber, and the exact same symbols were carved into his hilt. "Michael, you have those exact same symbols carved into your saber."

This took Michael by surprise. "What?" "Right here" she gestured and Michael's eyes saw the all too familiar language written down. "It's gallifreyan." "What?" "My native language. On my homeworld." "Does that mean one of your kind is resting here?"

Michael read the symbols. "Defeater of the Sith Tulak Hord, and the only terror of the emperor, he lies here, more powerful than you could possibly imagine." No doubt in Michael's mind now that this was the temple of Tempus.

"The Sith who lies here. You know come to think of it Michael, I don't think I've ever met a force user the same species as you, why is that?" Ahsoka asked curiously. But Michael ignored that. "Let's keep going."

He walked through a doorway and Ahsoka was a short distance behind him, which allowed the door to close between them. "Michael?" "Ahsoka?" The two ran up to the wall. "Hang on I'm going to cut through it" Ahsoka stuck her saber in the wall.

Michael tried to blast down the wall with the force, but it didn't work, regardless of how powerful his force blasts were.

" _It's futile"_ Michael heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a stone table. He begun to walk slowly towards it.

Ahsoka on the other side he another voice. _"Don't bother, the wall will just form back up again."_

She turned around, and forming before her was a figure, it was a person. A human blonde woman stood before her, dressed in black wearing high heels, with a black cape behind her.

The Togruta stood at alert, pointing her lightsaber at the woman. "What are you?" she demanded.

"Ask me who I _was_ " the blonde woman replied in a sly voice.

"Particular for a shade. Who were you then?"

"In life, I had the title of Darth."

"You're Sith."

"Zannah."

Ahsoka heard about her. "You were Darth Bane's apprentice. But you and him were killed. And the Sith became extinct."

"And yet Sith like Maul over a decade ago, and Sith like Dooku now, and this supposed Darth Sidious are here, aren't they?" Zannah chuckled. "Did we really become extinct?"

Ahsoka deactivated her saber. "Sith can't become force ghosts. It's not you, this is just an illusion."

"Do you trust him, Ahsoka?"

"How do you know my-?"

"I heard your friend call you that. And do you trust him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend, do you think he'll stick by you? Betray you?"

"You mean Michael? Of course not!" Ahsoka was disgusted that she was asking such a question. "I've been friends with him for years, we trust each other with our lives."

"Years hm?" Zannah smirked, walking and circling Ahsoka, her high heels making noise as she walked. "He's had a far greater history than you think. Do you know how long his species lives for?" Ahsoka stayed silent, and Zannah answered. "Over twenty thousand years. You, are just a spec of dust to him."

"What? No race can live that long, this is just a trick, how would you know anything about us?" Ahsoka argued.

"This temple can explore your mind child. And I sense a feeling of alienation in you, with a hint of jealousy. Tell me, why did you originally come to this temple?" Zannah questioned.

"I didn't know this was a temple" Ahsoka answered.

"But nevertheless you wanted to find something here didn't you? To make you stand out, to impress your masters" Zannah pointed out. Ahsoka had no answer. Zannah continued. "Another potential Sith, Congus, took the interest of my master." Zannah stepped closer to the Togruta. "She impressed my master more, I was in her shadow, I was almost casted out by my master and he would've taken her as an apprentice instead."

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked carefully.

"Me and Congus settled our differences, taking her as my apprentice, and killed my master." With that, the image of Darth Zannah disappeared. Ahsoka stood there, Zannah's words still echoing in her head. She decided it was best to find Michael and just leave.

Michael was still heading towards the stone table. As he walked, images started appear around him. Images that seemed so real. He tried to keep his head down, but he found himself walking on the bridges in the Jedi temple, Jedi bodies all around him.

" _Is this what you wanted? You let this happen. You could have saved them all yet you did nothing!"_ A sinister voice chastised Michael.

The images disappeared and he found himself at the table. On it, he noticed a small projector, the same projector he saw in his visions. He slowly held out his hand to touch it, and as he did, it lit up. A blue light suddenly emerged, and Michael jumped back a bit. He watched on, as a tall figure, wearing Sith robes, and had short black hair and a stubble. He felt extremely powerful. The figure turned around, and laid his eyes on Michael. He took a while to adjust to his surroundings.

Michael stared up at this man, emerging from the projector, the same way Kaben and Henga did. The man looked down at him. "Well, this is unexpected" he spoke with a deep and stern voice. Time lords had this natural ability to detect one another. Michael knew who this was.

"I've been deceased for, from what the force is telling me, millenia. And I never expected to be woken up, by another of my race, a Jedi too."

Michael stood silent for a while, and eventually said "I sensed you, in the force. It showed me this place, Tempus."

Tempus smirked. "A young Jedi searching me out. Many and many have done so years before, not a single one survived. But they weren't Time lord, like we are." He looked up, as if he were trying to look into his own mind. "Strange, there's an unusual disturbance. Gallifrey, our people, they're not there. Why is this?" he looked down at Michael.

Michael didn't look him in the eye. "It's gone. Gallifrey's gone, as are the Time lords. I'm the only one."

 **I wasn't sure if that was a satisfying ending to a chapter or not. This chapter would've been too long however if I included part of the next chapter as this one's ending. So we see that Michael and Ahsoka are experiencing the tricks of the Sith temple. And in this case, Tempus is dead, but like Kaben and Henga, he put part of his consciousness into a projector, abling him to talk beyond the grave.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	21. Time lord Sith

"Gone? Many planets have been destroyed before, both inside and outside of this galaxy, but Gallifrey of all planets? The Time lords are dead? Hm, shame. How did _that_ happen? It may be millenia but I recall that we were the mightiest race in the universe how could they-? Oh, they interfered with time didn't they?" Tempus realised.

"Yes that explains it. At a certain point in my long life a began to have visions, of war but not war in this galaxy. War of a most destructive kind, with our people fighting it. But who against? What race could possibly wipe out the-, wait, the only time the Time lords drastically interfered was when they sent the doctor to-, oh of course, and war finally triggered between the two. Imagine how destructive that must've been. Oh, but look who I'm asking, someone who's lived through it. Tell me boy, what was it like?"

Michael didn't make eye contact. "That isn't any of your business, I-" Tempus interrupted him.

"Those eyes, I know those eyes. A Time lord can regenerate as many times as he likes but his eyes still remain the same." He stepped off the table. "Those are the eyes of someone who's seen his brothers and friends die in battle, his comrades, someone who has seen devastating horrors of war. How many did you kill?"

Michael paused for a while before replying "Approximately two million seven hundred and twenty Daleks. I kept track."

"Did they win?"

"No. They took the Daleks with them as Gallifrey imploded."

"The two mightiest races in the universes burning together. It's like the light and dark converging together, matter and antimatter" Tempus remarked turning his back to Michael. "How did you survive?" he asked turning back.

"I was aboard a stray ship, which was out of range of Gallifrey's implosion."

"And you ended up in this galaxy?" there was a pause between them. "That's, too coincidental. I can tell that you didn't just live through the war but fought in it, meaning you must've been quite grown already. But the Jedi only take infants, so you must've regenerated? Strange how you end up in this galaxy and just happen to regenerate down into an infant for the Jedi to find you. And you just happen to also be a force sensitive? The Time lords must've done something before they died right?" Tempus figured, and he started moving his hand around in a strange way.

Michael wasn't really sure what to tell him. Should he tell him about the mission, I mean he should right? The whole point of finding Tempus was to ask him about if he supposedly could use the force to change time. Tempus couldn't do anything anyway as he was technically dead. And he was the only other Time lord after that wasn't Kaben and Henga he could talk to, despite being a Sith. What did come first? The Time lords or the Jedi? His race or his religion?

"Yes they did. That's actually part of the reason why I sought you out. I heard a legend about you changing the timeline with the force-"

"And you know the future of this galaxy and want to change it? I just force read your mind" Tempus revealed why he was moving his hand around. "Although that was the conclusion I was coming to anyway. The timeline must be in serious danger if the Time lords are intervening. And the only way you could have serious effect on the galaxy is having the power of a Jedi. I see what happened here. The Time lord council picked someone to later become a Jedi and be sent to this galaxy with a mission of protecting the timeline, and made him force sensitive. But the war happened which delayed that." Tempus guessed correctly.

He continued. "And when you were in the stray ship, some sort of device that they gave you, something like the projector I'm using right now, transported you here and you had to use a regeneration, one I'm guessing they placed in you, and you are carrying out that mission of protecting the timeline in memory of them."

"At least, I'm trying to" Michael couldn't hide anything anymore.

"Not easy is it?" Tempus sat down on the table with as close as a sympathetic tone as he could get. "Having to befriend and make family of the people whose death dates you know. I've force read your mind, and this galaxy does not have a very bright future does it? Your master, the Kel Dor. The other padawans at that temple, your Togruta friend in the other room, and the one who found you. You know her fate don't you? What is it?"

"Why are you asking me? If you can force read my mind then you know what happens to her" Michael shot back.

"Indeed. This temple can play tricks on you, Michael, is it? _It_ can even make an image of what happens to her" Tempus gestured to behind Michael, and he turned around to see an image, or some sort of hallucination in front of him. It was Felucia, near some sort of Sarlacc pit, and he recognised Shaak Ti, fighting then Vader's apprentice Starkiller. And just like how it should play out in the timeline, he was winning.

Michael stepped forward a bit but then stepped back, turning his gaze away from the scene, despite still being able to hear it. 'It's just an image, it's not happening yet' he tried to convince himself. However the image wouldn't go away, it was still playing out in front of him as a reminder of what _will_ happen.

Darth Tempus didn't say anything except "After all we have to abide by time don't we Michael? If only it could be changed." He watched Michael closely.

Starkiller in the vision was easily about to deliver a devastating blow to Shaak with his saber, but it was blocked surprisingly, by an orange one. Michael himself was now in the vision, and force pushed Starkiller back against a tree. Suddenly, Michael wasn't even in the temple anymore but in the image of Felucia. He looked back to see Shaak Ti on the ground. "Master-" he tried to say but was forced pushed by the Sith apprentice. He got to his feet. "No, this is just an image, it can't hurt me" he proclaimed.

"Then let's put that to the test, and besides, if this isn't real then why did you rush to save that master?" Michael heard Tempus's voice but didn't see him. Michael prepared to engage in a duel with one of the the best force wielders. Even though he wasn't actually there, Starkiller seemed all too real. Even to someone as intelligent as him, Michael could not tell whether this temple could actually kill him or not. He engaged Starkiller in defense of Shaak, and this was more violent than any other fight Michael had been in.

Starkiller had the reverse hold grip, so Michael worked out that staying in the front hold grip whilst using different fighting styles would be the best. Their sabers locked and they actually were surprisingly equal in their dueling.

"You know if you escalate your fighting style the enemy just will as well" he heard Tempus's voice. Michael did not want to take combat advice from a Sith, but in his situation knew that Tempus was right. He switched to force powers, and grabbed Starkiller with the force and started throwing him around, but Starkiller within seconds broke out of the force hold and unleashed force lightning directly at Michael, which he blocked with his saber.

"Hold out your hands boy, that saber won't take that lightning for much longer. _Absorb_ its energy through your skin and let it go directly back into the force" Tempus advised. Michael wasn't exactly in a position to disregard Tempus's words. Hesitantly, he held out his left hand and touched the lightning, and amazingly, he blocked it. He did the same with his other and blocked Starkiller's force lightning. The lightning ceased and Michael calculated what to do next.

He jumped from ledge to ledge as quick as he could to avoid being caught in a force hold, then suddenly threw his saber and pulled it back at Starkiller's own, destroying it. Disarmed, Starkiller jumped up onto the sarlacc tentacles and attempted to force push them into Michael. Michael knew he would do this however. He pushed the tentacles straight back at him, and made several tentacles at once slam into him. Starkiller fell to the ground, and Michael knew he had to finish him quick. He prepared to force dash, but Starkiller looked like he was preparing to do something.

"I would not do that if I were you-" Tempus tried warn Michael, but the boy force dashed and Starkiller force repulsed, slamming back anything in a close radius to him, and Michael was knocked back straight out of the image and found himself back in the temple.

Michael rubbed his head, being lead on the floor after the blast, and Tempus paced around him. "What a fool. When a force user summons up the force like that you have to jump out of there immediately. He's using a force repulse."

Michael stood up rubbing his head. "Why are you giving me such advice?" he questioned.

"You sought me out for help didn't you?"

"Yes, on how to change time without creating a paradox, I take lessons on how to use the force from my own master."

"Oh but that's it. I did manage to change time with the force at least once, but only after I became so immersed in the force. Particularly the dark side. And by the looks of things, you aren't so keen on the events that play out in the future, or making sure they happen at least."

And for the first time, upon hearing the words 'dark side', Michael was starting to regret coming here. He had been so keen before on finding out a way to control time or at least change it without any consequences. He thought he could learn it without becoming too involved in the dark side's powers, but he realised the risk was too great. He may be powerful but doesn't mean he was immune to temptation. "Maybe, I shouldn't have come here. I should go."

Tempus just simply walked back to the table the projector was on. "Very well, you may leave" with a wave of his hand a door opened behind Michael. "I'll be awaiting your return."

"And what makes you think I'm coming back?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Your uncertainty does." Tempus disappeared into the projector, the door behind Michael still open. He stood there for a bit, every instinct telling him to leave. But deep down, he knew that there probably wouldn't be another chance like this to save the galaxy from it's fate. His head said leave but his hearts said stay. There was still a lot of time between now and order 66 and the rise of the empire. He decided to leave, still with doubt in his mind.

Ahsoka was still looking around for Michael with her saber activated for light. "How am I meant to find him in such a maze like this?" she said to herself, just when an opening came from her right, letting in sunlight. "An exit?" she looked out to the desert of Tatooine and the Jundland wastes. She deactivated her saber and had to find her friend first before leaving. Before she could look around however, she heard a voice, a familiar voice speak to her.

" _Before you leave child, I bestow on you one gift."_ Ahsoka recognised the voice. "I'm done listening to you Zannah!" _"Oh but this gift can give you everything you want. It is the key, to becoming a magnificent force wielder in all of your masters eyes."_ A small light then appeared to shine down on a small rock. On that rock, was a Sith holocron. That was the gift?

They could only be opened by using the dark side, and Ahsoka knew it was wrong to have something like this, besides the Jedi would just find out anyway. But could this possibly be something that could hold secrets? Secrets her master wouldn't tell her? But deep down she couldn't deny the small feeling of temptation inside her. Her head said leave it there but her heart said take it. It wasn't like she was going to embrace the darkness or anything. She decided to take it, as another door opened not too far away.

She saw Michael walk out of it, and quickly hid the holocron in a small pouch like bag she had on her hip. "Michael there you are what happened?" Michael looked down to see himself covered in dirt. "I had a hard time finding my way out" he lied. "Is that an exit?" he saw the opening.

"Oh, yes c'mon let's get out of here" Ahsoka lead them both outside. The opening shut behind them. "Whew! I never thought I'd be glad to see these wastes" Michael remarked. Ahsoka stayed oddly quiet. "We'd better head back to the ship, before anyone starts wondering where we are" he suggested. "Huh, oh right of course" Ahsoka followed him back.

"Are you alright? Didn't encounter anything strange or dangerous did you?" Michael asked her.

"No, not really. I was just trying to find you" she lied. "You?"

"Nothing either" he lied in turn. "Do you think, that maybe we should tell the Jedi about this temple after all?"

"No! I mean, we'll only get in trouble won't we, for exploring something like that without their permission. And besides I don't think that temple's going to do any harm if we don't tell anyone" Ahsoka reasoned, quickly saving herself.

Michael just nodded, quite suspicious as this was something Ahsoka would probably not suggest. They got back to the ship, both remaining silent for most of the journey. Michael was thinking over the whole way back, of what would happen now. Tempus himself did admit he did change the timeline at least once with the force, but the dark side was too big of a danger. With someone of his power, that would effect the galaxy in so many ways. But it didn't mean he was going to become evil or anything. Then again, if he did gain the power to change fixed points in time whilst using the dark, what else would he be tempted to do? How could, even something like the force, change fixed points in time anyway? That was impossible. It was just best to leave it. For now.

Ahsoka got back to her quarters in the temple, managing to keep the Sith holocron a secret. She stood in the middle of her room staring at it, as she placed it on a table. She had to get rid of it, the Jedi would surely sense it here. Oh why did she bring it here? But wait, there was all this talk of the Jedi's vision being clouded anyway, and they did have bigger problems with this war. Who knows, maybe she could use the dark side's secrets, but not the dark side itself. She grabbed it and placed it in a drawer, hiding it out of sight, deciding to keep it.

 **I suppose more could've happened in this chapter. I need to give Michael more motivation first to be pushed towards learning a possible dark side power. Plus I want Tempus to be more of a manipulative intelligent Sith, but can use aggression when needed. Kind of like Sidious.**

 **ADChipmunk: I think it's just Sidious, and Dooku now I suppose, who know about Tempus, through Sith holocrons most likely. Which means Plagueis most likely knew too, presuming Plagueis is actually dead. I'm not sure if the Jedi will face Tempus or if it'll just be Michael meeting with him yet in this story, and as for Michael's regenerations, he's only ever done it once, which we saw earlier in the story. He's currently in his second body. Thanks for sticking around.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/disney.**


	22. Jungle survival

It had been months since Michael and Ahsoka visited the Sith temple on Tatooine, and it was the year 20 bby. Michael and Ahsoka had grown slightly. They were a little bit taller now. Ahsoka now had a different outfit and her montrals grew longer. Michael's voice started to become a little deeper and he had to shave the facial hair that was growing. The war raged on as always. There were rumours that, after the loss of Ventress, Dooku acquired a new apprentice from the nightsisters, a Zabrak. There was also a rumour that, because of the nightsisters, the Zabrak betrayed and left Dooku to search for something else.

Being the Time lord he is, Michael figured out immediately that the rumours were true. Part of that was meant to happen anyway. But, as long as that Zabrak didn't do anything that affected the timeline, it wasn't a concern to Michael yet.

Many battles took place in this time and over the months, Michael displayed great strength in power, and great strategy in battle. There were open field battles against millions upon millions of battle droids. Michael had faced far worse however, and was already experienced in this. He surprised the clones and his master with powerful force pushes against the droids, blasting thousands of them back. He knew exactly where the enemy would strike next, just by working it out in a matter of seconds, and given his previous war experience.

He would grab whole hellfire tanks with the force and crush them. As for spider walkers, he knew the solution to take them out. He would force dash across a battlefield and jump up, slashing two of the walker's legs with his lightsaber, causing it to fall and destroy itself, clearing a path for the clones. He was on a LAAT gunship one time that had run out of rockets attacking a spider walker. So he taught them a trick of using the tow cables and wrapping them around the walker's legs, bringing it down. In the more stealthy missions he and master Plo were on, Michael was able to figure out combinations to sealed doors, override controls, and lift up patrols of droids blasting them back.

The only thing that would really stop him from doing any of this, was when he knew a certain battle he was in would be a loss. His master took note of how his apprentice only used his great power in certain battles. Michael would restrain himself whenever he knew the battle would be a loss. It pained him every time when he saw clones die beside him in a battle they thought they'd win. The only thing that comforted him was commander wolffe's reminder that these clones are willing to die for the Republic, and that the others in the battle would live instead.

But what made it worse, was that Michael knew this was all for nothing, that the empire would take over anyway and all these deaths were pointless. Michael sometimes felt the urge to expose Palpatine and destroy him, but he knew that would create a paradox and possibly put the whole universe at stake. Plus he didn't know, even with his power, whether he could win against Sidious. Michael would sometimes argue with Kaben and Henga that he had to let these pointless deaths happen and for Sidious to take over all because it was a part of the timeline. He was frustrated but he didn't know why he did argue, as he knew that changing the timeline was incredibly dangerous. And although he rejected learning about Tempus months ago, the thought of it kept creeping back into his mind. Especially with those visions of whatever it was in the future killing the clones, and a mystery woman possibly killing Barriss.

His master did teach him a lot of new things in the force, and Michael learned a lot from him. But Plo Koon found it hard to keep up with his padawan's growing abilities. Being a 300 year old Jedi master with many apprentices before, and all he could do was teach Michael the best he could with what he knew about the force powers Michael was learning. Michael never showed any anger on the outside, and never showed any arrogance with his abilities unlike many other padawans including, as much as Plo hated to admit it, his 'little 'soka' did. But Plo always sensed frustration and conflict within Michael.

Not just him, but Shaak Ti had sensed this too, and even brought it up with Michael once. Michael knew why he was frustrated, because he felt ironically so powerless against time, but he couldn't tell her that, so he lied and said this war reminded him of the time war. Shaak used her time on Kamino and their research labs to investigate Michael's biology over the months. She had learned quite a lot about how his body worked. Having two hearts wasn't unusual in this galaxy. Master Mundi had two. But there was the case of that energy inside Michael.

Shaak learned that this energy could regenerate certain things, and Michael had this flowing through him. But she had not seen him use it at all. Why was it that whenever he received an injury he never used this energy? Was it involuntary? Was it only for major injuries, like the loss of a limb? Something that was really surprising, was the life span of his race. The Kaminoans had technology which could calculate the average lifespan of a species by examining a flesh sample. And apparently, it told her that Michael could live thousands and thousands of years. She found it unbelievable that a species could live that long.

But what she was most interested in was how that regeneration energy flowed through him directly alongside the force. It was no secret now, since years before, only the Jedi council knew about Time lords. But thanks to the clone wars, Michael was becoming a bit of a celebrity around the Jedi order and clone army, after the stories of what he did on battlefields and the incredible power he wielded. Many Jedi didn't believe these stories but some did, especially the padawans and any other Jedi who fought alongside him. Many other Jedi were starting to hear of the race 'Time lord' now.

Every experiment Shaak carried out with force, and whatever she could get of Michael's regeneration energy, ended in a small explosion, with the same extremely high, off the charts, power readings. There was definitely a connection between the two. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Ahsoka and Michael still remained close friends as ever, and Barriss Offee was becoming just as great friends with the two. Ahsoka had not used the Sith holocron since she brought it here. Surprisingly, no had sensed it there. She thought it would be sensed the first day, but not even the masters knew about it. However, there was a one sided rift growing between the Time lord and Togruta. Whenever Ahsoka was on a mission with her friend, which was not that uncommon, he always upstaged her, unintentionally of course but, her master Skywalker seemed to be admiring him more than her. At least in her eyes. Not just Anakin, but master Plo too.

Master Obi-wan however, and in fact a lot of the council members, seemed very skeptical about Michael. When she got the chance to hear them talk, mainly alongside Anakin, whenever the subject of Michael was brought up their mood seemed to change. This was probably because of how unusually strong he was in the force, which was a mystery to them all.

There was always some sort of mystery around him, despite knowing him ever since their first training session. For one she never heard of his species before, 'Time lord' or whatever it was. She had no idea where his home planet was, nor had she met any other of his kind. There were times where he held back with his power. Maybe it was because he was realising that he was going to far with it? Perhaps. But there was another thing. Whenever he referred to the current year, or any other year, he always said 'bby'. What did that mean? He said it as if he didn't realise he was saying it. Ahsoka just assumed that's how they said it on his home planet. But it was like, there was always something he was hiding.

Her feelings were mixed with him. She disliked the fact that she was always in his shadow, proving to be more skilled than her, but whenever Anakin would praise him, he would always point over to Ahsoka, to make him notice her too, which Ahsoka was grateful for. Michael always gave her credit too. He was genuinely a great friend to her.

There was one time where they were on a Citadel rescue mission, on the planet Lola Sayu, to rescue master Even Piell and his crew, and much to her surprise, Anakin had requested Michael to come with him and Obi-wan, whilst leaving Ahsoka out. She confronted him and Anakin explained it was that he didn't want to put her in danger, and that Michael had shown great progress in missions like this with Plo Koon. Someone like him might come in handy.

So Ahsoka snuck aboard the ship taking them there, lying that master Plo gave her orders to do so. Michael helped her out by lying too, saying that he was there when Plo gave those orders. The Togruta thought she could prove herself on that mission, but with Michael there, she had no chance. When they had to free climb a wall, he just used the force to make small bits of rock, which everyone was holding on to, fly up to a door.

When that said door was sealed by ray shields, Ahsoka suggested she climb through a vent to open it, but Michael had opened it already with the sonic device in his lightsaber. When they were discovered by the Separatists, commando droids were sent after them, and surprise surprise, the Time lord defeated them all in seconds.

He did many other incredible things, earning his right to be on this mission, whereas Ahsoka felt more like a burden. What was strange though, was that he stopped using his great power, at the moment when master Even Piell died. He could've easily saved him if he wanted to. Maybe it was a mistake? The mission was somewhat successful. They rescued the captives including captain Tarkin, which Michael seemed not too comfortable around, and secured Republic information.

Ahsoka's chance came however in a battle on Felucia. Both her and Michael were leading a squadron of clones together. The clones succeeded in their mission, and the two padawans were separated from them. Unfortunately for them, Trandoshan hunters tried to stun them. Michael saw Ahsoka fall first in a stun net, and turned to see one head for him. It didn't stun him straight away though, so the Trandoshan fired another, but Michael kept getting up. It took four in the end to knock him out. They were taken aboard a ship and taken to a moon somewhere.

It turns out they were to be released and hunted down for sport by a group of Trandoshans. They were both released in a jungle, where other prisoners were killed, but Michael and Ahsoka found a group of three surviving younglings, led by a human girl Kalifa, which Michael could've sworn he heard that before.

Ahsoka thought this could be her chance to prove how great she could be, but she was once again about to be upstaged by her best friend, Michael argued with the girl Kalifa that they had to act against these Trandoshans, but she wanted them to stay put, in order to survive. So Michael went out into the jungle alone, Ahsoka following him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked him, sneaking through the bushes. "Watch this" Michael stepped out into the open, and then force pulled down a tree, creating a lot of noise. "Michael what are you doing?" Ahsoka whispered alarmed.

"Well Trandoshans, here I am! Come and get me!" he called out, and waited for something.

"Michael get back here" Ahsoka exclaimed in a whisper, but then she saw a hoverpod, with two Trandoshans on it, hover down and prepare to fire at him. But Michael smirked. He jumped up before they could, and pulled their blasters out of their hands. He force pushed them both off and took one of their comm links.

Several more hoverpods with armed Trandoshans arrived, but Michael simply pulled all their blasters away, lifted them all up throwing them against the trees knocking them out, and crushed the hoverpods with the force.

Several Trandoshans were not fully knocked out however, and prepared for a fist fight. Ahsoka couldn't just sit by and watch, she jumped down and covered Michael's back. "You remember the moves?" he asked her. "Of course" she smirked. And the two performed several dual takedowns, working amazingly together to take down all their opponents.

One last Trandoshan managed to get a hold of a blaster and aimed for both of them, but he was knocked out by one of the other younglings.

"I knew you'd come back" Michael smiled.

"We saw you take these all out. I've, I've never seen power like that before, not even from my own master" remarked the Cerean boy. "Michael, how did you do that?" Kalifa, who even herself was surprised, asked. "Let's not worry about that now. We need to formulate a plan. If they're using hoverpods and drop prisoners off in ships, with no sign of any base around, then they must be working from an airbase" Michael figured out.

"So what are you getting at?" Kalifa raised an eyebrow.

"We take that hoverpod, and we perform a sneak attack on their ship. Taking our lightsabers back, and destroying their engines. That way the ship will crash and we can finally be safe from them."

"Infiltrate that ship? We wouldn't stand a chance with just us five" argued Kalifa.

"Michael and I have faced worse in this clone war. A few Trandoshans won't be much of a threat" Ahsoka spoke up. As much as she felt overshadowed sometimes by him, she couldn't deny that he was definitely useful in situations like this. And she, and the rest of them needed him right now.

"Well, after seeing what you did, maybe it's a chance" the Twi'lek boy admitted, and the Cerean boy agreed.

"Are you insane?" Kalifa interjected. "You'll be killed!"

"We'll probably be killed sooner or later. But I think I'd rather die trying, and take a chance for freedom, rather than be stuck with the same old danger for the next four months, or who knows how long" they argued back.

Having no better argument, Kalifa pointed out "But they'll detect us coming on that hoverpod."

"No they won't" Michael walked over to the pod and fiddled with some wires. "I've masked it's it's electronic impulse, they won't be able to detect us."

Not liking it, but still wanting to leave this godforsaken jungle just as much, Kalifa sighed "Alright. But any trouble and we're getting the hell out of there."

Michael smiled, and couldn't help but see his old friend Delta in her.

They flew up, and Michael was right, they were operating in an airship. He flew them to just below it, where he used the force to open a small vent for them to climb through. He ordered them to crawl at a moderate speed, since it was the fastest way that creates less noise. They climbed out the vent in an empty storage room. "Okay here's the plan. I'll turn off one of their fuel processors, creating a distraction for you to find your lightsabers, and release any other prisoner they have on here" explained Michael.

"You're going on your own?"

"It'll be safer. Judging by their blasters, they have a signal which can deactivate them. I'll find that signal and they'll be defenseless without blasters. Is that clear?"

"Wait, I'll go with you" Kalifa announced. "Ahsoka, can you make sure these two get to wherever our sabers are being kept" she requested, quite seriously. Ahsoka nodded "Of course, we'll meet you once we have them." Ahsoka briefly glanced at Michael before nodding to each other and departed.

" _Then you take half the group that way, we'll meet up there. Good luck my friend" Delta smiled and Michael did back through his helmet._

"Let's go, this way" Michael ushered. He told Kalifa to stay to the shadows along the walls of the corridors. "The fuel processors are normally at the back, they'll be this way" Michael led them both.

"I don't understand, you talk like you've received top military training. We may be in the clone wars, but you're still just a padawan? And that power you wield, how do you achieve something like that?" Kalifa wondered.

"Let's just stay focused on the mission" Michael dismissed.

"You know, I've been surviving out here, looking after the other two for weeks, and haven't had the guts to try anything. But then you and Ahsoka come along, and you led us straight here, in a matter of hours." She looked up at him. "I have to admit that's very admirable." She sighed again. "But I should've tried something, I should've acted. You made me realise that."

"You did what _you_ thought was best" Michael told her, which was more than he could say about himself. "That's what admirable." Kalifa couldn't help but smile, quite flattered.

They reached the fuel processors, and Michael fiddled with one of the pipes. "If I can just loosen this-" a pipe broke and an alarm started going off. "Hurry, they'll be coming for us" Kalifa warned. The two ran out and entered another room, where they watched the Trandoshans run in to fix the fuel pipes. "C'mon, let's go and find-" before he could finish, a group of Trandoshans entered the room, surprising both groups.

They grabbed both Jedi and tried to strangle them, but Michael and Kalifa fought their way out. Before the beasts could use their blasters, Michael crumpled them up with the force, and punched out one of their captives. After a fight, Michael and Kalifa were fighting one Trandoshan each. Michael was dealing with his easily, but he looked over to see Kalifa struggling with hers.

He then managed to see the Trandoshan pull out a small pistol, and punched Kalifa to the ground. Michael was about to help her, but he suddenly remembered, Kalifa, where he heard that name. She was supposed to die here. By a Trandoshan, right here. He looked down at her, every ounce of him wanting to help her and he could've easily done so, but he was chained, and watched on, as the Trandoshan shot her.

Again. This was Toja all over again. This was master Even Piell all over again. He felt so frustrated at the rules of time, and at time itself. He felt so helpless, so guilty. The timeline never said this Trandoshan had to live. He force choked Kalifa's killer, anger building up inside him, wanting to kill him so badly. Then he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down to see Kalifa, on her last breath. "Michael, look after, them, the others." Kalifa breathed her last, and collapsed dead. Michael let go of the Trandoshan, and knocked him out instead. He had to find the others, and do what Kalifa asked.

He snuck his way through the corridors, knocking out any Trandoshan he came across. The ship was slowly descending due to the damage to the fuel. As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, and prepared to fight, but after looking up he saw that it was Ahsoka, and the other two younglings, holding lightsabers. "Ahsoka! You got them back!" he was relieved that his friends were okay. "It wasn't too much trouble" she handed him his saber. "Where's Kalifa?"

Michael looked down not saying anything at first, but replied quietly with "I'm sorry."

"She's, she's dead?" the Twi'lek boy's face fell. "She had been here the longest."

"I, I can't believe it" the Cerean boy admitted.

"A Trandoshan got her, I couldn't, I wasn't fast enough" Michael tried to explain, but in the end he just said "Let's just carry on with our plan, it's what she would've wanted."

Solemnly, the group headed on, and Ahsoka noticed how depressed Michael seemed, she sensed the overwhelming guilt in him, and truly felt pity for him. Now with their lightsabers, the Jedi younglings fought their way effectively through their enemies, and reached the room where the other prisoners were being kept. There only turned out to be one prisoner though, a Wookiee, whom Michael recognised instantly. Chewbacca. They let him out the cage, and the Wookiee growled a thank you and agreed to help them. He said he could build a transmitter, but Michael told him there was no need.

He pulled out the comm link he stole from the Trandoshan and used his sonic device on it. "What are you doing? You're not going-" The Twi'lek boy was interrupted when Michael managed to contact the Jedi temple, and master Plo Koon to be precise. "Master? Are you there?"

" _Michael? Michael where are you? How are you managing to contact me? We've been looking for you back at the temple, me and Skywalker."_

"Anakin!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

" _You're talking to them? How?"_ Anakin's voice was heard. _"Ahsoka? Is Ahsoka there?"_

" _Michael? What happened to you?"_

Michael explained everything, and gave their location. Plo told them to wait for a Jedi pick up, and survive for as long as they can. With their Lightsabers, the padawans took out their captors easily, with Michael leading them through the halls. He suggested they split up to get to the cockpit quicker. Michael and Chewbacca, Ahsoka and the younglings. Michael reached the cockpit first, and pulled out with the force, two Trandoshans hiding behind the door waiting to ambush them. Michael had sensed them. Chewbacca shot the pilot, and in the struggle, the controls were damaged. The ship started going down.

"What's going on in there-?" The Trandoshan leader, Garnac, and his son, entered the room seeing the Jedi and Wookiee. They opened fire, but Michael force grabbed their blasters from them, blasting them back. They ran out to see them, and Garnac jumped on Michael, his son jumped on Chewbacca. They engaged in a fight on the falling ship.

Ahsoka and the younglings cut their way out of the ship and jumped down. "Michael? Where's Michael?" Ahsoka became worried. "He's still up there!" the Cerean boy pointed. The three watched the ship crash, and immediately feared for the lives of their comrades. They split up to search the ship wreckage, sadly not having any luck. Ahsoka was becoming desperate, but she looked over and not too far away from her, Michael and Chewbacca emerged from the wreckage. He had used the force to stop the wreckage around them crushing them. Michael looked over to Chewbacca, thanking the force he managed to save him. It also had appeared Michael had killed the son Trandoshan.

Ahsoka briefly smiled in relief. She had to admit, Michael did get them all out of this mess, and he acted like an army general himself, like he had military training before or something. If it wasn't for him, she'd be-.

"You were fantastic!" "I've never seen any padawan lead like that except Kalifa." "She would've been proud." "Thank you Michael. We'd be dead if it weren't for you."

Ahsoka heard them all praise Michael, completely forgetting about her. This wouldn't have affected her, but she then she overheard Michael talking to Anakin and Plo, and they once again gave all credit to him, forgetting her. She completely forgot the situation she'd been through. She had helped them get through this as well! Why wasn't she noticed? She was never noticed! It's always him! How great of a student he is!

She heard something move in the wreckage, it was the Trandoshan leader, Garnac. The others didn't see him, but they saw each other. "You. You little, I'll get all-" he was cut off when Ahsoka angrily grabbed him in a force choke. She had killed Trandoshans just now, but not out of anger, and she needed something to take her anger out on right now. She squeezed her hand and force choked the Trandoshan to death.

 **This took a bit longer than I thought, as I did have a lot of writer's block on this chapter. I originally wanted to go with the show don't tell aspect, but this chapter just ended being too long with too many things happening, so I reworked it a bit and balanced it out.**

 **ADChipmunk: I love your reviews honestly, leave as many as you like. We are starting to see some darkness in Ahsoka, whether she goes further with it or not we'll have to wait and see. Tempus pretty much looks like how I described him. Just picture a human looking like that.**

 **Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	23. Learning from Tempus

Ahsoka and Michael were picked up by a LAAT gunship with Anakin and Plo aboard. Both were glad and overwhelmed to see that their apprentices were alive. The other two surviving padawans were taken back to the temple as well, where they too reunited with their masters. Chewbacca was sent back to his home planet Kashyyyk. Kalifa's body was salvaged from the wreckage, and taken back to the temple for a funeral, with her old master attending. As Michael watched her cremation, he felt only guilt, helplessness, and the heat of Kalifa's fire.

'You watched her die. You could've stopped it.'

'No I couldn't. I know I can't. It could've been a fixed point in time.'

'And more people have to unnecessarily die because it was their time to? Surely time could be bent slightly to prevent things like this happening? Remember Evan Piell? Remember Toja?'

Michael mentally debated himself, as they all left the ceremonial room. After much thought, maybe visiting the temple of Tempus was not an unwise move.

Ahsoka left the room with her master. "Are you okay after all this Ahsoka?" He must've asked her that a thousand times.

"Yes master don't worry, I've been through worse" she brushed off.

"It's a good thing your friend was there. From what I heard from master Plo it's almost like he's had military experience before or something."

"Mm-hm."

"And he spoke quite highly of you, your friend Michael did. Said he wouldn't have won against those Trandoshans without your skill."

"He, he did?"

"I was skeptical of him at first but now I've taken quite a liking to him."

Ahsoka remembered what Michael had said about him when they went to Tatooine, and she was tempted to tell him but what Anakin was saying about Michael stopped her.

"You're lucky to have him as a friend. I've gotta go now anyway. Senator Amidala asked to meet me in the senate building. See ya later snips."

"Yeah, see you master" Ahsoka walked back to her room. She shouldn't be feeling this now. Kalifa had just died and she was worried about Michael overshadowing her. That was extremely selfish of her, and Michael did lead them out of that jungle alive.

Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder though about what if Michael wasn't there, what if she lead the other younglings out? How good would she have been? And in truth, she did work well with her friend, like the battle moves and dual takedowns they performed together against their enemies. She didn't want to dislike Michael. He always cheered her up when she was down and she had to admit, she did admire his skills in a crisis.

Maybe if she could just get on an equal level, powerwise in the force to him. Maybe if she was, she would be able to help him in battles. If he was so powerful anyway, why couldn't he save Kalifa? Or master Piell? But she trained a lot over these past few months and she was still behind him. Clearly there was nothing she could learn more from the Jedi archives or her master. There was still the other option however.

Ahsoka entered her room in the temple, really conflicted on what to do. She could travel to other systems that were strong in the force and learn more about it from there. That's how master Yoda became so powerful. But she didn't have time to do that, with her being needed for the war. But there was the quick and easy option. There was the holocron she had kept hidden in her room.

But no, she couldn't do that. That was a Sith holocron, she would never use the dark side. But will using a few dark side powers really corrupt her and make her turn fully. It's only using a wider aspect of the force, and that doesn't mean she has actually become fully embraced in the dark. It would never work anyway, you had to use the dark to begin with to open a Sith holocron. Unless.

Anger was a dark side trait wasn't it? She was still pretty angry at the fact that she wasn't as powerful as she should be, and she was never noticed, by her master or master Plo. Plus, she could've easily saved Kalifa if Michael couldn't, if she was powerful enough. She was angry, and she let it fill her. She took the holocron out from where she was hiding it, and held it in her palm, channeling her anger into it. After a while, miraculously, it opened.

Her eyes widened, and she placed it on a table. She immediately realised that now that it was opened, it could be sensed. She tried to close it quickly, but a voice stopped her.

" _No need to do that now, is there?_ "

The Togruta recognised the voice from months ago. "Zannah?" Ahsoka sensed that there was no one around by her door to hear her.

" _My spirit resides in this holocron. So after all this time you've finally decided to open my gift child._ "

Ahsoka hesitated before speaking. "I should close this. Someone will sense it."

" _No, no they won't. This holocron is masked within the dark side. That is why no Jedi in this temple has been able to sense it. And no one will, even now as I'm speaking to you_."

"Masked? Cloaking the dark side? But how can you even do that? Inside the Jedi temple itself."

" _The Jedi's vision is already clouded Ahsoka. It was easy. They can't even find that Sith lord they're looking for. Not that I know who that is. But you girl, have obviously decided to open this for a reason._ "

"I-" Ahsoka hesitated to speak.

" _Yes?_ "

"You said that this can teach me how to become, in your words, a magnificent force wielder."

" _Ah, so what I said is coming true. Like Myself and Darth Cognus, you are slowly being replaced."_

"The Jedi are not like the Sith. They don't just cast out an apprentice because they're not good enough and replace them" Ahsoka argued.

" _But nonetheless, you are being ignored aren't you? You are clearly in need of some extra training."_

"I only want to study more powers in the wider aspect of the force. I am not falling to the dark."

The voice of Zannah chuckled. _"Of course child. This holocron can teach you how to use a wider range of force techniques, and most importantly, how to use them, and access them."_

"Wait, what's the catch? What's in it for you?" Ahsoka questioned suspiciously.

" _I won't be teaching you, the holocron will. I'll be giving you advice every now and then, and how to use these powers properly. I've been locked in this holocron for years, I'm just glad to be 'unlocked' for a while."_

The Jedi apprentice thought for a bit before replying "Alright. But I'm not falling for any tricks you might try to pull. I'm just going to study how to become stronger from this holocron."

" _Very well my dear. I'll be waiting if you need me."_

Michael managed to sneak away on a private shuttle. It shouldn't be long until he got his own Jedi starfighter. Arriving on Tatooine in the Jundland wastes, he landed close to the temple and found the entrance again.

He jumped down into a room, and activated his saber for light, trying to sense his way to Tempus's chamber again. Since he had been there before, he was able to sense his way there a lot better, and eventually he found it.

It let him enter and the room became slightly lighter, so Michael could deactivate his saber. He saw the projector on the table again, after these months. Michael just looked at the projector on the table, and reached out to grab it, but it activated as soon as he did, just like before. Once again the figure of Darth Tempus himself rose up.

"Hm, just about over a week or two that I overestimated when you'd return Michael" Tempus looked down at him.

Michael hoped he wouldn't gloat. "Look Tempus, I don't want to beat around the bush here, I just want to know how you changed the timeline, even if it was only just once."

Tempus had a look of interest and stepped down from the table walking past Michael. "As you probably know Michael, time is a delicate but powerful element. On an equal level to the force even. And just like the force, if one part of it is out of balance all living things are affected. If there was just some way you could tap into both."

"How can you tap into time exactly?" Michael questioned turning to face him.

"You can't. Not directly anyway. If one studies the force into its deepest depths however then one can gain the ability to open the time vortex itself" Tempus replied, quite serious.

Now that surprised Michael. Wasn't that impossible. Then again he didn't all that much about the force yet, or the time vortex for that matter. "Do not lie to me Tempus."

"What other element do you know that's powerful enough to tear into the time vortex?" Tempus asked him.

Michael had no answer.

"Not only that, but you must break the rules of time too, whilst learning more about the force, becoming more, immersed" Tempus instructed.

"I think I've broken the rules of time enough already" Michael admitted. "I've saved people when they should've died, like when I saved a squad of clones, and I've killed people I shouldn't have, like Asajj Ventress."

"Then do it again." Tempus turned around to face him. "If you immerse yourself into a greater part of the force, especially as a Time lord Jedi, you will soon find that the rules of time will bend, for you."

"There is no possible way I could become that powerful enough to the timelines change" Michael dismissed.

"Perhaps, we should start off early. I'm going to run you through a little, training session. To teach you the type of power you could one day wield." Tempus waved his arm and new surroundings started to form around him and Michael. It appeared to be some sort of old gladiator arena, one that Sith lords of the old empires use to fight in.

"Why are we here? What sort of training do you have in mind?" Michael became wary.

"I'd like to see how you would do against Sith empire era dark lords. Seven of them."

Just then several Sith lords appeared around Michael, all sabers ignited. Michael looked around, igniting his saber too, knowing Tempus intended these dark lords to attack him. Keeping his eyes on them, he asked Tempus "Can these do any actual harm to me?"

"Who knows. I certainly don't. Just another reason to defend yourself isn't it." Tempus then disappeared, and one of the Sith lords lunged at Michael. He blocked and knew this was going to be probably one of the toughest fights he was going to be in so far.

He had to find a better vantage point. He jumped to a higher point in the arena. This was similar to the one on Geonosis which he had fought in. He tried to force push all the Sith, but even with a force push as powerful as his, it only pushed them back slightly.

"These are dark lords of the Sith Michael, you'll have to try to push them harder than that. Use more powerful emotions. Oh and, watch out" Tempus's voice echoed and Michael sensed a pillar being pulled down behind him. He jumped out the way just in time.

"Nice move but, personally I would've grabbed that pillar with the force and threw it back at them. You have to be more aggressive with these sort of enemies" Tempus advised.

Michael looked around him, and saw a door on the side of the arena, leading into a corridor. If he could get them all in there, he could bring the roof down on them. He had to engage a few of them in combat first in order to analyse their agility and stamina.

The Sith went on the offensive against him. He took Tempus's advice and summed up much of the power inside him and blasted some of the Sith back. He engaged the others in a defensive style. These were skilled and well trained however, and Michael was holding his own but having a difficult time doing so.

"You're good Michael but these Sith are aggressive, full of hate. You won't be able to match that will you?" Tempus mocked.

"I don't want to" Michael replied and grabbed all the Sith and held them in the air with force, before slamming them up and down into the ground.

"I'd be careful Michael, one of these Sith has an important role in the future. It's not his time to die yet in the timeline" Tempus warned him.

"What? But this is just a vision, it's not real."

"Then why are you defending yourself then?"

"How am I supposed to know which one?"

"It would be cheating if I told now wouldn't it?"

Michael was forced to defend himself even more since he realised he couldn't attack them. He had to figure it out who it was. Okay Tempus said it was a he, and it was one of the Sith he didn't blast back, which narrowed it down to two Sith.

One of the Sith he blasted back jumped back at Michael and he just sensed it in time. He kept running around, using several different force powers on them until he got the upper hand. But they kept getting back up. So he lead them into the corridor, where he planned to bring the roof down on them. But, he couldn't kill one of them. These Sith were probably going to kill him, and yet there was nothing he could do.

He tried every way he thought of to separate them, but nothing worked. Every time he managed to do so in quickly thought out plans, they appeared back together. He thought of Toja, Even Piell, Kalifa, the younglings at the temple, Padme. All the things that would happen, and he wasn't allowed to do a single thing!

This made him fill with anger, mainly frustration. He picked up the Sith with the force, not sure what to do, seething with anger.

"Sum up all the force you can Michael. Build it up, then release it" Tempus instructed.

Michael did, and all the Sith were blown back away, and he found himself back in the room with Tempus. Michael was breathing heavily, realising that he just possibly destroyed the Sith that was important in the timeline. It wasn't real however, so it didn't matter. "What was that power I just used?"

"That was a force repulse. Very useful in tight situations." Tempus turned to Michael. Do you see how powerful you felt, when you used your anger?"

"I am not going to use any dark emotions" Michael simply replied, standing his ground.

"But you can't deny, it's your only path to opening the time vortex, and changing time. There's a reason that the only Time lord force user who did that was a Sith." Tempus walked back to his table. "I want you to do something Michael. Next time you're in a situation where you have to protect the timeline, use those angry emotions, and you'll see that changing the timeline will be a whole lot easier."

A door opened leading out of the room. "You may leave now. I'll await your return." Tempus watched with his hands behind his back, as Michael gave him an unsure look, before walking out of the room and the door closed behind him.

"He won't disobey the timeline, despite my advice" Tempus knew. "And that'll just make him more angrier."

 **It seems like both Michael and Ahsoka are on a similar storyline here, but I promise they will be different, and their storylines will intertwine and be different. I found it kinda hard to think of how Michael would be enticed by the dark, but other the next few chapters you'll see him and Ahsoka become more interested by it.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	24. Their dark sides

In a dark room of a Coruscant building, a holo image of Count Dooku appeared, and addressed a hooded figure.

"My lord, preparations are in place for the attack on the Kaal system. It's capital city will be under Separatist control soon enough."

"Good. Take the system and you have control of a hyperspace route, forcing the senate to give me more control over that part of the galaxy. And another thing lord Tyranus. Jedi master Plo Koon is leading the battle there, with his apprentice."

"The Time lord boy. Master, I noticed you haven't made any progress in building up any dark emotions in him."

"Not yet" Sidious snarled. "I have not had many chances to talk to him. And on the rare occasions that I have, he seems very, distant."

"And why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, as you will be overseeing that battle, I want you to observe him, try to determine anything about his character that could cause anger or hatred. And if possible, try to engage him in combat. He is very strong in the force, so it would be wise to flee if the battle does not go in your favour" Sidious advised.

"So you want me to engage the boy in combat, to see if there is any darkness in him? I will try master, but I fear that your efforts to turn him will be futile" Dooku expressed as Sidious began to walk away from the projector. "Out of interest, what of Skywalker, and your plans to turn him? You said that he will be an ally to us when this war is over."

Sidious turned back and said "If I have someone as powerful as the boy, I may not even need Skywalker after all."

On the Kaal system:

"Okay, the main battle will be taking place in the courtyard in the city centre. However, there will be droids in the buildings on the side. The infantry captains will lead the battle in the courtyard, whilst the general and I will lead the squadrons in the buildings" commander Wolffe explained.

"Michael, I'll take the west side buildings with commander Wolffe. I want you to lead the east side building assault" Plo Koon instructed.

"Understood master" Michael nodded. The battle had begun, and the Republic was advancing rather well. Dooku was observing the battle and giving orders from a bunker.

Michael was leading his squadrons pretty well, and given his experience and training for the time war, the clones captured more checkpoints then they expected. "Guard that corridor, make sure it's defended. Lock your transmissions so they can't listen in on our communications" Michael ordered, destroying the last of the droids of the room they were in.

In Dooku's bunker, the computer he was using to eavesdrop on them went silent. "Hm, he is clever isn't he." Dooku turned to the screens which were monitoring them. Luckily, one of the clones spotted a camera in the corner moving.

"Sir" the clone nodded to the corner of the roof and Michael saw the camera too.

"They can see us!" he pointed the sonic part of his lightsaber at it and destroyed it.

"Sonic technology? Very rare in this galaxy." Dooku pressed a few buttons on the controls, which controlled a hovering small droid on the battlefield, and it's camera zoomed in from a distance on Michael. The Count turned to a droid. "Send all the B1 battle droids we have to attack the clone soldiers. We need to distract them so we can have the Jedi. Send my shuttle out to the landing platform and prepare to take off. I won't be leaving but the Jedi will think I am, and will draw them straight to me."

"Sir, we got clankers! Incoming!" a clone shouted.

"Take all defensive stances, and protect the main corridors." Michael helped by deflecting the blaster fire, and force pushing back waves of droids. 'Their only sending B1's why aren't they using any other droid?' he wondered. 'Unless, it's a distraction.' He looked out a window and behind a building saw a Separatist shuttle about to take off. 'Dooku! No, it can't be him. He normally travels by solar sailor not shuttles. It's a trap isn't it. Well, let's spring that trap.'

He turned to the captain of the clone squadron. "Keep defending, my, master requires my help" he lied, and ran down another corridor.

Meanwhile, Plo and commander Wolffe had themselves arrived at that departing shuttle. "Sir, do you want me and the boys to ground it?"

"No, this doesn't make sense" Plo realised. "Dooku normally travels by solar sailor, and why would he leave the battle so suddenly?"

"Very observant master Plo. Though I suggest the general should always stay with the battle." From a building on the side, Count Dooku revealed himself walking onto the landing platform.

"Quick men! Set weapons for-"

"He's right, head back to the battle commander" Plo ordered.

"But sir, we can't just-"

"I need someone to stay with the battle, take your men there quickly, I'll be fine." Commander Wolffe didn't like it, but orders had to be followed. He took his men off the landing platform.

"Very wise master, those clones would be dead if they had stayed" Dooku commented.

"You obviously have set this up for a reason Count. You specifically wanted me here. Tell me, what is so important that you would divert away from your own battle to draw me out?" Plo demanded.

"All will be revealed once you are taken prisoner master Jedi." Dooku ignited his blade as well as Plo, and the two began to duel.

"You were one of our greatest Jedi Count, and now our greatest failure."

"The Jedi were foolish not to heed my warnings of war and galactic division."

Michael ran through the corridors. He knew the main control centre in the CIS side was too obvious for Dooku to be in. And as for a secret bunker down below, Dooku obviously prepared a decoy shuttle to lure them out, that's where he'd be. He sensed around first for any guard droids, but he could only sense Dooku himself and-, "Master!"

He made his way to the landing platform, and Plo Koon, although being one the best Jedi in the order, wasn't as skilled with a saber as Dooku was. Plus Dooku used force lightning at points where Plo wasn't able to defend himself. There weren't many objects around to throw either. After the battle Plo was on his knees. "Why divert this battle for a hyperspace lane, to get to me Count?"

"What would I do with you master Plo?" Dooku then noticed the young padawan jump down onto the landing platform with them. "Well at last."

Of course, Plo finally realised. It was not him, but his apprentice. Of course Dooku would want someone like Michael. Plo suddenly felt a massive pain, as Dooku had fired force lightning at his mask, causing it to malfunction. "Master Plo!" Michael looked at Dooku.

"I've heard about you, Michael is it? Quite a powerful force user, for just a padawan."

Michael ran over to his master, trying to help him. Plo wouldn't survive for long without that mask. Michael used the sonic part of his lightsaber repair it. "I'd prefer however to see just how powerful the legend says you Time lords are."

Both Michael and Plo wondered, how did he know about Time lords? Then Michael remembered, of course, Sidious. Michael's master was close to death, and would've been dead if he hadn't intervened. The Time lord ignited his saber, and angrily pushed Dooku back with the force, quite far. Michael knew Dooku was one of the best duelists, even if Michael had faced against multiple Sith lords, it didn't mean he would win.

"I remember this from watching your battle with Grievous. And Ventress, before you killed her." Dooku quickly jumped out the way before Michael could reach him. Michael spun around quickly and threw his saber at Dooku, catching it back with the force. Dooku countered it however, and jumped close to attack Michael. The padawan however, performed a force repulse, and the Sith lord was knocked against the shuttle.

Plo, who was still recovering, saw what his padawan did. 'Where, where did he learn that?'

Michael force dashed towards Dooku, anger in his eyes, but Dooku engaged him in a saber lock. He was still fazed but the duelist regained his posture. Michael had to take a defensive style. He didn't know why he was angry, but seeing his master close to death, and remembering what Tempus had said about using darker emotions to beat enemies. Michael wanted to only use darker emotions temporally, but now after feeling them, he was starting to realise how powerful they were. He used Tempus's advice and became more aggressive. There was nothing to throw with the force, except from parts of the shuttle. Parts suddenly broke off of it, and flew into the back of Dooku.

Dooku was on one knee, and Michael grabbed his saber from him. Tempus had said to try and disobey the timeline, and he had captured Dooku. He captured Grievous before, and look what happened. But Tempus claimed a Time lord Sith could manipulate time, and being Time lord Tempus would know that you should never change a fixed point. So did that mean he was really telling the truth?

"Michael" the padawan felt a hand on his shoulder. "He's beaten" Plo pointed out.

"But, I could, he's killed so many"

"I know, but I sense so much anger in you. That's why he's interested in you, for your power, and because, as you've just shown, you have anger and hatred inside of you. Michael remember, never let your emotions take over. Be strong. Yes you have to overcome obstacles to get anywhere in life, but do it the honourable way, not like a savage."

Michael calmed down. He was so afraid of what was coming when the empire rose, even became angrier at not being able to stop it. And now he was starting to hate it. He sighed. He couldn't capture Dooku. He couldn't just bring himself to change time again.

Plo walked to the edge of the platform and on his comm asked "Commander Wolffe, status report."

Commander Wolffe told him they had won the battle and he had already sent gunships to the Jedi, as he wasn't just going to leave his general on his own. Michael had his back turned to Dooku, and had dropped the Sith's lightsaber. He sensed Dooku standing up, and boarding the shuttle, taking his saber back. Michael pretended not to notice until late. As much as he hated it, he just couldn't change time, regardless of Tempus. The shuttle took off, and as Plo just realised, Michael pretended to as well. The gunships arrived too late to stop the shuttle, so they picked up the two Jedi.

Plo received medical attention on the cruiser back to Coruscant. As much as he did not want to, he had no choice but to report what happened to the council, and what Michael did. It would no doubt make them worry about Michael housing dark feelings. In truth, it was worrying him too. It seems that even Count Dooku had noticed. Now he was after Michael, no doubt to try and see for himself how powerful he supposedly already was, and would take advantage of those dark feelings. He would have to pay more attention to his apprentice.

On a battle far across the galaxy on the Sarka system, Anakin and master Luminara were leading a defense battle, their padawans helping them. Whilst the knight and master were leading the main battle, the padawans were given their own special task, of setting up bombs on the Separatists main guns. Barriss and Ahsoka were inside a building sneaking through to get to the guns. They had come across a lot of droids, but they easily destroyed them.

"Okay, the main guns are just up two floors, I'll take the elevator shafts, you take the stairs, it'll be quicker if we split up" Ahsoka suggested. Barriss agreed, and the two headed in opposite directions. As Ahsoka headed down the corridor to the shaft, she heard Droidekas roll up behind her. She had seen her master push back those things with the force, but she wasn't strong enough yet. Not unless, she tapped into both sides of the force. She remembered what Zannah had said while studying the holocron, about tapping into areas of the force and how to use it. Ahsoka summed up her strength and pushed back the droidekas.

She smiled impressed with herself. That was the first time she pushed back droidekas. She cut open the elevator doors, and climbed up the cables. Opening the door two floors up, she jumped and destroyed two droids, but then she looked up, and saw a bunch of super battle droids. 'Aw great.' Ahsoka ducked for cover, and deflected the blasts with both her sabers. Everytime she managed to destroy a few droids, more appeared around the corridor. She became frustrated, how was she ever supposed to get through like this! She angrily force pushed back the super battle droids, and ran towards them, using an aggressive fighting style, she took out a good portion of them.

She had to admit, she knew the dark was off limits, but using this, she felt so, powerful, more like a Jedi than her master could ever teach her to be. She defeated every single battle droid and entered the room with the main guns. One of the battle droids tried to use their comm to alert the others, but Ahsoka grabbed with the force, and instead of calmly destroying the droids, she lashed out and threw them everywhere across them room.

She panted after she finished, and she couldn't help but smile. She had felt so limited before, but look what she did now. She was beginning to like this. She planted the bombs on the guns, but then noticed Barriss hadn't arrived yet. Ahsoka made her way to the stairwell, and looked down to see her friend struggling against the droids on the stairs. The Togruta jumped down, and assaulted the droids, taking out her frustration on them.

Barriss had seen what happened, and Ahsoka ushered "C'mon." Barriss followed, a little surprised of what her friend just did.

"Ahsoka, you do remember we should only use our abilities for defense don't you?"

"Of course, but you have to make exceptions sometimes" Ahsoka smirked.

Barriss didn't reply to that. Instead she asked "Did you plant the bombs?"

"Yes I got there and managed to-" as soon as they walked back into the room, to their surprise, the general leading this battle for the CIS was in the room with a few droids trying to pry off the bombs.

He noticed them. "There! Kill them!"

The two padawans deflected the blasts and managed to destroy the droids. The general headed for the exit. "I saw you Jedi trying to plant explosives on these guns on the security fee-" he suddenly started choking. Ahsoka was holding him in a force choke.

"Listen carefully. I want you to order your droids to retreat on the battlefield, understand?"

"Ahsoka" Barriss saw what she was doing.

"I'd rather die. We have-" he was choked to death.

"Very well then" Ahsoka said coldly. Barriss looked at the body in disbelief.

"You just, you just killed him."

"The way I see it, the less separatist leaders we have to worry about, the quicker this war will be over. Now let's set up these charges." Ahsoka took the bombs from Barriss, who was still filled with uncertainty.

The battle was won, and they flew back to the Jedi temple to report the success. And while walking down the halls of the temple, Anakin wasn't too pleased with what he heard about the battle. "Well, you've got some explaining to do, haven't you snips?"

"What do you mean? We successfully completed the task master."

"I know, but I heard what you did with the separatist general."

"Look, master, I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to arrest and interrogate him, but they would've only sent someone to rescue him."

"While I am disappointed in not being able to hold him captive for the Republic, I heard that you force choked out the general in cold blood. And I checked the security feed, and saw that it was true."

"Who told you I did? Did Barriss tell you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"It doesn't matter who told me, the point is you killed him out of anger. That is not the Jedi way. I also saw on the security footage, you cutting up droids rather aggressively, you know what using those types of emotions can lead to don't you?" Anakin faced her.

"Master you've said sometimes the Jedi way prevents us from achieving our full ability."

"Yes, I have said that. But I meant the code, not using anger and hatred, or any of those types of emotions."

"You didn't have any problem doing that with the sand people." Ahsoka realised what she had said, but she didn't want to have explain herself.

And besides, her master was only talking to her now because she had, in his opinion, done something wrong. She turned away and walked off. Anakin folded his arms, and although that did hurt, he became more concerned for his padawan if anything. He wasn't teaching her any of this, was he? Maybe, maybe he should spend some more time with her, and try to figure out what was wrong, mainly, what was wrong in him.

Michael had just told Kaben and Henga what happened with Dooku, and they weren't pleased. "You're lucky he could escape. Could you what would've happened if they had captured him?" Henga scolded.

"Remember that time you captured Grievous? Good thing he escaped on his own" remarked Kaben.

"Look, Dooku sought me out, and he was going to kill my master, what was I supposed to do?" Michael argued.

"Force push back Dooku" Kaben told him.

"Then get you and your master out of there" Henga informed.

Michael sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Everyday I'm finding it harder and harder to keep this mission. Out of all the orphans on Gallifrey and you had to pick me?"

"You were the best choice. Your obedience, your intelligence and resourcefulness were better than others."

"But there must've been millions of orphans on Gallifrey, why specifically me?"

"We managed to track down some of the family members of some orphans, including you" Kaben informed. "Your parents Michael. They gave us permission. Said they had no authority over you anyway so it didn't matter."

Michael's eyes widened. "You found my parents?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Back when Gallifrey was still there yes. They left you at that orphanage, and from what they told us, you should be put to some use."

"What, what were they like? Who were they?" Michael asked softly, as he really wanted to know this answer. "Please. I never knew them."

"It doesn't matter Michael, they certainly didn't want to know you" Henga remarked before she and Kaben disappeared into the projector.

Michael stood there for a moment. Time went quickly for a Time lord, but Michael seemed frozen in that moment. He always wanted to know who his parents were, and he hoped to the gods that what he heard about them not wanting to know him was wrong. Then again, what else did he have to go on. He left his room walked to the medical centre. He decided to check on his master.

"How are feeling master Plo?"

"Fine Michael just fine. I'd rather it be me hurt than you."

Michael nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Michael wait."

The boy stopped and faced his master.

"I never got the chance to ask if _you_ were alright?" Plo asked him.

"Sure, I'm okay master."

"And Michael, thank you for helping me. I'd probably be dead if not for you."

Michael just nodded back. "Your welcome master."

"Your master will be alright." Michael heard a familiar voice say and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Shaak Ti. She smiled caringly at him. "Don't worry Michael, you helped him win the battle, that's all that matters. Why don't you go and train in another room for now?"

He smiled and nodded, before turning and leaving. Shaak fiddled with a few things on Plo's side table. "You said he was using aggressive fighting styles master, did he, did he have any anger in him?" Shaak asked.

"I sensed some dark feelings in him yes. I don't understand, I've been sensing frustration in him for years, but he's never shown any hatred until now. I think it was him seeing me close to death" Plo explained.

"Well, you'll to talk to him about attachments. Are you going to tell the council?"

"You know I have to."

"Yes, of course you do." Shaak sighed.

"Have you made any any progress on your research on him?" Plo asked quite curiously.

"Some yes. I need to run more tests, been quite busy with the war though" she smiled leaving Plo to think it wasn't just Michael who had to worry about attachments.

Michael made his way up to the roof of the temple. He thought it'd be therapeutic to gaze at the sky at night. He sat down on the edge and looked up at the five temple pillars stretching up. Masters sometimes took padawan groups up to the roof for training sessions. His and Ahsoka's group came up here sometimes, back in the day. Well, their day. And just know actually he spotted his Togruta friend walk up to the roof as well, and she noticed him.

"Up here too?" she asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to see the stars, see if I could name them all this time" Michael replied.

"I was hoping just to get some piece really" Ahsoka sighed, leaning on a railing.

"Argument with master Skywalker?" Michael guessed.

"What gave that away?" Ahsoka joked half heartedly.

Michael then used this opportunity to ask something. "Your master then Ahsoka, I've heard he's shown some signs of darkness in him, using aggressive emotions and tactics. Does he?"

"Well, he did, when we attacked the Zygerrian slavers. Something to do with his past about being a slave of course. And that time we thought master Obi-wan was killed, but he was instead impersonating the bounty hunter Hardeen" Ahsoka remembered.

"Yeah, I remember that." Michael thought he had messed up too with the timeline but he quickly figured out it was a ploy by the council. "Good thing I told Anakin before he went off to search for Hardeen."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The vibrations in 'Hardeen's' voice gave away it was fake and there were signs of recent shavings on his head. Plus I scanned Obi-wan's 'body' with my sonic device" Michael explained.

"Hm, wish I had one of those" Ahsoka sat down next to him. "That sort of technology is very rare in this galaxy."

"Just need to know where to look. It was plentiful on my home planet." Before the war anyway.

"You really aren't from this galaxy are you?" Ahsoka turned to him. Apparently, only the Jedi council knew about his race before, but because Michael was becoming a bit of a celebrity, more Jedi started to hear the words 'Time lord' now.

"No I, crashed landed here on Coruscant, just over there actually" he pointed over to the place he was found. "Master Shaak Ti found me, as just an infant."

Ahsoka decided to ask about something Zannah had told her, which confused her. "So, your people then. Time lords. What are they like?"

"Well, they're wise. Intelligent. Very old too, we're an ancient race."

"How long do you live for?"

"Oh about twenty thousand years, on average."

So Zannah was telling the truth, Ahsoka had never heard of such a long life, not even master Yoda's species could live that long from what she heard. "Oh. And how old are you?"

"One hundred and eighty five."

"Oh, wow. But wait, you can't be. You were found as in infant, you grew up with me training together."

"It's, this body. The reason we can live for so long is because our bodies can regenerate themselves. It's kind of like how a lizard creature can regenerate a lost limb. Except we can regenerate our whole bodies."

"What you, get a new body?" Ahsoka joked, but then realised Michael was serious. "Really?"

"We we're dying, our outside appearance changes, literally giving us a new fully healed body" Michael explained to her.

"Can you do that all the time?"

"No, we only have twelve regenerations. Each body should last for about fifteen hundred years, providing you don't get injured before that."

"And you became an infant?"

"Regenerations don't always work out the way we want them to sometimes" Michael chuckled.

Ahsoka smiled, then figured "Does that make you older than you look then or-?"

"I'm the equivalent to seventeen in Time lord years. So yes I was Sixteen in an infant's body" he laughed.

"Great" Ahsoka said lying down on her back looking up at the stars. "Togrutas only live for ninety five years. When I'm dead and gone, it'll be like you're in your mid twenties."

Michael spoke quite quietly "It's the curse of a Time lord. Or any race with a long life." He lied down too and both gazed up at the stars.

"So how come there were no other Time lord Jedi then?" Ahsoka wondered.

"There were, a few from what I heard. Thousands of years ago."

"Why did you crash here then? Did you have any family before?"

"No, I was an orphan, living in a orphanage. I had friends though, good friends."

"Don't you want to see them again?" As soon as Ahsoka asked that, she remembered something. A while ago she, her master, and Obi-wan, had met someone called the father, the son, and the daughter. They represented the force. And the father had said to her, tell your Time lord friend, I'm sorry for his loss.

"I, can't exactly see them again Ahsoka. The reason I crashed here, was because, there was this, battle, well a war." The Togruta listened to her friend, any dark feeling inside of her now gone.

"Tell me."

"My people, went to war. It was going on for hundreds of years, before I was born. Eventually, it became so bad, that they had ran out of adults to defend the planet, so they had to use children." Michael didn't like remembering this. Sadness of the memory began to fill him.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. "You were, a child soldier?"

"Yes. Most of us were. My friends too. We weren't even men yet we were, still boys. We were taken from the orphanage, given training and put into uniforms. A line of all the young boys stood outside the orphanage in uniforms too big for us. The girls of the orphanage were crying. Half the people they had grown up with were about to be sent away to their possible deaths. They came up and hugged us, telling us how brave we were. Even kissed us." Michael remembered the face of the girl who had kissed him on the cheek. He soon learned that she was exterminated a week later.

"My friends died in the war alongside me. I however, was a coward. I ran, I just ran from our enemy. Stowed aboard a ship in a space battle. It was knocked out of orbit. Just before it went into hyperspace, I saw my planet destroyed. Everything gone. I ended up here."

"Destroyed? You're the-"

"As far as I know, I'm the last of my kind. They tried to evacuate Gallifrey, but there wasn't enough time. We didn't have any other colonies or anything." Michael just stared at the floor, silent.

"Who were you fighting?" Ahsoka spoke softly.

"A race called the Daleks. A cyborg race. They hated anything that was non pure Dalek. They wanted to racially purify the universe, so we had to stop them. But they ended up killing us all, but we took them with us, they're extinct too. The most evil things in the universe." Michael spoke with some fear in his voice. He then felt her hand holding his.

"All these years, and I had no idea." Ahsoka couldn't deny, she had felt hostility towards him before. She had been so angry, so jealous of him. But she heard how he saved master Plo's life. He cared for him as much as she did. He cared for her too. She remembered him trying to cheer her up when they were kids, when other younglings had made fun of her. He defended her. He was fun to be around a lot of the time. And how he was in battle. Although she wished she had his power, he was so amazing with it. Like when they saved those force sensitive children. She softened. "So where would your planet be if it was still there?"

"Just there, and keep going right" Michael pointed. "Can you see your home planet?"

"I think it's just there."

"A bit to the left" Michael smirked.

"Okay mister know it all. So, do you want to see if you can name all the stars?"

"I'll take that bet."

"You're on." And the Time lord and Togruta Jedi, spent the next hour pointing up, trying to win the game, while still holding each other's hand.

 **Although the two had known each other for years, I don't Michael explained to Ahsoka in full detail yet about his past. She is certainly starting to feel differently about him, especially after this. But both Michael's and Ahsoka's dark side are starting to surface.**

 **ADChipmunk: Oh in the vision Tempus put Michael in, they weren't real Sith. It was pretty much a test to see if Michael would disobey time or not. A few council members may know about the history of Tempus, but because it was so old they might just think it's legend. Sidious knew about him because of Sith holocrons. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	25. Sith brothers

Dooku walked up to a projector in a room in the Separatist parliament building. The figure of his master towered over him. "And how was your encounter lord Tyranus?"

"He is strong master. Stronger than I realised, now that I've faced him personally. I felt anger in him, and some hatred."

"Yes I saw the security footage. Strange how his master has taught him force repulse, then again, given his resourcefulness, he has probably learnt that himself. On the brighter side however, we now know there is indeed some darkness in the boy. And even though my plans for the battle did not go well, the progress with turning the boy certainly has. The only problem is his master and other friends, holding him back in the light" Sidious figured.

Michael had come back from a gathering session on the llum system, as he was asked to escort a group of younglings who were gathering their first crystals there. He gave the usual speech that younglings on this journey were given, and he remembered when he went on this journey too, escorted by the then padawan Kylen Dal, now a Jedi knight.

"Thanks Michael" they called out. "And thanks for showing us that trick with the lightsaber, we'll definitely use it in the future" they waved their new lightsabers around, and Michael waved back, watching the younglings run back into the temple, as he was standing just outside the shuttle they arrived back in, and he felt his smile drop. 'In the future' he repeated in his mind. He remembered the children he saved in the time war. Order 66 was just less than a year away now. And years went quickly for a Time lord.

Michael then saw another shuttle land not far from him in front of the temple. And some of the Jedi masters, including master Kenobi, arrived to greet the shuttle, all with sadden expressions. Michael then noticed, master Kenobi's left arm, it was prosthetic. Michael was confused. He didn't recall master Obi-wan losing any limbs. The shuttle opened and a few clones escorting a coffin walked down the ramp. "Sir, we've retrieved the body, like you asked" the clones informed.

"Thank you commander" said Obi-wan. He turned to master Windu. "When is the funeral?"

"We'll cremate master Gallia tomorrow" he answered.

'Master Adi Gallia?' Michael realised. He didn't remember her dying in the timeline. He eavesdropped on the masters.

"Master, there's still the problem of Maul and Savage Oppress" Obi-wan reminded.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do for now. Especially with the chancellor requesting us to focus instead on the war" Mace replied.

'Maul!' Michael was alarmed. 'Darth Maul? He survived?' Michael figured that Savage Oppress must've searched for and found Maul. But, Maul wasn't even supposed to be alive. He was supposed to die on Naboo, by the hand of master Kenobi. And speaking of his hand, did Maul have something to do with that? Judging by Obi-wan's and Mace's conversation, either Maul or Oppress killed Adi Gallia. But what was Maul doing? What was he doing alive? A fluke in the timeline. The Gallifreyan became worried, and consulted Kaben and Henga. He had avoided talking to them for a while, after what they had told him about his parents. How they knew Michael's mother and father and claiming his parents did not want him. But now he needed their advice.

"Maul? Darth Maul? He survived the battle of Naboo?" Kaben was surprised.

"That's what I overheard. That Savage Oppress must've found him. I could've taken care of him years ago, but you told me not to get involved in the battle of Naboo" Michael reminded.

"You were in an infant state back then, there was no way the Jedi were going to allow you to get involved anyway" said Kaben.

"And we knew you'd be tempted to change time" added Henga. "And this Maul surviving is a good example of why we sent someone like you on a mission like this."

"What should I do?" Michael asked although he already knew they're answer.

"Remember what we said about correcting time Michael? Well, this Darth Maul, and his brother, are anomaly's."

Michael piloted his fighter to the planet Dathomir. He had worked out, since he knew from his knowledge in the timeline that mother Talzin, leader of the nightsisters, was the birth mother of Maul. No doubt that she had been the one who sent Savage Oppress to find her lost son, and by any security footage Michael managed to salvage of Maul, she had most likely given him those mechanical legs.

It wasn't too hard to track her down on this planet. Just scan for the biggest source of magicks, the sourcery which she used. That planet looked war torn. Michael could sense the loss of life here, after the massacre of the nightsisters by General Grievous. Dooku had ordered him to do so after Savage had been ordered by Talzin to kill him. It seems however, that not all nightsisters had perished. It seemed at first that all but Talzin had been wiped out. But Michael could sense that a handful of them had survived.

He found a ruined old temple like building which he entered and sensed her presence. Any magick defense she placed up he easily got past by using his abilities with the force. Walking into a room with a large table and a mysterious crystal ball at the head of it, a few nightsisters jumped out around the table drawing their weapons. Michael didn't flinch. These survivors would be on alert after the massacre.

"What a warm welcome, now where is mother Talzin?" the padawan asked.

"And who are you?" one of them demanded.

"I'm here about Maul and Oppress" he stated, not answering their question.

"Why would the Jedi send a padawan for a matter like those two?" the same nightsister questioned.

"I was wondering the same thing myself." From the shadows, the mother of the nightsisters emerged and stumbled to the head of the table where the crystal ball was. "Arms down girls" she instructed.

"Talzin, I'm here about Maul, whom you resurrected, which I'm guessing is why you're so weak, and I want to know where I can find him" Michael said sternly.

"Are you here alone boy? I assume you have come here without the Jedi's permission. When they came here to see me about Savage, they sent both a master and a knight. Kenobi and Skywalker I believe" Talzin remembered.

"I'm here on a mission of my own. Your son is trying to attack Kenobi and I will not let that happen. He and Savage have already killed innocent people trying to get to him" Michael informed.

"How, did you know he was my son?" Talzin became a little unnerved at this boy who she'd never met before knowing that. The green energy in the crystal ball started to move around more than usual, like even it was unsure of this padawan.

"So you give your son to Palpatine, then he dies supposedly, then you restore him and, I'm guessing you're using him to take revenge on Sidious? Well he has other ideas, and I need to stop him" Michael proclaimed.

The green energy moved around a lot faster now. Mother Talzin raised an eyebrow. "You're different young one. You know that Palpatine is Sidious? But you haven't told the Jedi?" She looked down at the crystal ball and examined it. "The spirit world, is telling me you are not even from this galaxy."

"I'm not" Michael replied.

"Mother, we should remove him!" one of the nightsisters protested, as they were becoming unnerved too.

"What is your native planet?" Talzin asked.

"My home planet," begun Michael.

"Mother we should cast him out" another nightsister demanded.

"Is Gallifrey."

At this, the nightsisters quickly drew their weapons again and glared at Michael. Talzin herself seemed taken aback, and the green energy was moving faster than ever. "You, you destroyed so many" Talzin finally spoke.

"That wasn't, we had no choice" the boy tried to defend. "Maybe near the end of the war, our actions became questionable."

"This is impossible. Your kind became extinct years ago. How are you even here?" she questioned.

"I survived. And it's duty to maintain the timeline. Your son, was supposed to die twelve years ago on Naboo. A fluke in time must have let him live, and I figured, since you're connected to him, your magicks can tell me where he is, or where he'll be next" Michael explained.

"So this is how you know so much" Talzin tried to play off her fear. "Interesting, you'd rather protect the timeline than your own people, the Jedi that is. You could tell them all about Sidious if you wanted to, but there they are, still looking for him."

"I can't change time, and if you know my race then you should realise that. And it's probably why you haven't told them either."

"Perhaps, but how do you know that the empire's rise is a _fixed_ point in time?"

"Don't try to divert from my question, I know that you can tell me what Maul is planning" demanded Michael.

"And you should not exist" mother Talzin ignored him. "Your kind as Jedi was forbidden. You became too powerful."

Michael was getting impatient. With the force he took the green mystic energy out of the crystal ball and attack the nightsisters and Talzin herself, forcing them on her knees. "You're right, we did. And I demand you tell me, _now_."

He released them and Talzin stumbled to her crystal ball. She did not want to give up her son, but she had the wrath of a Jedi Time lord on her hands. "He's, going to attack Skywalker on the Dressel system, where a battle will be, and will attempt to draw out Kenobi. Master Obi-wan was lucky the first two times. He barely escaped the first attempt by Maul to attack him, and lost his left arm doing so." She managed to stand up. "You're going to dispose of my son, aren't you?"

"It's not my choice." Michael turned to leave the room.

"You should really, determine what is fixed in time, than just blindly following it" Talzin advised as the other nightsisters managed to stand up. "Ventress, you're the Jedi who killed her aren't you?"

"He killed her?" one of the sisters asked.

Michael's silence confirmed it.

Defeated, all Talzin could say was "Take a last look girls, you won't be seeing that face anymore."

Michael kept walking.

"And neither will you boy."

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Whether you choose to let Palpatine's empire rise, or kill it at birth, regardless, that face of yours will change. You will die."

"Why should I believe that? How do I know you're not trying to discourage me?" Michael questioned.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, it doesn't matter what you do to prevent it. No matter what the outcome of this galaxy will be next year, you'll change. Nothing you do will prevent it."

Michael shook his head and walked out of the room and back to his starfighter.

"He left before I could say this" Talzin spoke to the sisters. "But he will soon learn that he is not the only survivor of the time war. He will once again face the thing he fears most."

Michael jumped back into his fighter and brushed off mother Talzin's warning. He'd had many visions of the future, like those clones getting shot by that blue laser or Barriss being stabbed by some sort of Sith woman. None of which have come true, yet. He had other things to worry about right now. He had heard that Anakin was on his way to that very system to defend a Republic outpost. Ahsoka wasn't with him this time, as she was taking some other younglings herself to the gathering. Instead master Secura was accompanying him.

Michael had kicked himself though. Obi-wan had almost been killed, and that would've affected the timeline drastically. If only someone had been there to help him when Maul first attacked him. The Time lord boy entered hyperspace towards the system. No doubt the battle had begun by now.

On Dressel, the battle wasn't a large one since it was just an attack on a small outpost, just over a hundred clones were needed. Aayla Secura was already there on the outpost and Anakin was sent to assist her. Though his definition of assisting was fully getting involved in the battle, which Aayla had no choice but to join his side.

From a landed shuttle not too far away, two voices were talking with the other. "The two Jedi down there, the human was the apprentice of Kenobi. He will surely come to us once more, just as long as we're in an isolated location" one of the voices said.

"Then will you-" a deeper voice was interrupted.

"No, I do not intend to kill Kenobi, but rather to slay his former apprentice right in front of him."

"And what of the Twi'lek?" the deeper voice asked.

"If she gets in the way, dispose of her, like the Tholothian."

The battle was pretty much over now with a Republic victory. There were squads of clones searching hidden areas for any remaining droids. "Captain, four of your men are coming with me to search the cave areas" Anakin informed the captain and went on his commlink. "Master Secura, we're still searching the area, I'm leading a group myself, I'll be back as quick as I can."

" _Not too long_ _Skywalker, we have to maintain this outpost" Aayla replied on the comm._

Anakin and his group entered a cave carrying out a basic search and find operation. After a while they found nothing and reported back. "Captain we've searched this cave and they're no droids here. Returning to base."

As soon as Anakin got off the comm, one the clones suddenly said "Wait, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Everyone switch to night vision" the clones talked with themselves.

Anakin could sense something too. "There's something here, but it's not a droid."

A clone suddenly screamed as a red blade went through him. Savage Oppress was standing him. "Open fire!" the clones fired at him but he easily overpowered them and killed them.

"You again!" Anakin remembered holding his saber. "What are you doing here? Wait, aren't you with-" Anakin was suddenly picked up with the force and thrown against the cave wall. His communicator fell off and a hand picked it up and destroyed it.

"Take him back to the ship where we can make a call to the Jedi" Maul stepped out of the shadows.

"Maul?" Anakin managed to stand up. "What are-,"

"Oh he's still awake" Maul sighed. Anakin used the force against them, but the Zabrak brothers countered it. Anakin put up a good fight, but in the end, the chosen one wasn't that powerful yet, and two Sith proved to be too overwhelming. They captured Anakin and dragged him to their shuttle, which was inbetween a set of caves.

Back at the command centre, a captain came up to Aayla. "Ma'am, general Skywalker has not arrived back yet. He said him and his troopers were on their way back, but I've lost contact."

Aayla got on her comm. "Skywalker come in." She got no answer.

"It's no good ma'am, we've already tried."

Just then a holograph message came up and Aayla switched it on. To her shock, Maul himself appeared and Savage, and Anakin unconscious. "Master Secura, don't bother tracing this, we only demand you further this message onto the temple and master Kenobi, as he must come alone once more, and meet us by the cave systems."

"All your other attempts on his life have failed Maul. And how can I be guaranteed of Skywalker's safety?" Aayla questioned.

"You can't." Maul's message ended.

"Ma'am, what should we do?" the captain asked.

"Forward the message, but I'll meet them there too, with a squad of clone snipers well hidden." Aayla had heard about these Sith brothers who had somehow survived, and started stirring up things recently. But she took them seriously. They had killed master Adi Gallia. Michael knew this would happen and kept his channel open for messages from the planet. His starfighter picked up the message, and despite Maul's warning he traced it.

A shuttle had arrived on Dressel, and master Obi-wan had stepped out to meet Aayla. She had already told them of her plan with the clone snipers, which is the only reason why the council let Obi-wan go, considering how he lost an arm already and master Gallia had been killed. "They're here? Have you seen them? Have you heard from Anakin?" he asked Aayla, clearly quite worried.

"They destroyed his communicator, they still have him" she informed. "We'll go looking for him around the cave system. My captain will have us covered with snipers from another cave."

"We'll keep in touch sir" the captain told Obi-wan.

"We'd better go" Obi-wan gestured and Aayla followed him.

Michael landed not too far away from where he traced them. He jumped out the ship and found four dead clones. He was wearing a Jedi robe so he hopefully wouldn't be recognised, but they probably would anyway. He traced the electrical signal of cybernetic legs with his sonic lightsaber, and followed the trace.

Obi-wan and Aayla were searching by the caves keeping their senses attuned for anything, their captain keeping in contact with them. "Master, I don't like bringing you here with me, especially after what happened with master Gallia" admitted Obi-wan.

"I'm not just going to let you face them alone Kenobi."

Two figures watched them from above. "Did you take care of the snipers?"

"Yes, it's a good thing you spotted them."

"Do you have Skywalker? Remember we're not here to kill Kenobi, just his old apprentice in front of him. Then my business will be done with him. As for the Twi'lek, take her out first."

The brothers jumped down with Anakin in their arms, and the Jedi spun round. "Anakin!" Obi-wan saw and Anakin started to come to, and found himself being restrained by Savage.

"Hello master. Afraid you've caught me in a bad time" Anakin moaned.

Michael managed to trace the signal to an open area outside the caves where he saw the three Jedi and two Sith. Maul was holding Anakin's lightsaber. Maul was going to kill Anakin, and obviously, there was no way Michael would let that happen. He looked up, and used the force to bring down some rocks from the cave onto the Sith brothers. Maul and Savage noticed just in time and jumped out the way. Savage let go of Anakin and he jumped out the way. He grabbed his lightsaber that Maul dropped and Obi-wan helped him up. "Anakin are you alright?"

"Fine master, how's that arm doing?"

The Zabraks got up and walked around the rocks. Maul groaned. "Just kill them all."

The Jedi and Sith engaged in a battle. Michael watched from the sidelines, wondering if he needed to even get involved now. Surely three experienced Jedi would take down these Sith. Maul was intelligent however. He used the fallen rocks to maneuver around to take on Aayla Secura one on one. Savage had faced Obi-wan and Anakin before, when he killed the Tyderian king. And he too had lost an arm to Kenobi.

Obi-wan had to help Aayla, or it would be Adi Gallia all over again. Maul was gaining the upper hand against Aayla, and with one swift move he cut off her right forearm. "No!" Obi-wan yelled as she screamed. Michael couldn't let her die, he force pushed a fallen rock against Maul. The Zabrak assumed it was one of the other Jedi that did that.

Savage used this distraction to knock over Obi-wan and Anakin. Michael had no choice but to get involved now. He put his hood up. He wasn't proud of it, but he was here as an assassin, not a Jedi. He used the force to knock out the three Jedi, it'd be easier if they didn't see him. Maul and Savage looked confused. "Did you do that?" Maul asked and Savage shook his head.

"How many more limbs are going to be lost in lightsaber duels?" Michael introduced himself.

The two Sith turned to see a boy in a hooded robe walking towards them. "What do you hope to achieve here Maul? If you're looking to rejoin with Sidious then I'm afraid you've been replaced."

"I know, Savage used to be Dooku's apprentice, until he betrayed him."

"I recognise this boy brother, he's the one who killed Ventress, the apprentice before me.

"Yes I've heard about this one. Quite powerful from what they say, for a padawan. What are you doing here, alone? But, if three older Jedi couldn't beat us, I don't think you can."

"Speaking of which" Michael picked up the three unconscious Jedi with the force and moved them to the side. "I can't risk them getting killed. It could've been a four against two but, I don't need the other three." He waved his arm and the Zabraks were blasted back against a fallen rock, and Aayla Secura's lightsaber flew across to Michael's hand. Maul and Oppress grabbed theirs and prepared for battle.

Michael activated his saber and Secura's. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this in the name of the Jedi." The three engaged in a duel, which Michael stayed focussed and defended well. He blocked the blows by their sabers and the two Sith could not get the upper hand. This confused them. The boy was serious, but they did not expect him to be this skilled. They used the force against him and threw objects, but Michael threw back everyone, and force repulsed against them.

Michael could easily just grab them in a force choke right now, but something deep down made him want to prolong his task as long as possible. But he became more aggressive, and began to hurl larger rocks at the brothers. Force dashing around them, he tried to exhaust them. In a saber lock with Maul, to tried to speak "Sidious will not accept you back Maul, he'll only see you as a rival. Heck I'm almost tempted to let you live, just so you can see that. But your time is up." Michael felt like Death himself saying that.

"What do you mean, my time is up? And how do you know about Sidious?" Maul questioned.

But Michael only replied "Like I said, I'm not doing this for the Jedi." He force dashed again and knocked out Maul temporarily. Savage attacked, but the Time lord just blocked his blows. Michael had enough of this, he was becoming slightly angry remembering what the brothers had done, and dashed behind Savage and stabbed him in the back. The Zabrak grunted in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Maul stood up and just saw what happened. "Savage! Brother!" A green light started to emerge from Savage, no doubt Talzin's magic, and the brothers had their final words with the other.

"You two are anomalies in the timeline" Michael spoke. His hood was down now. "You were originally supposed to die on Naboo Maul, you have to be _corrected_." The engaged again, one on one. Both using form vii, Juyo. They were equally skilled in that, but Michael got the upper hand by not acting on emotion, although his anger was slightly building up. The Time lord Jedi won, and the Zabrak Sith was on the floor waiting for Michael to strike him down.

As Michael raised his blade, it dawned on him that this was what his task involved. That this is what his mission to protect the timeline entailed. He was an executioner. He said it himself, an assassin. He looked over to Savage and fully realised this. Maybe, maybe this was perfect time to test out Tempus's advice. Maul was supposed to die in the timeline, but what if he disobeyed the timeline and let him live instead? Michael deactivated his sabers.

"I'll let you live, if you find Sidious, and see for yourself." Michael knew this wasn't a threat, as Sidious had no big plans for Maul now.

"What, are you?" Maul asked, clearly quite scared.

"Just take your brother's body and leave the Jedi alone. Go."

Maul did just that, and Michael watched and waited, waited for something big to happen. He had disobeyed the timeline, so he waited for some paradox to happen. But it never did, and he remembered using dark emotions whilst doing so. Maybe Tempus was right about the dark side.

 **Another long awaited update guys, I'll try to update as quick as I can, I promise. I thought I'd play with the idea of Maul dying on Naboo originally, obviously he survives and goes onto live, fight Obi-wan again and later Kanan and Ezra, and that kinda proves the timeline can be altered in a way and still be fine. And since Michael had killed Ventress, she wasn't there to help Obi-wan when Maul first came back, so Obi-wan was lucky to get out of there with a missing arm.**

 **ADChipmunk: I suppose Tempus does know about the father son and daughter, or at least he's heard about them. Probably just thinks they're a legend though.**

 **Schmitty16: I'm glad you think so, more chapters coming as soon as possible.**

 **Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	26. Old enemies

Obi-wan, Anakin and Aayla awoke and shook their heads. Aayla went to rub her head with her right arm, but looked to see that her forearm was gone. She gasped, and remembered. Obi-wan came running to her, helping her up. "Master Secura, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I think so. What happened?" she held her arm.

"I'm, i'm not quite sure" Obi-wan admitted. "Anakin, are you hurt?"

"No I'll, I'll be alright" Anakin groaned and looked around. "Wha-, what happened to Maul and Oppress? Last thing I remember we were knocked over, then everything went black."

"General!" Aayla's clone captain ran towards the Jedi with a group of clones behind him. "I'm glad you're all alright. We've just discovered the snipers had been slaughtered where I placed them. We lost contact with you all for a while. We feared the worst."

"The snipers were killed?" Aayla repeated.

"That explains why they couldn't help us" Obi-wan said quite saddened.

"What happened with the two Sith?" asked the captain.

"We're not quite sure. We blacked out and when we woke up they were gone" explained Obi-wan.

"Seems a little suspicious" the captain turned to the clones. "Search the area. If you see anything radio in immediately." The clones nodded and did so. "We'd better get you some medical attention ma'am" the captain told Aayla.

Michael was watching from a cave entrance with his hood up. Maul was long gone by now, and Michael figured he'd better leave too before the clones found him.

Back in the Jedi temple, the Time lord boy was going over everything that happened. He had informed Kaben and Henga of his success, though he lied about letting Maul live. He was currently walking towards the hanger, as he was headed to the Republic building. He promised Ahsoka he'd accompany her, as she had to deliver a report to the chancellor's office. Michael couldn't believe he was going back there again.

He and Ahsoka flew to the building in their speeder. The report was about some type of new droid the Separatists must have made. At least they suspected it was the Separatists, as the report described these new droids like they were built for war.

"Been doing this for a while now 'sokes?" the Time lord asked.

"Tell me about it" she huffed. "Ever since my master was attacked recently by those Sith brothers, the council have asked him and Obi-wan to stay on Coruscant for a while, until they find out what happened to the brothers."

Michael pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Oh?"

"When my master, Obi-wan, and master Secura fought them, they claimed they blacked out, and when they woke up, Maul and Oppress were gone."

"Gone?" Michael repeated, keeping up the act.

"That's what they said, so I'm afraid I'm grounded on this planet for a while."

"Aw. You get to stay here and train all the time? Wish I was you" the Time lord boy joked in a teasing tone.

"Now don't you start" Ahsoka warned, smirking back.

Michael always felt better talking to his friend and joking around with her. Especially after completing a task involving time, which he really started to dread. He enjoyed her sense of humour, and the two did make a really efficient team on the battlefield together. He particularly enjoyed the time they watched the stars together that night.

"So this report, what are these droids then?" Michael asked curiously,

"I don't know, but they found a ship full of them on Mygeeto. They suspected it to be an experiment flight by the CIS gone wrong, and thought they abandoned it. So a Republic cruiser transported it back here. All these droids inside seemed to be shut down" Ahsoka explained.

Michael suddenly felt something. Something inside him. Like his feelings were trying to warn him of something. But this was far different, every part of him felt like it was screaming, and this scared him. He was about to ask what these droids looked like, but Ahsoka said "We're here."

They got out the speeder and headed to Palpatine's office. Michael tried to ask again but some senators they walked past who they knew started greeting them so he couldn't. They arrived at the office and bowed to the chancellor. Michael still had contempt for the disguised Sith.

"Hello young ones. I appreciate you bringing this to me." Palpatine was surprised to see Michael here, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

"I don't know why you're delivering reports though, you two have shown great skill. Anakin has taught you well it seems padawan Tano, handling that Separatist general on the Sarka system."

"I suppose he has" the Togruta figured. "Though my master didn't agree with, killing, the general."

Michael had heard about that. He did feel a lot of frustration in his friend recently. Though he was too occupied with his own mission to notice it.

"Maybe it was a tad harsh, but I would've said it's one less to cause the Republic trouble, wouldn't you?" Palpatine sat at his desk.

"Still though, killing him, maybe it wasn't necessary" Ahsoka figured.

"We could've imprisoned him. But would he have given us any information on the CIS? And what would the Separatists do to retrieve their general? Remember when Viceroy Gunray was rescued by Dooku's assassin? Sometimes in extreme circumstances you have no choice but to, do what is necessary" said the chancellor.

"Surely though it would be better to try them in court?" suggested Michael.

"Of course it is. But with that the war prolongs, more innocent people are killed. And with the Separatists spreading their war propaganda on their systems, i'm afraid they still choose to fight" informed the chancellor.

Palpatine never cared for the innocent, this was all just saving face, and excuse for more control. "But surely if that's the case, you should have the power to stop their propaganda and prevent them speaking about such things on Separatist systems we've invaded?" proclaimed Ahsoka. "And why not take the planet's weapons so they can't uprise against the Republic?"

"The senate does not always agree on these things and neither do the masses I'm afraid" dismissed Palpatine shaking his head.

"Oh the masses are mostly ignorant about all this anyway. As long as the war ends they're happy" Ahsoka said in an usually bitter tone.

The Time lord boy was surprised to hear this coming from Ahsoka. He hated the fighting as much as she did, as he had been in far worse, but he expected these sort of ideas to be coming from Anakin, not her. Palpatine was particularly enjoying this, as he had found the perfect way of getting to the boy. These two Jedi padawans were the best of friends, companions almost. And he had sensed a surprising growing darkness in Skywalker's padawan. If he could get to her first, the boy would follow suit.

"I think we'd better go soon your excellency" Michael politely excused. But out of curiosity, he wondered "But if you don't mind me asking, where are these, new Separatist droids, being kept?"

The chancellor replied "As our old research centre was destroyed by the Zillo beast, we have taken these droids to another base closer to the Republic building in a lower level of Coruscant-, oh hang on that would be them." Palpatine pressed a flashing button and a holo image of a Gran scientist came up, who looked really distressed.

"Chancellor, the droids, they've broken free! They're killing us! They've killed-" the image broke up.

"Dr Lann, speak clearly, Dr Lann?" the chancellor tried to say.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked urgently.

"I'm not sure, I've lost contact" said the chancellor pushing other buttons on his desk.

"Ahsoka, perhaps we should see what's going on" Michael suggested, although as soon as he did he felt those negative feelings again.

Ahsoka nodded with a determined look on her face. "Chancellor, we'll need the exact location of this base, if we should go of course?"

"Yes of course help them. Here's the location." A map of the base popped up.

"I suggest you contact the Jedi temple chancellor" Michael said before he and Ahsoka ran out the office.

"Yes I'll do that." Palpatine pressed a few buttons. He knew these droids weren't Separatist, he would've been the first to know otherwise.

The Jedi padawans ran through the Republic building and down to the lower levels. "I hope you have that sonic device with you, we don't have the access codes to get into that base" Ahsoka reminded.

"I always have it with me." Michael hoped they could get there quick and stop anyone else from being killed. If he could handle two Sith brothers he could most likely handle this.

The Jedi made their way down quickly to the lower level of Coruscant, right next to the Republic building. Remembering the map, they found a secret door that was the entrance. "They must've locked down the whole building" observed Michael using his sonic lightsaber to open the door. They entered a took a lift down to some sort of control room, where they found a group of researchers at the controls, all with terrified faces.

"What happened here?" Michael asked and the researchers turned to face the Jedi.

"Jedi! Oh thank goodness. But, you're both padawans."

"Nevermind that now, more will be here soon. Just tell us what happened" Michael wished to know.

"We, we were assigned to research these new experimental prototypes, that we assumed the Separatists created. They were brought here in a ship, and they, and they-" one of the researches blurted out quite quickly and was quite panicked.

"Slow down, tell us calmly what's going on" asked Ahsoka.

"We, thought these droids were dormant, shut down. But they awoke, and started killing everyone. They had these, eyes. These blue eyes."

"Where are they?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Down in the lower levels of the research centre. There are still scientists trapped down there. The building was sealed. We were lucky to make it up here."

"Stay here, we'll get them, then we'll come back up" Michael motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. The Time lord opened up an elevator shaft and closed it behind him right before he and his friend jumped down. There were still some lights working. Michael activated his saber and turned to the Togruta. "Let's split up. Try to sense the other scientists and bring them back to the control room."

"Alright, but be careful" warned Ahsoka igniting her sabers, some concern in her voice.

The pair walked their separate ways and kept their senses peeled. Ahsoka walked down the corridors which were dimly lit, most of the light coming from her lightsabers. And Michael almost tripped over something. When he looked down, he gasped slightly to see a body of a researcher lying there, and knelt down to examine it. This was strange, there was no sign of physical injury on the outside of the body. No blaster wound, no stab wound, no signs of being choked or blow to the head. He scanned the body. This researcher was killed without anything penetrating his body. He'd, he'd seen that somewhere before hadn't he?

Ahsoka kept walking, and suddenly sensed the presence of two people. She saw two people on the floor against the wall. She ran over to them. "Hey, don't worry. Follow me, and I'll get you out of here."

"Okay, but there's still-" the researcher suddenly gasped. "Look out" she pointed behind the Jedi and Ahsoka turned to see a shadow coming from around the corner. She stood in a defensive stance assuming it to be one of the droids, but the researcher pulled her back. "We have to hide" they whispered.

"No it's alright, I can-" Ahsoka then thought, maybe it was better to keep these two out of the crossfire. "Okay" she looked around and saw a storage closet. "In there" she whispered and the three of them hid in there. They kept quiet, and heard a vibration noise outside, like something was moving past. Ahsoka looked through the crack of the door with one eye, and she saw this 'droid'. It moved past looking around. She had seen nothing like this before, this was an entirely new design. Truth be told it didn't look much, but these things had somehow killed nearly everyone in here. It moved down another corridor and Ahsoka walked out. "Was that them?"

The researchers nodded. "C'mon, let's get out of here" she motioned.

Michael has also sensed a group of people quite close. He spotted four people in a corridor. One was on the floor who appeared to be injured. They spotted the Jedi. "A Jedi? Oh thank goodness for that. Could you help us? One of us is injured."

"First we have to get you all up to the main control room. Can he walk?" Michael asked.

"We'll help him, but we have to watch out for-" the researcher stopped talking and the rest of them saw what was behind Michael at the end of the corridor. "The, the droid" the researcher said in a scared whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of-" Michael was interrupted by the 'droid's' voice. And when he heard this voice, he almost froze up in fear. All those negative feelings were there again, as fear turned to dread. He turned around slowly and at the other end of the corridor, he was met with the creature he thought he would never see again, which struck both his hearts with terror. It spoke.

"Life forms detected. Five count, in north corridor. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

 **Wow it's been really long since I've updated with another chapter. I apologise, it's just that I was working on a christmas story plus another fanfic. It also didn't help that I had a bit of writer's block for this story. I originally had a different idea for this chapter, about them going to a planet with a dictatorship, but instead I thought this would be better. This now is also my longest fanfiction with this chapter. Oh and to Carrie Fisher, may the force be with her, always.**

 **ADChipmunk: I guess you know now who else survived the Time war. :)**

 **Kazekami1620: I'm glad you think so, thank you.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC. Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	27. The Breakout

Michael froze up for a split second, but snapped out of it when he saw the Dalek raise it's gun. He spun round and force pushed back all the researchers before ducking to the ground himself, the Dalek's ray just missing him. Acting on pure instinct, Michael did the first thing that came to his mind, and force pushed back the Dalek. Although when he did, and even though his force pushes were very powerful, the Dalek was only pushed back a few metres. But it was distracted, and Michael got to his feet, running to the researchers. He contemplated bringing the roof down on the creature, but he quickly worked out that doing that in an underground base in this state was not wise.

"We have to leave now!" he ordered, in a more serious but also scared tone as well. He lifted up the injured researcher with the force and ran to the nearest elevator they could find.

"But this elevator's powered down! We won't be able to get up-"

"Yes you will" Michael powered up the elevator with his sonic device. "Get to the main control room with the other researchers, and get medical attention."

The researchers did so and Michael turned back around, gripping his lightsaber tightly. 'How are they here? How'd they survive? They died, all of them, they were all killed at the end of the time war. They can't be here, they shouldn't be!'

He stepped through the corridors, keeping his senses attuned for anymore researchers. He just hoped Ahsoka had found- Ahsoka! Michael got onto his comm and radioed her. "Ahsoka, how many researchers have you found?"

On the other end Ahsoka was leading a group of the scientists, which she had found more of. "Quite a few, they told me there's only a few left, how many many have you found?"

"Four of them. Listen Ahsoka, meet me by the nearest powered down elevator, we have to get all of you out of here. I can trace where you are by your comm."

"But we haven't found all the researchers yet."

"I know, I'll find the rest of them after you and the others get of here, I'm coming to you now." He got off his comm.

"What do you mean? Why are you-, Michael? Michael? Ugh." Ahsoka turned to the researchers. "Everyone follow me, we're getting you back out." The padawan lead them to where the Time lord boy requested and Michael found them, rather quickly. "Michael what's going on? What are-"

"There's no time to explain. I need you to get them all out of here, and look after them." Michael interrupted and turned to the others. "How many of you are there left?"

"There's just seven of us missing" they replied.

"And I've found four already so there's three left, quick, everyone in here" he powered up the elevator. "You too Ahsoka."

"Michael I'm not just going to leave you down here" she protested. He knew she would.

"Ahsoka listen, these droids, they're not droids. They're, something far worse" he tried to persuade her.

"I don't understand. How do you know what they are?" At this point, they heard that scratching voice echo at the end of the corridor.

"Multiple life forms located, east corridor. All scout Daleks converge on this area." One Dalek was coming around the corner.

"Dalek?" Ahsoka repeated.

Michael pressed the button on the elevator sending the researchers up and force pushed the Dalek back slightly. "C'mon" Michael grabbed Ahsoka's arm and lead her to another corridor.

"Michael, was that, what you told me about? The, Daleks?" Ahsoka ran alongside him now. She had to admit, when she imagined 'the most evil things in the universe' as Michael described, this wasn't the image she had. She imagined something similar to the ancient Sith lords, like Naga Sadow or Marka Ragnos. Michael's idea of the devil was far different to her's.

The Time lord didn't reply. His face was a mixture of fear and anger. "Stay close to me, we'll find the rest and get out of here" he eventually said.

Ahsoka could sense the fear in him. Plus a growing hatred. Normally she would be worried about that, but after experiencing these emotions herself, she started considering them a strength rather than a weakness. But this was going to be far different for her friend. She remembered everything he had told her. About the war, his people, his friends. "Michael, I, are you-" she tried to say when they heard a cry for help.

The Jedi looked round to see two researchers hiding behind some boxes and rushed over to help them. "Are you two alright?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think so. Thank goodness you Jedi are here, there's another one of us. He was in the room with the ship we retrieved, doing some final checks, just down the end there" they pointed.

"Thanks. Ahsoka you'd better take these two back up, find anyway you can to get up there" Michael instructed.

"I think there's a staircase not far from here" informed one of the researchers.

Ahsoka turned to Michael "What about you?"

"I'll get the last researcher, you get up to the control room, I'll be there in a minute. Be careful."

"Same to you" the Togruta motioned for the two researchers to follow her.

The Time lord boy made his way to where the researcher pointed, opening the door with his sonic device.

" _Delta watch out! Get to cover!" Michael yelled as he and his Time lord friends ducked behind some rubble to avoid a blast from a Dalek saucer._

Michael was staring at the damaged Dalek saucer held up by pillars in a rather large research room, similar to the Zillo beast. It looked war torn, and it was strange not seeing it in the air firing down at fellow soldiers, or torn apart on Gallifreyan soil. Ahsoka said they had found a ship full of them on Mygeeto. Michael concluded that this ship must've crash landed in a similar way he did on Coruscant all those years ago. But a ship full of them? Could more still be on there? Most likely, otherwise there would be far more Daleks stalking those corridors. He had to find that last researcher and destroy the ship. With everything on board.

 _The lift crashed upon reaching the bottom floor, giving the young boys minor injuries. They burst out of the lift into the new room they were in. Michael tended to the injured and turned to Vael "Stay here with them, I'm going to find a medical kit" Michael ran into the other room._

"Over here" someone coughed and the Jedi turned to see the final researcher lying on the floor under some boxes. Michael lifted them up with the force and helped him to his feet.

"How many more aboard that ship?" he asked the researcher.

"There's, far more, and for some reason they're staying dormant. When we were investigating the ship, some of the droids activated. They got out the ship, and started killing everyone! They-"

"HALT! The ship must be protected! You will be exterminated!" a Dalek, who was guarding the ship, exclaimed from behind them, preparing to shoot the two of them.

Michael instantly let go of the researcher and force dashed towards the cyborg monster, slicing off the two main weapons on the creature, and kicked it back against a pillar.

 _The door behind his group opened to reveal a squadron of the enemy, who had made their way in and shouted "Exterminate!"_

Acting on the flashback and anger, the Jedi swung his saber to slice the Dalek without second thought. But something stopped him mid swing. The lightsaber blade simply stopped upon making contact with the Dalek. It didn't cut through. "Wha-, no. Dalekanium can't be that strong. Then again, you were designed for Gallifreyan weaponry." He tried to move with the force, but despite even being a Time lord Jedi, he had difficulty doing so.

Michael thought for a second. Why could he not get a powerful grip on them? Then he remembered, the force did not exist outside of this galaxy. Michael himself had been attuned to the force. But this was probably the first ever time the Daleks had come into contact with it. Did the force even recognise them as living things?

The Dalek moved it's eyestalk to look at the boy in front of it. "You, know us?"

"Why are you here?" Michael demanded, staring intently at the cyborg. He was breathing heavily, and desperately tried to keep down his own fear, although the anger building up inside was enough to rival his terror, fueled by involuntary flashbacks of laser blasts, burning buildings collapsing, and Time lord children younger than he was, being shot and killed.

"We, were damaged, above the enemy planet Gallifrey" the Dalek began. "There was a shock wave, emitting from the planet, and we were blasted back into the far reaches of space, slowly drifting, powerless, until we crash landed on a system in this galaxy, Mygeeto, and remained there trapped, until we were discovered."

"How did you know it was called Mygeet-?" Michael stopped when he realised they must've extracted the brainwaves of a researcher for information on this galaxy. "You were out of range of the blast when Gallifrey-" Michael paused, and spoke in quieter tone "Before Gallifrey imploded."

"You fought in the time war?" the Dalek kept it's eyestalk on him, finally realising what the boy was. "Time lord. How did you survive?"

"I killed millions of you. Then I ended up in this galaxy in a similar way to you" Michael angrily responded.

"You ran?"

"I had no choice! The entire waste that is your kind scorched my planet! My home! Massacring everything in sight, including," he drew in a breath "including the people I fought alongside."

"The extermination of your race was, necessary" replied the Dalek. "The Time lords were the mightiest race in the universe. If they were removed, the extermination of the rest of the universe could commence. Plus they committed the crime of attempted prevention, of the Dalek's creation!"

"And the extermination of the universe isn't a crime?" Michael argued.

"The eradication of all non-Dalek life must happen! Only Daleks are worthy of existence! All other races are inferior!" the Dalek persisted.

Meanwhile Ahsoka had managed to get the other researchers to safety back up in the control room where she and Michael had first entered. They had all made sure the doors were sealed, and Ahsoka had managed to get the camera's working. She observed the Daleks patrol the corridors, and then on one of the monitors, she saw Michael, talking to one of them, in the same room as the ship. She had witnessed the whole conversation between him and the creature he'd subdued. She was starting to remember everything Michael had told her again, about his past.

"Well I'm going to make sure my people finish what they started. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't climb aboard that saucer and set it to a timer for self destruct" Michael demanded.

"Because it is too late by now" the Dalek looked up.

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned.

Ahsoka, watching the whole exchange, suddenly sensed something coming from below. The doors to the elevator shafts then opened, and several Daleks came out making themselves known exclaiming "Exterminate!"

"What? But there are no lifts, just the shafts, how'd they get up here?" one of the researchers shouted before she was exterminated.

The Daleks started shooting down every researcher in the room, including the injured one. Their skeletons were visible when they were shot. Ahsoka desperately tried to defend them, but as she tried to defect a Dalek blast with her lightsaber, the blast completely blew her saber straight out her hand. The top of the hilt was melted, the blade completely destroyed. Only a second to spare, she jumped out the way of the blasts just barely, and back against the lift that lead outside. She quickly observed her surroundings. Every single one of the researchers were dead. After trying to save them, they were still killed. Mercilessly. Michael's words of his experience in the war, the time war, echoed in her mind.

She still couldn't save these people, and she hated herself for it. Her anger overcoming her, remembering something she learnt from Darth Zannah, she waved her hand in a swift motion and all the Daleks were pushed back slightly. The same thing happened with Michael when he tried to push one back. She wondered why that was.

The Daleks quickly recovered and the Jedi padawan realised it was run or die. As much as she wanted to stay here with Michael, to fight alongside him against these past demons of his, she would die if she didn't run right now. Reluctantly, she got into the lift and it started to go up slowly. But Ahsoka still had time to see what one of the Daleks was doing to the controls.

It put it's sucker arm on part of it, and a computer screen suddenly switched on.

"Transferring power to Dalek saucer."

'What!' Ahsoka could only watch as the lift took her up.

Michael looked to see the the Saucer light up, and through the force sensed dozens more life forms 'wake up'.

"Power has been transferred-"

"To wake up the rest of the survivors" Michael finished the Dalek's sentence. He brought one of the pillars down with the force destroying the Dalek he was talking to. He then tried to bring down another pillar on the Dalek saucer.

"What are you doing?" asked the researcher, covering his head. He figured this boy somehow had a history with these things.

"If just one of these things gets out, thousands of people will be killed. Just a dozen of them is enough to wipe out this entire planet" Michael managed to bring down the pillar on the ship, knocking it down slightly.

"That won't hold them for long, c'mon!" The Time lord boy told the researcher, leading them both up some stairs and out of the room.

Ahsoka was panicking on the inside worrying about Michael's safety. He was down there with the ship. What was going to happen? She had to get help immediately. Luckily for her, as soon as she got out of the lift and back outside, there were two LAAT gunships waiting, with Jedi masters Eeth Koth and Depa Billaba standing by them, accompanied by clone troopers. She remembered that Michael had told the chancellor to contact the Jedi temple.

"Padawan Tano, what's going on in there? Chancellor Palpatine contacted us, and told us that the Separatist droids they were investigating broke free" asked Eeth Koth.

"These aren't droids masters, they're something else. Listen, Michael's still down there with them. They killed them all, all the researchers-" Ahsoka tried to explain.

"Slow down padawan. What killed them all?" asked Depa Billaba.

The door Ahsoka had just come out of then blasted open, with small circular blue lights in the smoke. "Them" Ahsoka said in a quiet voice. The clones raised their blasters, and everyone was on alert. "Listen, you can't deflect their blaster fire, it destroys the blade completely."

"Exterminate" Three of the Daleks moved out.

"What are they?" a clone commented.

A Dalek then shot one of the clones, which they responded "Open fire!" The blaster fire from the clones rifles hardly even affected the casings of the Daleks. Ahsoka was soon proven right about the lightsabers when both Eeth and Depa tried to deflect the blasts and their blades were destroyed.

Several of the clones were shot dead, they had to get out of there. "Everyone back on the ships!" Eeth ordered. The three Jedi and surviving clones climbed aboard and the ships took off, flying around the research building.

"What were those creatures?" asked Eeth.

"Daleks. Apparently they're called Daleks" Ahsoka informed them.

"What did the researchers find out about them?" questioned Depa.

"The researchers are dead" Ahsoka sighed, still cursing herself for not saving them. Michael was still in there, she was about to demand they save him somehow, when once again, another explosion happened. Though this time it was in the side of the research down in the lower levels of Coruscant. The Jedi on the gunship stared down, as dozens more Daleks moved out.

Inside, Michael and the researcher were sprinting through the corridors, when the building shook and the lights above flickered. The Time lord realised "They're out." He looked at the wall and summed up the force inside him. "Stand back" he told the researcher. He didn't want to do this before because he didn't want the Daleks to escape, but they were out now. Michael blasted a hole in the wall with a powerful force push, which lead directly outside. He and the researcher ran to the edge and looked down. Michael's face dropped and turned completely white, upon seeing dozens of Daleks swarm the lower levels of Coruscant.

 **Hey everyone, another chapter for you all. I thought over a couple of ways of how Michael would react to seeing the Daleks again, as I didn't want to make it a clone of the Doctor. Although I based that little scene of him talking to the Dalek on the 2005 'Dalek' episode. Also I wondered how the force would react to things outside the galaxy. Or whether it even exists outside of the galaxy. It's never really explained obviously. Also it's been over a year now since I published this.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	28. Dalek attack

The clone commander on the LAAT gunship immediately got on his radio. "We need special clone units, down in the lower levels, close to the Republic building, immediately!" The research building was quite close to the Republic one. It wasn't directly next to it, but relatively close. The citizens of Coruscant instantly jumped at the explosion in the side of the research building. They all saw several droid like creatures levitate out. Droid like creatures who they had never seen before.

And the creatures started yelling "Exterminate all life forms in sight" as soon as they laid their eyestalks on them, and begun killing the civilians. The people of Coruscant ran as soon as this happened, screaming and heading in all sorts of directions.

"Get the civilians out of there!" Eeth Koth ordered, and just when he did more gunships arrived on the scene, with the special units the commander has requested.

That said commander ordered on the comm "Land down there! Get the civilians to safety then form a barricade and try to destroy those things!"

The gunships flew down inbetween the Daleks and the citizens of Coruscant, with the side facing the Daleks closed. The clone commander jumped off to join them and the ship carrying the Jedi took off again. "Michael was still somewhere in there, we have to find him" Ahsoka brought up again.

"We'll send in a squadron to find him in the building, unless he makes his way out himself first of course" assured Depa Billaba. "But we need to know more about these creatures first. What did the they find out about them?"

"That's why we need Michael. He has a history with those things" Ahsoka informed.

"What do you mean 'a history'?" asked Depa.

Ahsoka paused before explaining "You know how, Michael is a member of a race called the Time lords. A race that isn't even from this galaxy. Well, his people fought against those Dalek creatures in something called-"

"The time war" Eeth Koth finished her sentence. "The Jedi council knew about a war that was happening, or did happen, outside of this galaxy. It was one of the few things they originally knew about these Time lords before that Michael boy came here" he explained.

A projector device beeped on Eeth Koth's belt and he activated it to reveal a holo image of master Windu. "Master Koth, we heard from the chancellor about a breakout in a research facility, we're on our way to the republic building now, as it is quite close to it. What's going on there? What broke out exactly?"

"Master Windu, somehow, it's those Dalek creatures, the ones from that Time war legend."

"The what? Are you sure?" Mace asked skeptically.

"I'm with padawan Tano, who was investigating the building with padawan Res, and this is what she claims padawan Res has told her" Eeth explained.

Mace stood in thought for a second. A race that could wipe out one's such as Michael's, that wasn't good. "What's the current situation?"

"The clones are down there, but these Daleks are massacring them, they're attacking everyone! This is a code red!"

"Get any civilian out of that area, try to hold them off as best as you can until we get more special forces there, we're almost at the Republic building" Mace gave his orders.

"Understood master" Eeth pressed a switch on the projector and the clone commander's image came up with clone soldiers around him. "Commander, how's the evacuation of the civilians?"

"We're getting out as many as we can sir, but there's not enough of us to hold these things off!" The clones behind him screamed in pain as their skeletons lit up, and the image turned off.

"Commander!" Eeth yelled but there was nothing he could do. He turned to the co-pilot "Order in additional gunships, with heavy artillery!"

Ahsoka was getting more worried by the second. They would never let her jump down there and fight, despite how badly she wanted to. All she could do was watch the battle and hope.

The commander was crouching behind a piece of rubble, as his clone brothers around him were 'exterminated'. The gunships had only protected them and the citizens for so long before they were destroyed. Some of the clones were still in the process of airlifting out the innocent civilians whilst others were trying to defend against the Daleks while the citizens fled themselves. But their blasters had no effect on the creatures as neither did their thermal detonators. Rocket launchers did work as one or two Daleks were destroyed by them. But the clones were in short supply of them.

The Daleks quickly scanned who was carrying rocket launchers and exterminated them immediately. A clone carrying the only flamethrower they had at that moment ran in front of a group of other clones. He used it but like the blasters, it didn't do anything effective. One of the Daleks middle part with the weaponry spun around and shot the flame tank, making it explode setting him, and the clones around him on fire.

Three clones who survived behind the group had no choice but to retreat. "Run!" one exclaimed. The Daleks followed them as they ran. The clones got to some stairs. "Up there!" they ran up and when they got to the top they turned around and knelt down. "Open fire!"

They fired at the Daleks but the cyborg creatures just stared at them before saying "Elevate." They started to lift off the ground and ascend to the clones level, surprising them, just before killing them. More Daleks began to fly as the gunships with the heavy artillery flew in, and were attacked. The commander hit the floor when a gunship was about to crash close to him, but the crash never came. The commander looked up to see the gunship floating mid air, before it was thrown into a group a Daleks.

"Commander?" The clone looked up to see a Jedi padawan holding out his hand. He took it and ran to cover with the Jedi.

"Kid what are you doing here?"

"I was in the building when they broke out. I just got the last researcher to safety. You need to concentrate on the eyestalks, use snipers to do so" Michael instructed.

"We don't have many snipers kid. The gunships delivering more weaponry are being shot down."

"I'll draw the fire from the ones in the air. As for the ones on the ground, tell the gunships to hit them from directly above. The Daleks can't angle their weapons that high" the padawan ordered.

"Is that what the researchers found out about them?" asked the commander.

"No, it was a tactic my friends and I were taught." The Time lord boy rushed into the foray, igniting his saber. Since it didn't work on Dalekanium, he guessed it wouldn't be able to deflect a Dalek blast. He was instead going to use it for something else. Looking up at the Daleks in the air, shooting down the LAAT gunships, another flashback occurred.

" _Hostile's detected. Exterminate all defences, Exterminate any Time lord in sight!" a group of three Daleks exclaimed, opening fire from above."_

Anger overcoming him, Michael lept up and threw his saber at several of the Dalek's weaponry. He lept from falling debris to falling debris, something he had learned from Tempus. The weaponry was sliced off the Daleks, and another that Michael learned from the Time lord Sith, force repulse, he used it on the defenceless Daleks, and was powerful enough to work on them. He dropped down to the floor.

The clone troopers watched in amazement at this padawan. This must've been that young powerful Jedi they had heard about. The Time lord grabbed several pieces of large rubble, and threw them at any Dalek surrounding him. Tempus had said that to beat an enemy you had to match their emotions, and the Daleks were full of hate. As the boy picked up another piece of rubble, he noticed two small children hiding beneath it, obviously trying to cover themselves from the battle. Michael's eye widened a bit.

" _Hey we're going to move somewhere" Michael said softly. "We're going to get you all somewhere safe." He picked up a young girl in his arms and ushered for those children to follow him._

He put down the rubble, picked the children up in his arms, all hatred gone from his eyes, and leapt up to a higher building. "Go, run for cover and when it's safe find help" he told them. They boy and girl nodded and did as Michael said. After a few seconds, Michael heard another gunship get struck by a Dalek blast above him, and plummet to a rooftop nearby. He could sense who was on it. "Ahsoka!"

He force dashed towards the descending ship. On board the three Jedi were hanging on for dear life. "Brace yourselves!" Eeth Koth shouted, though he and Depa Billaba were injured from the blast. But thankfully Michael caught the ship before it hit the rooftop. Setting it down, he helped the clones and Jedi aboard out.

"Michael!" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him after he helped her out. "You're okay."

"Good to see you too." The Time lord turned to the clones. "Radio in some medical attention for the Jedi masters" he ordered.

On another rooftop, the three Daleks who had attacked Eeth Depa and Ahsoka, were observing the battle below. "There have been more Dalek casualties than expected" one announced.

"The male Jedi fighting with the soldiers, has Gallifreyan symbols carved onto his weapon" another observed. "This Jedi's species is Time lord!"

"A survivor, and a powerful one." The one, who seemed to be the leader, turned to the other two, moving it's domed head around. "Call in all remaining Dalek soldiers, give the order to head to the Republic building."

Michael and Ahsoka, whilst helping the two masters, turned to see all the remaining Daleks begin to fly upwards. "They can fly?" Ahsoka realised, and they watched as all of them darted past the gunships and straight for the Republic building. "Michael, the Republic building!" the Togruta exclaimed. Fear once again gripped both Michael's hearts. There were over a hundred of innocent people in that building. People important to the timeline no less.

"Ahsoka" he looked at her with determined expression, and she already knew what he was thinking. He wanted to go and stop them.

For the first time, the Togruta wasn't as enthusiastic about a battle. "Michael, will you even, can you even, beat these things. I mean, no offense, but if your people couldn't beat them, then-"

"I have no time to worry about that now" he interrupted her. "Deep down I know what I have to do" he told her.

His words managed to fill her with determination again, then she watched force dash off towards the building. Without her. "Michael!" she called out. He couldn't bring her, he just couldn't. Not after what happened to Delta and Vael.

A beeping noise came on Ahsoka's comm. She answered to hear her master on the other end. "Ahsoka what's going on? I heard you were in a research facility when some new type of droid broke out?"

"They're not droids master, they're far more dangerous."

"What do you mean? I heard there's a battle, are you alright?" Anakin was still in the temple's medical centre after Maul's attack.

"I'm fine, but these creatures are headed for the Republic building, and so's Michael, I'm heading there too." Ahsoka switched off her comm, so she wouldn't hear her master's protests.

"What? Ahsoka you can't. Ahsoka!" Anakin became scared. He could see the smoke from the battle from the temple. Whatever these creatures were, they were dangerous, and his padawan was going to be in the middle of it. And his wife, who was already at the Republic building. That was enough motivation for him to head to his speeder.

"Padawan Tano, you can't head there, you'll be killed!" Depa Billaba tried to stop her.

"I have to help the people in there, stay here with the troopers" Ahsoka ran towards the building.

"Padawan!" they couldn't stop her.

The Daleks had arrived at the building, and began their assault. The senators and any other worker there fled inside whilst the Republic guards and clones fired at the cyborgs. They were exterminated. "Proceed to the main database computer in the building." The Dalek leader turned back to two Daleks behind.

A few Jedi who had come from the temple had attempted to attack the Daleks by using the force on them, but to their surprise it didn't work, and they were killed quite quickly. The Daleks moved through corridors killing everyone they came across.

Michael had made it to the building, and his face fell when he saw all the dead bodies, most of them guards. He saw a few weapons that the clones had before they were killed. Michael knew that there was still one way to kill his old enemy. He took parts of the weapons and started piecing together something.

In another corridor, a few guards had made a barricade against the Daleks so a few senators could get to safety. Among these senators, were Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Padme Amidala. "C'mon, if we can get to a landing platform we can get more people out of here" Bail suggested.

"We can't just abandon everyone in here" Padme protested.

"We'll die if we don't, now c'mon we have to-" the barricade was blasted down interrupting Bail.

The Dalek creatures advanced forward and upon spotting the senators they shouted "Exterminate!" But something blasted them before they could do anything, and destroyed them. The three senators looked up to see Michael run towards them, holding some sort of large blaster in his hand, with ammo he presumably salvaged from the clones.

"Senators, you have to get to safety" he advised.

"We were just about to, we-" before Bail could finish, two more Daleks came from around the corner.

"Halt! All hostiles will be-" the Daleks were quickly destroyed by Michael.

"It's not safe, I'll lead you out" Michael proclaimed.

"Why are you here Michael? Were you with the other Jedi they came here?" asked Padme following him along the corridors.

"No senator I was in the research building helping the survivors out" Michael replied.

"What are these creatures?" wondered Mon Mothma.

"They're called Daleks" Michael said. "And they're incredibly dangerous. Lightsabers can't cut through their armour."

"Are they a Separatist creation?" questioned Bail.

"No, they're from somewhere else" Michael sighed. "The Separatists didn't create them."

As they turned a corner, four Daleks were right in front of them. "Halt! Stay where you are!"

The Time lord boy tried to shoot them, but one of the Daleks blasted his weapon before he could. Instantly, Michael grabbed a piece of the wall and threw it inbetween himself and his enemies. "The other way, hurry!" he shouted and the Daleks shot a blast at the ceiling causing some rubble to fall on them, and both Padme and Mon Mothma had their legs trapped underneath the rubble.

"Mon! Padme!" Bail shouted, and looked back to see the Daleks closing in on them.

Michael used the force to lift the rubble off the two senators, and saw a control room just ahead, with a metal. "If we can get in there, I can seal ourselves in there."

"Then get these two there, I'll bide you time" proclaimed Bail, pulling a blaster from his holster and hitting a Dalek square on in the eyestalk.

"No I can't, you might not make it!" Michael instantly protested.

"They'll kill all four of us if we go there at the same time and nobody stalls them, just take the risk, go!" Bail argued, and Michael reluctantly helped Padme and Mon Mothma to the room. Bail couldn't hold off the Daleks for long, he was forced to retreat to the room.

Michael saw this and knew if he didn't seal the door now, the Daleks would have a clear shot on Padme and Mon. "Bail hurry up!" he shouted.

"Bail quickly!" Mon Mothma ushered.

"Just close it now!" Bail exclaimed.

"I can't-"

"Now Michael!"

With everything in his body telling him not to, the Time lord boy sealed the door, saving him Padme and Mon. But Bail, was trapped on the other side. "Bail!" Padme put her hands on the sealed door. They could hear him on the other side.

"Padme, Mon, Michael, you're all safe, that's what matters."

Michael couldn't believe what was happening. "Bail you-" Padme tried saying, but Bail interrupted her.

"Stay safe Padme, all of you. I know these creatures will be defeated, somehow you'll do it. And this war, we'll win, I know it. Padme, Mon, it was an honour, serving alongside you in the senate. Tell Breha she has my love."

All Michael heard next was "Exterminate!" and a Dalek blast. The three stood there in shock. Tears welled up in Padme's and Mon Mothma's eyes. Michael was frozen in place. He failed. He failed to save the senator. He failed to save someone's life. He failed to keep the timeline the same. Bail had a wife, a people. Who would help Obi-wan and Yoda in the future? Who would adopt Leia now? And help create the rebellion? There was no going back. He couldn't fix this, he didn't have a TARDIS or anything, he failed.

In a fit of frustration he knocked a few objects off the control panel and panted heavily. Then, an image of the Dalek leader came up on a computer screen.

In the chancellor's office, master Windu, Mundi, and Shaak Ti had just come back from the carnage, and joined master Yoda and chancellor Palpatine who were waiting in the room. The Jedi looked battle torn, and exhausted. "Master, how is the situation?" asked Palpatine.

"We've managed to evacuate as many people as we can, but many Jedi have been killed, and senators" Mace informed gravely.

"We haven't been able to hold back these Dalek creatures. Our lightsabers do not work on them" Shaak revealed her burnt out saber.

"And for some reason neither does the force. Out of all my years never have encountered something in which that was possible. The force flows through all living things" expressed Ki-adi.

Even master Yoda was somewhat puzzling over this fact. He too in his long life had never come across anything of the sort. They finally got to see what these Daleks, one of the few things they had heard about outside their galaxy, were. "Seems we know, what these Dalek creatures are now, and what they are capable of."

"Correct!" a voice came up. The Dalek leader's image came up on the holo projector in the chancellor's office. "The Daleks will soon have control of this capitol building."

"Am I addressing, the Daleks? I am chancellor Palpatine of the Republic, and I must demand you cease this attack."

"And I demand to speak to the Time lord" the Dalek responded.

Michael was almost surprised when he heard this. He was watching the Dalek on the screen, along with Padme and Mon Mothma, who were surprised at the Dalek asking for him. "I'm here" Michael spoke to the screen and his voice was heard in the chancellor's office. "And I'm addressing the Dalek leader." He tried his best to hide his anger, after what just happened with Bail.

"Time lord, you will take us to the main database room, where we can retrieve information vital to the Dalek cause!" the Dalek demanded.

"Why Michael?" Shaak Ti spoke up, quite defensive.

Of course Michael knew why they asked for him. They were planning on exterminating him after he took them to the database room. "If I do, you have to stop this attack on the Republic building, and leave this galaxy, for good" he demanded.

"Daleks will not take orders from-"

"You will obey or I'll have to wipe the rest of you out myself, and if you were watching the battle against the clones just now, you know I will be able to. I fought you in the time war, I killed hundreds of you, and I won't hesitate to do it again" the hatred returned to his eyes, and just for a brief second, they flashed yellow.

"I will rendezvous with you in the main hall. Your order will be obeyed" the Dalek compromised, and his holo image switched off.

"Surely we can't let these things have access to Republic information" protested Ki-adi.

"No choice, do we have" proclaimed Yoda. "Knows what he's doing, I believe padawan Res does."

Michael was currently pressing a few buttons on the computer, the screen displayed a few numbers and codes and then finally a disk slid out, which he grabbed. "Are you going to meet them?" Mon mothma asked, both women looking very concerned.

"I have to" the boy sighed.

"Michael" Padme stopped him just before he left. "What do you mean, you fought them?"

Michael didn't answer her question. "Stay safe senator." He walked out the room, trying not to look at Bail's body.

The Time lord boy met with the Dalek leader, who was surrounded by other Dalek soldiers. "You will take us to-"

"Yes I know, it's this way." Michael walked alongside the Dalek with the others following them. Every fibre in Michael's body was disgusted walking alongside them, but he wanted to know what they wanted. "What do you want with Republic information?"

"We will scan your Republic satellites, and contact other surviving Dalek factions" the leader replied.

Michael raised an eyebrow. They didn't know. "You know, in that implosion of Gallifrey, everything around it, apart from us was destroyed. As far as I know, we're the only survivors" he sighed.

"The Daleks always survive, we cannot be the only ones living" protested the leader.

Michael didn't look at him. "What I saw that day, was my whole planet and people with it, and yours too, die. I've been in this galaxy for years now, and I've not seen any other Time lord. True, maybe, perhaps there are other surviving ones in other galaxies. But I don't know, and I don't have much hope."

"Are we, are we the last Daleks in the universe?" the leader turned his eye stalk to him, as did the others following them.

"Possibly." Michael couldn't help but remember back to the time when he first realised his people were gone.

The Daleks remained silent for a while, until the leader finally said, in quite a low tone "Perhaps, if the Time lords, never interfered with our creation, none of us would be here now."

This really hit the Time lord boy. How could something with no emotion express something like that? This is when he fully came to grasp, that if the Time lords never had tried to alter time, they would still be here. They still probably would've sent him on this mission anyway, but he would still have a people.

"Tell me" the Dalek spoke. "Do you still honour your race?"

"I do" replied Michael, with a less hostile tone.

"Even if their methods lead to their destruction?" the Dalek persisted. Michael didn't answer.

The Dalek continued "If we are the only ones left, then we will secure information about the cloning facility you have. The Dalek race will be reborn. History will not repeat itself. And we shall leave for that planet without attacking anyone else."

"Why are you going to do that?" Michael questioned.

"If these are the only ones of my race left, then I must preserve them" the Dalek responded.

The Time lord boy thought for a minute. Even a Dalek was going to preserve his people, and here he was, not warning any other Jedi about order 66 or the rise of the empire. The Time lords had died, but if they had lived, the universe probably wouldn't have suffered from a changed timeline. Maybe, when it came to fixed points in time, they could be, altered in way, in a way where they still happen, but just maybe, not everyone had to die.

They made it to the database room. "You can take the information from here" Michael told them, but just before the leader placed his sucker on it, the padawan inserted the disk he had into the computer discretely.

"Transferring data" the leader announced. Just then, something started happening, all the Dalek units began to explode, screaming as they did so. "What is happening?" the Dalek leader demanded as the cyborgs around them, and throughout the building, exploded.

"I recreated a virus that we used briefly in the war. A Dalek virus that makes your casings explode. And you just downloaded it" Michael explained. All the Daleks screamed and blew up around them. The leader was the last one to go. Michael expected him to try to kill him, but instead he spoke.

"Those emotions, you have. Do they hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'd imagine, that's what I would be feeling, now." The leader exploded, leaving Michael standing there, his thoughts in a mess, going over what had just happened. What was said. Everything.

 **And here's the next chapter. It's a long one I know. I've come to realise this fanfic's been more of a series of stories than one big long story. But it all comes together in the end. Speaking of the end, we are coming to the final arc of this fanfic now. There's still a few chapters to go, but we are getting closer to the conclusion, where Michael will finally decide what to do.**

 **ADChipmunk: Thanks again. The Doctor probably won't be in this fanfic, but it means Michael can develop as a character.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC. Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	29. Figuring it out

Ahsoka has just arrived to the battle torn building and was met by the bodies of guards, clones, and a few senators. She instantly grew worried and became determined not to let anyone else get killed, even if these Dalek things were unstoppable. At that moment, her master Anakin had arrived on his speeder, and had the same reaction as Ahsoka did. Both him and his padawan were worried for someone each, whom were still inside the building.

"Master!" Ahsoka noticed him. "I thought you had to stay in the temple?"

"I couldn't just sit in there while this is happening, and especially when you were coming here. Ahsoka why did you come here when there was an attack happening?" Anakin scorned.

"For the same reasons you did. Remember what you told me about sometimes disobeying orders?"

"Not if there's a high risk like this." The master and padawan knew they no time to argue. They each desperately wanted to help the people inside. "Look c'mon we have to help these people and try what we can to stop this attack." Anakin and Ahsoka ran inside, activating their sabers, Ahsoka only having her shoto saber left. What they came across however was a destroyed casing of a Dalek.

"Careful" Ahsoka warned. "It's one of them, but this one's been destroyed."

"So have these" Anakin was staring at three more destroyed Daleks. Just then they heard something from around the corner, and they stood at alert, but they were only met with senators who had survived the chaos. To Anakin's worry and growing fear, senator Amidala wasn't one of these senators. "Senators what happened?" Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to them.

"Master Jedi, these creatures, they were attacking, and then they just, they just, blew up. We don't know quite what happened" one of them explained.

"There are clones on the way to help, stay here" Anakin instructed. "We'd better look for others" he turned to Ahsoka.

In the chancellor's office, the four Jedi and chancellor had witnessed what happened on the security feed. "Padawan Res, what did you do?" Mace radioed into the database room.

Michael, despite his thoughts and feelings being scattered, responded. "I programmed a virus to destroy their casings, something we used temporarily in the war, and they downloaded it." He breathed between sentences. "They're gone. They're all destroyed now" he spoke in a quiet voice.

Mace paused before turning to the chancellor. "We'd better do a quick search of the building and surrounding area, just incase."

"Agreed master Jedi" replied Palpatine before ordering the clones to do so on a comm.

"We'd better get everyone outside too, incase there are more inside" suggested Ki-adi, and the other Jedi agreed.

Michael stared at the destroyed casing of the Dalek leader, and the scattered flesh of the mutant inside. Had he won? Was the time war finally done with? Were there more Daleks out there? Were there, were there more Time lords out there? The boy felt a slight glimmer of hope at this thought, until being hit with reality again. Had his friends died for this? He had wondered, what would Delta or Vael do if they had been chosen instead of him to keep the timeline in order. His conversation with the Dalek, along with so many other things that had happened during the clone wars, had really made him think things over.

Michael stepped out of the control room. Luckily the casings were too damaged for anyone to research them or take that sort of technology. What had started as just delivering a report to the chancellor, had ended with several deaths, including senator Bail Organa, of which Michael had no idea what he was going to do now. He made his way to a hallway.

Anakin and Ahsoka had fortunately, and much to Anakin's relief, found senator Amidala, with Mon Mothma beside her. Ahsoka watched as Amidala hugged Anakin, which seemed understandable since she knew they were close friends. But she could hear what Padme was telling Anakin. She had tears in her eyes. "Ani, thank goodness you're here, there were these creatures, these, Daleks. Bail, they killed Bail Ani" she sobbed.

"Senator Organa" Anakin realised. "I'm sorry Padme" he tried to comfort her. The evacuation order came on the speakers and Anakin suggested they head follow that order. Ahsoka was about to protest, as she wanted to find her friend, but her master assured her that he would be fine, given the way he handled those creatures.

The Time lord boy had found his masters, who were in a hallway overseeing the evacuation, and it was Shaak who noticed him first. "Michael" she made her way to him. "Are you hurt? Are you sure all those Dalek creatures are gone?"

Michael didn't look at her but replied "I'm sure. They should all be destroyed."

Shaak put on a sympathetic smile and said "Well, we're doing a quick search of the building anyway to check. You should head back to the temple. Get checked up if you can."

The boy nodded and headed towards the exit of the building, but master Mundi called for him before he did. "Padawan Res." Michael turned around.

"Thank you for your efforts" said Mundi.

"The people of Coruscant owe you much" added Windu. "We're grateful."

Michael just nodded again and continued walking. Once out of sight, both Mundi and Windu had serious expressions on their faces, which Shaak noticed. "What is it masters?"

Mace paused before saying "We need to talk about the boy at some point, back at the temple." Even the worried look on master Yoda's face confirmed this.

Outside the Republic building, most of the senators and other representatives were safely evacuated, including Padme Mon Mothma Anakin and Ahsoka, the latter two assisting the evacuation. Ahsoka, who was helping a medic with the injured, sensed her friends presence and looked over to see him walking out the building. Smiling out of relief, she rushed over to him. "Michael!" she threw her arms around him which he returned. Finally something good came out of today.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked looking at him. "How were the Daleks destroyed?"

"They wanted access to the Republic database, but I remembered a virus we used in the time war that destroyed their casings. They downloaded that instead" he replied.

"I knew you'd have a plan. They're evacuating the building now, helping the injured and the survivors. You should get a medal for this" suggested Ahsoka.

"Eh I don't know, i'm going to head back to the temple first." The boy went to walk away but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Wait Michael" she grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?"

He paused for a bit. "My head's a bit of a mess. Sorry, it's just,"

"Memories" the Togruta assumed.

"Something like that. What about you? And everyone else?" Michael wondered, looking around at the bodies that were being brought out, seeing if anyone important for the future had died, and other than senator Organa, he couldn't see anyone. But even then, these people were still dead.

"I'll live" replied Ahsoka. "And surprisingly there were only a few casualties. I'm hoping they use this Dalek technology to help us in our war."

"It's best if they don't" Michael quickly dismissed. "Don't want this sort of technology being used by anyone."

"But this could be a great resource-"

"Not even the force worked on them Ahsoka, trust me, it's best if we get rid of these things" Michael told her.

Ahsoka paused before admitting "Okay, I suppose you're right. But all this attack will do is show the Separatists that we're vulnerable" she muttered that last part.

Michael didn't say anything back to that. But instead turned and headed toward a speeder to go back to the temple. Before he reached it, he heard another voice calling his name. He turned to see senator Amidala next to Anakin. Her eyes looked red and puffy. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping us. Even if we couldn't save Bail, Mon Mothma and myself wouldn't have made it out if not for you."

Anakin then spoke. "Yes Michael, thank you for all you did." He sounded grateful. Michael bowed to them and proceeded to the temple.

The mess had been cleaned up and the Republic building was secure again. The senate voted against using the Dalek casings as weaponry for the clones to use. There wasn't much of the casings left anyway, same with their saucer. Bail's friends, colleagues, and his wife, Queen Breha, held his funeral on Alderaan, which Michael attended with Ahsoka and Anakin.

Surprisingly no missions which required either him or his Togruta friend came up, so he and Ahsoka actually ended up spending a week on Alderaan together.

The Dalek attack had left an impact on the Republic. Not just the deaths of Republic officials and innocent civilians, but many people blamed chancellor Palpatine since he ordered the Dalek saucer to be brought back for investigation. And since it was a Jedi who stopped them, people were starting to rethink their negative view of the Jedi that they gained in this war. Especially since it happened twice with the Zillo beast.

As a result, Palpatine ordered Dooku to start the outer rim sieges earlier than originally planned. Both Michael and Ahsoka went on missions during these sieges. The CIS had been attacking a lot of Republic strongholds under the command of Grievous, which proved Ahsoka right about the Separatists and their leaders viewing the Republic as more vulnerable. She started to heavily disagree with the Jedi's strategies with winning the war and argued more frequently with her master.

Anakin of which had been asked to join the Jedi council as of recent, and his first meeting with them wasn't one he particularly enjoyed. Because of the outer rim sieges, the council had been mainly focussing their attention on that, but now they finally had gotten around to discussing the other matter. The order's Jedi Time lord.

"Master Ti, I believe you have been studying the boy for a while now, and his biology" Mace Windu addressed.

Shaak Ti silently sighed. She had been dreading this meeting. "Yes master" she pressed a switch with the force which put blinds over the windows and holo images appeared. The images were the results and studies that Shaak had produced over the war about the Time lord boy. She explained the biology of Michael and Time lords in detail to the council. The two hearts, the regeneration energy, and what happens when it mixes with the force.

"Regeneration energy" Anakin remembered. "My padawan told me, as she and Michael are friends and I assume he must've told her about this, that his race can cheat death by regenerating their bodies. Something that naturally happens when their bodies are dying. They can do this a maximum of twelve times."

"How old, is padawan Res?" master Yoda spoke up.

"My apprentice claims, that of this year, minus nineteen, he is one hundred and eighty six" Plo Koon, who too had been preparing for this meeting, informed the council. "He has not told me how long he can live for."

"Neither has my padawan, just that he can regenerate" Anakin added.

"But there's the other issue masters" continued Shaak. "The possible reason of why Michael-, padawan Res is so powerful, or Time lord Jedi in general, is because of what happens when this regeneration energy is combined with the force. You see, they are both very powerful elements, a Time lord's regeneration energy amplifies a dying body, not just repairing it but making it stronger. It makes things stronger" she explained.

"And two powerful elements combined flowing through the same body" she showed them the power readings of the force combined with the energy, and the council were indeed taken aback.

"This explains a lot" remarked Obi-wan.

The images disappeared and the blinds went up. Shaak Ti sat back down. "So, what about the possibility of the boy, converging with the dark?" Ki-Adi brought up.

"There was no doubt that there was a lot of anger and hatred in the boy during the Dalek attack" reminded Windu, who was one of the Jedi to sense it.

"There's also the question of threats outside our galaxy similar to the Daleks. This universe is a lot bigger than we imagined" proclaimed Kit Fisto.

"My padawan as of recent masters, has not shown any signs of hatred anger or even fear. More uncertainty if anything" informed Plo. "But after that incident, he's not shown any sign of leaning toward the dark."

"It begs a difficult question" said Obi-wan. "The boy is potentially dangerous, inside or outside the order. If worse does come to worse, then what do we do with him?"

In Michael's room, the Time lord Jedi was pacing back and forth, spouting off several different thoughts at once. So many theories and possibilities. Trying to figure out everything, what course of action to take now. The rise of the empire was close at hand now. The Dalek attack had caused Palpatine's plans to accelerate and happen a little earlier. He was still trying to figure out how to handle the problem of who raise future Leia.

Michael had been debating several things in his mind, and over the course of the outer rim sieges, he realised something.

A week ago, when on Kamino to visit Shaak Ti, a clone trooper named Tup, apparently killed a Jedi. After figuring out his inhibitor chip had malfunctioned, Michael snuck in and stole it secretly, in order just for now to keep the timeline secure, and said that the chip was destroyed accidentally. He still had it in a drawer in his room.

But he remembered that at some point around then that clone trooper Fives was supposed to die. But he was still alive. Perhaps stealing the chip, prevented whatever it was that would've killed him. And yet, nothing changed.

'This is just like senator Organa, it-, senator Organa!' Michael was yet again having another realisation. 'He was originally supposed to die on Alderaan in the year 0, but he's dead now, and no paradoxes have been created or the universe hasn't shown any signs of collapsing!'

The boy was pacing back and forth at a quicker pace now. 'That means his death wasn't a fixed point in time.' Remembering what the Dalek leader had said about the Time lords, and about protecting the only Daleks he had left. Master Ti, master Plo, Ahsoka, these were the only family that Michael considered to have left. The Jedi had flaws, but they were great people, there was no way he wanted them to die.

True that he shouldn't interfere with the timeline, but, if the rise of the empire and order 66 weren't fixed points in time, then maybe, just maybe, he could alter them.

The next day after coming back from a battle in the outer rim, which were becoming more frequent, Anakin and Ahsoka had to deliver a report to the chancellor. Palpatine went to answer the door to his office, but when he heard the master and padawan arguing outside, he stopped and listened on the other side of the door out of interest.

"It wasn't my decision Ahsoka, the council agreed on it as a last resort."

"You're on the council, surely your word would have some effect?"

"Afraid not, but seeing how they are handling him, it's more reasonable than they've been as of recent months. And to be fair, now that they put on the council, I'm starting to see a lot more things from their perspective."

"But Michael is the reason we're still alive now. You weren't there with him master, when we first encountered those Daleks. How terrified he looked, how scared he was. He faced the daemons of his own past to save the lives of everyone, and the leaders of our order, are questioning him?"

Palpatine decided to open the door at last. "Greetings Anakin, Ahsoka. Everything alright?"

"Fine chancellor, we're here to deliver the report" Anakin greeted and told the chancellor the information about the battle, and how it was a loss. However something urgent came up on his comm link from Obi-wan, requesting his help for an urgent mission in the outer rim. He asked the chancellor and Ahsoka to forgive him as he had to leave, leaving his apprentice and Palpatine to talk.

"The Separatists are on their last limb anyway, this loss shouldn't hinder us too much. How many were lost?" Palpatine asked in faux interest.

"Too many" Ahsoka sighed with some frustration. Palpatine sensed something bothering her other than that.

"Was there no way to prevent them?" he asked.

The Togruta paused before saying "I had a chance, to eliminate the separatist general in that battle. But my master ordered him to stay in our custody, even though I could have rid ourselves of him at one point. He ended up escaping with a radio, and ordered a bombing with our co-ordinates. Many clones died."

"What's that?" Palpatine had noticed a small device sticking out of a pouch on Ahsoka.

"Oh this?" she realised he could see it. "Well, I didn't tell my master about this" she held it in her hands. "I found this when we infiltrated the enemy's base at one point."

"Ah yes, your master told me about having you sneak into the enemy headquarters before the battle."

"Yeah, and I found this communicator, or I believe it is anyway. One I've never seen before, I believe it's one the Separatists are using which we don't know about yet" she figured.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Palpatine inquired.

"At first I forgot to, but considering my master and the council's decisions, I'm not too sure."

"Perhaps you should figure it out for yourself first, if not, bring it to Republic intelligence" advised Palpatine standing up from his chair.

"I should?"

"The Republic has gained many great advantages over these few weeks, so it's clearly not that much of a threat, and perhaps it could be used to prove yourself to the Jedi young one."

Ahsoka looked somewhat skeptical, but decided to heed the chancellor's words. "Maybe I should look into it" she put it back in her pouch. "Farewell chancellor" she bowed to him as she left the office.

Walking back to his desk, Palpatine pulled a device out of a drawer and prepared to head to the building he normally met with Dooku in on Coruscant. So the padawan had found the device after all as he had planned. A beacon that would lead her straight to that same building. Once he arrived there, he pressed a button on that device.

Ahsoka was in the temple library when the device started flashing. Luckily for her she happened to be alone in the library. 'Wait, what's it doing?'

She already had it plugged into the computer trying to figure out what it was, and then she realised 'It's a signal. The Separatists must be using it. I can pinpoint it's location, it's coming from, Coruscant?'

This alarmed her. The Confederacy had a hideout on the Republic capital. She had to tell the Jedi, wait. Maybe she should check this out herself first, just to confirm it, and not jump to conclusions. And since Michael was on a mission with master Plo, she would have to go alone.

Her speeder arrived at the building where she tracked the signal. A place far from the Republic building. Using her senses she scanned for anything inside. Jumping into what seemed to be a large hanger, she activated her new saber and looked around, her whole body on edge. There didn't seem to be anything here, maybe she should look around-,

"Ah, Skywalker's apprentice" a voice made the girl spin around to see a cloaked figure stepping out of the shadows.

She pointed her saber at him. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Why couldn't I sense you?" Maybe it was a bad idea to come here alone.

"The Jedi's vision overall has been clouded child" the hooded figure responded, walking around her. "That device has done it's job I see." He pulled out the device from his cloak.

Ahsoka recognised it to be identical to the one she found. Sirens went off in her head. "Was this a trap? Was this meant for my master?" she questioned.

The figure chuckled. "Oh no, I knew you would find the device. And why would I want your master? After all you feel that he is becoming like the council are in certain ways."

"How do you know about that?" Ahsoka remembered, Dooku told master Kenobi once of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious, who had influence in the senate. She could feel the dark side all around her in this place. "You're, are you, Sidious? You're Sith?"

"You can feel it can't you?" Sidious persisted. "The dark side is strong in you Ahsoka Tano."

"How do you know-"

"You must have learned those dark side powers that you've used in battle from somewhere? All those times in my office when you complained about your master not allowing you to use certain aspects of the force, even though they you grant you far better abilities."

"Office? But I talked to-" Ahsoka's eyes widened. For a second her vision was not clouded and she could sense him. "Chancellor?" she whispered in disbelief. The leader of the Republic, the person the Jedi had been serving, was a member of their ancient enemy. Her first instinct was to warn the Jedi, tell them everything.

"Are going to inform the Jedi child?" asked Sidious.

Ahsoka stared at him. "I should" she said but with uncertainty in her voice.

"What you should do, but not what you feel like you should do? You've seen it too Ahsoka, the Jedi's leadership in this war, their decisions. What will happen if another war sparks after this one? What will prevent future wars? More importantly, how do hope to become a greater force user while only studying the dogmatic view of the Jedi?"

The padawan had questions of her own. "If you're a Sith, then what about Dooku? Are you and him, in league?"

Sidious just chuckled, and lied. "No. He is a different kind of Sith lord with different ambitions. I want to uphold the Republic whereas he wants to tear it down. I prefer to improve our galaxy with a new stronger order. One which will prevent any future conflict, a borderless galaxy under one rule. A secure rule. How many lives have you seen been taken, from this?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Hundreds. Not just clones or Jedi, but civilians too."

"And do you think the Jedi will do anything to prevent that?"

"Well, no but, what are you getting at, your excellency?" she demanded in a mocking but aggressive tone.

"Ah I can feel anger and frustration, but it's not at me. Your friend, padawan Res, the Jedi fear him. After all he's done for this galaxy. What are they planning to do?" Sidious questioned her.

Ahsoka deactivated her saber, and looked down. "They're planning to take all his regeneration energy out of him, if he becomes too powerful. Because apparently, that's the reason for his great power."

"And is that fair?" asked Sidious.

"Of course not. But it's not like I can stop them."

"What if _I_ gave you the chance to?" Sidious stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked unsure.

"You forget my dear, I am chancellor of the Republic, and very immersed with the dark side. If, certain things are taken care of, and with my power, we could shape this galaxy for the better" Sidious proposed.

So many thoughts were going through the girl's head. "I, no I-"

"Or do you want your friend to be betrayed? You were originally jealous of him weren't you? But now it's something else isn't it? You could help him, you could serve this galaxy too. And be a far better force user than you could ever to be."

"And how would I do that?" she wonderded.

"You've clearly have learnt those dark side powers from somewhere?" Sidious implied.

And the girl told him everything about Zannah's holocron, how she'd been using it, but not where she found it. She wanted to keep that a secret.

"It seems to me" figured Sidious "That what you've been lacking, is a master who knows how to use those force powers." He waved his hand and a light came on revealing a vase on a table. "Knock over that vase, but not with the force. Stretch out your arm, and think of this war."

Although she didn't know why, Ahsoka did as he instructed and listened. "Think of all those lives lost, the council's incompetence, the confederacy, how your friend will be betrayed." The cloaked Sith lord could feel the anger and hatred build up in the girl.

"Now stretch out with the force, but further than the light, all those abilities Zannah taught you, but push further."

That's when Ahsoka started to feel it. So much power. So much more than she'd ever felt before, surging through her. That's when she realised, she could achieve so much more than the Jedi ever could have. She focused on the vase, and from her fingertips, force lightning fired directly at the object knocking it back. She panted heavily, and fired another burst of force lightning at the vase from her other hand.

"Join me Ahsoka Tano, and together we could shape into our vision" proposed Sidious a final time.

Without turning around, Ahsoka felt the power flow through her, and replied "What is thy bidding, my master?"

 **Well, I've got some explaining to do, where I've been and whatnot. Sorry for being away for so long, I've been quite busy recently, life and all that. Plus I have another fanfic I'm also working on at the same time, scheduling isn't my strong point I guess. But now I will try to update more frequently and not take as long.**

 **I don't think I've thanked you all yet for the follows and faves, Blastoff887, Lamp912, Trentmillenium619 etc.**

 **And my reviewers, ADChipmunk, Dustiniz007, etc, thanks for sticking around.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	30. Missing friend

The battle of Coruscant happened as usual, though a little earlier. Both on and above the planet. Michael fought on the ground alongside Barriss, and additionally assisting his master who was commanding a legion of clones.

And although the Republic was gaining the upper hand and would no doubt be victorious, as would happen, Michael noticed that there were aspects of this battle that were, different. For one, there was no attempt by general Grievous to capture the chancellor, meaning master Kenobi and Skywalker won't return from the outer rim just yet.

Another was that, from what Michael had heard, Count Dooku's ship that had been in orbit above the planet had been shot down, and apparently, the Separatist leader himself had been captured by Republic troops, and taken to a detention centre on Coruscant. And of course, this was something that was not meant to happen, as Dooku was meant to be killed by Anakin.

The Time lord contemplated 'correcting' the timeline and sneaking in to kill Dooku himself, but since the universe showed no signs of collapsing, and Michael was starting to doubt which points were fixed and which were not, he decided against it. But still, why hadn't Palpatine made Dooku order Grievous to capture him?

This wasn't the only thing on the boy's mind however. He'd been worrying about something else over the past few weeks. His best friend, Ahsoka Tano, had been missing. She just vanished without a word or any clue whilst he was on a mission one day. Even being the gifted detective he was, not even Michael could find any trace of her, tracking any gadgets she had or trying to feel her connection in the force or anything.

The one thing he knew, was that she was still alive. Plo had been searching for her too, though he didn't have much time to since he was called for missions, but he was worried and wouldn't give up, but his bond with her through the force couldn't tell him or not whether she was still alive. Michael's bond with her however, via training with her and spending more time with her, was stronger and he could sense that she was still alive. It was also best if Anakin didn't know. The last thing he needed was to worry about his apprentice whilst on missions.

The battle of Coruscant had been won by now, with a few changes. Dooku wasn't dead, and was instead in custody. Michael and the other padawans retreated back to the temple, while the masters and clones had to clean up. The boy figured that he could continue trying to track Ahsoka or sense her from there.

He also had to figure out quickly which points in time were fixed and which weren't, and since Kaben or Henga didn't know themselves, they just wanted Michael to protect all points in time just in case they were fixed, he decided that there was only one way to know. He would have to return to Tempus's temple, where the force would be strongest with time, and find out there, somehow.

Meanwhile, at the detention centre, where Republic prisoners of war were held, Dooku was being lead down a corridor, in binders that would shock him if he used the force. His lightsaber was taken, and there was never more security for any other prisoner. The clones escorting him had their blasters trained on him, as well as higher advanced weaponry.

"The people of the Republic will be glad that the leader of the confederacy is in custody" one clone commented to the other.

"I know, hopefully this will be the beginning of the end of this war" replied the other.

Little did they know, was that a figure was watching them from the ventilation shafts, which waved it's arm, and suddenly all the lights were killed. The clones immediately became defensive.

"What's going on?"

"Grab hold of the prisoner, is he trying something?"

Dooku however was just as confused, but he kept calm. "This is not of my doing I assure you that" though he wondered whether he could use this to his advantage.

However a scream was heard, from one of the clones, and the sound of a body being thrown against the wall. "Night vision everyone!" a clone ordered.

Dooku was about to take advantage of this, until the sound of something rolling on the floor was heard. "It's a grenade!" one clone exclaimed before they were all blown back.

The clones were killed, and Dooku was on the floor coughing. He was a powerful Sith lord, but now he was injured, and wearing binders that prevented him from using the force. But for some reason, he couldn't sense whoever it was that was attacking them. Was this a rescue plan by his master? He heard footsteps behind him.

"Your confederacy is finished Count" a threatening female voice declared.

Dooku knew that voice. "That's, Skywalker's apprentice?" Now he could sense her. But she was different. He sensed the dark side.

"Not anymore. I've taken matters into my own hands. Myself and lord Sidious will bring order to this galaxy" the attacker rebutted, activating a crimson lightsaber.

"Lord Sidious? That's-" Dooku was stabbed through the chest by the crimson blade.

"Hey!" a squad a clones, who had night vision, came running down the corridor, and saw a figure in black clothing, cloak, high heels, and a hood up. She was holding a saber, and they couldn't see her face.

Instantly she force pushed back the clones and destroyed their blasters with the force. Running down the corridors, there were more soldiers who tried to stop her. She, although hesitantly, slashed through them, killing them with her saber. She also cut some power wires in the walls, turning off more lights, and finally escaping through the ventilation.

Making her way down to the lower levels of Coruscant, and once she thought it was safe, the Togruta removed her hood and switched on a projector. "It is done master. Count Dooku is dead."

The cloaked hologram figure responded "Excellent work, lord Invidia. Already you've achieved what the Jedi could not. The execution of the enemy's leader. I trust you took care of any trouble you might've had?"

Lord Invidia looked down for a second then replied "Yes, any interfering clone troopers were, disposed of. They were trained to face death, it was necessary."

"Good. I also have another assignment for you. Some of my spies I have in the senate, have reported a group of senators, planning a protest, a delegation in fact, against me" Sidious informed.

"Shouldn't we be focussing on the issue of the war?" figured Invidia.

"In time, but this, is equally as important, to keep my chancellorship secure, and bring this war to an end."

"What do you want me to do?" Invidia sighed accepting the order.

"These senators are due to meet on the Chandrila system to discuss this delegation in a few weeks. You, will head to this meeting, and take care, of these senators, discreetly of course."

"It shall be done master" the Togruta obeyed. She didn't like the idea of killing senators, she didn't even know which senators these were, but if it helped to create the new secure order, an order which could keep the galaxy at peace, then it had to be done. Using the abilities Zannah had taught her not to be sensed, she left the scene.

The next day in the chancellor's office, a few members of the Jedi council were in conversation with the Republic's leader. The topic of the conversation, was the death of the confederate leader obviously.

"It was his body. He's dead for sure" Windu announced.

"By lightsaber" added Plo Koon.

"All the reports say the figure was dressed in black, with a crimson lightsaber, female" reported Windu.

"So it couldn't have been that Darth Maul, who Obi-wan reported to have survived his attack on him" figured Eeth Koth.

"We originally thought Dooku to be the Sith master, but perhaps there is more to this then we thought" Mace wondered.

"Or, it could be the work of, as much as I hate to say this, one of ours. Dooku is not the only one to have second opinions about the order" Plo reminded.

"Caused many Jedi, to question the force, this war has" Yoda proclaimed. "But another there is, that we must not forget."

"Sidious" said Eeth. The mysterious apparent Sith lord whom the Jedi had heard whispers about.

"It might be possible that Dooku was assassinated by the CIS, to prevent him from revealing any information to us" Palpatine suggested. "Nethertheless, Sith or not, they have done us a huge favour. Hopefully, when Grievous is finally destroyed, this war will be over."

"Might I suggest, master Jedi" Palpatine stood up. "Since I know you are worried about that Padawan Res boy, that you send him on a quiet assignment somewhere, such as escorting a group of senators to Chandrila, then hopefully you can focus on ending the war instead?"

The council members thought for a second before nodding to each other in agreement. The war was the priority, padawan Res and his power second. "Alright, as long as his master goes with him" Mace compromised, and Plo accepted.

"Very good master, hopefully our intelligence will locate Grievous soon" Palpatine bid the Jedi farewell as they left the office and sat back down. He put his fingers together as he hoped this would bring the impending confrontation between The Time lord and the Togruta.

Michael sat in the temple library at a computer, looking quite tired, but still determined. Even with his detective skills, his search for his friend remained fruitless.

"Still nothing?" he heard a voice behind him, belonging to Barriss Offee.

"No, not yet" he sighed. "I have to go now anyway. My master told me about a mission to Chandrila."

"I know, I volunteered to go on that mission as well, I thought you could use the help. I sensed a lot of stress in you recently" Barriss told him.

Michael thanked and walked with her to the hanger. He would probably have to put looking for Ahsoka on hold for now. She was out of the way of the rise of the empire, and unless she was in any danger, which he hoped not, it's best she stay there. After this mission, he would have to find out which points in time were fixed or not for definite.

One reason he seemed extremely worried for Ahsoka however, which he didn't tell Barriss or master Plo, was that when she first went missing, the first thing he did was search her room, and he found something very worrying, a Sith holocron.

Chandrila was a system similar to Naboo on it's surface. Master Plo informed Michael and Barriss that they would be protecting the senators, which included senator Amidala, Mon Mothma, and a few other senators, including the new Alderaan senator who took Bail's place, who were a part of a delegation of 2000. Michael knew this delegation would never work in the end. They were expected to guard the senators for just over a week, as this was a time when the CIS were desperate, and could try anything.

Meanwhile, in a part of the city that was run down, a band of pirates were in a hideout 'on break' as they would say, drinking and playing cards, so forth. It wasn't until one of them began to float in the air holding his throat, gasping for air, and the same happened to a few others.

The other pirates immediately stood up holding their weapons, as their friends died, and saw the figure in the doorway. The figure stretched out arm and force pushed back a group of them. Activating her blade, the figure deflected any blaster fire, right back at the shooters, killing them.

Any pirate that tried to attack her, she struck down with her blade, and force choked some of them, including the ones she forced pushed back. Only the pirate leader remained, which she saw out the corner of her eye. And as quick as a flash, she stretched her left arm and fired, not very powerful, but still deadly Sith lightning. They were all dead now. Walking over to a cache full of weapons, she opened it to grab a collection of small bombs, which was needed for her 'assignment'.

Darth Invidia exited, wearing the black cloak and hood up, and with a slight hip sway, acting like nothing had happened.

Later that day, while the senators were in a meeting, which wasn't a formal one, it was in some sort of living room which Mon Mothma owned. The Time lord boy was out on a veranda, watching the hills in the distance, and the grasslands. He remembered Ahsoka telling him of her homeworld, and him describing Gallifrey to her as he often did of recent, before she went missing.

"I'm sorry if this assignment is a little boring for you Michael" Plo walked up next to him. "Where's Barriss?"

"She offered to get me a drink. She was here just now. And this assignment isn't boring I guess, it's a nice change of pace, even if we have been here for a week. Huh, and I thought politics was slow enough, yet alone one delegation" Michael remarked.

"We shall go soon. It seems the war's close to an end now anyway. It was recently reported that General Grievous is hiding on Utapau. And in master Kenobi's absence, who probably would've been sent to go, master Windu will lead the campaign against the General" Plo informed.

Michael was surprised to hear this. Palpatine was accelerating his plans early. He had less time than he thought. He was about to say something, until Plo did.

"I sense fear in you my apprentice. I am too, worried. She'll be found, as soon as we are through with this war, I'll assist you in finding her."

Michael paused, taking his mind off the subject of the galaxy's future for a second. "Do you think she left on her own accord? Or against her will?" He remembered the Sith holocron he found. He hoped what he first thought of when he found it, wasn't true.

Plo waited for a second before answering "I don't know. Little 'soka's a tough Togruta. She'll be fine, most likely." There was a pause again. "You know Michael, if the Jedi council should ever happen to become, suspicious of you" Plo said in a guilty tone "You would understand, that it is because of your power, wouldn't you?"

The boy didn't know what to say.

"But to let you know, they wouldn't try to hurt you. They just don't want great power falling into the wrong hands. You are a fantastic padawan, probably the most intelligent, resourceful and most unique one I've ever had, and on your way to becoming a legendary Jedi, greater than myself. But concerning your, regeneration energy, well-"

Just then a voice came on Plo's com. "Master Jedi, there's someone here! Someone, with a lightsaber! They're killing-" it cut off.

"Captain! Come In!" Plo called but no reply.

"Wasn't Barriss down there-?" Michael's eyes widened. He immediately ran in that direction.

"Wait Michael!" Plo shouted after him but no avail. He would have to get the senators.

Michael made his way down to where the guards were, only to find them dead, and Barriss semi conscious on the floor, lightsaber in hand. "Barriss what happened?" he helped her up.

"I, I don't know. There was this, girl, in a black cloak, crimson blade. I sensed the dark side" she rubbed the back of her head, clearly worried.

"Call for help" Michael ordered before running off to find the figure. Running down several corridors, it took more sensing, and searching through the force to find this person than usual, until when he turned round a corner, as did the figure trying to run away, opposite end of the corridor.

Stopping in their tracks, they stared at each other for a second, with Michael sensing something, so familiar.

 **Hey everyone again! Things are getting intense. I hope I'm writing 'dark Ahsoka' the way she would be if that ever happened. I feel like she would 'do what is necessary' and wouldn't regret killing lowlifes like pirates, or anyone she viewed as the enemy. She would still be hesitant about killing former friends like senators, or Jedi, but would if she'd have to.**

 **We're getting close to the end too, just a few more chapters I'd say. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, new follows and favourites!**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC and Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	31. Failure

Invidia started at the boy. What was _he_ doing here? Why here? Why now? And why didn't she sense him? It was bad enough Barriss was here but, he couldn't be in this building when it detonated, not him. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't exactly tell him, even then he'd recognise her voice. She wasn't planning on revealing this to him, yet.

The boy stepped closer, slight curiosity on his face, meaning he wasn't able to sense who she was either. Not wanting him to come closer, Invidia held out the detonator, which made him stop in his tracks, and she pressed one button, and the sound of an explosion followed. Using this diversion, Invidia fled the scene.

Michael turned towards the direction of the explosion, only to look back to see the cloaked girl running away. "Hey!" he wanted to chase after her, but he sensed the building's occupants in danger, including master Plo Barris and the senators. He let the girl run and headed in the direction of the blast.

Whilst sprinting down the corridor, he started to put together something in his mind. That girl, there were two points sticking out of the top of her hood. Her height and build, that sense of familiarity, and that Sith holocron he found in Ahsoka's room. He put two and two together, which made him stop running, and even forget about the explosion for a second.

It couldn't be, it can't be. Not her. Not the little girl his current body grew up training with. Another rupture from the ceiling brought him back into reality, and he continued running, bumping into Barriss on the way.

"Michael! Michael what's going on? Who was that girl in the black cloak?" the Mirialan frantically asked.

"I'll explain later, you get everyone you can out of here. There aren't that many so it should be easy."

Barriss knew there was little time. She nodded and ran to save anyone she could, whilst Michael headed again in the direction of the senators and his master.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lord Invidia made it to another part of the building. She had only detonated one bomb, in the area where the senators were. She hadn't detonated the rest yet, even when she did, she would make it outside by then. Invidia was waiting for the moment the Time lord boy would escape, as she knew he would. He was probably sent to escort the politicians. Padawans were assigned to things like that on missions sometimes on their own. But why did Barriss go with him? She wasn't as close to him as Ahsoka was. Invidia pushed those thoughts out for now, and focused on the task at hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael found the corridor which his master and all the senators were next to some elevators. Most of them were on the floor among the rubble, struggling to get up. "Michael" master Plo spotted him. "Don't come any closer. The explosion destroyed one of the main frames of this building. It could collapse any second. I'm going to levitate the senators to you, okay?"

The apprentice nodded, and one by one he caught the senators as they were levitated to him by the force, getting them to safety. Last was senator Amidala, but before Plo could grab her with the force, the floor collapsed and she fell into an elevator shaft.

"Padme!" Mon Mothma cried.

"No, senator!" Michael dived in after her.

"Wait, Michael-" Plo realised he was about to fall to, so he quickly jumped to the other side with the senators, just as the whole ceiling gave way. "No" he whispered. Plo desperately wanted to help his padawan, but knew the danger. He had to get the senators out first. "We have to leave, now."

"We can't. Padme, and the boy-"

"I'll come back after I get you all to safety, now c'mon!" they all followed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael grabbed Padme mid air with one hand and a piece of debris with the other, and using the force on that debris, he levitated them down safely. "Are you okay senator?"

"Yes, yes I should be fine. Why is it everytime I'm in danger, you're always there rescuing me?" she cracked a small joke, but was clearly quite shaken.

"Seems to be a common theme" Michael remarked. The Time lord looked at his surroundings. They seemed to be in the cellar of the building, and the upper parts of the elevator shaft were completely blocked by rubble. He knew he had to get the senator out before Ahsok-, that Sith girl detonated anymore bombs.

"What do we do now? Why was there an explosion? Is it Separatist?" Padme questioned, holding her stomach.

Michael paused. "I can scan with my sonic device for an exit, and can cut our way out of here" he force pushed a damaged door open. "We'd better go."

Holding out his hand for Padme, he noticed she was struggling to stand. Not just that, but she was wearing over robes which had been torn, and her swollen belly, which she was trying to hide, was visible. 'Oh of course' Michael remembered. "C'mon senator, I'll help you" he put her arm around his shoulder and walked with her.

"Michael, about, this. I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone" the senator requested of him.

"I think, they're going to find out anyway senator. Don't worry, you don't have to say who it is."

Padme thought that Michael would've been more curious about her mysterious pregnancy. Maybe he just didn't want to intrude on a private matter. It was difficult to step over all the debris and fallen objects, but the senator was determined. After all the disasters she's been in, she wouldn't die now, especially not now. Not with the child she was carrying. Though she didn't see the pipe on the floor which she tripped on. Thankfully, Michael was there to catch her.

"Are you alright senator?" he sat her down, and she rested her back against a fallen wall.

"Yes I'm, I'm sorry, I'm slowing us down" Padme breathed.

The padawan decided to let her rest for strictly a few minutes, as they needed to get out of there. He sat down beside her.

"You know, if we ever make it out, if there's anything I can do for you Michael, just say. You saved me so many times over the course of this war" proclaimed Padme.

"You don't have to do anything senator" Michael responded. "It was my mission to protect you. Especially now that you have a whole other reason to live" he referred to her pregnancy.

Padme still felt exhausted. "How long til this collapses, do you think?"

"Only if more bombs detonate, I doubt there's just one. I won't let you die senator, you or your children."

"Children?"

Michael realised that had slipped. "I, can sense two heartbeats. You're carrying twins senator." There was a pause. "Sorry did I, ruin anything-?"

"No, of course not. That's, that's wonderful." Padme smiled of genuine happiness, which briefly made Michael feel the same too. He did something right for once. There was no point hiding it now.

"C'mon, I'm sure master Skywalker won't be very happy with me if I let his wife get hurt" he stood up and Padme looked up at him.

"You? You-"

"I, figured it out years ago" he lied, whilst helping the pregnant woman up. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, your secret's safe with me, Padme." They both smiled at each other.

Stepping carefully around the cellar, Michael used his sonic device to scan for anyone else that might be trapped. And it detected one.

Lord Invidia moved swiftly through the cellar, hoping to find a way out. Where she could detonate the rest of the explosives. Michael would've made it out by now. Problem was, he would have also rescued the senators, and her job was to kill them. Maybe it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. When she force pushed a door open however, she was met with two people, who both saw her too.

"What! How are you down here?" Invidia questioned, then cursed herself for speaking at them.

"I know that voice" Padme whispered.

"That's our culprit" Michael had full confirmation now. It was his best friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Plo Koon by now had gotten the senators to safety.

"That's everyone else out now master Plo" Barriss had completed a successful evacuation.

"Everyone except Michael and senator Amidala. R7, hack into the security feed in that building, we need to know where they are first" Plo's astromech projected several videos, until they found in the cellar which was still working.

They saw the boy and the senator, as well as another dressed in black, whom they were talking to, and by the sounds of things, the culprit of this mess. The figure pulled her hood down, and the force flowing through Plo stopped for a second.

The girl in the cloak, it was her. The person who had did this. Ahsoka. His little 'soka. How? How could this be? This is what happened to her? The kel dor felt numb.

Barriss had seen it too. One of her closest friends, now this. She had seen the warning signs, but she ignored them all. Oh why did she ignore them?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So it is true" Michael still had a determined expression, though you could read the sadness on it like a book. "Ever since I found this in your room" he pulled out the Sith holocron from his pocket.

"You have that? Give it to me! I need that to mask myself!" Again, Invidia releaved something she maybe shouldn't have. She quickly pulled out the detonator.

"So that's why I wasn't able to sense you, nor anyone else" realised Michael. So much was going through him. The main thing he wanted to ask, was why? Why did she resort to this?

"Ahsoka?" Padme stared at her. "Was this, you? No, you couldn't have-"

Invidia stared at the senator. She didn't know she was part of the delegation she had to kill. And she was pregnant? Padme had been like a sister to her for throughout the war.

"Were you trying to kill us?" Padme questioned. The senator couldn't believe it. Anakin would be heartbroken. And she could only imagine what Michael was feeling right now.

"Ahsoka" the Time lord surprisingly said very calmly, holding his out hand. "I can help. Put the detonator down. Please, come with me."

Invidia didn't look at him in the eye. He sounded like he was pleading. "I'm sorry" she sighed. "But you'll thank me once this is all over, and the Jedi are all gone" she announced with malice.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Michael.

"You won't die" Invidia scoffed. "Not when you have her to save" she pointed to the senator before detonating the rest of the explosives in the building, and high tailed it out of there.

"Michael!" Padme shouted, visibly scared. Michael looked around and as quick as he could, worked out which wall was weakest, before blasting it down with the force.

"Through here!" he yelled, pulling the senator along.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The feed was cut on R7's projector. Plo and Barriss, whose emotions were still all over the place, knew they had to help.

"They're in trouble, I'm going back in to assist them" the Jedi master headed towards the explosions in the building.

"I'm going too-"

"No, padawan Offee. You need to get everyone clear of this building now." They had no time to debate. Barriss nodded and did so.

Plo put his arm over his head due to all the explosions going off. Cutting his way in with his saber, the Kel dor jumped down into the cellar, and sensed around for his padawan. The timing wasn't very good however, as a part of the ceiling was about to collapse on Michael and Padme, but Plo saw it and stopped it with the force. The Time lord saw him.

"Master!"

"Michael, quick! Get out of here!"

"But I can hold up more than you can-"

"No time Michael just go!" Plo ordered, and a conflicted Michael obeyed and lead Padme out. And underneath his mask, Jedi master Plo Koon closed his eyes.

The boy and senator just barely cleared the building before the final explosion erupted, bringing down the rest of the building completely. Michael managed to get Padme back to the rest of the senators and local authorities, before turning around to witness the whole building collapse. 'No!'

The boy sprinted to the wreckage and rubble that used to be the building, and begun desperately throwing away the debris with the force, trying to get to the cellar.

"Oh no" Padme said in a whisper, as the other senators beside her watched.

"What happened? You made it out?" Barriss came up to them.

"Master Plo Koon was in there."

"What! No!" Barriss ran to the wreckage also .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Darth Invidia looked on through binoculars at the collapsed building. Michael had survived. She was sure he and Barriss were the only Jedi accompanying the senators, whom she failed to kill. In a small way, part of her was relieved senator Amidala survived too.

Activating her projector, she contacted her Sith master. "Lord Sidious, I leveled the building, but the senators survived. My, Jedi friend was here too."

Sidious had a look of disappointment under his hood. His Togruta apprentice was meant to duel and lose to the Time lord, to turn him to the dark. But nethertheless, he could still use her for now, until she and the boy dueled. _"Forget the senators for now, the Separatist leaders have been reported to be hiding on Mustafar. Your mission is to assassinate them, and it should be easier this time. Do this, and the war can finally end, my apprentice."_

Invidia put away the projector, and taking one look back, she whispered "The galaxy will be improved soon enough, for us Michael."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After throwing so much of the wreckage out of the way, the Time lord saw a hand sticking out the rubble, which he lifted the rubble above it and pulled the body out. "Master Plo, master!" Michael held his body.

Plo koon was strong, he was able to stay awake for just a few seconds more, but not even he could withstand the collapse of entire building. "Michael" Plo weakly said through his mask. "Michael, Ahsoka, she-"

"Master, don't speak, I'm going to get medical help, I'm going-" Michael had much desperation in his voice, and it was shaking.

"Don't, my boy, just, give this to her" Plo was speaking through weak breaths, but he mustered any strength he had to hold out his lightsaber. "She'll realise, she will" he coughed again.

The Time lord Jedi looked on at the dying Kel dor, the man who had taught him so much about the force since the war begun, he always knew Plo was going to die, but he never considered how much it would hit him. "I should've held up that rubble."

"I knew it would collapse on you, I didn't want to risk it anyway, despite your power" Plo wheezed. "You are strong in the force Michael. As I said before, you were one of my best apprentices, and a pleasure to teach. And I am proud."

Plo's arm dropped down to the floor, as he finally drew his last breath, in his padawan's arms. Holding his master's lightsaber, the young Jedi did indeed feel anger, but not at Ahsoka, not at the Sith, but at himself. Slowly, he took off his master's mask, as it didn't matter now, and closed the Kel Dor's eyes. Barriss stood behind Michael, and just looked down in sadness, as Michael carried his master's body to the authorities.

"No, master Plo" the senators were equally as saddened. "Michael, are you going to be-" Padme put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright" Michael said quietly, even though they could tell that wasn't true. "Can you all get back to Coruscant?"

"This is my planet" said Mon Mothma. "My people can take of everything from here."

"Get yourselves back there, and, could you take his body, please?"

"Of course" Padme accepted. "What are you going to do?"

Michael looked at his master's lightsaber that he gripped in his hand, and answered "What he wants me to do." He walked over to Barriss. "We're going to need a shuttle."

"Shutte? Are we going somewhere?" the Miliaran asked.

"We're going to Mustafar. If I remember correctly that's where she would be heading right about now" the boy started walking towards a landing platform, paying someone for a ship.

Barriss was more confused than ever. "Mustafar? How do you know-, wait Michael!" she followed him onto the shuttle, which soon took off and went into lightspeed. Sitting down next to him in the cockpit, he looked so distraught, but tried to hide it. His best friend had turned to the dark, and killed his master. But she felt like it would be betraying him if she didn't tell him.

"Michael, there's something you need to know" she breathed. "On the missions I went on with Ahsoka, she talked about you, about her master, and master Plo too" she explained. "And by her tone of things, what I always seemed to get the impression of, was that she felt, unappreciated, forgotten."

She continued "Not that, it's your fault, because eventually, she adopted views that the Jedi wouldn't normally agree with. Let me put it this way, it's similar to how Count Dooku started to disagree with the Jedi, and believed that a new system was in order. But I just didn't acknowledge it or pay attention to her. I should've done something" Barriss regretted.

Michael didn't know how to process this. All this time, did Ahsoka feel like, she was in his shadow? Was she trying to become more powerful because of that? In addition to her new 'views'. He remembered back to what she said once in the chancellor's office, about people not knowing what's good for them, and should leave it to people who apparently did. Even with what Barriss had said, he still felt pangs of guilt go through him.

"I, have a confession, also Michael" Barriss spoke up again. "I was, actually starting to have views, similar to Ahsoka's." She didn't look Michael in the eye. "I too was beginning to doubt the Jedi, and their ways in this war, but seeing it in someone else, someone close to me, I realised what it could've made me do. Ahsoka destroyed a building, and killed master Plo. What if I ended up doing something like that?"

The two were silent again. The Time lord boy didn't know what the Mirialan's fate was, one of the few people he didn't know. But whatever it was now, it was better. Another thing that he somehow did right. "Yeah, and you wonder how I know Ahsoka's going to Mustafar?" Michael sighed. "Well there's something I need to tell you, about a lot of things in the future."

 **Sorry guys if you were all expecting a big confrontation between Ahsoka and Michael, that'll be next chapter, on Mustafar. I think Michael's decided that it doesn't matter at this point if people like Barriss know about what happens. He still has yet to find out whether those events are fixed points or not. And if they're not, he'll definitely try to do something about them.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	32. The Time lord and the Togruta

It was a lengthy explanation, but the Mirialan was hooked on every word. Surprise and disbelief on her face. At times her expression looked as if she didn't know what to feel. Michael had this 'mission'? One ordered apparently, by the lords of time themselves? They needed to keep _that_ timeline in order?

The future, was supposed to be doomed? This, Darth Sidious, was the chancellor all along, and in league with Dooku. They had created two opposing sides, each with an army, Puppeteering the war to give Palpatine unlimited control over the galaxy, which he was going to use to activate contingency order 66? The elimination of the Jedi. Right before declaring the galaxy an empire, ruled by the Sith.

"We were, being tricked, all these years?" Barriss said aloud. Michael remained silent. "But, why couldn't the Jedi sense it?"

"Sidious is strong in the dark, he has clouded your vision, as the Sith have been doing for generations now" Michael informed quietly.

"And master Skywalker, would join him, after Dooku was originally supposed to be slain by him?" Barriss wanted to get all this information straight.

"Over time, Anakin would have visions of his dying wife, whom he would do anything to save. Anything. He originally would've lead contingency order 66 on the temple, right before he duels master Kenobi, on Mustafar."

Now the Mirialan's eyes had been opened and it was all too obvious that it was all true. "The galaxy becomes a Sith empire." The girl paused again, before looking up to the Jedi to the right of her. "You knew this. All this time, you knew about all of this. You didn't say a word." Her tone was soft but had a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I, I couldn't" Michael sighed turning away from her.

"Couldn't? So many lives in the galaxy are going to be lost, as well as the death of freedom, and this 'Time lord mission' won't allow you to change _any_ of that?" her voice was raised slightly now.

"It's not as simple as that" Michael tried to tell her.

"And what about the lives lost already? You knew all these deaths were going to happen in advance. These Clone wars, the deaths of all the Jedi and civilians? You could've just saved everyone, and prevented all of this, by revealing the truth about the chancellor." Though her voice wasn't raised, she was clearly angry.

"You think I wanted all those deaths?"

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Barriss demanded an answer.

"Because I thought it was impossible. There are so many things that can happen in a timeline. Some can be changed, but there are some parts which _have_ to happen. These parts are fixed" the Time lord explained. "And if they are affected, then the whole universe could rip apart. Take a lord of time's word for it."

There was a pause between the two. "So the republic and Jedi have to die?" Barriss inquired in a defeated tone.

"If, those points are fixed. Which is why after we save Ahsoka, we're going to Tatooine" Michael informed.

"Tatooine? What's on Tatooine?" asked Barriss.

"Ahsoka and I visited a Sith temple of Tatooine. It's the temple of an old dead Sith who was Time lord like me. Mainly because, well because I wanted to see if there was a way to change time, but now, I think it was wrong for me to decide the laws of time. I'm heading there again to find out if order 66 and the rise of the empire truly are fixed. If they're not, then I will change them."

"And if they are?" Barriss wondered.

The boy paused again. "Then I want you to leave and go to the outer rim somewhere. You and Ahsoka." There was another silence. "That temple was where she must've acquired this" Michael held the Sith holocron in his hand.

"One thing I don't understand, why would Palpatine turn Ahsoka instead of, as you told me, master Skywalker?" Barriss wondered.

"He didn't want her" Michael had figured it out. "He wanted me. He saw how powerful I was, and wanted that instead. He played on Ahsoka's jealousy of me, and her frustration with the Jedi. And here she is, as a Sith, who killed master Plo."

The boy sighed shaking his head. "It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, she'd still be a Jedi and master Plo would be-"

"Michael" the Mirialan interrupted putting a hand on his shoulder. "That, you couldn't help. We'll save her, from herself."

The Time lord nodded, and continued to pilot the ship towards Mustafar.

Barriss's head was just as confused. The galaxy had to be plunged into darkness or the universe could rip apart? She only hoped Michael can find a way around that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Darth Invidia had just slashed her saber through the last Separatist leader. They were all now taken care of. Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, Poggle the lesser, all of them. Deactivating the saber, she pulled out her holo projector, and saw she had a message from lord Sidious that she missed. She played the recording.

" _Lord Invidia, a reminder to shut down all battle droids once you have completed your, task. Once Grievous has been destroyed, I am planning to activate the order 66. With the Jedi gone and their, tragic, deaths framed as a rebellion, I will be able to use my powers I've gained over the war as chancellor to undermine the senate as we have been planning. And forge our empire which the Sith will rule."_

The recording of her master ended. She knew this had to happen, although, deep down, she hoped that Anakin would survive this, and master Plo too. Although, she was completely unaware that she had already sealed the Kel dor's fate.

The computer then beeped, and the Togruta looked to see it picking up a signal. A ship heading towards the landing platform. She recognised that ship, it looked as if it was from, Chandrila. It couldn't be, him? Heading out, she pulled down her hood to see the shuttle land next to her ship. She sensed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'll stabilize the ship" said Barriss. "You go find her."

"I don't need to" the boy said. "She's outside." He stood up and headed to the ramp, walking down and onto the platform, only to be met with his old friend in the black cloak, standing the other side of the platform. There was just silence for a few seconds, until the Time lord called her name. "Ahsoka."

There was another pause. "What are you doing here? How did you know I'd be here?" Invidia finally spoke.

"That doesn't matter, I know everything. Why you're here, why you did this. I know how you felt, like you were in my shadow." He stepped closer.

"I no longer care about that" Invidia rebutled. "I've realised you were never the problem Michael. The council, and the rest of the Jedi were doing nothing to end this war. Refusing to end our prisoners of war's lives, after their usefulness had come to an end. Protecting and slaves to the so called democracy that is filled with corruption, the very reason the confederacy existed in the first place!"

"Oh come on, now you sound like Dooku" Michael retorted. He then made his tone soft again. This was never supposed to happen. Not here, not himself and her. He never wanted this. He never wanted what was originally going to happen. The two were just a few feet apart now.

"Ahsoka listen, this may seem like a good idea in the moment, but think about this. Is a galactic empire really the answer in the years to come?"

"If it keeps order and prevents war and death, then yes" the Sith apprentice responded. "A galaxy under one borderless rule, with no conflict, no tension, and not as many deaths, as before."

Michael almost couldn't believe this was coming from the little girl who always wanted to be a great Jedi, as she told him so many times as a youngling. "But don't you see, the galaxy will only want to fight against the empire. It will _only_ cause more death and destruction. And what about the Jedi? The only family you have that you grew up with and you're going to betray them for some, 'bigger cause'?"

Michael then stopped. The last words of his echoing in his mind. Wasn't that, what he was doing? He looked at himself with surprise. He was a hypocrite. He was no different.

"The Jedi are going to betray you Michael!" Invidia informed him, which brought his attention back to her. "I heard myself from Anakin. The Jedi are planning to take out your regeneration energy if you were to become too powerful."

Michael had figured out a while ago that his regeneration energy was enhancing his force abilities. But he didn't care if the council were planning that. Not since he was keeping information of the order's destruction from them.

Ahsoka stepped closer and took a softer, more gentle tone." _We_ can create this empire Michael. You lost your race due to war, well now we can prevent anymore big wars from happening. Once the new order is established, you could overthrow it's emperor, and we could rule the galaxy, make it a galactic utopia, where we wouldn't have to worry about anything." She had one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face.

"Except rebellion" Michael took her hands off of him. "Ahsoka I can't do that. I can't rule the galaxy and neither can you. You aren't this, you're not this, you just think you are."

"The dark is far stronger than you think Michael. Don't you understand? I'm offering you a life. A life where you won't be alone, where we won't have to worry about war or responsibility or restrictive codes. A life with me" she tried to persuade him.

"With you?" Michael eyed her. He thought back to all those times he trained with her, all those missions together. That week on Alderaan. There was no denying, there was, something. There was a deeper reason why he wanted to turn her back to the light, other than caring for her as a friend. He had been feeling this for while, only now was he realising.

"I, I can't." He pushed away again.

"But you want to help me, don't you? I can sense it Michael, I mean what's stopping you? The Jedi code won't be a problem for much longer so what-" Invida then saw out of the corner of her eye, Barriss was standing at the top of the ramp of the shuttle, who was watching the whole event between the two.

Invidia then looked down as pieces started to form in her mind. Barriss had been on missions with Michael just like she did. They were on both Chandrila and had come here together. No wonder Michael was conflicted. Invidia concluded that it wasn't just the code standing in their way.

"You came with Barriss?" Invidia questioned with a darker tone.

Michael turned to see the Mirialan walking down the ramp.

"Listen, Ahsoka" Barriss tried to say.

"This doesn't concern you, Barriss" Invidia said darkly.

"Please" Barriss continued. "Listen to Michael. This empire will only result in destruction-"

"Oh what's it to you?" Invidia snapped. "Is she your, back up or something? In case I didn't turn back?" she accused Michael.

"She's just as worried for you as I am" Michael argued.

"Ahsoka please-" Barriss was cut off.

"Don't call me that! It's Darth Invidia, and neither of you are taking me anywhere!" she ignited her crimson lightsaber, throwing objects at the both of them with the force, which the two countered and threw away, then activated their sabers.

"Ahsoka, don't make us fight you" Michael pleaded with her, not afraid of what she'd do, but what he might do.

Invidia felt a mix of emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, jealousy. Most of this had been for Michael. And now he might not even want her. Well, she'd soon fix that. She lept for Barriss first, and the Mirialan took a defensive stance in her preferred lightsaber combat style. They clashed sabers briefly, before Michael intervened.

He grabbed Invidia with force and held her in the air. "No" she struggled. "Put me down!"

"She should stay there, I'm need to bring her back to her senses" proclaimed Michael heading back into the ship. Barriss nodded, knowing what he was getting. Hopefully, seeing what she had done to master Plo would bring her back.

Lord Invidia however, had a trick up her sleeve. A dark side force power she learned to break out of a force hold. A swift motion of both her arms and she was free, surprising Barriss who turned around to see streaks of force lightning coming straight at her.

She tried to scream from the pain but nothing came out. Dropping to her saber, and to her knees, Barriss tried to regain her strength, smoke emitting from her clothes.

Coming up behind her, Invidia contemplated what to actually do now she was beaten. She hadn't known her as long as Michael, and she was an obstacle.

"Ahsoka" Barriss breathed out again. "This, is not you."

"I'm afraid we differ on that, Jedi" Invidia, in a swift movement, stabbed her through the chest with her crimson blade. Barriss let out a scream, which alerted Michael, having just found Plo's saber, and rushed to see Barriss on the floor, clinging onto life.

He had seen this happen in a vision he had, ages ago. Another thing he knew might happen and couldn't prevent. Invidia and him stared at each other for a brief second, before she turned and fled into the building, not wanting to fight him or face him right now.

Rushing to Barriss's side, he held her hand and examined the stab wound. "Michael," Barriss coughed.

"Don't speak Barriss, just hold on, just," Michael felt so much guilt. First Plo now Barriss. This was all because of him, this was-. He then noticed her stab wound again, and something caught his eye. It wasn't through any major organs. But Ahsoka had a direct attack, she couldn't of missed-, unless she wanted too.

Master Plo was crushed completely by the building, he was already dying. But with Barriss, this could be different. He couldn't do this with senator Organa, or master Plo, but this it might just work. Not believing he was doing this, he took the Mirialan's hand, and placed his other on her wound. "Just hold still Barriss."

Concentrating, not with the force, but with his regeneration energy, a golden light emitted from his hands, and transferred into her wound. "Michael?" Barriss tried to say, completed confused at the golden light. Suddenly, all that pain she felt disappeared, and her wound held completely. The hole sealed up, and the cartilage fell off. Barriss breathed and the Time lord helped her up.

Examining the hole in her clothes and part where she was stabbed in amazement, she asked "How, how did you do that?"

"I have regeneration energy, it's why I'm so powerful. Barriss, you stay with the ship and recover, I'll handle Ahsoka." The boy ran a few steps towards the main entrance, when Barriss called after him.

"Michael!" He turned around. She paused then said "Bring her back." The boy nodded and ran inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stepping over the dead bodies of the Separatist leaders, the boy tried his best to sense her. She had learnt to cloak herself well, but she was emotionally unstable, and couldn't concentrate that well. He stood still for a minute, then, he turned and opened a door with the force, revealing her to be waiting for him.

"I was giving you some time to make your final decision" she stood up from a chair and stepped towards him.

"Barriss is fine Ahsoka" stated Michael.

"What?"

"I have regeneration energy, remember?"

Slightly angered, Invidia raised her blade. "So you've made your decision?"

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka" Michael activated his blade just in case.

"Tough." She swung the saber at him, and he blocked it effortlessly. The two then engaged in a fast paced series of attacking and blocking. Orange clashing with red.

Michael's hands were tied. He could beat her easily, but, to put it simply, he didn't want to. He deliberately pulled punches, keeping the saber style the same as hers. He had to disarm her quickly.

Pushing her back with a powerful force push, he tried to pull her saber out of her hand. Realising what he was doing, Invidia immediately fired a streak of lightning from her left hand at him, causing the Time lord to drop her saber and block the lightning with his free hand.

Invidia took the opportunity to telekinetically grab her lightsaber back and hightail it out the nearest exit. Michael couldn't let her get away, he decided to cut her off by heading out another exit.

Running along a walkway, the Sith girl brought herself to a sudden stop when she saw the Time lord Jedi jump out in front of her. It was clear he wasn't going to let her flee. The two engaged again. During the saber clashing, Michael couldn't help think back to that week they spent on Alderaan, just after senator Organa's funeral.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Your form v is improving, though I doubt you can handle a form vi master" Michael teased._

" _Really? Who would that be?" Ahsoka joked back._

" _You're right, I happen to know form vii quite well, without falling to the dark" Michael and her engaged in mock fight, leaping around the hills and grasslands of Alderaan, practicing their force powers, before taking a break to watch the animals on the lakes together._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Jedi and Sith had moved towards an open ledge area, where Invidia resorted hurling objects at her supposed friend, although it was pointless. With lifting a finger he countered every single one. She too remembered a time between him and her, when they found their lightsaber crystals, after fellow youngling Jala had just scorned her for getting them trapped in snow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Don't pay any attention to her Ahsoka. You didn't know that would happen, and besides, you'd have to be pretty powerful to make a whole roof cave in. You found your crystal before any of us did, that's saying something."_

 _Of course, that wasn't the only time he had defended her against another youngling._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Briefly pausing, she shook herself out of it. Calling on the full power of the dark side, she made the whole floor beneath her opponent collapse, forcing to jump to a pipe on the side, suspended over the lava river. However the floor beneath her began to collapse too, and had no choice but to leap on the pipe too.

Balancing perfectly on her high heels, Invidia continued her saber attacks, when she slashed at the pipe, knowing the boy would fall.

She was surprised however, as the boy held a piece of the pipe with the force, and grabbed onto it. Literally hanging onto the piece in mid air.

With limited movement, the Togruta jumped off onto a droid she saw above the lava river. Michael saw this, and he too leapt down to a floating platform. He reminisced again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Okay mister know it all. So, do you want to see if you can name all the stars?"_

" _I'll take that bet."_

" _You're on." And the Time lord and Togruta Jedi spent the next hour pointing up, trying to win the game, while still holding each other's hand._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Invidia saw the boy approaching on the platform. They were both now in a open lava river. Further away from the building and a bank on each side. But his blade was lowered. "Do you still think serving Palpatine is what's best?" he asked.

"It's better than-, wait. How'd you Sidious was Palpatine?" Invidia questioned with genuine surprise.

Michael didn't answer that. "Is this really the best course? Master Plo still believed in you, despite what you did." He held Plo's lightsaber out.

"Wha-, what do you mean?" the Sith girl wondered.

Michael breathed, despite all the flames. "He's gone Ahsoka. He was with me on Chandrila, and was crushed when the building collapsed."

Invidia shook her head. "No, no you're lying you-"

Michael pulled out Plo's mask from a part in his belt making the girl gasp. "He was already too close to death for my regeneration energy to save him."

Invidia recoiled. A look of horror on her face. "No I, No!" she leapt from the droid onto the river bank, Michael leaping after her.

"I couldn't have! I couldn't!" she attacked the Time lord in a fit of rage, though he had enough. He used Juyo and overpowered her, destroying her lightsaber, and holding his to her throat. It was intense and Invidia waited for the end. But Michael looked down at the girl. The girl who had been his best friend since he came here. Since Delta and Vael.

He deactivated his lightsaber. Sighing, he sat down on the river bank, deliberately leaving Plo's lightsaber by the Togruta. He saw the doubt in her eyes, as she stood up, grabbing the saber. Igniting it, she stepped closer to him, but as she raised the blade, she once again remembered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Ahsoka felt like it was the longest 3 minutes of her life, but smile when Michael jumped out the building with the children, like a hero from some fairytale._

 _He remembered Ahsoka and her injured leg. "C'mon, I'd better bandage that." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the medical bed where the other babies were._

" _Michael" Ahsoka said whilst being carried by him. "I just wanted to say, you were amazing."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She deactivated the saber, and Michael stood up. She faced him. "Ahsoka" he whispered, placing his fingers on the side of her head. The girl's mind was suddenly filled with images of an empire, Jedi purges, destruction, death, galactic civil war, all sorts of atrocities.

Michael let go of her as she panted. "That's-" she tried to say.

"That's the future. Or at least, what it was supposed to be."

Ahsoka looked at Plo's saber, realising that she had betrayed everyone, and what the empire would do. Palpatine had lied. He was in league with Dooku, and they had played the galaxy this entire time. Looking at her friend, but not in the eye, she admitted. "I, I was so wrong. Oh Michael, what have I done?"

She flung herself into his arms, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't undo this." Like the tears, the yellow drained from her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay" Michael comforted, rubbing her montrals. "I'm taking you to our ship." She nodded and he lead them back to the landing platform. Michael mind tricked any worker that had seen the two fight. "You didn't see anything" he waved his hand. They repeated what he said and believed it.

"Amazing" Ahsoka sniffed. "We were here not too long ago working together to save children. Look at us now."

"And still a duo, like always" Michael smiled.

Upon reaching the ship, Barriss saw the two approaching, amazed that Michael actually managed to pull her back. "Ahsoka? You're-" she was cut off when the Togruta ran to her glomping her in a hug.

"Barriss, Barriss I'm so sorry, I almost killed-" she sobbed.

Barriss Offee didn't know what to say. This girl had tried to kill her. But yet, she felt like all she wanted to do was comfort the girl. "It's, fine. I'm okay. As long as you're back, it's fine." Barriss forgave her.

Ahsoka smiled meekly, then both girls turned to Michael. "So, what now?" asked Barriss.

"The Sith temple, on Tatooine."

 **You know I actually listened to duel of the fates while writing this. And it helped. This was the confrontation between the two, except this one had a more positive result. Both Ahsoka and Barriss know of Michael's mission now, and his and Ahsoka's 'relationship' has developed further. I hope you all had a great may the 4th too.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	33. Time lord Sith vs Time lord Jedi

"Palpatine and Dooku were in league. Orchestrating a war. He planned to gain the power he has now" Ahsoka went over all the revelations Michael had shown her, sitting in the cockpit of the shuttle with the other two Jedi whilst it was in hyperspace.

"But Michael, how did you know? How did you know all this was going to happen? Did you know about everything else? The clone wars? The battle of Naboo? All those Jedi, clone, and civilians deaths?" she questioned.

Michael, in a similar way he did with Barriss, explained everything to Ahsoka. Telling her all about his mission, and how a lot of the galaxy's timeline had changed now. About fixed points and how they were going to that Sith temple they discovered on Tatooine, to find out whether the rise of the empire was indeed fixed or not.

"So you couldn't stop any of it?" Ahsoka felt slightly conflicted. She thought she had done terrible things, which she did. But her friend for years had been deliberately letting events, that he knew about, happen. But then again, she knew Michael, and remembered all those times he, from what must've slipped out, accidently mentioned fixed points in time, only now was she beginning to realise what it meant.

"All this conflict, and events, you couldn't stop it all?" she said in a somewhat accusing but at the same time curious tone.

"No" was all the Time lord replied. "And you'll probably see why when we arrive on Tatooine. Probably."

"Explains why you sometimes said 'bby' after the current year. Nineteen bby, before the battle of Yavin" the Togruta tried to joke in a quiet voice, before looking down to the lightsaber in her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I was hoping he'd survive order 66 when it happened, but it doesn't matter now, I didn't want-, I never meant-, I sensed something was wrong in the force when I left Chandrila, but I couldn't figure out what it-,"

Michael spun round slightly in his chair, knowing his friend was becoming emotional again, putting his hand on her arm. "He still knew there was light in you. He still believed in you, that's what he told me before he-," the boy paused. "He asked me to give you his saber, knowing you'd realise. And I know, that he would forgive you."

Ahsoka wiped her eye. "You must hate me though. He was your master."

"I forgive you. And here" he handed her Darth Zannah's holocron. "Only you should decide what to do with it now."

The ex-Sith gripped the item in her hand. "I'm putting it back. Where it belongs."

Barriss, sat in the co-pilot's seat, could obviously hear the conversation between the two, and it took a lot less time for Ahsoka to understand Michael's 'mission' than herself. Seems the two do know each other more than they think they do.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The shuttle landed in the Jundland wastes, inbetween all the rocks and mountains of sand and dirt. Stepping out and sensing where the door was once again, Michael and Ahsoka led Barriss to the temple's entrance. "Hold out your hand Barriss, and concentrate to open it, like this" Michael instructed.

Barriss did so, and a section of the wall opened up. "It's true, there is a temple" the Mirialan realised.

"You might want to watch your step" advised Ahsoka, following Michael inside, and jumping down into the old ruins of the structure. There was a slight light as the room lit up, and all three padawans were now inside.

"So you've visited this place multiple times?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Yes, though this'll be the last time" the Time lord answered.

"Well we're here. How are planning on figuring out these 'fixed points' in time" Barriss asked him.

"Meditate. Being a lord of time, I could probably get the answers I need in a the resting place of a dead Time lord, using the force of course" the boy figured, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at the structures.

"You don't sound too sure" noticed Ahsoka.

"I'll find out, I've got to. You two don't have to do it with me, you can go and put that holocron back if you want" Michael sat down crossed legged on the floor.

"Alright, but I'm meeting you back here okay. Try not to get in trouble" Ahsoka said in somewhat stern but mostly caring voice, similar to the one Anakin took with her.

"Trouble?" Barriss repeated.

"I'll see you girls in a minute" Michael gave that as a signal for them to leave before closing his eyes and assuming a meditative state. Ahsoka lead Barriss to the room she first found the holocron, though it could be tricky, as Sith temples like this played tricks on you, as she learned before.

About two minutes into meditation, Michael could not, as hard as he tried, to find out which points in time were indeed 'fixed'. He thought the force, especially in this place, would tell him, but so far nothing. However, he did feel something, something close. He felt that he needed to move to another room in order for the force to tell him. A room where the force was stronger. And he knew which room that was.

Sighing, he broke his meditative state and stood up, sensing and finding the location of said room. The tall doorway that had the Gallifreyan symbols carved on them opened up, and he stepped through. The table with the small projector on it still remained there, as always. He once again assumed meditation.

It was difficult to see the answers he wanted. His thoughts were on the timeline and the timeline alone. There was something though, something that felt familiar, and it was close, in this room even, and it wasn't Tempus. Now being in a meditative state, he could sense something he never felt before, but what?

"Well, nice of you to return" a deep voice spoke, breaking the boy out of meditation and standing up.

Standing on the table, the image of the Gallifreyan Sith himself stared down at Michael, emitting from the projector.

"I didn't activate your projector" Michael pointed out.

"No, your meditation did. You should really be careful of effecting the items around you whilst meditating" the Sith advised stepping off the table, walking with his hands behind his back. "Though, meditating in a temple like this, you've never done that here before. What could you possibly gain from doing something like that I wonder?" he asked in mocking tone.

Michael had to finally tell him, he wasn't coming back. On what he wanted to do. But before he could, Tempus spoke again. "You've always been afraid of the day of when the rise of the empire arrives, which is why of course, you came to find me. Learning how to alter time through the dark side."

He turned his head to face the younger Time lord. "I've force read your mind boy, I understand you're trying to figure out if these points in time are fixed or not."

The boy sighed. "I want to be sure, before I let them happen."

"Or change them?" Tempus gathered.

"Perhaps" Michael paused. "And this'll be the last time I'm setting foot in this temple."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ahsoka somehow found the room and the stone where she first found the holocron. "Okay, this is where I first saw it" she placed it down.

"Good, now if we can leave this place? It's giving me a bad feeling" admitted Barriss.

"I'd rather be in here than out there in the sun wearing all black. But yes, we'd better find Michael and leave, if he's finished here." Ahsoka took one last look at the holocron, and took awhile for her to walk away.

"Ahsoka" Barriss noticed the look of temptation on her now redeemed friend's face.

"Yes, yes I'm coming, I'm done with it now" the Togruta turned away, but as she did both girls heard a voice.

" _Are you?"_

Both turned. "Did you hear that?" Barriss knew that Sith temples could play tricks on your mind. But Ahsoka knew that voice and laid eyes on the figure forming in front of the stone. A human blonde woman wearing an outfit similar to Ahsoka's.

"You've held this power too Ahsoka, you've tasted it. You felt the greatness of it."

"I have, and look what I did with it."

"Look what you could've accomplished"the Sith persuaded.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss came up behind her.

"Zannah" Ahsoka replied. "It's Zannah."

"That's who's holocron this is?" Barriss questioned.

"All those things I taught you, were they or were they not useful to you?" Zannah asked rhetorically, circling the two Jedi, as she did when Ahsoka first met her.

"Maybe, but it was not worth it in the end. It never was" Ahsoka dismissed. "I'm here to place the holocron back Zannah. I reject your teachings, I was just a pawn."

The spirit of the Sith lord stayed silent and stepped closer to Barriss. _"A hole in her clothes, a stab wound I see. It seems you embraced the dark fully for some time."_

Barriss pulled away from her, not wanting to be near the woman.

"How in this galaxy did you survive that?"Zannah wanted to know.

"My friend, Michael Res saved her life" Ahsoka answered her. "With his regeneration energy." She looked down remorsefully "I nearly killed her, and him too. And I already took, another, Jedi's life." The padawan looked up again. "That's why, although I don't agree with everything about the philosophy of the Jedi, the dark side is no alternative."

"Hm, shame you didn't remain a Sith Ahsoka" the woman turned her back to the two of them. "You could've been so powerful that you would've been able to wipe out the Jedi order. Starting with this one" Zannah suddenly turned, with a red saber activated, swiping straight for Barriss, though, sensing it immediately, Ahsoka blocked it with master Plo's lightsaber.

"The Jedi are the enemy Ahsoka, the Sith philosophy is the only true path" Zannah proclaimed to her. Barriss drew her lightsaber too.

"Not if it means genocide" Ahsoka retorted and broke the saber lock. Both Jedi and the Sith lord took a fighting stance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael explained his point thoroughly. "And after I defeated the surviving Daleks, I decided that if these points in time are fixed, then I shouldn't interfere. That's what got the Time lords killed."

"But if they are not fixed, you'll change them, I presume, what you believe to be for the better?" Tempus assumed.

"What I believe to be right, yes. A made a promise when I first came to this galaxy, that'll I'd follow my mission to protect timelines in memory and honour of the Time lords. But now, I've come to realise that I shouldn't play god with deciding who lives and who dies. If I can change something for the better I will."

The boy looked down again. "As a wise Time lord once questioned: Do I have the right?"

"The right, could've been whatever you decided, if you had followed my teachings young Res" the Sith lord turned his back to him.

"Even if that's true, I shouldn't have that type of power" dismissed the Jedi.

"And what will you do after? What about all the fixed points in time after that? It's isn't like they can be altered" Tempus chuckled in a deep voice.

"Altered?" Michael repeated, an idea forming in his head. "Lord Tempus, thank you for everything. Everything you taught me. And after I learn if these points are fixed or not, then I'm sealing this temple to make sure it's influence reaches no one."

"You'll do no such thing" Tempus determined in a stern voice, swiping his arm back, closing the door behind Michael with the force. The Jedi instantly became defensive. "Oh Michael you had such potential, such promise. I'm afraid I'll have to end our species after all."

Michael was instantly gripped in a force choke, a powerful one. Using all his fibre and power in the force, he broke out it. Looking up at the older deceased Time lord, he realised Tempus would not let him walk out of here alive. The thing was, he knew this was a fight he might not even survive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Barriss and Ahsoka worked with each other, leaping around their opponent who seemed to be handling the two quite well. The two Jedi were still at the level of padawans, whereas Zannah had been a dark lord of the Sith in her time.

Using her surroundings, Zannah picked up boulders from the rock walls and flung them at Barriss, before firing force lightning at Ahsoka. Having learnt about force lightning however, Ahsoka countered it with her hand. Barriss had also dodged the boulders.

Both Jedi felt some dust falling, and looked up to see part of the roof being brought down on them, only narrowly dodging it. Ahsoka signalled to go each to the left and right. Barriss followed and the girls attacked Zannah from opposite sides, making it hard for the Sith to keep up. Until she force grabbed some sand off the floor and threw it in Ahsoka's eyes.

Fazed slightly and stepping back a bit, she wiped some of it out her eyes, as Zannah focused on defeating her other opponent. But the Mirialan was more skilled than she looked, and at least held her own. Barriss knew what she was doing, and was merely distracting the Sith lord.

Zannah suddenly sensed it, and turned around just in time to counter Ahsoka. Although she still had some sand in her eyes, a Jedi could still see without them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael found himself in another vision the temple was giving him. Tempus must've been doing this. He was in some sort of forest area, and activating his lightsaber, he carefully stepped through the bushes, keeping his senses on high alert.

Then he sensed it, and rolled out the way just in time to dodge an entire tree trunk thrown at him. The boy stood to see the Time lord Sith standing on another fallen tree trunk, force holding several heavy objects with one hand. Normally, Jedi only use the force for defense in combat, but Michael knew if didn't attack first, he'd be dead.

The objects were thrown at him so fast that Michael had to force dash and perform several somersaults to avoid them, and they narrowly missed. Jumping up to the top of the tree trunk, he swung at Tempus, who in turn activated his blade, which was a mixture of red and orange, engaging Michael one handed.

To the naked eye, the two were just blurs, switching between lightsaber forms about twice per second, though this was becoming exhausting. Every attack Michael which calculated Tempus would expose himself, was thwarted by the said Sith lord, as he was doing the exact same thing. The biggest factor was experience, which Tempus had more of, and with one clean swipe, he caught the boy on the side of the leg with his blade.

Stepping back, holding the graze on his leg, Michael decided to use his surroundings and find some cover. As soon as he jumped back though, the vision he was in changed, and he landed in a heap of snow. Immediately stumbling to his feet, the Jedi Time lord ran a few a steps forward and into the blizzard. He couldn't see, so he kept his senses attuned.

"As if I didn't know you were going to jump back" Tempus's voice was heard in all knowing tone, but Michael could not see him, until-.

The Jedi spun around and blocked a blow from the Sith, and after a few more blocks Tempus force pushed him back. The boy quickly recovered, and looking up above the Sith, he concentrated on the falling snow above Tempus, using the force to make it melt, letting all the water fall onto him. For a split second it distracted the Sith, but that was all the boy needed, using a powerful force push of his own to blow back the other Time lord.

Performing a backflip, Tempus fired a streak of force lightning at the snow in front of Michael, and remembering snow was pretty much water, the boy leapt up before it hit. When the Jedi landed, he wasn't in a wasteland of snow anymore, he was in a city like area, the only two people being himself, and his opponent a fair distance from him.

The Time lord Sith just simply closed his eyes, and lifted his hand. Behind him, more than thirty large objects levitated upwards, then lunged at the boy all at once.

Having only a few seconds to think, he had flashbacks of the Daleks throwing themselves at the Time lord soldiers in waves of thirty. He was used to this, and now he had the force. Michael jumped and ran on the objects thrown at him, leaping from each one and then high into the air. Whilst he was jumping, Tempus threw his saber into the chaos towards the boy, but Michael caught it, did a quick spin, and threw it back at him, slicing across the armour on Tempus's arm.

The Sith lord grunted, and took his saber back. The vision changed as there were now fewer buildings, and Michael landed in front of him, preparing once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Using her force powers, Darth Zannah blasted back Barriss with force lightning. Ahsoka was able to see fully again, and countered the force lightning fired at her. The two were stuck in a small stand off.

"After all you could've achieved, you still choose to go crawling back to the Jedi" scorned Zannah.

"I never said I was going to follow Jedi philosophy" Ahsoka broke the stand off and lashed out at Zannah, using her anger and hatred against the woman. It wasn't long before Ahsoka overpowered and disarmed her, knocking her down to the floor, holding Plo's lightsaber to the Sith's throat.

Zannah caught her breath. "Using anger and hatred, there's still some of it in you."

"I used it to defeat my opponent, I learnt that from you. And this doesn't mean I am Sith, I just use it when I need to. But I still use the light."

Barriss got to her feet again, seeing her friend standing over the Sith. "Wait Ahsoka, don't do it."

"She's just a vision Barriss, she's already dead" the girl slashed the blade through Zannah. The Sith screamed and disappeared.

The Mirialan and Togruta stood in silence for while, and then Ahsoka asked "Are you okay?" She seemed much calmer.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. And now that's out of the way, I think we should find Michael, and see if he's okay." Her friend nodded, and both Jedi ran to find their friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tempus had the upper hand this time. He figured out every place Michael tried to jump to and used several force powers against him. They were both Time lord force users, but he was a Sith master, fighting a padawan, who still had a few things to learn. Guaranteed, the boy did seem well versed in knowledge of the force already, but not nearly as much as the master did.

Both used their initiative to figure out ways to attack the other, though every attempt was countered. Tempus did fire force lightning however, and being Time lord, electricity wasn't as deadly to Michael, but Tempus's force lightning was far too powerful and temporally weakened the Jedi.

Standing up, barely, and with scrapes cuts and bruises all over from the force attacks, Michael engaged Tempus in lightsaber combat. Gaining his strength back slightly, he managed to put up a good fight, but was quickly overpowered, getting a few scrapes from the lightsaber. And finally Tempus did a 360 turn and force blasted Michael out of the vision. The young Jedi rolled on the floor, now back in the room with the table and Tempus's projector. Bleeding slightly, he got to one knee, and panted heavily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Barriss and Ahsoka realised Michael was not in the same place they left him. "Oh I told him not to leave. I hope he's alright" Ahsoka looked around.

"We should sense for his presence" advised Barriss, and after a brief few seconds of closing their eyes, they felt it. "He's somewhere over here."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael sensed the door to the room open, looking up to see both his friends step through. "Michael!" Ahsoka gasped, wondering whatever could've put her powerful friend in a state like that.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, go! Get out before-" Michael tried to warn them, but with a brief blinding light the Sith lord appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"What a waste of my time" he muttered, before sensing the two extra presences in the room.

"M-Michael, who-?"

"It's the Time lord Sith, of whose temple this is. This is his chamber" the boy explained, his voice sounded like he was in some pain.

"I doubt your friends could do much to help you Michael" Darth Tempus suddenly fired two bolts of lightning at the Togruta and Mirialan knocking them back against the walls.

"Ahsoka! Barriss!" Michael spun around back on his feet and force dashed towards Tempus, though he didn't see the energy building up around the Sith, and the older Time lord force repulsed knocking him back onto the floor again.

"Did you ever listen to my teachings?" Tempus sighed standing over the padawan.

Michael slowly put his arm out to grab his saber from across the floor.

"You could've been so much more. A god even. But you choose to weakness that is the light" Tempus raised his blade to strike.

But Michael's saber had rolled back into his hand, and he pointed the sonic part of it at Tempus's projector, destroying it, and the Time lord Sith started fading out.

"What? You've-"

"This, this is the real end for you Tempus" Michael scorned between breaths.

Tempus braced himself as he disappeared for the last time. Michael breathed and looked up to see Ahsoka and Barriss recovering too. "Michael! Michael are you okay?" the Togruta ran over to him and helped him to stand. "You said that was the Time lord Sith. He said you learned from him?"

"Hoping to change time, he said he'd show me how. But it's different now" Michael grunted.

"He, he almost killed you" she rubbed her hand on his arm softly. "Why did you come in here?" she demanded. "Did you find out which points were fixed?"

That feeling then came back to Michael, something he sensed before the fight. "Wait, don't you sense that?" he looked at the table where the projector was, and limped towards it.

"What?" asked Barriss.

Approaching the table, he ran his hand over the top before scanning his sonic lightsaber over it. The top then opened up like a door. Surprised and looking inside, Michael began to smile when he realised what it was. He chuckled a bit "Oh of course." He then jumped into the table, disappearing completely.

"Wha-? Michael?" both Ahsoka and Barriss looked confused and ran up to the table and looked down. Their eyes widened to see Michael standing in some sort of room, which seemed to big be inside the table, and it had some console in the middle.

"C'mon you two" the Jedi Time lord ushered them in, and reluctantly, the two jumped. Observing their surroundings, they asked "So did we jump into the room below?"

"Nope, you're in the table. It's a TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space."

"You mean the transports your people use to have?" Ahsoka examined the console. "You said they could travel in time?"

"They what?" said Barriss.

'So that's how Tempus did it. He didn't use the dark side to change time, he had a TARDIS.' Michael kicked himself for being tricked so easily. He then held out his hands a ripped off part of the console, exposing the energy inside. He had to be careful. This TARDIS was old, run down, and very fragile.

"What is this now?" Barriss questioned.

"The heart of the TARDIS. Don't look into it directly or you'll absorb it." Taking brief glances at the heart, Michael finally looked away from it, and announced "I know now. I know which points are fixed. It told me."

"It can tell you that? Well which points in time are fixed?" Ahsoka desperately wanted to know.

Michael explained which events _had_ to happen.

1\. Order 66

2\. The rise of a new order (Originally, the empire)

3\. A Jedi giving up his former life ( Originally, Anakin giving up his life as a Jedi, becoming Vader)

Both girls sighed and looked down disappointed. "So, it has to happen?"

"Not necessarily" countered Michael. "There is a loophole, which Tempus reminded me of. While fixed points _have_ to happen, they could be altered" he told them.

"Order 66 _has_ to happen, but it never said it had to _succeed._ A new order _has_ to rise, but it didn't say it had to be the empire. It could be a new Republic if we make it that."

"Then, we _can_ save the galaxy" realised Barriss.

"Let's head to Coruscant" Michael proclaimed. "It's time to finish this."

 **This is probably one of my longest chapters, and sorry for not updating for a while, over a month I believe. At least you guys finally know which points are fixed now, and Michael has learnt of a clever loophole, where he can alter fixed points slightly, as in, while order 66 had to happen, it doesn't have to succeed. And we've seen the conclusion of Tempus and Zannah.**

 **Anyway thanks for the reviews favs and follows.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney.**


	34. Order 66

"How are we going to do this?" questioned Barriss, looking up at the control console in front of them.

Michael took his saber from his belt, and began unscrewing it and taking the sonic part of it off. He then turned to the Togruta. "Ahsoka, is there anything, anything Palpatine said that we could use?"

The former Sith felt around her belt, and found her holo device which she played the recording of Sidious that was sent to her on Mustafar:

" _Lord Invidia, a reminder to shut down all battle droids once you have completed your, task. Once Grievous has been destroyed, I am planning to activate the order 66. With the Jedi gone and their, tragic, deaths framed as a rebellion, I will be able to use my powers I've gained over the war as chancellor to undermine the senate as we have been planning. And forge our empire which the Sith will rule."_

"That's perfect" proclaimed Michael as Ahsoka threw it to him.

Opening a part of the console looking back into the TARDIS's heart, he paused for a few seconds before throwing into the golden yellow light.

"What are you doing?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Gotta get it at the right, moment" Michael threw his sonic device into the heart of the TARDIS too. "That'll come in handy in the future."

"But we could've used that against Palpatine" protested Barriss.

"We will, trust me, it'll come back." The Time lord Jedi then closed the part of the console. "Alright, let's get to the temple, the Jedi temple."

"But Michael" Ahsoka spoke up. "Sidious has no doubt initiated the order by now, we might be too late."

The boy looked around and observed the ancient ship they were standing in. It was run down, rusty, and in somewhat ruin, but when he pulled a lever on the controls, it began making a noise. That noise he hadn't heard in years, and the mechanisms inside the centre started moving up and down. "It still works."

"Wait, are going to try to fly this thing?" questioned Barriss.

"It's run down, and old, but it seems to have one last trip in her" Michael flicked a few switches and spun a dial on the console.

"You sure? How does these things even fly anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"It disappears and materialises somewhere else." Michael grabbed a lever. "You might want to hold onto something." He pulled it, and the entire room started shaking back and forth. Both Ahsoka and Barriss stumbled back and grabbed the closest thing to them for stability. The table in Tempus's room faded away, entering the time vortex.

"A little rocky isn't it?" Ahsoka expressed.

"That's because it's meant to have six pilots." Sparks suddenly burst from the roof of the TARDIS.

"It's what?!"

"But they can be flown by one. If you want, you two can grab those levers" Michael pointed.

The girls wobbled over and did as Michael instructed. Sparks and small explosions started becoming more frequent. This TARDIS wasn't stabilising at all. "It's not working!" Barriss shielded herself from another explosion. "It's still shaking too much!"

A small fire erupted on one side of the control room. "This is an old TARDIS" Michael held onto to the console whilst still trying to hold down a lever. "It's not quite stable as it used to be. I just hope she can hold up to the time vortex." He said that last part to himself.

"Barriss, you see that range of buttons just there, use it to send a message out to all the Jedi across the galaxy. Warn them about what's going to happen! Tell them not to trust their clones. Use Jedi code."

The Mirialan got to work, as Michael made his way to the Togruta, clinging onto the ship, telling her which buttons to press next.

The room was heating up, the fire was spreading as the explosions became more frequent. It felt like the entire TARDIS was going to break apart, and it almost did. "It's not going to hold out much longer!" warned Ahsoka.

"We're almost there, it'll hold!" The Time lord looked at the screen, before trying to pull a lever with the force, then remembered the force doesn't always work on objects that aren't from this galaxy.

Gripping the console, he pulled himself over to the lever and managed to pull it. "Now hang on!" they were all violently thrown around as the TARDIS spun out of control. Managing to each grip onto something, they braced as the ship collided with something and and the control panel ended up on it's side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A stone table with smoke rising from it was a few inches deep in the concrete ground just outside one of the four walls of the Jedi temple. The top of it was then kicked open from the inside, and three people climbed out. All the lights on the inside were out. The ship was dead, this TARDIS wouldn't be making anymore trips.

Michael Barriss and Ahsoka were each rubbing either their arms or their heads as they stepped out. The Time lord groaned "I'm surprised I even managed to pilot that thing. I only flew TARDIS's during training for the time war."

"What I can't believe is how small that thing is, we were in an entire console room just now" Barriss expressed.

"Time lord science" Michael informed. "And not just space, time as well. I took us," he looked at the digital time and date in an alien language on a nearby skyscraper. "Back one hour." He looked at the night sky. "This is the night. The night it happens." The boy had been preparing for this for years, but plans had changed. He wasn't sure he was ready.

"Michael look!" his Togruta friend got his attention and pointed over to just a short distance away from the temple, where a Republic cruiser was touching down. No doubt carrying a legion of clone troopers. The three Jedi stood frozen for a second.

"Is that-?" Barriss couldn't finish her question.

Michael swallowed "The legion that will attack the temple."

Ahsoka was suddenly hit with realisation. "I'm supposed to be there! Sidious is expecting me to lead them." She looked to Michael with pleading eyes, hoping he had a plan of some sort.

The boy paused and thought for a second. Ahsoka knew, by the look in his eyes, that he was forming a plan in his head. "Ahsoka, go to them."

"What?" both girls didn't expect that answer.

"Lead them into the main hall of the temple, we'll have an ambush ready by then" Michael smirked.

Ahsoka and Barriss realised what he was saying, and unanimously agreed to it. "I'll do that. I'll buy you some time and lead the clones into the temple, where I'll help in whatever it is you're planning. What are you going to do exactly?" asked Ahsoka.

"Warn the Jedi inside, and round up any knights and masters willing to defend the temple, where we can make a defense plan" the Time lord explained. "I've witnessed too many genocides, I'm not about to let another happen."

"Well, this is it then" Barriss said, nervousness in her voice.

"You'll be fine Barriss, just feel the force" the Togruta advised and turned to leave. "I'm going ahead, good luck to both of you." Before leaving, Ahsoka quickly turned and threw her arms around Michael's shoulders. "See you soon." She then left, heading towards the cruiser.

Looking at each other, Michael and Barriss headed off to the temple, without saying a word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once inside the Jedi temple, Michael made a quick trip to his room, grabbing the brain chip that used to be in clone trooper Tup, before the Time lord 'confiscated' it. The two padawans met up with master Shaak Ti, after finding her in a conference room with some other Jedi masters.

"Michael? Padawan Offee? You're back? What happened? Last thing we heard about you two was from the senators on Chandrila you were protecting. They informed us that you went off to chase an assassin of some sort. Is it true? Is master Plo really gone?" questioned Shaak with concern.

Michael sighed. "Yes, it's true."

Shaak briefly looked down at the floor in sadness, then glanced back up to say "But what were you two thinking going after this assassin without consulting us?"

"Master forgive me but there's something more important we have to tell you. This temple is about to come under attack. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for and Ahsoka was the assassin" interrupted the boy.

"Padawan Tano? What do you-"

"She temporarily turned to the dark side" Michael explained not looking her in eye. "We followed her to Mustafar where, just after she killed the Separatist leaders, we managed to convince her to come back to the light. So on the way back here we planned to counter the attack Palpatine has ordered on the Jedi, look." Michael pulled out the brain chip and inserted it into the holocron table.

"Was that the brain chip from clone trooper Tup? Is that what happened to it? Michael did you steal this?"

"Look!" he interrupted her again, as a holo image of the contingency orders came up.

The Jedi masters around the table observed the contingencies, notably one. "Contingency order 66, eliminate all Jedi if ever they become a threat" Shaak read aloud. "And it's been initiated."

"And look here" Michael switched the image to the security feed outside the temple. "There's a legion of clone troopers a few hundred yards from this temple, marching directly towards it."

"Who's that leading them?" asked one of the masters.

"That's Ahsoka" informed Barriss. "But don't worry, she's with us. We told her just before we came here to lead the clones into the main foyer, where we can set a trap for them."

"Are you sure she's with us?" asked Shaak unsure.

"Positive. We were talking with her just now, before we came here" Michael confirmed.

The masters looked at the other, knowing that they had very little time. Shaak took in a deep breath, and ordered the other masters. "We need everyone out of the main foyer immediately. Get all the younglings and other young padawans to safe and secure rooms which will be guarded. Round up any knights and masters left in the temple to prepare a defense assault."

"What about the Jedi across the galaxy?" asked another master.

"We've already sent out a warning to all the Jedi in our, own ship" said Barriss.

"Send out another form here, just in case" Shaak instructed and the masters quickly left, getting to work.

"Master" Michael got her attention, pulling the brain chip out the table. "I need you to take this to Kamino, and try to cancel the order. Since the chancellor's given the order, It can only be countermanded on the planet where it was programmed."

"Michael I can't just leave the temple when it's about to be sieged" the older Jedi argued.

"We'll be fighting the clones a lot longer than tonight otherwise. Master Ti, you know the clone facilities better than we do, you need to take this chip and cancel the order. It'll only carry on 'til you do" the boy convinced.

Shaak couldn't deny, he was right. She took the chip from him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I trust the other masters to handle this, but Michael, you're a powerful intelligent young Jedi, and I'm counting on you. Do whatever you can. Good luck." They bowed to each other and she left for the hanger.

Michael turned to Barriss. "Go help the masters Barriss."

"What are you going to do?" the Mirialan wondered.

The Time lord turned heading to the door. "I have some soldiers of my own to round up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marching a whole legion up the steps to the ancient temple, Ahsoka glanced up from under her hood at the building she called home. The only sound being the marching and the white noise of the surrounding city. Not a single clone said a word. Ahsoka thought it ironic how they were about to murder a legion of clones to save a legion of Jedi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So wait a second, it's happening right now?" Jala the Tholothian questioned the Time lord.

In the past ten minutes, Michael had rounded up the other padawans that he and Ahsoka trained with. Anon the Human, Jala the Tholothian, Lian the Twi'lek and Zayn the Zabrak. All except Toja the Rodian of course.

"Yes, now Ahsoka's leading them into an ambush, the Jedi masters are leading it but I don't know how well they'll do it. That's why I'm going to go over a plan with you now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marching through the massive doors of the building, Ahsoka saw that there was not a single Jedi to be found in the giant room they were marching into. They had did it, but what was she supposed to do now? She breathed.

Letting the force flow through her, she sensed the presences of other Jedi around her, though she couldn't see them.

Once as many clones as she could get were in the main foyer, she gave an arm signal for them to halt, and it was quiet. Deathly quiet, and death was right. Very gradually, the blaster rifles in the clones arms began to shake, until most of them flew out their hands and into the shadows, where dozens of thin lights, blue and green, emitted, and charged for the clones.

"It's an ambush!" one trooper yelled, as Ahsoka ducked and ran to the Jedi. She feared that they might attack her as they probably weren't told, but instead, they let her run behind them, where Barriss herself appeared next to her.

"C'mon Ahsoka, let's make our masters proud."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Close the doors!" one of the masters ordered, and the main temple doors cut off the clones inside to the other half still on the steps.

"Lord Invidia, she betrayed us!" The soldiers grabbed any weapon on their belts to defend themselves. Blaster pistols, and even thermal detonators.

From up above, Michael and the four other padawans he rounded up, grabbed the detonators mid air and held them there until they exploded. Then, they took as many small objects as they could find, and used them to knock over the clones with the force. "Destabilise the enemy. It's an old military trick" proclaimed Michael.

The masters lead the charge into the one half of the clone legion. With them all being clumped together, the armoured soldiers had no chance. It wasn't long until most of them were cut down. A few clones at the back however, still had a few thermal detonators on hand.

The masters sensed the oncoming danger, and force pushed the other knights out of range, before unfortunately, the detonators exploded before the masters could get clear, killing them.

All other Jedi gasped and stared on. The force confirming what they had just seen. And instantly and determinedly, Michael jumped down in front of the clones, lifting them all up by the throats, clenching his fist and snapping their necks.

Other Jedi, including Ahsoka Barriss, and the padawans Michael was with, approached the corpses of the masters, stepping over those of the clones. Not every master in the temple was killed, but there were very few left.

Suddenly, the wall where the main entrance was rumbled, dust falling from it. "Rocket launchers" Michael realised. "They're not done yet."

"No doubt they're calling in more artillery" pointed out Anon.

Thinking for a brief few seconds, the Time lord turned to the other Jedi. "Ahsoka, Barriss, Anon, Zayn, Lian, and Jala. Grab as many sniper rifles as you can from any dead clone that was carrying one."

Sounds of the wall being hit by rockets was going on whilst the boy was speaking.

"Head up to the roof of the temple, and eliminate any rocket heavy troopers. The rest of the legion, well there's a secret weapon we can use on them. The rest of you knights and older padawans secure any other entrance to the temple, and someone check on the younglings, see if they're alright."

"Wait, you can't give orders, the rest of the surviving masters should" one knight protested.

"Well, what is their plan?" countered the Time lord.

"The same as yours" announced one of the masters. "We'll be monitoring you to intervene of course, if anything goes wrong, but it sounds like a formidable plan."

"What about the rest of the legion outside? You said we have a secret weapon?" asked Ahsoka.

"We do" Michael said grabbing his lightsaber. "Me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the rooftop of the temple, six Jedi padawans positioned themselves on the edge of each holding blaster snipers. "I assume we've all been in battles?" inquired the Togruta.

"All of us" answered Lian the Twi'lek.

"Aim for the heavy troopers" Ahsoka instructed.

Down on the steps of temple, the clones were trying to reconfigure a plan on how to exterminate the force users inside. "Use explosives on the other entrances to the building. These rockets aren't working."

As soon as they had said that, the heavy troopers were suddenly struck and collapsed to the floor. The rocket launchers making a loud clunk as they fell.

"They've got our snipers!" the clones pointed and scattered to get to cover.

"Get some LAAT gunships here now!" a commander ordered on a radio.

"No wait!" the clones paused for a moment. "They've stopped." Standing up and holding their weapons, they carefully scanned the area. Then out of nowhere, an orange lightsaber cut through several of the troops.

They looked over to see it fly back into the hands of a young Jedi standing by a pillar. "Shoot him!" they shouted.

Leaping from pillar to pillar, the boy dodged the blaster fire, deflecting a good share of it too as he force dashed to squads of troopers, slicing them up. "Get the Jedi!" the commander shouted again, forcing Michael to take cover behind another pillar.

He pressed a comm in his ear. "Okay guys, I need you to assist me. I'll be able to sense most attacks but you'll have to warn me if I don't."

Ahsoka on the rooftop with the other padawans replied "Got it, we'll try to assist with some sniper shots as well."

Michael got off the comm, and concentrated on the pillar. It started to shift, slowly tilting until the whole thing was brought down onto several clones. But now the Jedi was exposed. Before any trooper could fire, he summed up a terrific burst of the force in his hands, and force pushed dozens of them back.

Leaping from his current position, he knew he had to scatter them somehow, so he landed slap bang in the middle of the remaining legion, and force repulsed, blasting the clones yards away.

" _Make your way to the top of the building, we'll get a better view of oncoming Daleks from there" Delta ordered._

" _Michael remember, never let your emotions take over. Be strong" advised Plo._

The orange saber slashed from clone to clone, slowly wiping out this extermination force. Michael sensed most clones that got back to their feet, and before they could shoot him he used a different number of force powers on them, subduing them.

The six padawans on the rooftop watched, as their friend gallantly fought, sliced, and blasted his way through the army. He jumped from position to position, cutting or blasting any clone nearby.

Then Zayn the Zabrak noticed a group of clones coming up behind Michael, who was too busy with another group of troopers. _"Michael, right behind you!"_ He warned on the comm.

Spinning around, the boy force pushed all the clones back, and threw his saber at them. His friends continued to warn him.

" _Michael, to your right!"_

" _Grenade! Jump!"_

" _There are clones behind the pillars."_

They all aided their friend picking off the rest of the clones with the sniper rifles. Ones that Michael didn't see or sense coming. And finally, after so much blaster fire, force powers, and speeding around wielding the saber blade, the legion was defeated, and any survivors fled.

The boy panted, deactivating his lightsaber, watching the surviving clones flee. It wasn't until he heard the noise of gunships up above heading to the rooftop. His eyes widened and immediately got on the comm. "Guys get out of there! Get to cover!"

"We see them" answered Anon, and the six Jedi ran as fast as they could behind the spires to avoid the rocket fire.

Pieces of rubble were falling from atop the sky touching council chambers, barely missing the young padawans. "We're not going to last for much longer up here" Barriss held her arm up to shield herself. A few clone troopers then dropped down on cables onto the roof, and proceeded to shoot at the locations of the Jedi.

Michael down below closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, holding his arms out. Summing up all the force within his fibre, he gripped the LAAT gunships. Concentrating as best he could, the gunships started to shake, until all of a sudden, they exploded mid air.

The clones on the roof were momentarily distracted and startled when the ships lit up into balls of fire. Ahsoka and the others used this and charged the clones with their sabers ignited, cutting down any soldier in their path.

The carnage was over, the padawans deactivated their sabers, just staring at the bodies and wreckage. It was hard to tell if the wreckage covered the bodies or the bodies covered the wreckage.

Michael then appeared from the edge of the roof, having held onto a piece of rubble which he was using the force to levitate up. He was relieved. "You're all alright!"

"Was that you with the gunships?" asked Jala. Michael nodded in response.

"It felt so strange attacking clones. We've fought alongside them for three years now" commented Lian.

"That's it then. Order 66 has failed" Ahsoka reminded her Time lord friend.

The boy looked up at the sky, and turned in a 360 motion. "And no paradoxes, no universe being ripped apart, no reapers. Order 66 happened, that was the fixed point, but overall it failed."

"You said the other two fixed points were a new order rising and a Jedi giving up his current life. The latter one is Anakin isn't it? Oh I hope he survived" the Togruta admitted worriedly.

"We'll worry about him after" Michael put his hands on Ahsoka's arms. "Right now" he turned to face the Republic building in the distance. "We have one more thing to take care of."

 **Michael's final decision, and he stopped order 66, in quite a clever way too. Not much left of the story now, about two or three more chapters. Thanks to all you guys who stuck around since I started this story in January last year. I should've updated more frequently really.**

 **Thanks Gary123**

 **Sharkknight: I'm glad you do. I'm afraid Davros won't be in this story since I couldn't find a use for him, but thanks for reading.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star Wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	35. Defeating the Sith master

Order 66 had failed, or at least the assault on the temple had. All entrances were secure, all except for the temple hangar, where Michael and his 'band' of the other padawans were preparing to infiltrate the Republic building.

Ahsoka approached the Time lord, who was standing on the edge of the temple's hangar entrance leaning against the side wall, gazing out.

"How d'you know he won't just flee?" she questioned, standing next to him.

"He won't. Most of the masters are still spread across the galaxy, and a lot of the ones here have been-, anyway, I have a plan. Palpatine will be held up in the Republic building with hundreds of clone troopers. He still believes your his apprentice right?"

"Right, he just contacted me about order 66's failure on a new communicator I have" Ahsoka breathed. "He was angered. _Very_ angered. And requested me to return to his office to discuss the next move."

"I would until master Ti gets to Kamino for my plan to work, but if we wait any longer the chancellor will just send another legion of clones to the temple for a second attempt" Michael proclaimed.

"What's master Ti doing on Kamino?" Ahsoka asked her friend.

"You'll see" was the only answer he gave her. "But what I need you to do now Ahsoka" he turned to her. "I need you to do exactly what Palpatine requested you to do. Meet him in his office, try to stall him as long as you can."

"What for?"

"Jedi can't exactly stroll into the Republic building right now, we have to sneak in."

"And you want me to distract Palpatine while you do so? But, what am I supposed to say? How will I know when-"

"I don't know Ahsoka I'm sorry, but I need you to do this. It's the only we're going to apprehend Palpatine" the Time lord Jedi faced her.

Ahsoka sighed knowing she didn't have a better plan. "Alright, but how'll will you get in?"

The boy turned his head towards some clone armour lying on the floor, taken off the deceased soldiers. "We'll be escorting senator Amidala."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Past the great pillars of the ancient government building, the heavily pregnant senator walked with a group of four clone soldiers by her side. She had been informed of the attack on the temple by the Gallifreyan Jedi, and how they managed to turn Ahsoka back to the light. She agreed to help him along with his plan to apprehend the chancellor.

The place was filled with dozens of armed clone troopers that the chancellor had only just ordered to patrol the corridors and guard any room considered important. It wasn't long until three troopers stopped the senator and her escorts.

"It's okay" Padme assured them. "I've heard of this apparent rebellion from the Jedi and given my, condition, I thought it wise to have clone escorts with me."

"A little short to be clone troopers aren't they?" one of the clones commented.

"They're, defected. But suitable enough to serve."

The clones looked at each other, but they accepted the senator's explanation before moving on.

After they were out of earshot, the Naboo senator whispered to the clone on her left. "Michael, I managed to get in contact with Anaki-, master Skywalker," she remembered the three other Jedi next to her, who unlike Michael, were unaware of the senator's secret marriage. "He and master Kenobi both survived the attempt on their lives by their commanders. In fact he told me that they somehow managed to remove that chip in both their commanders heads."

"That's good to hear. I wonder if any other masters and knights across the galaxy have survived" the boy's voice was slightly muffled under the helmet. They continued on, surprisingly for the time being undetected.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A shuttle, not too far from the extensive domed building, touched down and landed on a concrete ledge, two figures exiting the ship.

"Do you think it's true, the chancellor was the Sith lord?"

"Who else could've activated contingency order 66?" Obi-wan stroked his beard with his prosthetic left arm in thought. "It makes sense, given all the events that have happened this war."

Both Jedi, while on their mission, had received an anonymous message warning them of an apparent impending betrayal by their own troops. Anakin didn't believe it but Obi-wan stayed on alert, so when it happened, and infantry soldiers attempted to kill them, the Jedi master saved his friend and beat the soldiers together, incapacitating their commanders

"I must admit, there was always something, off, about the chancellor. It's just, I trusted him for so many years, I took advice from him. It all, it all comes as a bit of a shock" the younger Jedi spoke quietly.

At that point, two other people wearing clone armour, stepped out of the shuttle, holding their heads in dizziness.

"Rex, Cody, how are you both feeling?" asked master Kenobi in concern.

Rex groaned "Ugh, recovering, I guess, sir." Both clone commanders had a visible scar on the side of their heads, like something was removed.

"It's a good thing we had a medical droid on that shuttle" remarked Anakin.

"I'm, I'm surprised you spared us sir" Cody admitted. "We could've killed you, and-"

"It wasn't your fault Cody, those brain chips put you and the other clones in some sort of trance" Obi-wan assured him.

"The important thing now is that we make sure this, order 66, is stopped entirely, and the chancellor is stopped" Anakin proclaimed.

"Yes, from what your, wife, has told us, she, your padawan and that Michael Res are inside the Republic building right now, trying to do just that." During the flight to Coruscant in the shuttle, Anakin explained and informed Obi-wan about everything, with himself and Padme, after the senator had managed to contact the two. She told them both what happened at the temple, or at least what Michael had told her.

"What's that boy thinking? Sure he's powerful, but he's going against hundreds of clones in addition to a probable very powerful Sith lord, dragging my padawan and my pregnant wife into the middle of it" the younger Jedi feared for the safety of those he just mentioned.

His old master tried to calm him. "Michael's intelligent, I'm sure he has, some sort of plan. But I actually agree with you somewhat Anakin, we should go in there and do something."

"Perhaps we could help there sir" Rex spoke up. "We could 'hold you prisoner' and take you through the building as captive Jedi."

Obi-wan looked over to his former padawan and awaited his opinion on it, having already made up his.

"As long as we get to Padme, fine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doors to the chancellor's office swooshed open, and the posing Sith apprentice walked through, having just gone over in her head what she was going to say to her 'master'.

To say she didn't feel nervous would be untrue. Even the brave courageous Jedi that Ahsoka was, she could not help but feel fear at confronting the Sith lord. She had to hide as best as she could, so he wouldn't sense it.

Stepping into the centre of his office, she noticed that her quote on quote master was not wearing his usual office attire put instead a robe, a Sith robe, with the hood down. Even with his back to her sat in the chair she could still see.

"Lord Invidia, you have failed me." He used the 'Sidious' voice.

The Togruta decided to put on an act. "Forgive me Master" she pretended to pant slightly, giving off the impression that she just escaped with her life.

"The Jedi temple, what happened?" the Sith questioned.

"We, were ambushed master. I'm not sure how, but they saw us coming. The Jedi knew about the attack."

"How could they know?" he asked slowly.

Ahsoka hated to drop Michael in this, but he had told her it was okay if she did. "My, old friend Michael-, padawan Res, was involved in the ambush. He killed many of my clones. In fact I have reason to believe that he was the one who organised the whole thing."

"How that boy found out a thousand year old conspiracy only to stop it at the right moment is beyond even myself" Palpatine stood up from his chair walking to his right, using the force to pull up his hood.

Ahsoka stiffened. "What is our next move master?"

"This building is secure. Another legion will be sent to the temple, where they will bomb the structure instead, as opposed to physically invading. All other Jedi across the galaxy will be hunted down…"

Ahsoka continued to listen, stalling him as Michael requested, she only hoped that he would hurry up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With both their helmets on, Rex and Cody escorted their Jedi generals in binders through the halls of the Republic. Whenever they were stopped the clone commanders explained that they were taking these prisoners for questioning.

"Just keep calm, we'll find senator Amidala Michael and Ahsoka before they do anything too foolish" whispered Obi-wan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sidious stepped towards his office window. "In fact I think we can use this failed attack to our advantage, as soon as that, Res boy is taken care of."

"Of course master" Ahsoka continued to act.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael Padme and the other disguised Jedi were stopped once again by troopers, guarding a door and recognised the suspicious height of the approaching 'clones'.

Padme gave the same explanation as before, hoping these ones would believe it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"All we have to do is to lure him here, alone" stated Sidious, still glaring out at the night time horizon.

The Togruta didn't like that, but kept face. "And, how are we going to do that? If he is with the Jedi in the temple?"

Sidious glanced back over his shoulder slightly before turning back. "I know exactly how. Do you take me for a fool lord Invidia?"

Ahsoka suddenly found herself raised in the air, gasping for breath and clutching her throat.

"The boy is here, escorting senator Amidala in clone armour with three other padawans. Not only can I sense him, but I can also see him on the security feed." Sidious turned around and brought the holographic footage up of Michael and the other Jedi talking to the clones. He pressed a button on his desk.

"This is an order for all units in the Republic building…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The clones talking to senator Amidala suddenly stopped and put their hands up to the side of their helmets.

" _There are four Jedi padawans posing as clone troopers, escorting a certain senator. You will notice them via their difference in height. Execute them in addition to any who help them. Oh, and to the Time lord Jedi because I know you can hear me,"_

Wearing the clone helmets, the padawans could hear it all too well.

" _I have your Togruta friend with me in my office."_

Michael could hear Ahsoka struggling in the background.

" _If you wish to see her unharmed, then I suggest you try to make it to me."_

The clones, and the disguised Jedi all heard this, and before the soldiers blocking them could raise their weapons, Michael force blasted them back. This drew attention, especially to the other clones patrolling the area.

They saw what was going on and that those clone troopers were indeed not clones. The padawans acted swiftly, and opened fire on the armoured soldiers. Michael grabbed the pregnant senator by the arm and pulled her to safety around a nearby corner.

Anon, Jala and Zayn pulled back and regrouped with Michael behind the corner, removing their helmets. Lian the Twi'lek wasn't with them as he couldn't wear the helmet.

"Every clone in the building is going to be hunting us" Anon proclaimed.

"And worse, Palpatine has Ahsoka hostage in his office!" said Zayn.

"What!" Padme overheard them. Not wearing a helmet, she didn't hear the order.

Michael took off his. "The chancellor gave an order to all clones in the building, and he must've either figured out Ahsoka was with us, or decided to betray her anyway."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jala.

"You three get out of here. Senator, get yourself to safety. Palpatine wants me to meet him, so that's what I'm doing" the Time lord turned and was about to head off in the direction of the office.

"Wait Michael you can't be serious, we have to come with you-" Anon tried to say before Michael interrupted.

"No, he'll kill you. And besides, he probably wants me to come alone. Now get yourselves to safety, all of you." The boy turned and ran, determined to rescue his friend.

The other Jedi only took a few seconds to decide what they really wanted to do. "Senator, will you be alright from here?"

"I'll be fine, what about you? I think you should do as Michael said."

"Not a chance, we'll hold off as many clones as we can, or at least until master Ti gets to Kamino." The padawans removed their clone armour and activated their sabers, while Padme got onto a commlink she had.

"Mon, it's Padme. Round up the other senators in our circle armed with blasters. The chancellor has ordered the clones to hunt down Jedi in the building. I think our 'delegation' just became physical."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rex and Cody both heard the order in their helmets, and saw other clones approaching. They didn't want to do it, they didn't want to shoot their own brothers.

"What's going on?" Anakin whispered.

"The chancellor just gave the order to eliminate all Jedi in the building sir" Rex whispered back, as the others approached them, raising their guns.

"It's okay, they're prisoners" Rex tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter, you heard the order, they must be executed." The other clones were about to fire when Cody, reluctantly, shot all of them.

"I, I didn't want to have to do that."

Both Jedi were released from their binders and were handed their sabers. "Looks like we've drawn some attention" Obi-wan warned them of other approaching clones who had heard the shots. Along with their commanders, the master and knight stood back to back deflecting the blaster fire before taking cover themselves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Any trooper Michael came across didn't stand a chance. They were either slashed, choked or force blasted away.

No longer wearing the clone armour, he twirled his lightsaber like a boomerang deflecting all shots. Nothing was stopping him from getting to the office. Not when it came to Ahsoka.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It wasn't long before more clone soldiers found Anon Jala and Zayn. The three defended themselves in the corridor that they were stood in exceptionally well. These padawans in fact could've been knights the way they worked together and fought.

Senators and other occupations of the building retreated to their rooms or took cover from the conflict. Despite their impressive performance, the number of clones was became overwhelming. They had no space left to perform any physical leaps. Their situation was getting desperate, up until, from behind the clones, four more lightsabers sliced through any remaining ones, clearing the room for the relieved padawans.

And when they glanced up to see who had assisted them, standing there was Barriss, Lian, Aayla Secura and Stass Allie. "I knew we should've come with you" Barriss humoured.

"Masters? You're-, we thought you were out across the galaxy?" said Anon.

"We were, until we got an anonymous message, which we now know was from padawan Offee here, about our commanders planning to betray us" informed Aayla. "So we heeded the warning, and it saved our lives. We stole ships and headed back here once we found out the attack on the temple failed." The blue Twi'lek seemed slightly depressed. "I wish I knew why the clones did it. Commander Bly was a faithful soldier."

"It isn't them, it's a chip planted in their brains forcing them to obey contingency orders" Jala explained to her. "Master Ti has left for Kamino, hoping to deactivate those chips."

"Well I'm not sure what we can do for now, we're outnumbered, even for us" commented Zayn.

"I wouldn't be so sure. There are other Jedi masters who seemed to have survived" Lian motioned to a nearby window where the Jedi could see more shuttles and ships that looked like they were stolen. Each one carrying a Jedi master that received the message of what had happened. Jedi who were supposed to die but now were here to say otherwise.

Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Luminara, and many others.

The padawans smiled at the sight of the surviving masters, before being interrupted by more clone troopers coming through a nearby door. Aayla, Stass and the padawans took their fighting stances and engaged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ahsoka was on her knees at this point, Palpatine's use of the force not allowing her to move. "The boy was supposed to kill you on Chandrila, that is why I sent you there. And when he followed you to Mustafar I again hoped he would finish the job there. I never expected him to turn you back. Your feelings for him are stronger than I originally estimated."

"You're whole ideal of an empire is a lie. It would've fell anyway, even if you did succeed tonight" chastised the captive Togruta.

The door suddenly burst open with two clone bodies flying through to accompany the door. Stepping into the office was a very serious looking Time lord Jedi, who immediately laid his eyes on the Sith lord's hostage. She returned the gaze, wondering what he would do.

"Sidious" Michael turned to the adversary. "I'm here now, let her go."

The Sith master instead did the opposite, and grabbed Ahsoka in a force choke, lifting her off her knees and into the air. "Kneel, boy" he tightened his grip on her throat.

Briefly glancing at his friend with a fearful expression on his face, he did as he was told, going down on one knee. "Look, I'm unarmed" he revealed he had no lightsaber. "Now put her down, and I'll let you flee."

"I think you'll find that I am the one who decides who lives and dies. How did you know Michael?" Sidious questioned him. "How did you know about order 66? About the Sith's grand plan. I doubt your friend here told you." He still had Ahsoka in his grasp.

"I always knew. I always knew you were the chancellor. I knew about the future, what was supposed to happen. But you're not allowed to change timelines normally. In this case however, I made an exception."

"You mean, you let people die, including fellow Jedi, all for the sake of protecting timelines?" The Sith master started cackling. "And now it has caused the death of your own closest friend." He had Plo's lightsaber in his hand, which he originally took from Ahsoka, and activated it preparing to swipe at the girl.

The boy instantly sensed his action and frantically force dashed in front of Ahsoka, blocking the attack with his own orange saber. "Where were you hiding that saber?" the Sith questioned.

"In my pockets. They're bigger on the inside." Michael let out a force blast powerful enough to knock even Sidious back, and caught Plo's lightsaber as the Sith lord dropped it.

Ahsoka was finally released from the grip and fell to her knees. Michael turned and tended to her. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"Yeah" she breathed rubbing her throat. "Not the best of plans you've had."

"I sent you here, I almost got you killed" Michael admitted guiltily. "Well you're leaving, now."

"Like I'm leaving you here on your own" the girl, with the help of Michael, got to her feet and took Plo's lightsaber, igniting it. The two Jedi stood together as the dark lord rose, two lightsaber hilts flying into his hands. The crimson blades activated, and the duel began.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The battle between the Jedi masters and the clones continued, the Jedi now having the upper hand. Barriss fought alongside her master Luminara, the padawans performed exceptionally well beside the other Jedi, and Anakin and Obi-wan managed to overcome the clones attacking them.

"Do you sense that? The other masters seemed to have survived as well, most of them anyway" detected Obi-wan.

"How are you two?" Anakin turned to the clone commanders.

"It felt, wrong, in a way, shooting our own" admitted Rex. "I wonder if we'll be labeled traitors for this."

"We'll worry about that later" said Anakin turning back to Obi-wan. "Right now, I'm going to look for Padme, see if she's alright." He didn't wait for Obi-wan to answer, he ran off into the carnage of the ongoing battle.

And concerning the senators, when a squad of clone troopers got the advantage on a Jedi master, they were all shot from behind. Standing there was a small band of senators all holding blasters. Senators Mothma and Amidala among them.

The Jedi thanked them and continued to fight. Padme turned to Mon. "Carry on assisting the Jedi. There's a certain one gone to confront the chancellor, I'm heading to assist him" Padme set her blaster to stun.

"Wait Padme you can't do that, not in your condition" Mon was cut off when more clones fired at them, and she was powerless to stop her friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael had to concentrate, even more than his fight with Tempus, as he had to focus on making sure Ahsoka held her own against someone who was obviously more than a match for her.

She tried her best but it wasn't too long until she was knocked out cold by Sidious with one swift blow with the saber hilt. "Ahsoka!" the Time lord yelled and grabbed her with the force before Palpatine could enact a final blow, and gently placing her on one of the sofas near the door. He had to do it quick, as his opponent force dashed towards him, red blades spinning.

The boy dodged out the way, and switched to a different lightsaber style. Sidious was fast but Michael had a similar pace. And although the Sith had two sabers, the Time lord had fought General Grievous before whom wielded four of the weapons.

His defensive stance wouldn't hold out for much longer, you had to be more aggressive with these sort of enemies. When Palpatine attempted to throw his desk at the Time lord, Michael lept into the air, caught the desk, and threw it straight back at the opponent, knocking him out the glass window with a loud crash, the Sith fell to a lower level.

Pursuing him, the Gallifreyan jumped down, now a few feet away from the recovering chancellor. Sidious growled and lunged for the boy, engaging once again. It started to rain, atmospheric disturbance from the TARDIS's entry.

Red and orange blurs clashed and danced around each other. Sidious attempted to use force lightning on the boy but Michael remembered what Tempus had said about this. He caught it, and released all its energy back into the force. Master Plo always warned him to never let emotion take over, maintain a clear head.

More force powers were used. Both Jedi and Sith were almost at the point where they used most in their arsenal. Michael had been taught by both a master of the light and dark, his knowledge of the force was at least enough to counter Sidious.

The boy managed to disarm one saber from Palpatine, just before a bolt of lighting struck down so close to the two, they were forced to jump away from the other. Michael breathed for a few seconds, then he heard a beeping on his comm. He answered, knowing who it would be. "Master Ti."

"Michael." Shaak had made it to a science lab on Kamino, one where no clones were stationed, and where she could control the brain chips. "I've managed to get the contingency orders up on the screen, and I should be able to deactivate the chips once I bypass the security, but-"

"What's the problem?"

"It's heavily encrypted. To access this, I'll need remarkable technology."

"Just wait a few seconds. It should be there about now anyway" the boy timed.

"About now? What-" a small light appeared in the room the Jedi master was in, and from it, a small sonic device fell out, right in front of her.

"That's my sonic device, don't ask, just do it."

Shaak didn't hesitate. She grabbed the device and accessed the computer with it, wasting no time to deactivate the chips. "And, finished."

Every single clone trooper in the Republic building suddenly stopped firing and held their heads. They looked around in confusion and at all the carnage. "Wha-, what happened?" one of them asked, clearly afraid at the sight of all the other dead comrades.

The Jedi noticed this, and each master explained to the clones nearest to them. The clones were horrified, and shook up at both what they had done, and what happened to their brothers. Either way, it was all over now. The Jedi assured everything was going to be fine, once they realised the clones were no longer hostile.

Michael got his feet. "It's over Palpatine! The brain chips have been disabled. There's nothing more you can do now."

Sidious could sense that he was right. The conflict had ended. A thousand years of planning dismantled by a boy who fell out of the sky just 15 years prior. He lunged at Michael once more, but the boy used his own hatred against him. Sidious was blinded by emotion, Michael kept calm and somersaulted over him, preparing a force blast.

Palpatine had the same idea, and the two fired at the same time towards the other, flying far back in opposite directions, dropping their weapons. Standing up, the Sith launched an attack of force lightning at the Jedi, whom countered it, built it up, and fired it back.

The boy observed the Sith master who was on his knees, and by the way he was regaining energy, Michael knew exactly what he was going to do. Building up his own energy in force, the Time lord prepared for the Sith's attack.

Within a flash, Sidious force dashed straight towards the boy, who right at that moment, the Jedi released a force repulse, as powerful as a bomb, finally defeating the Sith master, whom rolled on the floor, beaten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Padme entered the office of the chancellor, eyes widening in astonishment at the carnage. Though when she laid eyes on the unconscious Ahsoka she gasped, and immediately checked her pulse. She was fine. The senator let out a sigh of relief, relief that quickly replaced by bewilderment, as a strange light appeared in the office, and a small object falling from it before it disappeared.

Glancing back at the Togruta one last time, the pregnant woman stepped toward the object on the floor, picking it up. It was some sort of holo device, and upon activating it, the woman smiled. It was the chancellor in a cloak, giving an order to 'lord Invidia'. This was perfect evidence against Palpatine.

Padme then heard something, and glanced up to see the boy himself, having just lept back up to the window. He met eyes with the senator and without words, they both shared a look of triumph on their faces.

Which was interrupted when streaks of force lightning, more powerful than before, a Sith maelstrom combined with the rain, struck Michael from behind. Enough to bring down a 'species that electricity didn't have much effect on'.

Michael collapsed and rolled, Padme instantly rushing to his side. "Michael!"

At that point, the weakened Sith lord, whom the Time lord thought was unconscious, jumped back up to his office, glaring at the boy and senator. "I'll give you the chance to live senator Amidala, if you leave now."

Refusing to move, Amidala gripped onto Michael's hand. "Was this what you were planning chancellor? Oh I regret taking your advice during the blockade of Naboo."

"A blockade that I arranged" the Sith stepped around them, so now his back was facing the door.

"Michael is coming with me" Padme pointed her blaster at him, but Sidious pulled it from her with the force, and fired incredibly strong lightning at the pregnant woman for a few seconds. She screamed, which woke Ahsoka slightly, and although the girl was still too weak to move, she saw what was going on.

The door to the office then opened, and of all people her own master walked through. The first time she'd seen him in ages. He looked relieved to see her, but then turned his head to see what was happening to his wife. Michael noticed Anakin in the doorway, and knew it was only a matter of time. Sidious was too busy with his victims to sense the Jedi knight.

"You should've died in that time war of yours Michael, so I'll finish you instead!" Palpatine released one final bolt upon the boy and the senator, and the woman screamed once again.

This instantly set Anakin on pure instinct. "Padme!" He ignited his saber and darted for Palpatine, who had time only to look back before seeing a blue blade swipe straight for him.

Sidious's body fell like a rag doll to the floor, lifeless. Skywalker didn't even take a second to reflect on the fact that he had killed an old 'mentor' of his, he tended to his pregnant wife straight away.

"Padme, Padme are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Ani" she seemed glad he was here, then her face turned into one of worry. "Ani the children" she held her stomach.

"I'll get medics! I'll-, children?"

"It's twins Ani." She groaned in pain again, the lightning having effected her worse than she thought.

The heartbeats of the babies were becoming slower, as well as Padme's. "Just hang on angel, there will be help here any minute" Anakin encouraged desperately. His voice shaking.

Michael stumbled to his feet, looking down at the husband and wife. Remembering the three fixed points in time, he went over them:

Order 66, it happened, but it had failed.

A new order rising, which will now be a new Republic.

And a Jedi giving up his former life. That was meant to be Anakin, after his family-, his family, passes.

All three fixed points could happen, if he chose to let the senator die now. But after Toja, after Even Piell, everyone he had let die. He would not do it again. "Padme, give me your hand."

"Michael?" Anakin questioned.

"The medics won't get here in time, but I have regeneration energy remember."

Anakin and Ahsoka, who made her way to the other three, realised what Michael was going to do, as he gripped Padme's hand tightly, and shut his eyes.

He concentrated, gritting his teeth. "It's going to require a lot of energy, since I'm saving three people." He strained for a few seconds, before a flow of golden light, emitting from the boy's skin, passed directly into Padme, who's breathing started to become steadier. After a couple more seconds, the light stopped completely, and the boy let go of her.

Padme grabbed her stomach again, feeling the heartbeats of her children. Anakin enveloped her in his arms, asking her if she was alright. "I'm fine Ani, I'm fine." He could sense the heartbeats too, and hugged her tight in relief.

Ahsoka kneeled by her friend's side, placing an arm on his shoulder. "How many regenerations did you use up?"

He met her eyes. "Nearly all of them. I have but one left."

That's when the building started to shake. What was left of the glass began to shatter, it felt like the whole Coruscant system was experiencing an earthquake. A violent one. There were crashes in the sky, and it wasn't thunder or lightning from the storm. The Time lord knew all too well what this was. "The third fixed point, Anakin didn't give up his life as a Jedi."

Ahsoka gripped Michael's hand "So this means, the universe is going to-"

"Fall apart? A hole being ripped in the universe? Could be either."

The carnage continued, ravaging the sky and shaking the planet. Dust falling from the ceiling, it felt like everything could be ripped apart right now. So what did Michael do, it didn't say which Jedi had to give up his current life. He simply let go of the girl's hand, took his lightsaber in both of his, and pressed the top of it against his own lower left abdomen. He had one regeneration left after all. Closing his eyes, he pressed the button, igniting the saber.

 **Well that was a long chapter, but an eventful one at that. So, the next will most likely be the last one. It's been amazing writing this, with all you guys sticking around. Stay tuned for the possible finale chapter.**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars belongs to lucasfilm/Disney.**


	36. Regeneration and a new life

The ravaging in the sky stopped, and the earthquakes began to settle down. All the carnage ended. Ahsoka, who had fallen to the floor, managed to stand up holding onto something, looking around to see her master and his wife, whom were holding onto each other.

They both looked up, breathing heavily. "What was that? An earthquake?" Anakin questioned.

The Togruta girl didn't want to answer him. At least truthfully anyway. "Whatever it was, it's passed now." She then remembered seeing Michael ignite his lightsaber, through himself, just before the carnage ended. It came back to her 'Michael!'

The girl turned to see the Time lord on one knee on the floor, clutching his abdomen, grunting quietly in pain.

"Michael?" she stepped towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's fine" he grunted. "I'm fine I'll be fine." He shakingly got up, Ahsoka supporting him holding his arm. As he grabbed his saber that he dropped with the force, his friend noticed the stab wound he was clutching.

A look of despair fell on her face. "Oh, Michael. You-"

"It never said-" he grunted again. "Which, Jedi had to give up his current life."

"Does this mean, you're going to,?" she didn't finish the question. The serious look on the boy's face answered it for her.

Anakin helped the pregnant Padme up, and approached to the two other Jedi. "Ahsoka, Michael, are either of you hurt?"

"I'm fine master" Ahsoka assured, smiling at him.

"It's good to see again snips" the knight hugged her and she hugged back. "Um, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's, a long story" Ahsoka remembered she was still in her Sith clothes.

Anakin let go and turned to the Time lord. "Michael, are you-?" he saw the stab wound too on the boy. "Did, did the chancellor do that to you?"

The boy paused before answering "Yes, yes but it's fine. You've heard about my regeneration energy right?"

Anakin remembered Obi-wan telling him. "No but Michael, you don't have to-, if we can get you to the medics in time-"

"No it's fine. It'll probably happen by the time I get to them anyway" Michael dismissed.

He glanced over at Padme who didn't say anything but she had seen Michael just before Sidious attacked them both, and he didn't have a stab wound then. He just gave her a look as to say 'I'll explain later'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the outside of the Republic building, medics were treating anyone who was injured, and the clones who survived were given time to recover. Some were angry at the fact their brothers were killed when they had no control over what they were doing. Other clones understood, and knew the Jedi had to defend themselves. The brain chips were no doubt going to be public knowledge now.

By now master Yoda had arrived in a rocket, provided by the wookies, and was informed on everything that had just happened over the past few Coruscant hours. He was standing outside with master Kenobi, Secura, and Allie.

"Any word on the chancellor?" the old master asked.

"I spoke to Anakin just now over the comm. The chancellor is dead. And it appears that the brain chips inside the clones heads have been disabled."

"It's over then. The Sith have been defeated, and the war is over. The CIS aren't exactly standing anymore, no doubt a lot of them will rejoin the Republic" commented Stass Allie.

"A Republic that needs great reformation" added Aayla.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Medics were bringing out more injured people as dawn came over this part of the planet, and more emergency services arrived in their ships.

Inside, despite his stab wound in his lower abdomen, still managed to walk, although limping, and using his remaining strength in the force to keep him going, as well as being supported by Ahsoka.

Anakin and Padme walked alongside them, as Michael explained everything about his mission to keep the timeline. Anakin was slightly angry at him at first, which Michael didn't blame him for, but seeing how the Time lord had went against that, even sacrificing himself to do so, the Jedi Knight understood, and was still very grateful for saving his wife and unborn children.

Both were definitely shocked however at what their futures were meant to be. Especially Anakin, who could not believe he would've strangled the person he would've died for, or betray the Jedi, or even becoming a Sith cyborg, renamed 'Vader'.

But it was different now. This galaxy was whatever they wanted to make of it. Whatever they chose.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside, Anon, Jala, Lian, Zayn and Barriss were talking with the other, worried and wondering where their friends were. Eventually they saw them, with Michael stumbling out, Ahsoka holding onto him.

As Anakin and Padme went to join Obi-wan and the other masters, the padawans all greeted each other again. At first they were all excited, until they saw Michael had been wounded.

"Michael? Michael what happened?" asked Zayn.

"Did Palpatine do that? Did you defeat him?" wondered Jala.

Still clutching the wound, the Time lord answered "Yes, yes he's dead. Master Shaak Ti has also deactivated the brain chips in the clones. It's all over now."

"But, you've been wounded. We have to get you medical attention-" Anon was cut by Michael.

"No, no I can, I can heal myself. But," he paused while breathing heavily. "It means, it means I probably won't see you all again. At least, this version of me won't."

"Wha-, what do you mean?" asked Lian.

"When my species regenerates, we get new bodies, literally. It'll still be me, just, different. Physically." He looked up to meet all their eyes. "But y'know, I couldn't have asked for better, more incredible and resourceful Jedi to fight alongside. Training alongside of you all growing up in this body, it was a remarkable honor."

He turned to the Mirialan. "Same to you Barriss. You've got a great future as a Jedi, and I couldn't have turned Ahsoka back, if not for you. My greatest friend after Ahsoka."

Barriss didn't say anything, but just smiled and nodded, before wrapping her arms around the boy hugging him goodbye. The rest of the padawans either clasped hands or shook them with him.

At this point the masters approached the padawans. "Glad to see you all survived, you'll all have to be rewarded for this" Obi-wan figured.

"Knighthoods, I think is most suitable" Yoda announced, which brought smiles to most of their faces.

"You out of all though, padawan Res. Thanks to you, saved the Jedi order has been. Saved the Republic, defeated even a Sith master. Go down in Jedi history this certainly will" the green complemented. "Informed me of your injury, master Skywalker has. How you saved his senator wife, and as I understand, one regeneration left you have?"

"Yes master, I do I think it's time anyway. But I'm glad most masters survived. Are there any others?"

"We heard back from Mygeeto and Utapau, unfortunately master Mundi and Windu did not make it. Master Mundi was already in battle, and master Windu refused the use of a Varactyl, which caused him to be surrounded by clones. Neither of them made it" Obi-wan sadly informed.

There was a pause before Yoda spoke again to Michael. "Your change, when will it occur?"

"Anytime now." He pulled out a comm link. "If you'll excuse me, I still have a goodbye to make." Before he turned to leave, Michael said "Thank you for everything masters."

They watched him limp back inside the Republic building, all with worried faces, especially Ahsoka. She had a longing expression as if she wanted to be there, when it happened, which Anakin both noticed and sensed.

"Go snips, don't let him do it alone" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave a soft smile as a reply and nodded, then proceeded to head in the direction her friend had.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So that's what happened master" the dying boy spoke over the comm.

" _You knew about everything? And even though it had to happen, you still defied it"_ Shaak Ti, who was still on Kamino had just listened to Michael tell her everything. About why he was here in the galaxy in the first place, why he was telling her this now, the fixed points in time, and why he had to sacrifice himself.

"It's why I have to change."

Shaak, who had been studying a Time lord's regeneration process, knew what that meant. _"It'll still be you though won't it?"_

"Yeah, it'll still be me. Just, a little different, is all." He grunted again as a sharp pain struck around the stab wound.

" _Michael?"_

The boy breathed. "I don't have much time. Master, you were the first one who found when I fell into this galaxy. You introduced me to these worlds. You trained me for my first two years. I never wanted you to be killed. I didn't want master Plo to be killed either. You and him were both there, always there, whenever I needed guidance."

The Time lord was panting heavily during this speech, and felt the last of his regenerations building up inside him.

" _If there will be no more regeneration energy after this, then that means you won't be as powerful as before. You'll be like a normal Jedi."_

"Good. I'll see you master. You'll know it's me."

" _Goodbye, Michael."_ Shaak turned off the comm. A single tear trickled down the emotionless monk's face.

Michael felt another pang of pain, and stumbled through the room hunched over.

Ahsoka could sense him, and found him leaning against a full sized window, looking out at the rising sun of the Coruscant system. The scars on his face closing. His bruises disappearing.

"I'll be just like any other Jedi after this" he said without turning to face her. "I won't have any regeneration energy left. The very thing that was enhancing my strength in the force."

"You also said that it allowed you to live for thousands of years" she slowly approached him. "What about now?"

"Now? I'd say, about eighty something years left" the boy figured.

The Togruta thought for a second. "That's about how long I-, I have left." She looked up at him and he met her gaze, before looking down again.

"Well, I guess we're growing old together, which is fitting since we grew up together. This face did anyway" Michael laughed. There was a short pause again before he continued. "Remember on Mustafar, just before we fought each other, you said you were partly doing it for me?"

Ahsoka wasn't looking him in the eye at that point. A slight blush appearing on her orange cheeks. "Yeah, I did. Like you said, we grew up together. We trained together. We fought, together. You know," her voice became quiet. "I always looked forward to seeing you after every mission. I admit, I was jealous of you. From the approval you always got from all the masters."

She looked up at him again. "But that will never excuse what I did. By the time I turned, I didn't turn out of jealousy. It's just, when I heard the council planning to remove your regeneration energy, and I was so convinced we would have a better life, and I-" she rambled.

"Ahsoka" the Time lord stopped her. "You're back now, that's what matters." There was another silence. "And I'm sorry. If I did show you up in anyway. It wasn't deliberate."

"I'm the one who should be apologising. I can't imagine what I would've done if I were in your situation. What was it like having to make relationships with people knowing they were going to die? Or knowing the fate of this galaxy?" the girl placed a hand on his arm.

"Terrible" the boy replied. "I even had to, _correct_ , time in some places." Michael sucked in a breath and with a remorseful face confessed "I let Toja die Ahsoka. I let master Even Piell die. I've never forgiven myself. And I suppose now, I too am dying for the timeline. Sort of like a penance."

The Togruta stood there in thought for a second before answering "If they would have known what would've happened, they would most probably sacrifice themselves anyway. They were very brave, and so are you. One of the most bravest Jedi I've ever met."

Michael smiled doubtfully. "What about you now? Are you still remaining with the order?"

Ahsoka replied "You said we were going to grow old together right? Well, I want that. Literally want that. As I said before, we grew together, you were brave, you are intelligent, you always cheered me up and made me laugh, you were a fantastic soldier to fight alongside, I couldn't stand being away from you. And I know Jedi aren't supposed to have these emotions but that's why I want to leave them."

She looked him in the eye. "I've been feeling this for a while now. All those times we had together, all those adventures, Michael, I love you." She stepped closer and hugged him. "And I don't, want you to change, I don't want you to go." She cried quietly into his shoulder.

He was very wooden and very fragile because of the injury. And as he went to hug her back, he noticed a golden light appearing in his hand. "Ahsoka Tano" he shook his head. "For as long as I have been in this galaxy, you've been there by my side for most of it. There was more to me wanting to turn you back to the light, than just being your friend. Took me this long to realise it, but, to be honest, with my 'mission', I probably would've went insane if not for you being there."

She let go of him slightly. He continued "You were one of the few things that kept me going through all this and, and that's probably why I wanted to so desperately turn you back. Because the truth is, I think I'm in love with you too, Ahsoka."

Both just stared at the other, only looking away when Michael started to glow a bright yellow. "I guarantee you, the next version of me will love you as well."

"Whatever you look like, you're still my Michael Res." Ahsoka hugged him again, and the Time lord looked out the window at the rising Coruscant sun.

Arriving in this galaxy, training with the others, saving force sensitive children, discovering a Sith temple, fighting in a citadel and a jungle, fighting Sith, destroying Daleks, stopping order 66 and changing the galaxy's timeline for the better.

"I don't mind that I'm changing." The two looked at each other again, as the yellow light became brighter around the boy. "But I reckon I had my moments, didn't I?"

The pair smiled, and Ahsoka moved forward, pressing her lips to his, kissing him. The two stood like that for the few seconds that they had, and then Michael suddenly broke off as the golden light engulfed him completely. He threw his head back and both his head and hands exploded with energy.

Ahsoka stepped back and shielded her eyes, though she still managed to see it happening. She saw the hole in his abdomen close up. His height changing ever so slightly. And his face restructuring itself. Finally it ended, and the golden light disappeared. The Time lord threw his head back up, and the Togruta got a good look at him.

It was true what he said, he did look different, like a different person. The face was different, as well as the hair. It was now jet black, as compared to brown like before. There was also just slightly less of it too.

She watched him look at his reflection in the window, feeling his new facial structure and stubble. He ran his hands through his hair and felt his ears. "Huh, only one earlobe." His voice was different too, though there still was that intrigue that he always had whenever he used to examine something.

True he was different, but she could still sense him. That same force signature, it was Michael alright. All her senses and feelings were telling her that it was definitely him, helped of course by the bond in the force that the two shared.

The new boy turned to the other Jedi. "Ahsoka, am I-, do I look okay?"

The girl slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. "You look, amazing" she wrapped her arms around him again, knowing no matter what, this was still Michael. They kissed one more time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Most of the Jedi had returned to the temple by now, including the ones from across the galaxy, even the bodies of the ones who didn't make it, along with the remorseful clones. The Republic building was on lockdown by security, with a group of few senators temporally taking charge as Mas Amedda was being held under investigation.

By the time Michael and Ahsoka returned to the temple, everyone else had too, apart from Shaak who was still on her way back from Kamino. When the two padawans walked through the doors of the temple and into the main hall, which was filled already with Jedi.

They went almost unnoticed at first, until some of them sensed Michael's presence. They were confused. Their senses were telling them it was him, but it didn't look like him. It wasn't until Barriss, Anon, Jala, Lian and Zayn approached them, did all the other Jedi realise.

"Ahsoka! And, Michael? Is that you?" Jala questioned. Everything in the force was telling them that this was true.

"Yeah, it's me" he shrugged.

"So, this is you now?" Barriss studied him, and turned to the others. "Michael's species can change their face when they're dying. I learned about that from my master Luminara."

"That's what you meant by change?" Anon implied.

"Nonetheless, it's still the boy who saved the Republic" a Jedi master close by announced, as all the others had overheard the conversation between the padawans, and proceeded to give Michael a standing ovation, all applauding him. And although he felt like he didn't deserve it, the newly changed Michael accepted it anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entering his room in the temple, the Gallifreyan closed the door behind him and took out the small projector device he kept hidden. He activated it, and the two holographic late Time lords appeared.

"Ooh it's been awhile since we've been activated-, Michael? Is that you?" Henga turned and saw the physically changed boy in front of them.

"So what happened then?" asked Kaben. "Blaster fire? Disease? Wait, isn't this the morning after the empire is established?"

"Yeah, things have changed slightly" Michael informed.

"What do you mean by that?" Henga eyed him.

"I found a loophole in the fixed points in time. So I altered them"

"Altered them? Michael are you insane? How did you even find out what the fixed points in time were?" Henga exclaimed.

"I looked into the time stream inside an old TARDIS that belonged to an dead Sith Time lord."

"Is that why you regenerated? You absorbed the time vortex?" wondered Kaben.

"No, one of the fixed points was a Jedi giving up his former life, which was meant to be Anakin, but…"

Kaben sighed "I see. And the others?"

Michael explained to them the fixed points and how he avoided them. How the galaxy was now safe.

"You'd better not do the same for future fixed points" warned Henga.

"Well you see the thing is" Michael began "because the changing of these fixed points were so drastic, it's no doubt going to cancel out all the other future ones. This galaxy's future is ambiguous now. They're going to decide it instead of time, which I'm all in favour for."

"So what are you saying?" Kaben eyed.

The boy sighed. "Thank you for your services Kaben and Henga." He picked up the projector. "If not for you, I wouldn't have ended up in this galaxy. I wouldn't have met everyone I know now. But, I'm afraid I don't require either of you, anymore."

"Michael you better not-" Henga was cut off when he crushed the projector in his palm. Placing it in his pocket, he did for a second slightly regret doing that, as those two were still Time lords like himself, but he remembered they were dead anyway. Those were just there consciousnesses. Either way, he'd would've been the last of his kind. Probably.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Changing out of his war torn tunic and into a new one, the newly regenerated Michael Res headed out of his room, and it wasn't long until he was met again by master Yoda, Obi-wan, and even Shaak who had just arrived back to the temple. She instantly sensed the presence of the boy she raised, and looked upon his new face as if she had known it for years.

"Michael, I'm glad you're okay. Oh, um, here" she held out his sonic device. But instead of taking it, he just shook his head.

"Keep it master. I can always find the technology to build my own again."

"Now, a knighthood, I think we should discuss, hm?" inquired Yoda.

"With respect master" Michael looked down at him. "I was actually thinking, and I've thought about this a lot, that I've achieved all I could as a Jedi, and there isn't really much left for me here at the temple. So if it's okay, I would like to reject my knighthood, and in exchange would like to leave the order, and start a life or myself."

"If that is what truly makes you happy young Res, then leave this order, you can" the old master replied.

"I suppose it's only fitting. Ahsoka asked us the same thing, she's leaving too. And as for Anakin, the council has allowed him to stay, and even allowed him to train his children here, once they are ready" Obi-wan explained. "This is goodbye, again then Michael?" he asked.

"I'll stay for the knighting of my friends, and the funerals of the masters. I want to be there for master Plo's one." The Gallifreyan bowed to master Yoda and Kenobi, and instead of bowing to him, Shaak Ti instead hugged the boy, which he returned.

After the conversation with the masters he discovered Ahsoka was having one of her own with her master. He didn't interject, he just listened from a distance.

"I should've praised you more Ahsoka, I should've paid more attention, and strengthened your weaknesses" Anakin sounded remorseful.

"Master, don't blame yourself. At the end of the day it was my decision to turn to the dark. I was wrong in a lot of areas too. But I did realise, at least for me, that maybe the Jedi teachings and way aren't suitable. I'd much rather discover the mysteries of the force in my own way. And don't worry, I won't delve into the dark, I've been there already."

Michael sensed a familiar presence stand by his side. "You know, there are a few nice places in the Naboo lake countries not too far from Theed." Senator Amidala was too watching the exchange between her husband and his apprentice.

"With my influence, I can even help find a place. This galaxy, and especially me, owe you so much. It's the least I can do."

"What about senator?" he turned to her. "What will you do once the babies arrive?"

Padme rubbed her stomach. "The Republic still needs reforming, and the galaxy uniting. Of course because of the babies I want to spend all the time I can with them. But I'll stay here to help with whatever I can with the Republic. I don't think I'll remain as senator though, I'll let the Queen decide on a new one."

The conversation between Anakin and Ahsoka continued. "Thank you for everything though Anakin, I couldn't have asked for more." The Togruta, who was no longer wearing that Sith outfit and was back in her old Jedi clothing, removed one of her padawan braids and handed it to him in his artificial hand.

"Goodbye snips."

Michael watched the two hug each other, before Padme suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, clutching it tightly. He could sense through the force what was happening. He held onto her, supporting her, and called over. "Anakin, sorry to interrupt but, I think you should tend to your wife."

"Padme?" the Jedi rushed over.

"Ani, the babies" she breathed. "I think, I think-"

"Okay hold on, I'll get you to the nearest medical centre" he held her, and Ahsoka came up to Michael's side. "So, are we staying for the birth as well?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luke and Leia, which the babies were named, were delivered a few hours later, alive and healthy thanks to Michael's regeneration energy.

He and Ahsoka stayed in the temple during the funerals, especially master Plo's, and also for the knighting of Barriss, Anon, Jala, Lian and Zayn.

Saying their final goodbyes, the two ex Jedi left the temple, and too a place on Naboo. A small house built into a hillside next to other houses, just beside a lake, which they were helped by senator Amidala to accommodate.

However neither of them really lost their sense of adventure, still travelling together across the galaxy, wanting to learn more about the mysteries of the force, Ahsoka especially, after her brush with the dark side. She wanted to know more on other aspects and on how to use dark side powers but without falling to it.

Michael just wanted to see and explore the rest of the galaxy, something that he never got to do during his time fighting in the clone wars. Now that he was just the same as any other force user, well almost, the council had no issue with him travelling the galaxy like this. Even if they had, they had no power to stop him. Ahsoka still used master Plo's lightsaber, in memory of him, something Michael was especially glad about.

The Republic got a new chancellor, senator Mon Mothma, persuaded to run by Padme of course, and for the systems that used to be apart of the Confederacy, half of them rejoined the galactic government. Luke and Leia were initiated into Jedi training, both of them with promising futures. Anakin and Padme took the twins with them whenever they visited the former padawans, which was easier since Padme resigned as senator.

Barriss and the rest of their old friends visited them too inbetween missions, as did Shaak Ti, whenever the pair were on Naboo. However, Michael and Ahsoka started staying on Naboo more often, making a living as a scientific advisor and military advisor, since the two eventually had offspring of their own.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On a sort of porch looking over the Naboo lake illuminated by the moonlight, both the adult Time lord and Togruta sat with each child asleep in their arms. The two small boys looked like regular Time lords, but had montrals, as well as two hearts each. No regeneration energy though, but had a great sensitivity to the force. They were named Delta and Vael.

"Do you think we should train them? Should we keep them out of all that?" the mother of the children turned to her husband, whilst still sat down in the chair.

The father thought for a minute. "Maybe we should, and perhaps in the ways that you learnt. Only if you think they're ready of course."

"I think so." Ahsoka paused before changing the subject. "I suppose these two count as Time lords don't they? Well, sort of."

Michael's only reply was to smile down at his small son asleep in his arms and then look up at the stars. "Y'know, there are times where I do actually wonder, if I was the only one to survive? If the legacy of Gallifrey still lives on out there in the rest of the universe. There is still is a whole universe to see, but, I'm past all that now. Whatever path this galaxy decides to take now, since all other fixed points have been canceled out, we'll be interesting enough to see."

The Time lord knew there would still be problems in the future. Darth Maul was still out there of course, as well as Boba Fett. But he'd cross those bridges when he came to it. For now he had a family to take care of, and couldn't ask for more. He never forgot all his old long gone Gallifreyan friends however, and the fact that he alone was one of the few ever of his race to become Jedi, and save the entire universe from ripping apart, he truly did have an extraordinary life for such a short one. Short for his race anyway. He finally had found full happiness.

He shared one more kiss with his wife, before continuing to gaze out at the Naboo moonlit lake, ready to start a new chapter as Michael Res, the Jedi Time lord.

 **That's it then, the final chapter to my longest, most viewed, and slightly ashamed to admit, longest to complete fanfiction. I started this in early January 2016, and now it's July 2017! I just wanna say thanks to all who stuck around for this long, to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. A massive shoutout to all of you amazing people.**

 **And just to quickly reply to some:**

 **Trill2013: Thank you very much! I don't know if I'll ever write another story about Michael, but to be honest, if ever another author wants to write one of their own about him, I'm completely cool with that, I doubt they will though. Thanks again.**

 **Asteria25: I was kinda going for the whole WW2 romance sorta thing where the soldiers are leaving and have to go off and fight, and are saying goodbye to their loved ones. In this case fellow orphans but you get the idea. And what's wrong with heels? When I imagined dark side Ahsoka it made her look badass in my opinion.**

 **So Thanks again to everyone for reading! I've edited the first couple of chapters as I admit they were a bit difficult to read. So happy reading everyone and see ya!**

 **Doctor who belongs to BBC, Star wars to lucasfilm/Disney.**


End file.
